Fluff and Fire
by rikuai12
Summary: One year before Ace is supposed to leave Dawn Island, Luffy comes across a strange fruit that slightly changes his physiology. To escape Garp and the marine scientists who have their eyes on his baby brother, Ace "kidnaps" Luffy and enters the Grand Line a little earlier than intended. But when they're captured by slavers, and only Ace is rescued, will they ever find each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, wonderful readers! This is a new story that I've wanted to write for a long time and I'm super excited about it XD For those who are following my other story, Brothers Under the Moon, have no fear! I will be finishing that one before I start going crazy with this one.

I was just so excited that I wanted to post the first chapter!

Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Dawn Island. The sun was shining, and the animals were all basking in the warmth. Luffy giggled as he dodged the incoming tide, sticking his tongue out at the stupid sea water that thought it could catch him. The small thirteen-year old continued to run along the water's edge, loving how the sand felt between his bare toes.

When Luffy drew near to the end of the beach, he laughed and flopped down onto his back, squinting up at the bright sun. Today was his "fun" day since Ace was off with Makino working on his manners and stuff. He had the whole day to do whatever he wanted!

As he lay there, a crab ran into his hand, causing Luffy to smile and gently pick up the thing by its shell, careful of the pincers.

"Ne, Crabby, wanna play with me?" Of course, the crab said nothing. Luffy set his new friend back on the sand next to him and sat up, shaking the sand out of his raven hair. After a few minutes of basking, the boy stood up and shoved his straw hat down low onto his head. It was about time to go find dinner. Wouldn't Ace be proud!

After taking only a few steps, the boy's attention was drawn to something washing up on his playground. Curious, Luffy padded over to get a better look. There, bobbing in the waves, was a strange… fruit? It looked kind of like an apple but with strange yellow spots all over it. Maybe it had gone bad or something?

Well, one thing Luffy knew for sure, was that the best way to test if a fruit had gone bad, was to take a small "test" bite. The boy smiled softly, remembering how Sabo had scolded him the last time he had "tested" a fruit that way. Luffy didn't understand why he had been so angry! How do you know if something has gone bad if you don't taste it? For a moment, a shadow passed over the boy's face.

'Sabo… I miss him so much.' The boy bit his lip to try and stop it from quivering. It had been years since his big brother's death and he still cried when he thought about it. Shaking his head violently, Luffy slapped his cheeks hard. Like Ace always said, they had to move on.

Returning his attention to the weird fruit, Luffy gingerly grabbed it from the water, careful not to get too close, and skipped backward out of the tide's reach. Bringing the fruit close to his face, the boy sniffed it and turned it around in his hands. It didn't _smell_ rotten and seemed okay…

Still, Luffy was reminded of when he had accidently gained his rubber abilities. Hadn't Shanks said something about… exploding if you ate more than one? Was this a devil fruit? It looks a little too normal to be one. The boy huffed, passing the fruit from one hand to the other.

Well… if it was a devil fruit, wouldn't it have sunk to the bottom of the ocean like he always did? So, if it floats… Luffy smiled, 'It must be safe!' Deeming the strange fruit good to eat, the straw-hat wearing child took a small bite, and immediately gagged. Luffy's eyes widened when he recognized the putrid taste. Desperate to get the piece out of his mouth, the boy used his fingers to try and grab it before he swallowed, only succeeding in pushing the bite farther back, until he swallowed instinctively.

For a moment, Luffy was frozen, trying to process what he had just done. Then, frantically, the child ran his hands up and down his body, checking for swelling or signs he would be blown into teeny tiny pieces. When he found nothing, the small boy breathed a sigh of relief. It must have been just a stupid tasting fruit.

Then the pain came.

Luffy screamed as white, hot pain tore through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Grabbing at his head, the boy collapsed to his knees, tears steaming down his face. Bringing his hands up to where he could see them, Luffy's eyes widened in fear. The boy's small quivering hands were completely covered in fresh blood.

His ears then began to pulse, as if someone was trying to tear them off. Writhing on the beach, Luffy started to crawl towards the forest. If…if he could just get to Ace… everything would be fine, he always knew what to do!

'B-big brother… p-p-please… help me…'

* * *

Ace was worried. The sun was going down, and Luffy was no where to be seen. He had searched everywhere around their tree house and had found nothing. Normally, on days when he had lessons with Makino, Lu would stick around and play with nearby beetles or something, but not today. The freckled boy's eyes widened in realization.

'The beach! He wanted to go to the beach!' Earlier that day, Ace recalled Luffy bouncing excitedly in place and exclaiming just how much fun he was going to have in the sand. Not a second passed before Ace started sprinting through the forest, praying he would find Luffy taking a nap or something.

When he finally broke through the tree line, Ace looked around frantically, trying to spot his baby brother's straw hat.

'There!' Down on the other side of the beach, he could see Luffy's hat and the small body it was attached to, laying in the sand. Unmoving. Surrounded by a puddle of blood.

Ace's shoes struggled to gain traction on the loose sand as he ran towards his brother, throwing himself down next to the motionless form.

"LU! Oh God, Lu! W-what happened!? Please, talk to me!" Ace moved Luffy gently and cradled the limp form in his arms. The freckled boy gasped as he got a better look at his brother's face, which was nearly completely covered in now dried blood. Ace's breathing got quicker as he realized the blood was still coming from Luffy's ears… or at least where they were supposed to be.

Had-had someone c-cut off… Ace's grey eyes burned at the insinuation. Swallowing hard, the teen looked around for a weapon or-or something and his eyes landed on a fruit, with a single bite in it, laying innocently next to Luffy's prone form. 'Is that…'

Holding in his panic, Ace scooped up his brother, making sure to grab the straw hat and the suspicious fruit, and began to run. He had to get Luffy to Dadan. Holding the limp body close, Ace felt tears start to well up in his eyes. Lu was all he had left. If he died…

'I-I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore!' So, engrossed in his thoughts, the sixteen-year old nearly tripped but caught himself just in time, his grip tightening on his baby brother's wheezing body. Luffy would be fine, he had to be.

* * *

Hours later, Ace paced back and forth, waiting for Dadan or one of her bandits to come out of the room they were treating Luffy in. He kept thinking back to the incident with the bear, in which he was put into the familiar situation of waiting… and his baby brother had nearly died. Ace stopped pacing and let his back slide down the wall of the house, burying his face in his hands.

Luffy was precious to him. He had shown Ace a love that he had never known. Lu accepted him, heritage and all. It was gut wrenching to think that he might never see that bright smile again.

At that moment, the door opened and Magra beckoned to him. Ace immediately rushed to Luffy's side.

"Is-is he gonna make it?"

Dadan took a drag from her cigarette, "Well, he's a stubborn one. His breathing stabilized during the treatment, but I'm honestly not qualified for this kind of thing." Ace settled himself down on the floor and brushed a hand through Luffy's unruly hair.

"Did he…do what I think he did?" Dadan motioned for Magra to bring over something swaddled in cloth.

"Yeah… it would appear the brat ate a second devil fruit." The orange-haired woman unwrapped the cloth to reveal the fruit, which looked the same as when Ace had first seen it.

"Why-why isn't he dead then? I thought if you ate a second fruit, you would-" the teen asked, but stopped short as he felt something in Luffy's hair. Grabbing a lantern from the table, Ace allowed the light to illuminate what he was feeling, and his jaw dropped.

There hidden amongst the raven locks, right where his ear _should_ be, was a-a…

Moving himself to straddle the unconscious boy, Ace used both hands and pulled the new ears away from the hair, so he could see them better. Dadan leaned in for a closer look.

"Are those… cat ears?" Ace gently thumbed over the new appendages, watching with wide eyes as they twitched under his touch.

"What… kind of fruit did he eat?"

* * *

A week later, Ace sat with his back up against a tree, watching Luffy stalk a beetle on all fours. His little brother had recovered amazingly well for someone who had nearly bled out on the beach. Thanks to the devil fruit he had eaten, the thirteen-year old now sported fluffy, black cat ears on his head and, something Ace had not noticed until after his brother had gotten out of bed, a long tail that swayed behind him. His baby brother had turned into a cat... sort of.

The teen sighed, "Lu, how do you feel today?" The small boy gave him a bright smile, giving up on the chase for a moment.

"I feel great! It's super weird, Ace, everything is so… loud now!" Apparently, along with the appendages, Luffy's senses had gotten an upgrade. Wonderful.

Ace beckoned to the boy, "Come here, Lu. Let me check you over." The kid bounded over and plopped himself in the teen's lap, looking up expectantly. He had healed very well, and very quickly. Which was surprising considering the circumstances. Ace decided to blame it on Luffy's ridiculous luck.

"Do your ears hurt at all?" The boy shook his head.

"Not really, they're a bit sore I guess. It's taking some getting used to though." Ace cracked a smile as the kid reached up and played with them a little bit. Unlike cats he had seen around town, Luffy's ears were not directly on top of his head. Instead, they sprouted exactly where his… well, old ears had been, drooping naturally, with bits of white fluff showing underneath.

Luffy said he liked them that way since his hat could rest on top of them without it hurting. But, in Ace's mind, that also made them more difficult to hide.

Moving on, the teen had Luffy turn around, so he could lift his shirt and check over his lower back, where the tail now resided. With all the blood gone, it was easy to see the insertion point along with how swollen it was. It had no doubt hurt. Horribly.

"What about the tail, Lu? Does your back still hurt?"

His brother shook his head, "It's a lot better than it was." Ace breathed a sigh of relief. It was so good to know that Luffy was going to be okay. He smirked and wrapped his arms around the now squirming child.

"You are so DAMN lucky, Lu. Anyone else would have died, ya know." The boy squealed as his brother began to tickle him relentlessly.

"Noooo…" Luffy laughed, "S-stop it!" Ace tickled him a little while longer before releasing him and leaning back against the tree with a content sigh. The small boy snuggled against Ace's chest, wrapping his tail around the teen's calf.

"You…you don't think I'm weird now?" Ace raised an eyebrow before pulling the kid in for a hug.

"No, Lu, I don't think you're weird." Ace ruffled his brother's hair and scratched at the ears, "If anything, this change just makes you more adorable."

Luffy pouted a little at that and readjusted himself in the elder's lap before taking his hat off and curling in around it.

"I love you, Ace. Always, forever, no matter what." The teen smiled fondly at the now dozing cat-boy in his arms.

"I love you too, Lu."

* * *

Luffy's mouth opened wide in shock as he attempted to process what he was being told.

"W-what?"

Dadan sighed, "Garp's coming back. I informed him of what happened and described the fruit to him and, next thing I know, he says he's coming and taking you with back with him, brat." Beside him, Ace growled.

"What!? He can't do that!" The small boy wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop himself from shaking. He was going to be taken away?

"Calm down, Ace. From what Garp told me, he needs Luffy to stay at a marine facility, so they can figure out why he was able to eat two devil fruits."

"For how long!?" Ace yelled, pulling Luffy in snug to his side. The boy leaned into the elder, grabbing his tail and fiddling with it nervously.

Dadan shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that he'll be here in about a month and that the brat can't take anything, or anyone, with him."

Luffy was scared. What kind of… facility… was he going to? Did they want to hurt him for being different, like those kids did when he was little? Ace's grip tightened around him.

"SCREW THAT!" The older boy grabbed Luffy's wrist and started running into the forest. Ace didn't stop until they reached their tree house.

Luffy was confused as he watched his brother rummage through their things and start to pack their bags. "A-ace? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, out to sea." The boy's eyes widened at that, his ears twitching a little.

"But… it's not time for you to leave yet."

"I don't care. Sabo would understand." Ace threw him his now packed bag and shouldered his own before kneeling on the wooden planks, placing his calloused hands on Luffy's cheeks.

"I'm not letting you spend the rest of your life as a pin-cushion. We're going to be free." Luffy sniffled and nodded, rushing in to give Ace a quick hug.

His big brother always fixed everything. Ace wrapped his arms around the shuddering cat-boy, "You ready to be a pirate, Lu?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's Chapter Two for my lovely readers! Gosh, so many followers... I'm blushing. XD Thanks to everyone to followed/favorited! I appreciate everyone one of you ;)

To Matt: Good question! Yes, he does still have his rubber powers, he now also has some... feline appendages and abilities. Thanks for reviewing!

To B.A Victoria: Thank you for the review! Ace and Lu are just the cutest! Yes... unfortunately, things do not go as planned. *cries* Enjoy the chapter!

To Leska: Awww... shucks. You're too kind XD

To FireArrowAce: Thank you! I'm so glad you decided to give my story a shot :)

 **WARNING: Brief torture and death**

Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Ace's eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through the window of the small, one cabin boat. Rubbing his eyes, the freckled boy stood up and stumbled around the room trying to find the shirt he was wearing when he went to bed. Eventually, he threw on his wrinkled yellow shirt and opened the door onto the main deck.

It'd been a month since he'd "kidnapped" Luffy from Dawn Island and their journey had been less than pleasant. Most of their time was spent avoiding marine ships and stealing food from towns they stopped at. They had encountered a few pirates, but none that Ace would consider dangerous. This was the East Blue after all.

When the sixteen-year old stepped out onto the deck, he instinctively caught the flying bundle that leapt from the railing into his arms.

"Morning, Ace! Do we get breakfast today?" The taller boy readjusted his grip on Luffy as the kid squirmed in his arms, the fluffy black tail swaying excitedly behind him. Ace forced a smile at his brother's question, very aware of how light the boy was.

"Let's see if any fish are biting, okay?" Luffy's face lit up and he jumped out of his arms to ruffle through their bags near the railing. Ace eyed his little brother's thin waist and immediately blamed himself. To be honest, Sabo was the one who understand navigation. Without him, they were basically going wherever the wind took them. If they saw an island, the brothers would land, steal whatever food and supplies they could get their hands on, and then leave. Sometimes taking a different boat if one was… available.

But now Ace was getting worried. It had been nearly a week without any sign of an island, and Luffy had definitely lost weight. His clothes were already too big for him, but now they seemed to engulf him. If only Sabo was here… he would know what to do.

The boy's fluffy ears twitched a little as he plopped himself on the railing and threw his line out into the water.

'We need to land soon if only to get some food into Lu…'

Ace's thoughts were interrupted by the cawing of a bird. Looking up, the freckled boy waved the News Coo over and unfolded the newspaper he was given. Settling down on the leaky boards, his eyes scanned over the main stories.

There was quite a lot going on apparently. The headliner was "Big Mom Expands Territory? Dogtooth Spotted in Paradise!" Ace wasn't sure who Dogtooth was, but he must be someone high ranking in the emperor's crew. Once they crossed into the Grand Line, they should probably avoid making any more trouble than necessary.

The boy's eyes narrowed at the next title, "Whitebeard Destroys Marine Town! No Survivors!" Ace ground his teeth together as he scanned the article. If there was one pirate crew they needed to avoid at all cost, it was the Whitebeards. If they found out who he was…

'They'd definitely kill me.' Ace thought as he glanced over to check on his brother, 'Who knows what they'd do to Lu after executing me…' Nothing good, that's for sure.

"Acceeeeeee! There's no fish and I'm hungry!" Luffy whined and pouted as he wiggled the pole around in the water.

"You've only been trying for a few minutes."

"But, Ace-" The boy cut off as the fishing pole he was holding flew out of his hands and into the rolling waves. Luffy moved quickly to crouch over the rail, "Hey! Give that back, fishy!"

"Whatever it was, it's gone now, Lu. Don't lean over the railing too far or you'll fall in." Ace huffed, privately bemoaning the loss of their last pole. Luffy hopped back on deck, his ears drooping more than normal.

"Sorry, Ace…"

The freckled boy smiled softly at his clumsy little brother, "It's all right. I'm just glad you let go and weren't dragged in after it." Ace felt that it was probably a good thing he hadn't eaten a devil fruit since Luffy had a nasty habit of throwing himself into the ocean on a regular basis.

The kid's ears perked up a little as he rushed towards him and settled down in Ace's lap, hugging his big brother's waist tightly. After spending a few minutes scratching at the kid's ears, the elder turned his attention back to the newspaper.

"Whatcha reading?" Luffy asked, turning himself so that his back faced Ace's chest.

"The news." The taller boy rested his chin on his baby brother's head and inhaled his scent. Unfortunately, Luffy couldn't read very well. Sabo had managed to teach him how to write his name, but everything else seemed to go right over his head. Yet another thing Ace blamed himself for.

Luffy leaned back a little so the older boy could turn the page. Surprising both of them, a slip of paper fell out and into Lu's lap. Curious, his little brother picked it up and examined it, only to freeze, his eyes widening.

"A-ace…this is…"

The older boy felt his own eyes widening as he recognized the picture on the wanted poster.

It was Luffy.

As he did in all his pictures, Luffy was smiling widely at the camera with his straw hat flopping over his cat ears, fluffy tail perked up in the background. The worst part was that this was the picture they had sent home to Makino, to let her know they were okay. They had obviously cut Ace out of it and he couldn't believe what was printed at the bottom.

WANTED: ONLY ALIVE.

"N-ninety million! What kind of crap is this!?" The cat-boy in his lap was shaking.

Ace immediately threw the poster down onto the deck and pulled Luffy into his arms. The poor kid's eyes were wet with tears and his lip was quivering. The elder boy ran his hands through his baby brother's hair and comforted him.

"I-I don't wanna go!" Luffy cried as he clutched Ace's open shirt, "Please, don't let them t-take me!" The freckled boy grabbed his brother's straw hat and gently placed it over the shuddering ears.

"You're not going anywhere, Lu. I'll protect you." Ace cracked a smile and pulled the boy's cheek about a foot away from his face. Luffy whined and batted at his hand before he released the stretchy skin and it recoiled with a snap.

"Listen, why don't we find an island and do some training. We've gotta work on your aim." Luffy wiped his eyes and nodded, his previously drooping tail moving again. Ace grabbed his orange cow-boy hat that currently hung around his neck and slammed it on his head angerly.

'Damn Garp! Damn him and the rest of marines!'

* * *

Marco was feeling good. There was nothing quite like burning a marine base to the ground, especially if it meant rescuing a brother in the process. Said brother was currently basking in the attention.

"Aw, you guys. Really I'm fine… though I could use a drink." Marco rolled his eyes as Thatch hugged yet another crew mate tearfully thanking them for saving his life. Honestly, it'd been days since his rescue.

"Is there a reason you didn't break yourself out, yoi?" Thatch swung around and trapped the first division commander in a hug.

"Pineapple! I knew you cared!" Marco dislodged himself and crossed his arms, still waiting for an answer.

"Welp, I just had faith that you would come rescue me."

"Bull-crap. What's the real reason?"

The fourth division commander chuckled a little, "You know me too well, Marc. You see, there was this dog…"

Marco stood, dumbfounded, as he listened to Thatch explain his actions. "Let me get this straight, yoi. You allowed yourself to be captured, so you could rescue a dog, that proceeded to bite your hand and run away in thanks?" Thatch nodded enthusiastically, his disheveled pompadour bouncing with him.

"It was just so cute and obviously begging to be saved! Who wants to work for the marines anyway?"

The blonde commander buried his face in his hands. He loved Thatch, he really did. But sometimes…

"Gurararara! It's probably better to let it go, Marco." Said man looked up at his father who sat in his chair, drinking from a keg. "Thatch is a kind soul. You know as well as I do that this is expected behavior from him."

The first division commander chuckled, "What're we going to do with him Pops? One of these days, he's gonna bring home a kid or something, yoi." Whitebeard laughed loudly.

"Then he'd truly be my son!"

Marco smiled and looked around at his brothers and sisters fondly. Almost all of them were outcasts that Pops had taken in. Or, in some cases, kidnapped. What a crew they made. Izo, dressed as elegantly as ever, approached with a newspaper in hand.

"Pops, the marines are in an uproar, as expected. Though it appears Dogtooth stole the front page." Whitebeard took the newspaper, that looked small in his huge hands, and scanned the article.

"I'm not worried about that brat unless he's sailing straight for us. As for the marines, let them squirm. They should know not to mess with my family." Marco grinned and watched his father's gaze scan his children, as if counting them. Pops turned the page and a poster floated out, caught gracefully by Izo, who frowned at the picture.

"What is it, Izo?" Marco asked, genuinely curious.

The man said nothing and simply turned the poster around so both him and Pops could see the front. The photo was of a young child who was grinning brightly, a strangely familiar straw-hat resting on his raven locks. What was really surprising was the floppy cat ears that sprouted from both sides of his head and the tail obviously connected to the kid's backside.

"What're you guys looking at?" Thatch chirped as he bounded up to them. His smile dropped when he saw the poster and he grabbed it out of Izo's hands.

"Ninety-million!? For a child?"

Marco sighed, "It's the marines." Pops reached down and held the picture up to his face.

"Monkey D. Luffy. The brats a 'D'. Also looks like he's eaten a devil fruit." Marco glanced between Izo and Thatch before turning to face Whitebeard.

"What do they want with him, yoi? The poster is clear he is to be captured alive."

Whitebeard simply frowned in response, continuing to gaze at the poster, before handing it back to Thatch who bit his lip. "But… he's just a kid. Can you imagine how he must feel right now, knowing the dogs are hunting him?"

The commanders stood in silence for a moment before Thatch continued,

"P-pops… what if-"

"I know what you're thinking, Thatch." Marco interrupted, "Unfortunately, the poster doesn't give any information on where to find the boy… cat. Unless we happen across him by chance, there's nothing we can do, yoi." His brother slumped and looked at the poster longingly.

"Gurarara. Don't look so glum, my son. The boy's a 'D'. I'm sure our paths will cross someday."

Thatch nodded, still holding the poster close.

* * *

It was dark, the man could hear boats bobbing in the harbor. He disliked the warehouse his brother had chosen, too drafty. Flicking a jelly bean up and down, Charlotte Katakuri leaned back against the wall, thinking.

'I suppose it's hard to find somewhere we can work, all things considered.' Looking up, he eyed the figure hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, already a sobbing mess.

Pathetic.

Mont D'or stood with his arms crossed in front of their prisoner. "Tell us where your boss is, and we'll let you go."

"I-I c-can't… Don't know… where…" One of his other siblings punched the man in the stomach, making him spit up blood.

"Then I guess more persuasion is needed." Immediately, the prisoner started crying as Mont D'or retreated, a larger man taking his place, a spiked club in his hands.

Katakuri sighed, knowing this interrogation would yield no results. Standing up to his full height, he stalked over to the group, stopping the torturer before he could even begin.

"Enough. He knows nothing of consequence." With a flick of his wrist, the sweet commander sent his jelly bean through the prisoner's skull, silencing his infernal crying.

Mont D'or approached him, "Brother, you saw this?" Nodding, Katakuri ordered some of his men to clean up the mess before lowering himself onto a nearby crate. Mama had sent him on this mission to investigate a pirate group infringing on their trade routes. Not only that, they seemed to have something against them and had already burned their jolly roger on multiple occasions. Mama had been so angry that she had turned directly to him, her second born, to eradicate them.

Katakuri didn't mind, killing happened to be a specialty of his.

However, since he didn't leave Totto Land often, it had drawn a lot of attention from the media. Not that he cared. There were not many in the world who could challenge him.

Picking up the newspaper he had been reading before the interrogation had started, he scanned over the article detailing his "sightings". There were a few islands listed, but not the one they were currently on. Mont D'or was something of an expert of deception after all. It would take the Navy months to catch up to them.

Turning the page, he smirked as he admired Whitebeard's work. The old man may be a rival to Mama, but he sure knew how to set the marines on edge. Sengoku and his goons should know by now not to touch one of Whitebeard's sons. Putting the paper down, Katakuri pulled out the wanted poster he'd found inside it hours before.

He had his own theories as to why the government put such a high bounty on a child. It either had to do with his… uncommon physiology, or his name. Monkey D. Luffy.

Being born into the Charlotte family, many of his younger siblings already had bounties, just for being of the same blood line as an emperor. Katakuri himself had been given a bounty very young, so he couldn't help but want to know the boy's story.

"Brother, we should move on." Mont D'or said quietly, the grunts already moving back to the ship. Nodding, Katakuri stood, but not before folding the poster carefully and tucking it away in his vest.

The boy intrigued him, and the massive pirate couldn't help but want to continue his research on the child… Luffy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, here's Chapter Three! Things... happen in this chapter and I feel bad for putting my favorite brothers through it. BUT, things will get better!

To B.A Victoria: Poor Lu! He really is just a sweet ball of fluff! Don't worry, _someone_ will come along and save him ;) Thank you so much for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter XD

To Verochi chan: Thank you for leaving a review, and here's the new chapter! :) *laughs nervously*

To yekyucho: You are too kind! Ace and Lu are my absolute favorites. Their bond is unbreakable! Whitebeard will definitely play a big part in this story. I appreciate the feedback!

 _ **WARNING: Brief torture, kidnapping**_

Please review! I love hearing what my readers have to say!

* * *

Ace panted as he ran through the city, Luffy's small wrist gripped tightly in his hand. His little brother had been so excited to finally have solid ground beneath their feet, so, as usual, they set about looking for food and supplies. Unfortunately, the group Ace decided to mug were a lot more equipped than they originally appeared.

Pushing people out of the way, Ace glanced back at Luffy who had tucked his tail away in his pants and had his straw hat pulled low on his face in an attempt to disguise his ears. With a bounty of ninety-million on his head in the East Blue, everyone would be after him.

A bullet whizzed past the taller boy's head, barely missing his ear.

'These guys are serious!' Ace thought, gritting his teeth. He made a sharp turn down an alley way with Luffy right behind him. Looking around desperately, the freckled boy threw himself behind a large crate while simultaneously clutching Luffy to his chest. The kid was breathing heavily and still had a bag full of fruits and vegetables clutched tightly in his arms.

"A-ace…" Luffy whispered, "Those men…" The elder pulled the boy closer, motioning for him to be quiet. Ace's gaze was drawn down to his brother when Luffy pulled incessantly at his sweaty shirt, and his eyes widened in shock.

His baby brother had put the bag of food on the ground and held his arm out for him to see. Luffy's left arm was bleeding profusely from an obvious bullet hole near his shoulder. Shaking, Ace tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it tightly around the boy's arm, trying desperately to ignore the kid's whimpers of pain.

"I-I thought I was b-bullet proof?" Luffy said quietly, silent tears flowing down his face. If the bullet hadn't bounced off, that would mean…

Ace gently wiped the little boy's tears away and tried to keep his voice steady, "Listen, Lu, those men are more than we can handle. W-we're going to run to the ship and get you patched up, okay?" Luffy nodded and leaned in for a quick hug.

The elder's head shot up as he heard footsteps approaching. Cursing under his breath, Ace scooped up Luffy and started to run, before something coiled around his legs and caused him to fall, his bundle thrown from his arms.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" A deep voice growled. Ace sat up quickly, spinning around to see a gangly man approaching nonchalantly. He was definitely dangerous. Just as he reached down to his feet to untangle them from the heavy bolas, Ace was hit again, this time from behind, with a second one that wrapped tightly around his chest.

Grunting in pain, Ace struggled violently, trying to free himself, but the ropes were so damn strong!

"Luffy! I need you to-" His voice caught in his throat when he heard a soft yelp come from behind him. Turning quickly, Ace met Luffy's eyes, which were blown wide, a small hand grasping at his neck where a thin dart had penetrated.

Time seemed to slow as his baby brother's knees buckled. Ace could see the fear and confusion in Luffy's eyes as they glazed over, before the boy collapsed on the grimy stone.

"Nice shot, Reed!" The gangly man cheered. Ace's senses kicked on again when three more goons entered the alley, one leaping gracefully from the roof of a nearby building, a long gun in his hands. The man with the sniper rifle, Reed apparently, stalked up to Luffy's limp form.

"Hope I didn't use too much tranquilizer…the kids tiny." Ace bristled when the man rolled his little brother over onto his back and checked his pulse. "Oi, boss, looks like someone got a little trigger happy. The brat's-" Mr. Sniper stopped short. The restrained boy gasped softly in horror as Luffy's hat was yanked away, his drooping ears now in plain view.

"Well I'll be damned." The gangly man chuckled as Mr. Sniper ran a gloved hand over the now twitching ears.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Ace roared and tried to crawl his way towards his brother's body, only to be forced into the ground by the gangly man's knee.

"Now, now, no need to get all worked up. You two are in good hands now." A hand grabbed his hair roughly and yanked his head up, "Just be a good boy and stop resisting. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your little friend, hmmm?" The elder boy growled as the other men jeered and laughed. Mr. Sniper ignored them, too busy connecting Luffy's wrists behind his back with shackles.

Ace thrashed, desperate to get to Lu, before his head exploded in pain, and his vision went black.

* * *

Luffy blinked drowsily as he woke, his hid spinning. Whining softly, the boy squirmed and tried to move his arms, only to find they were held tight behind his back. Upon further investigation, his ankles were also bound tightly together with cold metal chains. Using the wall as leverage, Luffy slowly sat up and examined his surroundings.

The boy was alone in a small cell with its entrance obscured by metal bars. Based on the swaying and the wooden planks, he was definitely on a ship. Glancing down at himself, Luffy noticed his shirt had been changed, his favorite red hoodie replaced with a ratty brown shirt. Bandages peeked out from under his sleeve where he had been shot. Someone had treated him.

Luffy attempted to move towards the bars, only to come to the end of a chain that attached to a collar around his neck. He was leashed to the wall and every movement caused a wave of weakness to flow through his already trembling body.

"A-a-ace?" the small boy called out quietly, his voice rough, "B-big brother?" No one answered. His bottom lip quivering, Luffy looked around for his hat, he _needed_ his hat. Thankfully, he located it in the corner of his small cell, laying innocently on the damp planks. Shuffling over to it, the kid used his teeth to plop it into his lap. Moving to the end of his leash, Luffy strained his neck in attempt to see into the hallway.

"H-hello? Anyone there?" This time, the boy heard footsteps approaching. Seconds later, a strange man with spiky silver hair and hoop earrings stopped in front of the cell.

"So, the kitten finally woke up. We were getting worried." Luffy gulped, his tail flicking back and forth nervously as he eyed the man.

"Who're you? Where's Ace!?" The man said nothing as he unlocked the cell door and approached the now growling raven. Luffy thrashed and tried to bite at the man's hand to no avail as he unhooked the boy from the wall and threw him over his shoulder, causing the straw hat to flutter to the floor. No matter how much he struggled, the iron grip didn't budge. On top of that, Luffy was convinced there was something weird about his collar as every time it brushed his chaffed skin, he felt so weak.

After going down a few flights of stairs, Luffy was placed on the floor, none too gently, before a familiar, and very gangly man who was taking a long drink from a foul-smelling bottle.

"Glad you decided to join us, kid." The man stood and moved to kneel in front of the tired boy, gripping Luffy's face and tilting it back and forth. "You're going to make me _very_ rich." The raven boy snarled and snapped at the vulnerable digits, missing by an inch. The man just laughed and leaned back against his desk, eyeing the cat-boy with a calculating gaze.

"Where's Ace!?" Luffy growled before he was yanked back by the chain attached to his collar. The spikey haired man and another who seemed to appear out of nowhere then pried the boy's mouth open and forced a dirty cloth in between his teeth. Luffy struggled as the gag was secured behind his head, the once loud complaints muffled.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself." The gangly man said smoothly as his subordinates forced Luffy onto his knees again. "My name is Crowley, and you are my precious cargo." The boy ground his teeth against the gag, glaring in response. The man just laughed.

"You see, little one, most would have killed you and your brother for stealing, but I saw an opportunity. An… _investment_." Crowley began to slowly circle the glaring boy. "There are quite a few nobles who would love to get their hands on a unique creature like yourself."

Luffy's thoughts immediately turned to High Town and Sabo's parents. Gray Terminal and the fire…

He sniffled, remembering Sabo's smile.

"Come now, no need to cry." Luffy curled his lip into a snarl, he was _not_ crying! Crowley leaned over and caressed his ears softly, causing the raven to immediately jerk away. "I am curious, however, exactly what devil fruit you ate… Well, you will tell me in time." The gangly man beckoned with his hand, and Luffy's leash was handed off to him. Wasting no time, Crowley pulled hard and dragged the boy across the floor to rest at his feet.

"Bring him in."

Luffy's attention was then drawn to the door as two burly men entered, dragging a wheezing body in between them. When they threw him on the wooden planks, the leashed boy immediately started to thrash in an attempt to escape his bindings.

'Ace! Ace!' Luffy tried to scream, but only muffled whining escaped the gag. His precious brother looked horrible, with cuts and bruises covering his arms and legs. Fresh blood flowed from multiple wounds on Ace's head, and he was missing his shirt and hat.

Tears immediately gathered in the small boy's eyes. His big brother was strong, _unbeatable_! H-how could they…

"You see, I've had a few days to become acquainted with Ace here. He's got quite a spark in him." Ace groaned, barely conscious, as one of the men hauled him to his feet, the sixteen-year old tripping on his shackled ankles. Luffy pulled desperately on his leash, trying to go to his brother, to comfort him like Ace always did for him! Crowley merely chuckled lightly and pulled the boy back again.

"The kid's as feisty as his brother!" One of the goons jeered, punching Ace hard in the stomach and laughing when he spit up blood.

"That's enough of that. We don't want to damage the slaves too much, it'll hurt their appraisal." Crowley said as he ran his long fingers through Luffy's hair.

Said boy flinched and tried to move away, but the man simply pulled him closer, almost off the ground, and whispered, "I'll make you a deal, _Luffy_. Don't resist, and I'll allow you and your brother to stay in the same cell." The boy whimpered as the man yanked hard on his tail, "You don't want your precious big brother to get hurt anymore, do you?"

Luffy sniffled and shook his head sharply, grunting in pain as he was dropped to the floor. Whoever these guys were, they scared him.

"Take them back to their cell, and make sure little Luffy gets fed." Crowley smirked darkly at him as he was dragged away, "He'll sell much better if he at least _appears_ healthy."

* * *

Luffy bit his lip as he leaned against the dirty wall of the cell. It had taken some maneuvering, but he'd managed to get Ace's head into his lap. The jerks who'd kidnapped them had removed his gag, but his wrists were still secured behind his back and the leash was back in its original position.

Ace was still unconscious, his breathing ragged. His big brother's wrists and ankles were also chained, and a very heavy looking collar was around his neck. It was much heftier than Luffy's. A tray of food scraps lay untouched on the floor.

The small raven could feel his ears drooping more than usual and his tail was caressing Ace's face, since he couldn't use his hands. How did this happen? They left early so they could be free! And now…

"Lu…" Brown eyes met grey and Luffy smiled widely.

"Ace, you're awake!" The elder moaned as he sat up, moving to sit next to the smaller boy. For moment, there was silence, as Luffy shuffled as close as he could and leaned into his big brother's side.

"Luffy, I'm so-so sorry this happened. If only I was stronger-"

"Ace." The small boy interrupted, "This wasn't your fault. It's okay, we'll escape. I know we will!" Luffy's smile quivered and he hid his watery eyes by snuffling into Ace's shoulder.

'I-I have to be strong, so Ace will be proud of me!'

"Lu, there's something else I need to tell you." The younger looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "While you were unconscious, they… I…I… ate a devil fruit." Luffy's mouth dropped in shock.

"Basically, I'm… fire now. Apparently, they wanted to make me more 'appealing' to potential buyers." Luffy could see how conflicted his big brother was over this. After the fire in Gray Terminal, both of them had struggled being around the raging element. And now, Ace had been forced to become the very thing he feared.

"The head bastard told me this collar keeps me from accessing my ability. Yours does the same thing."

Luffy immediately sensed his brother's distress and crawled into Ace's lap, disregarding how uncomfortable it felt on his arms. Ace sighed shakily, curling in around the boy.

"I'll get us out of here, Lu. No matter what it takes." The boy's ears perked up and his tail wrapped around Ace's waist.

He believed him. They _would_ be free again!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Hope you're ready for Chapter 4... Lots of feels. :(

To B.A Victoria: Same though... on both counts. I hate these jerks... and I created them! Katakuri will come! (eventually) Gotta keep reading (*cough* reviewing... because I love reading them) to find out!

To Chunkybucket: Haha Luffy is the CUTEST! Cat ears and a tail just add to his adorableness. Thanks for the review!

To SinOfTheFox: You're so sweet and thank you! Unfortunately, the anxiety isn't quite over yet... but it will be! Someday!

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT -**_ Okay so, school starts up for me this coming Monday. I'm REALLY hoping I'll be able to keep going at the pace I am now, but... I don't know. Either way, please be patient with me as I try to balance my writing with school! No worries though, both of my stories will be completed! You guys are awesome, and I always feel so motivated by your support! Hopefully, I'll update soon!

 _ **Please review! You guys rock!**_

* * *

Ace woke with a snoring Luffy drooling on his chest. Smiling softly, the sixteen-year old gently moved the boy onto the thin blanket they'd been given before standing up to stretch his legs. It'd been two months since they'd been kidnapped.

'Two months in hell.' Ace thought as he ran a hand over his pale skin. Thankfully, after nearly a month of limited movement, gangly bastard had their wrist and ankle shackles removed. Luffy had been so stiff, his legs could barely support his weight. Since then, Ace had both of them running in place and stretching every day to keep their strength up.

Glancing over to his little brother's sleeping form, Ace bit his lip. The boy had lost a lot of weight, _too_ much. He'd actually had to tear pieces of his own shorts off and tie them together to make a belt Lu could use to hold up his pants.

As he moved his tired and bruised body, Ace growled when he reached the end of his chain. Both of them were still tethered to the wall by collars, something the freckled boy found extremely demeaning.

They'd tried to escape a few times, nearly succeeding. Unfortunately, their constant state of weakness kept them from trying anything too daring. Plus, the last time they'd been caught, Lu had been forced to watch Crowley whip him unconscious. The kid hadn't suggested any new escape plans since.

"Breakfast, brats." Ace snarled at the man who entered their cell and placed two small bowls on the floor, smirking at him. "The kitten had better eat this time, freckles. You know what will happen if he doesn't." The tired boy could only glare as the man left, locking their tiny cell behind him.

For the longest time, Luffy refused any food given to him. Ace had as well considering their captors wanted them to lap it up from the floor like dogs. Of course, once Crowley realized what was happening, he'd separated them and forced food down Luffy's throat. During that time, he'd been starved.

Lu had been horrified.

Now, his baby brother would eat, but only in small portions, and _only_ , if Ace ate first.

"A-Ace…'morning…" Luffy mumbled from his place on the floor as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the fur on his ears standing straight up in an unfortunate bedhead, causing the freckled boy to snicker.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready for some food?" Ace whispered as he beckoned for the sluggish boy to cross the expanse of the cell to join him. As Luffy nodded and pushed himself to his feet, Ace looked over his thin form. Sitting across the cell was a good way to force the boy to move without him knowing it. Plus, it allowed Ace to assess how healthy the boy was. Knowing from experience how much energy the kid normally had, it was disturbing to have to force Luffy to even move around.

Once the boy reached him and plopped into his lap, Ace picked up his soup bowl and sipped slowly from it, knowing Luffy was watching him swallow. Smiling softly, the small boy then picked up his own bowl with shaky hands.

"Careful, Lu." Ace said as he steadied the kid's hands. It sickened him just how _weak_ Luffy had become over the period of a few months. Some of it was definitely due to the constant presence of the kairoseki collar around his neck, the damn metal sucking every extra ounce of energy they both had. Plus, their captors weren't exactly accommodating their daily nutritional needs. That, coupled with Lu's ridiculous metabolism, was a recipe for a very sluggish and droopy kitten.

Of course, Crowley was probably happy that Lu was so weak, easier to _control_.

Once they finished their meager meal, Ace patted the small boy on the cheek to keep him awake, "Hey, hey, Luffy. Don't fall asleep on me!" The kid yawned and blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"Can we play the spelling game?" Ace smiled widely and nodded, before repositioning the boy in his lap to face away from him. The "spelling game" was something he'd come up with to not only keep Luffy awake and engaged, but to help with his spelling and writing. Lu would point to something, or say a characteristic of it, and Ace would spell it. Once he'd had his turn, they'd switch and Luffy would spell whatever the elder pointed to.

After spelling for a while, Ace would pull out a pen and paper he'd practically begged for, and they would continue the game on paper. Crowley had been reluctant to give them the supplies, but apparently found it adorable to watch Luffy try and learn. Creepy bastard.

'Sabo would be so proud of me.' The freckled boy thought as Luffy successfully spelled PLANK.

Their game was interrupted by the ship creaking violently and coming to a stop. Putting their paper away, Ace pulled Luffy to his feet and clutched him tightly to his side. They'd only stopped a few times over the past few months, and never for very long. What confused him, was that they'd just stopped to re-supply two days before.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked quietly as he plopped his straw hat over his ears, a somewhat protective measure he'd developed while trapped in the cell. Understandable, considering Crowley had a creepy obsession with touching Lu's feline appendages.

"I don't know, Lu. Just… stay close, okay?" Luffy nodded and squished his face against Ace's bare chest. The sixteen-year old could hear voices coming from on deck before footsteps began descending towards them. Minutes later, the two boys were dragged out of their cell, with shackles back on their wrists and ankles, and brought onto the deck. Despite being in chains, both brothers sighed contently as they soaked in the rays of the sun, something they hadn't been able to do for weeks.

Ace was jerked out of his daze when one the bastards shoved him to his knees. Snarling, he glanced subtly behind him where Luffy was kneeling next to Mr. Spikey (a name Lu had come up with) who held the boy's chain tightly with both hands.

'What the hell is going on?' Ace thought somewhat confused, blinking to help his eyes adjust to the brightness faster. Standing on the other side of the deck with a group of strangers, was Crowley, who kept nodding and gesturing over to him. After talking for a bit more, the gangly slaver shook the hand of a burly man, who was probably the other group's leader.

"Ace, my boy, how nice of you to join us!" Crowley chirped as he strutted over to the prisoner. Said boy just growled and strained his muscles against the restrictive chains.

"As you can see, gentlemen, the boy is very strong, both physically and mentally, and will serve your purposes well." At that statement, Ace's eyes widened.

'N-no… they-they wouldn't!' Turning his head to examine the ship tethered to Crowley's he could see cages on deck already filled with crying prisoners.

He was being sold. He was being separated from Luffy.

In a moment of desperation, Ace thrashed and bucked wildly, taking the men holding him by surprise. The second he was free, the soon to be slave rushed towards Luffy, whose eyes were already over flowing with tears. Punching Mr. Spikey to knock him away, Ace pulled his trembling baby brother in for a crushing hug.

"Listen to me, Lu! I WILL come for you, understand? You won't be alone! I promise I'll save you!" Ignoring the encroaching slavers, Ace pulled back and gripped Luffy's face tightly, "You're strong, Lu! So-so strong! Don't you dare let them break you!" Ace managed to plant a chaste kiss on the boy's grimy forehead before he was pulled away.

It was like time slowed down. Money exchanged hands and his leash was given to a new captor. Ace struggled all the way, biting and kicking, if only to keep eye contact with his precious baby brother, screaming promises to him like his life depended on it.

Luffy didn't remain still either, leaping to his feet and reaching his small hands out to him. The poor boy was yelling and crying for the strangers to give his big brother back even as Crowley muffled the boy's broken voice with a gloved hand.

When Ace finally lost sight of Luffy in the darkness of his new prison, a new determination filled his heart. He'd made a promise to his little brother, one that he intended to keep.

* * *

Luffy was miserable. His big brother was gone and now he was alone.

As he'd kept thrashing and screaming even after the other ship had left, Crowley had stuck him with a needle that made him _really_ tired and his limbs fall limp. Now, hours later, Luffy lay curled up in the thin blanket, that still smelled like Ace, trembling. The cell had seemed so much larger when his brother was waiting on the other side.

Sitting up with the blanket falling over his shoulders, Luffy sniffled and pulled his hat down over his ears. Still, Ace had promised to come back for him. Wiping his tears, the boy stood and started walking in circles around the cell. His brother wouldn't be proud of him if he sat around and cried!

'When Ace comes for me, I'll be ready!'

The next two weeks consisted of Luffy making a new routine for himself. He would eat his meals, knowing Ace would be sad if he didn't, before practicing his words using the paper he kept in the corner. Then, the boy would exercise (as best he could), trying to stay active. To keep from feeling too lonely, Luffy told stories to his hat, about the Pirate King and the mouse that lived across from his cell.

Until, one day, Crowley and his goons came in, armed with rope. Now, hours later, Luffy found himself tied up and gagged inside a foul-smelling sack. Twisting his body to try and get some blood to flow into his arms, Luffy listened to the many people talking around them. Wherever they were, it was a busy island.

Eventually, his captors entered a building and he was dumped roughly onto a table. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Luffy stared nervously at the strange man who was staring at him.

"Well, Mr. Disco, what do you think? Quite a rare find, hmmm?" Crowley said with a smile, gesturing at Luffy. Said boy glared back at the man, angry that he'd been forced to leave his hat behind.

"I say, Crowley, this creature is really something!" The weird guy leaned in close and pulled harshly at Luffy's drooping ears and tail. Since he couldn't bite, the cat-boy batted at the man's hands with his tail. "It will sell quite well with the crowd we have tonight."

Crowley smiled brightly and shook the man's hand, "I look forward to my commission." Luffy looked between the two, not sure who to hate more in this situation. He flinched when his captor ran a hand over his right ear and rubbed his thumb into the black fur, disliking the familiar feeling. "Be good for your new master, Luffy."

The boy snarled around his gag and drew away from the offending hand. Crowley just laughed and waved as he left the building, his crew not far behind. The second he disappeared, weird guy ordered some even _stranger_ men to take Luffy back to the waiting area. After fitting Luffy with a new, and heavier, collar, he was thrust into a large cell already occupied by others in similar binds.

Sniffling a little, Luffy shuffled over to the bench to sit next to a very distraught looking fish-guy. Pulling on the tag attached to his shirt that read "21", the cat-boy glanced up at his neighbor.

"Um… are you okay, mister?" Just for talking, Luffy got a hard slap across the face from one of the guards.

'Jerks.' The boy thought as he readjusted himself on the uncomfortable bench. 'I was just asking a question.' Luffy waited for hours in that room, nearly falling asleep. Crowley hadn't fed him before stuffing him in the sack, so his stomach was really growling.

"Numbers 19, 20, and 21, get up!" One of the men yelled before dragging the prisoners out. Luffy struggled to keep up with the fast pace of the taller guards, his new collar scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck.

It didn't take long for him to be pushed onto a lit-up stage, where the weird guy was waiting.

"Ah, have I got a treat for you, folks! Here we have a young devil fruit user, still in his youth!" Luffy yelped as the back of his neck was grabbed and he was forced onto his knees. "Take a close look at his very _unique_ features!"

The boy bit back a cry of pain as his ears were grabbed and pulled unnaturally high, his tail swishing in distress. Luffy could hear voices in the crowd gasping and muttering excitedly to each other.

"On top of that, he's eaten _another_ fruit that makes his entire body made of rubber! That's right, you heard it here, this fine slave has eaten two devil fruits!" Luffy gulped as the crowd erupted into noise. During one of his… sessions with Crowley, the man had forced him to spill everything about his abilities, unless he'd wanted his big brother to be dunked into the ocean. Apparently, that information had been passed on.

By the time the bidding started, Luffy wasn't really listening anymore. He-he was being sold, and his freedom was being taken. The numbers continued to climb as more paddles were raised, eventually coming to a stop.

"SOLD, to Number 69, for an impressive five-hundred million! Congratulations, Sir!" Luffy was brought back to reality by the painful pulling of his collar as he was dragged off stage and placed in a cage with a ticket clipped around his manacles.

About an hour later, a guard came and checked his ticket before leading him out into what seemed to be the main lobby. It was difficult to follow as he was exhausted, and his shackles limited his movement.

"Sir Stanford, your slave." Luffy tried to steady his breathing as he looked over the pudgy man who was now his "master". The noble was dressed very nicely with shiny shoes and an expensive looking wig. He reached out and grabbed Luffy's leash with his fat fingers and yanked the boy close, causing him to trip and fall onto his knees.

"He'll do. Good day." The noble yanked him along by his leash, causing Luffy's knees to scrape along the floor before he got his footing. Once they left the auction house and were outdoors, Luffy pulled defiantly on his chain, only to be surprised when the fat man didn't lose his grip.

"I was warned you were feisty. It seems you'll need to be trained, pet." The boy thrashed as much as his strength would allow, only to be picked up by a larger slave and carried to the noble's ship. Once there, Luffy was thrown into a tiny cage on deck that was hoisted into the air and hung by the yardarm.

Growling low in his throat, the boy shook the bars and smashed his shackles against the metal. The noble simply chuckled, "I'm sure you'll feel much more obedient after some time out here. Do let me know when you want to come inside." Luffy huffed and tried to make himself comfortable in the swinging cage. Shivering, the boy curled his tail around his torso and flattened his ears against his head as much as he could, suddenly realizing how chilly it was outside.

'Ace is coming, b-big brother is coming to save me.' Luffy repeated inwardly over and over until he fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5! Fair warning, this one may be tough to read... BUT! This is also the point where our favorite brother's lives start to get better ;)

To SinOfTheFox: Hello again! Thanks for reviewing twice :) Yeah... poor hat got left behind... but who would Luffy be without his hat? ;) Haha I will do my best to keep updating at the speed I'm going at!

To One Piece Fan Forever: YES! LU, YOU CAN DO THIS!

To Tyrone: Ah... I know. I'm so mean to my favorite brothers... but they'll get through it! Plus, we're now moving into more fluffy/comforting stages of the story :)

To B.A Victoria: Hi again! Love hearing from you! Ah yeah... our poor ball of fluff goes through a lot... but, as I've mentioned already, we are moving into more fluffy parts of this story! I enjoy writing happiness more than pain XD

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 _ **\- Brief mentions of sexual assault/sexual slavery (nothing explicit or anything... but it's there)**_

 _ **\- Torture (physical and mental)**_

 _ **\- Violence**_

 _ **\- Self-worth issues**_

 ** _Okay, as I mentioned earlier, this chapter is kind of a turning point as we move from "sadness, pain, etc" to "comfort, fluff, etc". As such, it's pretty intense. That being said, look forward to what's to come and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Ace sat listening to the cries of the crowd from his dank cell, sickened that this… massacre… passed as entertainment. Two months ago, he discovered that Crowley had sold him to a group that specialized in cage fights. He'd been thrown into the barbed wire arena for his first match only hours after the ship docked. To his surprise, they hadn't docked on an island, but to a massive ship. Ace had learned later that the _Ecstasy_ was part of a chain of slaving ships that traveled throughout the Grand Line, providing the best "entertainment" for those who could afford it.

And, since the Government took it upon themselves to endorse the practice of slavery, no one could stop them or even reprimand the bastards.

Ace grimaced as a scream came from the arena, indicating the end of a fight. It really sucked to have the closest cell to The Cage. At the sound of footsteps, the young man stood up and stretched his legs as best he could, always making sure to give off an air of confidence, especially to his captors. Moments later, two guards strutted down the humid tunnel dragging a mutilated corpse of what must have been the defeated slave.

The freckled teen's eyes softened as he gazed down at the body, recognizing the man from a few cells over. The poor guy had been dreading his turn and had cried profusely when his name was called. Soon, the body was taken out of sight.

It'd been a week since Ace had fought in The Cage. Because of his ferociousness, he'd been dubbed "The Hound" by the host of the infernal event, the title and his slave number branded into the skin on his back. The boy didn't like to kill, but here… it was kill or be killed, and he had a promise to keep.

The screams of a woman interrupted his thoughts, and Ace grit his teeth, trying to ignore the poor girl as she was dragged by her hair through the hallway. He'd learned early on not to try and interfere, no matter what. His first cell-mate had been a young woman, eighteen years old. It hadn't been hard to figure out what was going on considering every time she was returned, bruises covered her hips and her thin dress was torn. Ace had tried to protect her from the sleazy noble who'd come to _use_ her but had only succeeded in getting himself whipped. Still, he used every opportunity to encourage the girl to fight back and she'd just smiled, seemingly content.

Later, he found out a noble had gotten frustrated with her resistance and had killed her. Ace's anger had shown in the arena though he was also proud that she had broken through her apathetic mask in the end.

He'd had a few different cell-mates since then, but they'd all been killed either in the arena or by their own hand. For some, death was better than giving up their freedom. For Ace, death was not an option, not when Lu was waiting for him. He'd survive, even if he had to kill over and over again.

"Ohhh… What about him?" A voice cooed in his direction. Ace turned and glared defiantly at the well-dressed noble who was eyeing him.

"Ah, I'm sorry to say that The Hound is not available at the moment, my Lord. We do have some more… obedient options if you will follow me?" The attendant led the man away, who looked disappointed at not getting what he wanted. This wasn't the first time someone had propositioned him. After a few tried and lost fingers, the higher-ups decided he'd only be used as a fighter.

For the next few hours, the freckled boy paced in his cramped prison, trying to think of a new escape plan. Some of the other slaves had already attempted to escape but had been easily caught and executed. The issue was the fact that they were on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Even if he were to escape in a life boat or something, there was no way to reach land unless you had one of the special compass things.

Unfortunately, the Grand Line was pretty complicated, sailing wise. Plus, now that he'd eaten a devil fruit, if he fell into the ocean, it would all be over.

Flexing his fingers, Ace thought about his new ability. From what he'd seen, it was _very_ powerful. The nobles loved to watch him burst into flames and burn his opponents to ash. Ace had thought about using it to escape during a match, but there were guards armed with sea stone bullets surrounding the arena. AND, when he was returned to his cell, a sea stone collar was secured around his neck.

It was extremely frustrating.

The boy jumped slightly when his cell door was opened, and a bloody body was thrown in. Curious, Ace approached the person and knelt to examine him. The man had on what looked like a chef's outfit, though it was no longer white and stained with blood. Based on the wrist and ankle shackles, the man was recently caught. The strangest part about the guy was definitely his hair.

'Is that… a pompadour?' Ace thought as he poked it gingerly. 'Weird…'

Suddenly, the man groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his bruised head with one hand. Ace backed up and crossed his arms as he watched the weird guy look around a bit before he grabbed his ankles and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah… I've done it again. Marco's gonna be pissed." Ace was confused. Unlike many of his other cell-mates, the man didn't break into tears or scream in anger at the guards. Mr. Happy glanced at him and smiled.

"Hey there, kiddo! The name's Thatch! What's yours?"

Ace just glared suspiciously at the man, still not sure what to make of him. Who laughs and smiles when they're sold into slavery?

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Thatch laughed, "Well, don't you worry, I'll make enough noise for the both of us!" The guy rambled for a few minutes before Ace interrupted.

"You do realize where you are, right?" The man stopped talking and smiled,

"Sure do! Quite a pickle I've gotten myself in!" Thatch stood up and brushed himself off before moving to the bars and yelling, "OI! What's a guy gotta do to get food in this joint?"

Ace's eyes widened, and he grabbed the squirming man to drag him to the back of the cell. "Are you INSANE!? Do that, and you're just asking for a beating! I don't understand how you can act so-so… _nonchalant_!" Thatch just kept smiling and settled himself against the wall of the cell.

"I'll tell you what, kiddo, you tell me your name, and I'll tell you my secret." Against his better judgment, the freckled teen decided to answer. "It's Ace. Portgas D. Ace." The man raised an eyebrow and smirked at him before leaning in close.

"Nice to meet you, Ace. Now, you want to know my secret?" Ace nodded. "You see, my family's coming to get me." In an instant, the teen's curiosity dissipated. So, the weird guy's just an optimist. As with many before him, that attitude would be beaten out of him soon.

"You're not gonna last long, old man. These people will chew you up and spit you out." The guy actually looked offended.

"O-old man!? I'm not _that_ old!?" Thatch whined, leaning his head on his palm, "Plus, I wasn't lying about my family. Izo saw me get caught, so they'll be here in the next few days." Thatch continued to babble about how he was always getting into situations like this and that his father constantly had to bust him out.

Naturally, Ace didn't believe a word the man said. After all, who would be stupid enough to launch an attack on such a large slaving operation under the control of the World Government.

Two days later, Ace stood with his mouth gaping open, along with many of the other slaves, on a large raft, watching the _Ecstasy_ burn. Just like Thatch said, his family came and slaughtered the slavers, not one noble on board was spared. It was obvious they were pirates, though in the chaos and smoke, he hadn't gotten a good look at their jolly roger. Ace swallowed hard and savored the feeling of freedom, his shackles and collar thrown into the ocean.

As it turned out, they had been very close to an island and were able to beach their raft without issue. Slowly stepping on to the sand, Ace closed his eyes and smiled as he wiggled his toes. The last time he'd stood on an island was a little over four months ago.

'I'm finally free, Lu!'

* * *

Marco flew over the now sinking slave ship and surveyed the damage with a satisfied smirk. The bastards got what they deserved. He felt no pity for monsters who would keep children in cages and take advantage of innocent young men and women. Pops hated slavers with a burning passion, and that fire had definitely been transferred to his sons and daughters. All of the Whitebeards, including allied crews, had orders to destroy all slaving ships and caravans on sight.

Granted, in this case, they'd pursued the ship to rescue a certain brother who couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble. Speaking of Thatch…

"Marco! You came-" The blonde banked and landed swiftly on the beach before smacking his brother on the head. Thatch pouted and clutched his hair protectively. Marco then encircled the man in a tight hug. No words were needed. He was just glad his brother was back home safe and sound.

Releasing Thatch, Marco turned and looked over the slaves they'd saved from that hellhole. Most of them were young men though there were a few women and children.

"Do we just leave them here?" Thatch asked, following his gaze.

Marco sighed, "I know how you feel, but we can't fit all of them on the Moby, yoi. There's a small town on the other side of the island that's full of good people. Also, one of our allies has agreed to keep an eye on them for the time being. They'll be fine." Thatch smiled and nodded before grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Hey, I want to introduce you to someone." Marco raised an eyebrow but followed Thatch down the beach towards a young man who looked quite content to soak in the breeze. When they were a few meters away, the kid immediately put his guard up and took a step back. The boy couldn't be over sixteen-years old with raven hair and freckles on his cheeks. He'd definitely been beaten, and his ribs were showing. Despite having been through hell, the teen's eyes were full of fire and rebellion.

"Ace, this is my brother, Marco. Marc, this is my cell-mate of a few days, Portgas D. Ace." Marco's eyes widened a fraction at his name.

'He's a D?' Ace looked him over with suspicion before finally muttering a quiet greeting. Meeting Thatch's gaze, he immediately read what the man was thinking. Huffing, Marco turned back to the teen.

"It's nice to meet you, Ace." He took one step forward, "Thatch tells me you're quite the fighter, yoi." Ace's pupils were blown wide and he backed up again, definitely on guard.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo. You're safe now." Thatch said soothingly. Marco could tell something was up with the teen. He'd been cautious when they'd approached him, but now something was definitely wrong, grey eyes darting down to his tattoo.

"W-what's your mark?" Ace asked, his body tense.

"Ah, right, I never told you!" Thatch smiled widely as he said, "We're the Whitebeard Pirates!"

Marco's haki immediately flared up when the teen gasped and _literally_ exploded. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed Thatch and leapt back, narrowly avoiding the expanding fire. Landing gracefully, Marco could sense the teen running, no _sprinting_ , away from them.

'What the hell?'

Motioning for Thatch to stay put, Marco took to the air and flew after the teen. The fire dissipated, but Ace definitely didn't have much control over his abilities based on how he patted desperately at the flames on his thighs. From the sky, Marco could clearly see the teen's back and the brand directly in the center of his back that read: HOUND. Right underneath that was a list of numbers and many, many scars. The phoenix's heart went out to the boy as he'd obviously been through a lot. That being said, why was he so scared? Perhaps because they're pirates?

The commander was jerked out of his thoughts when Ace started to stumble and fell flat on his face, unmoving. Immediately concerned, Marco dove down and knelt beside the kid, rolling him over onto his back. Thatch ran up a few minutes later.

"What happened!? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure, yoi. He just collapsed." As he spoke, Marco checked the teen's pulse and was relieved to find it though it was a bit fast. "Go get the nurses! We need to get him on the Moby."

* * *

Luffy shuddered as Stanford's fingers ran through his greasy hair and pulled at his ears. He _really_ hated him, not that he could do much about it. The small boy shuffled a bit, trying to get blood flow back into his curled-up legs. The Master's hand then grabbed his hair and pulled him up off the floor.

"What have I told you about moving, pet?" Luffy's lip quivered, but he knew better than to answer. The Master hated it when his slaves spoke. Seemingly satisfied with the kid's submission, he dropped Luffy back onto the floor at his feet.

Honestly, Luffy had lost track of how much time had passed. It'd definitely been a while though. When the boy had first been purchased, he'd spent a lot of time in the punishment cage, dangling up in the air. After a week of going back and forth between the tiny cage and being tied to the mast upside down, the noble relented and had the boy brought inside, not wanting his investment to be done in by the elements.

Master had been delighted to watch Luffy try, and fail, to stand on his weak legs, and had taken great pleasure in making him beg to be let inside the ship. Once he was inside, the noble forced him to sit at his feet like a good little kitten. Luffy's spirit still wasn't broken though, and he yelled and spit whenever he was ordered around. Not long after he was let inside the ship, they arrived at the noble's home.

There, Luffy experienced true hell.

The noble had an entire room dedicated to torture. He enjoyed purchasing difficult slaves and _breaking_ them, physically and mentally. Much of Luffy's memory was fuzzy in regard to his time there, but he vividly remembered being branded.

It was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced.

For weeks, the boy rebelled, only to be starved and beaten, much to the bastard's delight. After being kicked one to many times, the man broke Luffy's right leg and fractured his left hip, ensuring he wouldn't be able to use them, or walk, properly. Whenever he would speak or scream, Stanford would choke him into unconsciousness and hit him in the throat with whatever was around. It became painful to utter any sound at all. For the first time in his life, Luffy felt the pain of electrocution while sea stone rendered his powers dead. Throughout the torture sessions, the man would continuously tell him how useless he was or that he was scum. How no one could ever love a slave like him.

Eventually, Luffy stopped resisting.

Now, sitting at the master's feet like an obedient slave, Luffy felt tears flow down his face. Ace would be so disappointed in him. His big brother had told him not to break, and he did.

'I'm so worthless.' Luffy thought, 'Just like Master says, I'm no good and ugly and-and just a piece of trash!' He stiffened when the noble sighed and pulled on his leash a bit.

"Servant!" The man called loudly, causing Luffy to flatten his ears against his head in fright. Said attendant entered with a bow. "Ready my ship."

"Are you planning on traveling, my Lord?"

"Yes, I want some new pets. The last batch is starting to bore me." Luffy glanced up briefly as Master stood up and started to drag him across the carpet. Gathering up all his strength, the boy managed to push himself up to a standing position, though his legs could barely hold up his weight. Luffy bit his lip to keep from screaming as his broken bones protested the action violently.

About an hour later, Luffy was back on the noble's ship. It was difficult to keep from hyperventilating at the many hauntingly familiar sights. Though, this time, he was good, so he didn't have to be in the punishment cage. The small boy shivered on deck, his bare chest exposed to the chilly air. Luffy was grateful when Master entered his elaborate cabin and tethered him to the wall.

Slowly, the boy lowered himself onto the rug and lay down on his side, enjoying the relief. It took a great deal of effort to keep his tail from moving so he wrapped it around his leg. As he lay there, a servant knocked and entered with a tray of tea.

"We will be setting out momentarily, sir. The helmsman has informed me that due to the unpredictability of weather in the New World, we may arrive a few hours later than intended." Master grunted in response, before taking a sip of his tea and waving the servant out.

Luffy was so tired… and hungry, but he dared not ask for one of the master's biscuits. He'd definitely be punished. So, as he lay there, the boy thought about what the servant had said.

'What's… New World?'

After two days of travel, the master exited the ship with a total of six slaves tethered behind him, including Luffy. Somewhat excited to be on a new island, the boy looked around and enjoyed the fresh air. It was a small island, but there were a lot of ships docked and quite a few other slaves.

Luffy made sure not to make eye contact with any of the other masters. They were probably as scary as his.

Following the crowd, Luffy and the other slaves were led into a large building and checked in at the front desk. "Greetings, my Lord. How may we be of assistance today?"

"I will be selling along with buying." Master said indicating to the group of six. Luffy started shivering at the realization of what was happening. He was being thrown away like the trash he was.

* * *

Katakuri sighed and repositioned himself in the ridiculously small seat, some pirates sitting close to him shifting away nervously.

Though he was glad they'd finally tracked down the boss of their target group, and he'd personally seen to it that his death was as slow and painful as possible, did they really need to be here? Once their mission was complete, Katakuri and his siblings crossed back into the New World and headed home.

Of course, Cracker had met them on the way and insisted he come to the auction. Bidding for and buying slaves was something of a hobby for his little brother, one he didn't particularly understand. Momma allowed it, and the slaves had to give a portion of their lifespan to continue living in Totto Land, just like everyone else. Considering she was so big on running a country of equals, Katakuri found it somewhat hypocritical… though it was also her way of making them equal to the rest of the citizens…

Shaking his head, Katakuri glanced at his brother who held his number tightly, obviously excited.

"Ah, come on, brother! You should definitely buy something!" Cracker said as he smiled.

"You mean, _someone_ , little brother." Katakuri answered, his eyes drawn towards the stage as the lights dimmed. He'd never had any interest in owning someone and he doubted that would change now.

The auction started, and slaves were brought out one after another. Katakuri wasn't one to feel pity for someone, but the slaves looked horrible. Most of them were dressed only in rags that their malnourished bodies simply couldn't hold up. Cracker bid on a few but won none.

Eventually, the auction started to wind down, much to Katakuri's relief. Honestly, he just wanted to go home and have his merienda in peace. But then, a small figure was dragged on stage, and his eyes widened in recognition. Digging into his vest, the tall man pulled out the neatly folded poster he'd been keeping there.

The small boy was extremely malnourished, bruised, and deflated, but it was definitely Monkey D. Luffy.

"Here we have a young slave, somewhat used, but still in good condition." The announcer yelled enthusiastically.

'Good condition, my ass.' Katakuri thought as he examined the small child. As he wasn't wearing a shirt, his many scars and wounds were clearly visible. Looking between the poster and the boy in front of him, they could've been two completely different people.

Worst of all was the kid's eyes. They were completely dead of emotion, a stark contrast to the smiling boy on the wanted poster. Cracker was looking at him in confusion, but Katakuri's attention was completely focused on the young slave.

"In addition to already being trained, this slave has eaten not one, but _two_ devil fruits! Isn't that exciting folks!" Katakuri was taken aback, honestly shocked. There was no one in the known world who had eaten two devil fruits! No wonder the marines were after him…

"The bidding will start at 90 million!" Katakuri looked around the room subtly, trying to gauge who was interested. There, on the other side of the room, was a group in white that caught his attention. Definitely either marines or World Government agents. Narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip on the paddle in his hand, Katakuri allowed his observation haki to activate and show him the future.

There was no way he was giving up such a unique boy to government dogs.

As it turned out, being able to see the future in a bidding war came in handy as outbidding the marines was child's play.

"SOLD for 400 million! Congratulations #90!" Cracker's mouth was open as he stared in shock at Katakuri's still raised paddle.

"Y-you bought-" Katakuri said nothing but stood up and made his way out the side doors. Following the signs, and most likely scaring everyone he passed, the man made his way to the collection area.

"H-here to p-p-pick up, s-sir?" The attendant managed to stutter out as she shook in terror before him.

"Yes." Katakuri responded and handed over his paddle, before settling against the wall to wait. Minutes later, Cracker joined him.

"I can't believe it, brother! I never expected you to show any interest in a slave!"

"The boy's a special case."

Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened and the attendant returned holding a chain tightly in one hand. There, looking even worse up close, was Monkey D. Luffy, his feline ears drooping and his tail shuddering. Saying nothing, Katakuri took the leash and paperwork from the woman and kneeled down for a closer look at his property.

The little thing looked up, but settled his eyes on Katakuri's chin, never going above that. His new slave's legs were shaking uncontrollably, and his grimy face had tear streaks on it. Thanking the woman, Katakuri scooped up the child and placed him inside a pocket on the outside of his leather vest. Based on the way the boy tensed, he was definitely scared, but carrying him was definitely better than attempting to have the cat-boy walk beside him (especially considering their height difference).

The boy peaked out of the pocket looking somewhat confused, but then curled up into a ball and stifled a yawn. Motioning for Cracker to follow, Katakuri folded the ownership paperwork and stored it next to the boy's wanted poster inside his vest.

Purchasing Monkey D. Luffy for himself had been a somewhat... impulsive decision. Though, considering the boy has been the subject of his fascination for many months now, it was understandable he'd reacted in such a way.

Glancing down at the little kitten, he reached in with one finger and ran it over the boy's fluffy ears. As expected, Luffy flinched and attempted to bury himself deeper into the pocket, not making any noise. Sighing, Katakuri removed his finger and focused on walking back to the ship.

'What have I gotten myself into…'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Let's just take a minute to celebrate having over one-hundred followers on this story! *celebrates* And on my other story as well! *continues to celebrate* Anyway, as always, ya'll are awesome and I look forward to reading the reviews I get every time I post!

To 97fizhy03dt: Hello! Yeah, something like that. I see Katakuri as something of a mentor/father/big (REALLY BIG) brother figure for Lu :)

To B.A Victoria: Hey again! Gosh I love reading your reviews, they're great XD Yep, lots of fluff and commitment! With regards to Big Mom... haha you may find your answer in this chapter! See ya next time!

To SvalbardGirl: Did I take you by surprise lol! Yep, Katakuri has purchased his own ball of fluff. *cries* Poor Lu really does need some love! As for Ace, lol, there will be lots of "brother complex" moments showing up later XD Thanks so much for the wonderful review!

To myzmsandraa99: Hey there! Thanks for leaving a review! So, for this story, Katakuri will be in more of a mentor position than a love interest. So sorry to disappoint! Though, at the end of the story, I will be doing an epilogue when Lu's older and you might be able to squint and see KataLu if you wish to see it, though I won't be writing it that way ;)

To leafpool5: Hello! *laughs awkwardly* So... have I read Outbreak, YES I have! I actually co-author that story with my lovely friend Foo! For everyone else who skips through the review responses, I'll add a note here with that info. Yep, if you noticed any similarities, it's because I helped write Outbreak and came up with the story for that one as well! Yeah, Katakuri will not be paired with Luffy (especially looking at the age difference!) Thank you so much for leaving a review!

To FVHUj and vJ8J8: I'm not really sure if these are actually reviews or not cause they didn't come through properly... But if they were supposed to be, thank you and I'm sure you had wonderful things to say!

To Midnight Spectacles: I am also ready XD Gosh I love writing this story! Thanks for the review and lovely feedback!

To One Piece Fan Forever: Hey again! YES HE IS SUCH A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL AND I LOVE HIM! Haha so sorry about not putting a spoiler warning up for you! I've gotten so attached to Katakuri, but I forget some people haven't even gotten to him yet! Katakuri is so epic and honorable and I love the mutual respect between him and Lu. In my own head cannon, I see him as nice enough to kids at least (considering how many younger siblings he has) and somewhat possessive lol. Though, he is definitely still terrifying and ridiculously strong. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again and I'll see ya next time!

To gabrielsangel23: Hello! First, can I just say that I am such a fan of your stories! To see that you left a review for me was really great :) You are so sweet and it makes me so happy that people enjoy what I think up and write *blushes* Thank you so much for reviewing!

To Kalainea: Yeah... poor guy... But, he's in good hands now :)

 **Holy crap that was a lot of reviews! I'm just so... HAPPY! XD**

 **Anyway, leafpool5 asked if I'd read the story Outbreak as it has similar themes to my own story. Welp, as it turns out, I actually co-author that story with a wonderful friend of mine Foo! Our joint account is called FooandLu. For those who love Katakuri and Luffy, you should go check it out! I've updated my profile with the info. **

**Alright** **, enough of my rambling, on to the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

After giving orders to the crew and feeling the ship start to move, Katakuri gave command authority to Mont D'or and moved to his private quarters. Shutting and locking the door, the man sat on his bed and looked into his front pocket at the trembling ball that was supposed to be a young 'D'. That particular bloodline was known for their courage and ability to accomplish the unthinkable, but…

Katakuri huffed and pulled the boy out as gently as he could, placing him on the soft comforter. Monkey D. Luffy's legs immediately buckled and his ears flattened themselves against the raven mop of hair. Definitely terrified, the little thing curled his arms and tail around his bare stomach, dark eyes tearing up and focused intently on Katakuri's knee.

The tall man's eyes examined the broken boy before him with… pity. Something he rarely allowed himself to feel.

'He's seen hell.' Katakuri thought as he switched his crossed legs, trying to ignore the flinch he received from the boy. Moving his eyes to the heavy collar around the kid's neck, the man decided that would need to go first. He had no intention of keeping an explosive device made of sea stone so close to himself and his siblings.

"Boy, can you understand me?" Katakuri said quietly as he leaned forward a bit, trying not to scare… Luffy. The kid gasped in fright hearing the man's voice but managed to give a curt nod in response.

"Good. Listen closely, I'm going to remove your collar and I need you to stay _perfectly_ still, understand?" The boy stiffened and hugged himself tighter, but (most likely by accident) looked surprised. He obviously hadn't been expecting the collar to _ever_ be removed.

Standing up and plucking the boy off the bed, Katakuri made his way over to his desk chair, sat down and plopped the child into his lap. He'd made sure to grab Luffy by his waist as to not hurt him, but, based on how silent tears fell from the boy's face, he'd likely put too much pressure on his _many_ injuries. Grabbing Luffy's face delicately and tilting it up so he could look into the slave's eyes, the man firmly said,

"My apologies, little one. Did I hurt you?"

Looking into the boy's eyes for the first time, Katakuri could see a swirling mess of emotions. The most blatant one being fear but there was also confusion and pain. Keeping his head tilted and eyes up, Katakuri waited for Luffy to respond. The kitten swallowed and shook his head vigorously.

Frowning at the response, the man released the bruised face and watched Luffy's breathing quicken as the kid curled up into a loose fetal position.

'He's expecting to be hit…' Katakuri surmised, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' For a moment, the man sat unmoving as he waited for the boy to unwind and relax. Once he'd determined Luffy to be as relaxed as he could be, Katakuri reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he'd gotten along with the ownership paperwork.

Holding the boy's head firmly with one hand, the large man pushed the key into its slot and unlocked it, being very careful not to touch the sea stone. Honestly, it didn't matter that he was wearing gloves, Katakuri still refused to touch the damn metal.

The second the collar was off, Luffy inhaled deeply, his pale skin gaining some of its color back. Placing the infernal device on his desk and making a mental note to get rid of it, Katakuri scooped the child up, this time allowing him to sit in in his hand as to not agitate the wounds on his side and placed him on the floor.

The boy seemed confused and simply sat there, not saying a word. Leaving the child be for the moment, Katakuri swiveled his chair and picked up a quill and fresh sheet of parchment. He needed to make a list.

It took about ten minutes to finish writing out everything he could think of in regard to the slave he had purchased. While he waited for the ink to dry, Katakuri mentally read over the list to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

 _STUFF TO DO/GET FOR KID:_

 _New Clothes/Shoes_

 _Medicine/Bandages (Need to have doctor look at him)_

 _Diet Plan (Healthy food)_

 _Place to sleep while on ship_

 _Place to sleep while at home_

 _Exercise?_

 _Toys? (Need to figure out how old he is)_

 _*Excuse for Mama*_

Katakuri sighed as he read over the last entry on his list. For whatever reason, he couldn't stomach the idea of the boy giving up his lifespan to live in a place he had no choice but to live in. Honestly, the pitiful creature-

The man's eyes widened. That's it! If he could convince Mama that the boy was not a slave, but a pet (or the start of his own collection of creatures modeled after his mother's), perhaps he could be spared…

A loud banging on his door made the kitten jump and slide underneath Katakuri's bed. Sighing, the man stood and opened the door to reveal one of Mama's animated chess piece soldiers.

"Very sorry to disturb you, Sir, but we have a situation."

"One that Mont D'or cannot handle?" Katakuri responded, somewhat annoyed.

"W-Well… the marines are asking for you by name, Sir." At that, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Who could possibly be stupid enough to stop _his_ ship?

"I'll be there shortly."

Closing the door, Katakuri approached the bed, knelt and lifted it up with one hand, revealing the trembling ball underneath.

"Come here, little one." The man said quietly, trying to imagine the kid was one of his younger siblings. Receiving only a slight flick of the boy's ears, Katakuri decided to try something else.

"Come here, Luffy." At the sound of his name, which he most likely hadn't heard in ages, the boy sat up a little and _actually_ met Katakuri's eyes for a split second before slowly crawling out from underneath the raised bed. Watching him move, the large man could tell something was seriously wrong. The way the child moved just wasn't right.

Once Luffy was out in the open again and the bed was placed back on the soft rug, Katakuri grabbed pillows off the top of his mattress and created a nest of sorts for the kid. Fluffing the pillows from where they lay in the corner of his quarters, the man turned to examine the drooping kitten. The poor thing was struggling to keep his eyes open, though he was definitely still scared.

Moving too fast for Luffy to even see, Katakuri grabbed him and settled the kid on his new bed, at least until they arrived home. For a moment, the boy sat with his eyes wide, obviously confused how he was moved. Not giving him a chance to process, the large man covered Luffy in a blanket and gently pushed him into the pillows.

"Rest. I will return shortly." Standing up and cracking a smile under his scarf at the sight of the little kitten peeking out at him, the blanket falling off his head, Katakuri turned and stalked out, ready to confront the idiots who thought they could stand in his way.

* * *

Luffy watched his new master walk out the door and flinched a little when the door closed. He was… confused. When he'd first laid eyes on the huge man, Luffy had been sure his life was over. His second master was big enough to step on him and crush him without even trying. Was he a giant?

But, Master hadn't hurt him. Instead, he'd just carried him to what Luffy assumed was his ship and had even taken the collar off.

The boy shivered as he thought of the man's eyes. It had been terrifying. Luffy wasn't sure what he'd felt, but it had been like the man's will and power had pierced through his very being and he'd been upset. But… he hadn't hit him, which had been weird.

Whoever his new master was, he was very strong and not someone he wanted to get angry. Plus, he'd known his name and had even called him by it! It was… scary.

Cuddling into the blanket and pillows, the boy coughed quietly. It was nice to have the collar gone and to actually sleep on something other than the cold, hard floor. But Luffy was _not_ going to relax. What if Master came back and-and decided to hurt him?

'I'll just be g-good.' Luffy thought as he tried to re-position his still broken bones, 'Then, Master won't n-need to punish me.' Stifling a yawn, the boy nuzzled himself deeper into the pillows and fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

Katakuri stepped onto the deck and immediately narrowed his eyes. The first warning sign was the fact that Cracker was in his "disguise". Moving to the bow of the ship, the sweet commander crossed his arms and waited for someone from the other vessel to say something. By getting in _his_ way, they were asking for death. A man dressed in white stood tall on the government ship.

"Dogtooth, we wish to make a trade!" The man yelled across the gap, his cape flapping in the wind. Frowning, Katakuri scoffed.

"I don't make trades with dogs of the World Government."

"At least hear us out, it will be worth your while!"

Katakuri didn't need to hear the man out as his Haki had already alerted him to what the man wished to acquire. They were after Monkey D. Luffy and would offer him a significant amount of money in an attempt to convince him to give up the boy. Not bothering to restrain himself, Katakuri allowed his Haki to flow out over the enemy ship, watching the weaker one's collapse.

"Let me make something _very_ clear. Monkey D. Luffy belongs to me. If you want him, you'll have to take him." The speaker snarled before trying to salvage the conversation.

"You-" Katakuri didn't bother to let him finish his pathetic secondary offer.

"Considering you all are so supportive of the practice of slavery, and I bought the boy _legally_ ," The man removed his trident from where he stored it in his mochi body and brandished it before continuing. "We really shouldn't have any issues!" The government agent scowled at him.

"Very well! Then we shall take him by force!"

The fight didn't last very long, not with himself, Cracker, and Mont D'or on board. They left none of the impudent fools alive. Cracker allowed his armor to fall away and turned to Katakuri.

"Ahhh…. What a work out!" The man said while stretching, "They were pretty gutsy to approach us, or rather _you_ , just for the slim chance of getting the brat!" Katakuri nodded and threw a bloody body into the ocean.

They had been desperate to get their hands on the boy… He would need to do more research into who exactly wanted Monkey D. Luffy so badly. Otherwise, it could cause trouble for Mama. Leaving the rest of the cleanup to his little brothers, Katakuri returned to his quarters, wondering if the kid had managed to sleep through the ruckus.

Surprisingly, Luffy was sound asleep in the bed of pillows, apparently too tired to wake up to even the sound of battle. The boy looked much more relaxed while he slept, a peaceful and serene look on his face. Katakuri found it amusing that the kitten's fluffy tail had managed to escape the warmth of the blanket, its black fur on end from the chill.

Silently approaching the sleeping child and making sure to mask his presence, Katakuri gently grabbed the appendage and tucked it back under the blanket. The boy didn't even stir.

Reclining on his own bed, Katakuri relaxed against what pillows were left, thinking about how his family would react to his… pet. Cracker thought it was great that he'd picked up his own habit and Mont D'or had only raised an eyebrow, never one to get involved in another sibling's business (especially not Katakuri's).

Brulee would be elated and would definitely want to help make new clothes for the boy. She loves taking care of children and is good at it too! Katakuri sighed thinking about his own experience with his younger brothers and sisters. While he was certainly held in high regard and practically revered by his 80+ siblings, he hadn't played a huge role in raising them due to his responsibilities to Mama.

He did like kids though and enjoyed playing with the younger ones when he had time, but he always looked forward to returning to his own, secluded house where there were no screaming children. Silence was always best, and he couldn't have anyone around when he had his merienda…

'Oven and Daifuku will definitely give me a hard time…' Katakuri thought as he glanced down again to watch the little kitten snuffle into a red pillow he'd latched onto. 'They always tease me about never marrying and here I am coming home with a kid. Not that they've found themselves wives either.'

Readjusting his scarf, Katakuri ran a hand over his serrated and scared jaw line, the greatest secret he held. 'I'll need to adjust my routines to make sure Luffy never sees it.'

Deciding he wasn't tired; the man willed his right arm to turn to mochi and stretch over to the desk to pick up a book. Opening to where he left off, Katakuri found himself thinking,

'I wonder if the boy has any siblings?'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Got a new chapter for everyone XD Hope you like it!

To B.A Victoria: Hey again! Yep, Ace is going to go into overprotective mode for sure. Yeah, Katakuri probably _shouldn't_ care about Lu seeing his face, but I mean, he hid it from even his own siblings, except for some of the older ones. He's got his own self-esteem issues to deal with. But you do make a good point :) See ya next time!

To myzmsandraa99: Hello! Okay, so if it helps, think about Katakuri being Luffy's teacher or another older brother figure. A mentor doesn't necessarily have to be an old man, just someone who has more experience in life than you do. As for Luffy, just remember everything he's been through along with the fact that he's only thirteen years old. He's been tortured physically and mentally, plus he was traumatically separated from his brother and has been told that he's worth no more than trash. The poor kid's got some issues and it'll take time for him to bounce back. But don't worry, it's my intention to have Luffy back to the happy and hilarious pirate captain we all know and love before the story's end. He just needs time to recover. Thanks for asking for clarification :) I'm always happy to answer any questions.

To Jordansdevil: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

To One Piece Fan Forever: You're always so sweet! XD THANK YOU!

 ** _Whoo, so many followers! It's awesome, ya'll are awesome. Reviews are always appreciated!_**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _\- Minor original character_**

 ** _\- Some medical terminology_**

* * *

Ace groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, nuzzling his face into the soft blanket and mattress. The bed was so comfortable and nice…

The freckled boy's eyes flew open as he realized he hadn't slept in a bed in months and he had no idea where he was. His eyes darting around the room, Ace tried to calm his breathing as he examined the new surroundings. The walls were covered in wooden planks and there wasn't much furniture aside from the bed he had been sleeping in, a table with two chairs, and a wardrobe.

What really concerned him was the slight swaying indicating he wasn't on land anymore.

Throwing the covers off, Ace was surprised to find bandages covering his torso and arms. Someone had treated him while he was unconscious!? The boy curled in over his legs and took a minute to calm himself.

'It doesn't look like they did anything, so it's fine. I'm fine.' Ace hated the thought of someone having such power over him, especially when he wasn't aware of it. Who knows what they could have done!

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Ace noticed a plain, red shirt folded neatly on the nearby table. Pulling it over his head, the boy felt grateful to have something to cover his scars and _brands_. Though he wasn't sure where he was, he certainly didn't want to advertise the marks of ownership.

Pushing the door open, Ace was with a familiar pompadour and annoying smile.

"Ah, Ace! You're finally awake!" The man said as he balanced a tray of food, "You sure gave us a scare collapsing like that!" Ace wasted no time in slamming the door shut and leaning on it to keep the weirdo out. Ignoring the man's pleas to be let in, the boy let his thoughts process the information he'd just gathered.

'Holy crap, I've been kidnapped by the Whitebeard pirates.'

* * *

Marco walked down the hallway of the Moby to meet up with Thatch in Ace's room, as they did a few times a day, to check up on the brat. The little spitfire hadn't woken up since he'd collapsed on the beach three days ago and it was becoming a bit concerning. The nurses assured them that he would be fine, but that he needed extra sleep to recover from his ordeal.

From what they'd discovered, the kid hadn't been a slave for very long, but had been beaten, starved, and possibly violated, they really couldn't say. Just the thought of such things made Marco's stomach churn. Ace couldn't be older than sixteen and yet he'd been through so much…

Of course, the blonde commander had also been impressed by the boy's fire (literally and figuratively) after such an ordeal. Looking into his eyes back on the beach, Marco hadn't seen a broken slave, but a fierce determination to survive. That also implied a violent awakening when the kid finally woke up.

'I wonder what spooked him back at the beach?' Marco thought as he turned the last corner, 'He doesn't seem the type to let a few pirates scare him after living through hell, yoi.'

"Aww, please let me in, kiddo! I swear I only want to check on you and give you some food! I made chocolate chip pancakes!" Marco raised an eyebrow at Thatch who was currently draping his entire body on Ace's door. The commander smiled knowing the kid was finally awake.

"It may be a good idea to give him some space, yoi. He's probably nervous and confused." Marco said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Thatch pouted and held up the plate of pancakes.

"But… my pancakes…"

Marco shook his head and moved past the chef to knock lightly on the door. "Ace, it's Marco. We met on the beach?" Taking a moment to listen, the blonde heard slight shuffling on the other side, indicating the kid was at least moving around. "You're safe, yoi. No one is going to hurt you here." Still no response.

Sighing, Marco turned Thatch and shrugged, "Want to grab some chairs and wait, yoi?" Thatch nodded excitedly and thrust the plate of pancakes into his arms. Before the man could even turn around, an explosion rocketed out of Ace's room, smoke billowing around the hinges of the door.

Not wasting any time, Marco forced his way into the boy's room and coughed as thick smoke burned his eyes. As the smoke cleared, Thatch called the blonde over to the far side of the room where the small window had been blown open.

The phoenix cursed under his breath and flew out over the sea desperately hoping the kid hadn't fallen into the sea. Hovering in midair, Marco examined the small, scorched holes leading up to the second deck and just had to smirk.

"Thatch go let Pops know what's going on! He's on the second deck, yoi!" Thatch nodded and ran back into the interior of the ship. Marco couldn't help but admire the kid's ingenuity, but he wasn't in any shape to be moving around.

They needed to find Ace before he got hurt.

* * *

Ace ran in no particular direction trying desperately to find his way to the top deck.

'Why is this ship so damn big!?' The boy thought as he skidded around yet another corner. Since the two Whitebeards had been _literally_ right outside the door when he'd escaped, the other pirates would start searching for him any minute and he didn't have time to fight an entire pirate crew!

Hearing voices and the stomping of boots up ahead, Ace threw himself into the nearest room and closed the door softly, hoping they hadn't seen him. He held his breath as the pirates approached, but they didn't stop and continued down the hallway. Sinking down to the floor, the boy wrapped an arm around his still bruised stomach and waited for his heart rate to slow back to normal.

Once he had calmed down a bit, Ace examined the room he'd used as a hiding place. It was pretty cluttered with a hammock and a plethora of pots and pans scattered around on shelves. Standing up, the freckled boy approached the night stand and picked up a picture that showed the chef, Thatch, hugging a really peeved looking dog.

'Is this… his room?' Ace thought as he continued to look through the man's things. Not finding anything useful, the boy looked up at the wall where a bunch of bounty posters were hanging. Most, he didn't recognize, but the one in the middle was certainly familiar.

With shaking hands, Ace pulled Luffy's bounty poster off the wall and held it close.

'Lu… I'm so sorry it's taking this long, but I WILL find you!'

Psyching himself up, the sixteen-year old turned around, and came face-to-face with one of the largest men he'd ever seen.

"You must be Portgas D. Ace. Pops wants to see you."

* * *

Luffy woke to the sound of yelling and things being moved (and dropped), above his head. Yawning, the boy slowly opened his eyes to his new master's quarters, noting the man was not currently around.

Pushing himself up, the small boy kept the blanket wrapped around his still bare shoulders for warmth and tried to ignore his creaking bones. Settling himself against the nearby wall for support, Luffy huffed and attempted to groom his ears. Licking his hand and rubbing it over the black fur probably made them fluff up but it was better than leaving them dirty.

The boy couldn't help but crack a small smile thinking back to when Ace had first caught him doing this. His face had been so funny! The elder had eventually given up trying to get him to stop and called it one of his "cat-tendencies".

So caught up in his thoughts, the boy didn't notice the tall man enter until the door was shut. Startled, Luffy immediately stopped what he was doing, horrified he'd been caught in the act, and curled up into a ball with his head between his legs.

'H-He's gonna p-punish me… I-I'm not supposed to do s-stupid things like this!'

To his surprise, Master chuckled and laid a hand on Luffy's head before saying, "It's good to see you're awake and taking care of yourself, boy. Though, I do think a proper bath would be more efficient." Confused, Luffy slowly uncurled himself as the man pet his ears and smoothed out the fur for him.

He had learned to dread someone touching his ears as it was always accompanied by pinching or pulling, but his new master didn't hurt him and Luffy wasn't sure how to respond. When the hand was removed, a delicious smell filled the air. Master crossed his legs and sat adjacent to him, a bowl of soup held in one hand.

"Are you hungry?" The man asked, holding the bowl out of Luffy's reach. The boy felt his mouth water and he automatically leaned forward towards it, but it was moved farther away. Immediately drooping, the cat-boy sniffled knowing what the man was doing. Sir Stanford had done something similar when he'd eaten delicious meals in front of him, never once allowing Luffy to eat.

Knowing there was nothing to do except wait, the boy grabbed his tail and started fiddling with it as a distraction.

"Luffy, are you hungry?" Master asked again, and the boy shook his head violently but was betrayed by his own body when his stomach let out a very loud growl. The man sighed and tried again, "You _can_ speak, correct?"

Somewhat surprised at the question, Luffy nodded.

"Can you say, 'yes'?" The boy looked up slightly at the man, still very much confused. Master wanted him to speak? The man sat there waiting and Luffy swallowed before opening his mouth for the first time in many weeks.

"Y-Y…. yes?" The quiet word came out coarse and scratchy and caused him some discomfort, but he did manage to get the sounds to come out. Master nodded and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Good." The man said shortly before placing the bowl of soup on the floor before him. Luffy was honestly shocked. He was allowed to eat the master's food just because he said one word? The man placed a spoon in his hand before standing up and moving to sit at his desk. Gulping, the boy shakily brought a spoonful to his mouth, blew on it a bit, and closed his lips around it.

His eyes immediately lighting up at the taste, Luffy started shoveling the soup into his mouth. It'd been so long since he'd tasted something like this!

"Slowly boy."

Luffy slowed down at his master's statement but still licked the bowl clean. He wanted more but didn't want to anger the man when he'd been kind enough to feed him at all. Master folded some papers and placed them in a nearby bag before standing up and moving to… his closet?

Pulling out a few different shirts, the man turned back to Luffy and placed the massive articles of clothing on the floor before him.

"I know that these are much too large for you, but they'll have to do until we can get you some that actually fit. Pick one." The boy looked between the man, the shirts, and himself, not sure what to do. Master was so much bigger than he was, how was he supposed to choose one? Still, not wanting to disobey, Luffy reached out a hand and pulled the softest shirt into his lap, with great effort.

"You want that one?" The man asked, watching him closely. Luffy clenched the fabric in his fists as he realized Master wanted him to speak again.

"Y-Yes…. Ma…M-Master." The boy responded in what he hoped was a respectful way. He immediately bit his lip and shivered when the man narrowed his eyes at the response. Had he messed up?

"I don't want you to call me 'Master', boy." Luffy felt tears start to form in his eyes, knowing he'd made a horrible mistake and would definitely be punished this time. A gloved finger moved his chin up so his eyes could meet the man's.

"Call me by my name, Katakuri." The boy's lip quivered at how difficult the name sounded and the man definitely wanted him to try and say it. Gathering up his courage, Luffy whispered,

"K-Kat…" Swallowing hard, he continued, "K-K-Kori?" The man snorted and released his head.

"We'll work on it."

The man didn't seem angry even though Luffy had messed up his name and motioned for him to put his hands up in the air. Wrapping his tail around his calf and squeezing, he lifted his arms up into the air, nearly crying out at the pain but managing to stay quiet. Ma- ummm… Sir quickly pulled the soft, black shirt over his ears and Luffy was more than happy to relax his shaking arms. As expected, the sleeves completely eclipsed his arms and the collar fell over one shoulder. But... at least it was warm and comfy. Scratching his head and shrugging, the man scooped Luffy up and held him cradled in one hand, his bag thrown over the opposite shoulder.

"Hold on tightly, boy."

As the man started to walk, Luffy pulled himself close to the nearest finger and held on for dear life. Sir was so tall it felt like he was flying!

It didn't take long for them to emerge onto the deck, and Luffy's mouth dropped open. The island they were docked at looked like it was made out of-of… food (specifically cake)! But, that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Mont D'or, I'm taking the boy to see a doctor before checking in with Mama. Let her know that I will meet with her as soon as I can."

"Of course, brother." Scarecrow guy responded before starting to order the… ummm. Luffy knew he'd seen those before, but he couldn't remember what they were called.

'Sabo really liked that game… CHESS! That's what it was called!' The boy thought watching the living chess pieces start to unload cargo from Sir's ship in fascination.

"Brother, you've returned!" A voice called, sounding somewhat distorted. Luffy's eyes widened when a scary looking lady _crawled_ out of a mirror attached to a nearby building. Immediately scared, the boy's ears flattened, and he pulled himself as close to Sir as he could.

* * *

Katakuri watched Brulee exit the mirror and come to greet them, a bit concerned about how Luffy curled in on himself and clutching at his vest. Though, it was understandable to be overwhelmed when met with so many people and new things.

'Especially if this kid is from one of the Blues.' He thought with a sigh, 'This is the New World after all, it'll take a while for him to adjust.'

"Brother, I heard about your victory and-" Brulee stopped short when she noticed the child he was holding in one hand. "What's with the brat?"

"I bought him." Katakuri said dryly, rolling his eyes when his sister's mouth dropped open. Luckily, Cracker stepped in and regaled her with the story of how he had acquired the boy. Ignoring his now gossiping siblings, the man nodded to Mont D'or and cupped his hand protectively around Luffy before leaping off the ship.

The boy let out a squeak and tightened his grip on Katakuri's ring finger. Landing gracefully, the sweet general swiftly made his way through the city so a doctor could finally look at Luffy. Glancing down at the cat-boy, he could tell he was malnourished and bruised, but there was also something off about the way he walked, and it needed to be addressed.

Once he arrived at his destination, Katakuri strode through the door and terrified all of the staff inside.

"L-Lord Katakuri, you startled-" one of the nurses began, only to be cut off.

"Tell Doc I need to see him immediately. I'll be on the third floor." The man stated before making his way up to the top floor, where they would be given more privacy. Gently placing Luffy on the examination table, Katakuri sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall as there weren't any chairs large enough to support his weight.

The small boy seemed nervous and looked even tinier in Katakuri's shirt. The door slammed open, causing Luffy to yelp, and Doc entered looking somewhat flustered.

"My Lord, I was told you wished to see me? What seems to be the problem?" Doc has been the family doctor for who knows how long and Katakuri trusted his judgment. Granted, it was a bit weird for the average person to be treated by a walking, talking coat rack… with hands… okay, he was pretty weird looking, but he was still the best doctor around.

"I need you to examine this boy." Katakuri replied shortly, motioning to Luffy already on the table, who looked both terrified and interested in the moving piece of furniture.

Doc turned and looked at the boy in the oversized shirt, breaking into a large smile.

"MY, what an adorable creature, Lord Katakuri! Is there anything in particular you would like for me to-"

"Do a full screening. I'll wait here if you need assistance." He responded curtly, not wanting to waste time with idle chatter.

As a patient, Luffy wasn't… horrible. He didn't try to leap off the table or anything, but Katakuri did have to get involved a few times. First, taking off the boy's shirt and second, when blood needed to be taken. The little kitten definitely disliked needles and almost scooted off the table in an attempt to avoid Doc. Katakuri ended up having the boy sit in his lap as he held one of his skinny arms out.

The entire process took a little over an hour and Luffy _voluntarily_ crawled into Katakuri's lap once Doc announced he was done. Stroking the kid's ears, the man fixed Doc with a hard stare.

"Well?"

"He's… He's in bad shape, my Lord. I honestly don't know where to start. I hope you're prepared for many months of recuperation." Katakuri nodded, he'd gone in expecting the worst. Doc continued,

"For starters, he's severely underweight for his age and will need to be on a strict diet and therapy plan to overcome the muscle atrophy."

"How old do you think he is?" Katakuri interrupted, remembering that had been on his list.

"I would estimate around twelve years old, but perhaps we should ask the boy himself for confirmation." Both of them turned to look at Luffy, still in Katakuri's lap. The boy fiddling with his tail before whispering,

"…thirteen."

"I see," Doc said, somewhat thoughtfully, "Considering how small he is, we will definitely need to get more information before starting a long-term plan." The coat rack wrote a few things down on his clipboard before continuing,

"Injury wise, the young one has numerous contusions all across his body along with many cuts, some of which along his sides and arms have become infected. His neck also shows signs that he was choked, and we will need to check for internal damage. However, most serious at the moment, is his broken hip. As I'm sure you've realized, the child does not walk properly and _that_ is the cause. From my palpation, and the x-rays, it has been subluxed multiple times and has not been allowed to heal properly. The only way to correct it, is through surgery."

At the word 'surgery', Luffy started whining and shaking. The little thing's eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and he started to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, it's all right, Luffy. Calm yourself, little one." Katakuri soothed as he stroked down the boy's spine. After a few minutes, Luffy's breathing slowed, but he still shook and tried to bury himself in the man's vest.

"Though I would prefer his weight be up more, we will need to perform the operation right away if we want to stop the damage from affecting his mobility permanently." Doc said quietly, trying not to frighten Luffy anymore. "This surgery is one I've done many times and it will allow you to walk properly, sport. Won't that be wonderful!"

Luffy sniffled and glanced at Doc's smiling face, definitely not convinced.

"How soon?"

"I can have my nurses prepped in an hour."

Katakuri motioned for the coat rack to go and start preparing, while he stayed and comforted the child. It was interesting how, in his fear, Luffy clutched at him and wasn't afraid to show his displeasure. Perhaps, this whole situation would help the boy open up and trust him a little more.

An hour went by quickly and eventually Katakuri had to hand off Luffy to Doc. The kid trembled in the arms of one of the nurses and was taken away to prepare for the surgery.

"He's in good hands, Lord Katakuri. There's no need to worry, this old piece of furniture's got a few tricks up his 'sleeves'!" Doc laughed good naturedly and laid a hand on the man's arm. "Seriously, though, don't worry about him. It's a moderately long operation so come back tonight around nine."

The sweet general nodded and watched Doc follow Luffy into the back room. Sighing, Katakuri excited the building and looked toward Mama's castle.

'Let's get this over with…'

* * *

Ace scowled up at the old man, seriously peeved that he'd been brought on the ship in the first place. All of the commanders were gathered in a circle around them, with the freckled teen in the center. When he'd been ambushed by the big guy, Guzo or something, of course he'd fought back, but how stupid was it to _literally_ be made of diamonds!

Seriously not fair.

"Portgas D. Ace, Thatch has told me a lot about you." Whitebeard said while drinking from his cup of alcohol. Ace glared at said Mr. Happy to the old man's left who just waved like an idiot. He was WAY past feeling sorry for himself and needed to escape and start searching for Lu.

"Let me go, old man!" Ace yelled aggressively, "I've already been held against my will for too long and there are things I need to do!"

"Gurararara, do these 'things' you need to do happen to involve this boy?" Whitebeard asked while holding up Lu's bounty poster. Ace frowned and tried to reign in his surprise. Who knows what they'd do if they discovered-

"I can see the family resemblance." The old man chuckled, and Ace lost it.

"GIVE THAT BACK, BASTARD! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH WITHOUT ALL OF YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH OUR LIVES! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU PEOPLE NEAR MY BABY BROTHER!" Ace stood there, breathing hard, in the circle of silence.

Thatch was the first to speak, "This kid is your little brother!? What are the chances?" Others joined in.

"Whoa, seriously!? That's crazy good luck, Thatch!"

"Yeah, you've been wanting to go after him for months now!"

Ace immediately bristled as the pirates talked about Lu. They… they were targeting Luffy!? Just before the freckled teen opened his mouth again, a voice quieted everyone.

"Enough, yoi. You're giving Ace the wrong idea." Marco turned to the still angry Ace, "When we first received the poster, Thatch wanted to go and help him." The teen's anger turned to confusion in a heartbeat.

"W-What…"

Marco smiled and crossed his arms, "Ace, because you showed up, we have the opportunity to help your little brother out of whatever he's gotten himself into, yoi. The only thing stopping us before was that we had no idea where to start." The freckled teen stood in shock at what he was hearing. The Whitebeard pirates wanted to _help_ him find his brother? Ace wasn't convinced.

"I don't believe you! For all I know, you've been targeting Luffy from the beginning and will… I don't know, hurt him or something!" Whitebeard laughed and fixed him with a stare.

"My boy, I've spent my entire life taking in outcasts and young ones who have nowhere else to go. I could not, in good conscious, harm a child." The commanders nodded in agreement and Thatch threw his arm around Ace.

"So… where do we start, little bro?"

"Little… what?" Thatch nodded and swung them around to face Whitebeard, "It's fine, right Pops?" The huge man broke out laughing again and added,

"Take my mark, son, and run wild across the seas!" Ace's mouth dropped open and he stood in silence for a minute before screaming,

"LIKE HELL!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_ So sorry about the wait, everyone! Midterms are going on so I haven't had a lot of free time -_- Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

To JinksDjay: Yes, he's finally starting to recover, bless his soul!

To myzmsandraa99: Hello again! Yep, Ace is so adorable when he's angry XD and he's definitely going to be protective, I have many plans for his thoughts of Katakuri lol. Thanks for the review!

To B.A Victoria: Hey! Yeah, I don't think Ace is one to give in so quickly especially to the Whitebeards. Poor ball of fluff :( he's been through so much, but he'll be okay. *cough cough* See ya next time!

To Jordansdevil: Haha yeah, sorry Whitebeard, it's going to be a challenge to gain Ace as a son. Hope you enjoy the update!

To One Piece Fan Forever: You're always so sweet to me! Thank you so much for the compliments, I try my best! Thanks for reviewing again!

To yukino76: Ace is always the best. Yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens with the two brothers... *smiles*

To gabrielsangel23: Lol wow you wanted to run screaming around the house! That's hilarious XD I love Katakuri and I always picture him as being good with kids :) Thanks for the review!

To SvalbardGirl: Hello again! Yeah, Katakuri is really good with Lu. He's such a scary guy, but he really cares about our little ball of fluff. I totally agree, scared Lu is adorable Lu. I'm really glad I've managed to capture Ace's personality, everyone seemed to love his interactions with the Whitebeards XD Marco is pretty great and I'll be sure to put in at least a little bonding between them ;) Thank you so much for the wonderful review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 **\- Violence**

 **\- Death**

 _ **Thanks to all who've followed or favorited my story! Until next time!**_

* * *

Katakuri pulled his scarf tighter against his face as he prepared to enter Mama's chamber. It was time to give his report. Pushing the large doors open, the sweet general stalked into the room and was met with Mama's loud cackle.

"Katakuri, you've finally decided to grace me with your presence, huh?" The massive woman laughed again and shoved cake into her mouth ravenously. "I want to know! I want to hear how those upstarts died!" Honestly, after the whole business of purchasing a slave, he'd forgotten about his initial mission.

"They all perished slowly and painfully, Mama." Katakuri stated bluntly, "I made sure they regretted their actions… _personally_." The pirate captain smiled widely, her teeth dripping with frosting, obviously pleased. His eyes went to Mama's side as Perospero moved into the light, also smirking.

"Well done, Katakuri, you never disappoint." His older brother praised as he licked at the lollypop he was holding. "Though, Cracker tells me something quite interesting happened on your way home. Care to share?" Of course the biscuit brat told Perospero already, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Mama tilted her head in anticipation.

"I purchased someone from the auction house." Katakuri informed them, causing Mama's eyes to widen slightly and her long tongue to lick over her lips.

"I never imagined _you_ , of all my children, to take interest in a slave." She bellowed, "What manner of human caught your interest?"

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy," Katakuri replied, pulling out the boy's bounty poster, "and, as you can see, he's not _fully_ human." Mama pinched the poster between two massive fingers and brought it close to her face. Taking a moment to look over the picture, she smirked darkly.

"Oh how the mighty 'D' has fallen, hmmm? And such a pathetic looking creature, though I can see how he appealed to you…" Mama cackled and handed the poster back to him. Katakuri sighed and put the piece of paper back into his vest. It was now or never.

"Mama, having seen your magnificent collection of creatures, I felt the need to follow in your footsteps. I wish for the boy to be classified as my pet, not a slave." Perospero raised an eyebrow and looked to Mama whose eyes were glistening.

"That's my boy! And to think, your first acquisition is a 'D'! I couldn't be happier!" The pirate captain smiled and stuffed some screaming cream puffs into her mouth. Katakuri felt his shoulders relax, not that he allowed Mama to catch on. As long as Luffy was his pet, he wouldn't be required to give up his life span.

"Bring the brat here so I can meet your little pet!"

"He's in surgery right now, but I will bring him once he has recovered, Mama."

Not one to drag on social interactions, Katakuri said his goodbyes and let Mama get back to her snacking. Exiting the chamber, the sweet general made his way to where he knew Brulee was waiting nearby. His little sister was sitting in a chair maneuvering cloth with practiced ease.

"How did it go, Brother?" She asked as she pulled the needle through the red fabric. Katakuri shut and locked the door so he could remove his scarf.

"Well enough. What about your project?" He asked, settling down against the wall next to her chair. Brulee smiled and held up a small, child-sized t-shirt, a stitched sheep right in the center, framed by the bright red color of the fabric.

"One of Doc's nurses gave me the kid's measurements, so I could get started. What do you think?" She asked, passing the unfinished shirt over to him. Katakuri held it up and admired the nice color and skillful stitches. Yes, Brulee was definitely the one to ask for this. His sister passed over three other shirts, each a different color and with a different design on it. The last one made him raise an eyebrow at the doughnut on the front.

"… I thought you might like that one…" Katakuri snorted,

"You know me too well, Brulee. How did you finish these so quickly?" He asked as he folded the shirts in his lap.

"With as many younger siblings as we have, I've had plenty of practice." His sister chuckled out, taking the shirts back from him. Needing to kill time, Katakuri rested in Brulee's room, watching her sow Luffy some new clothing. A few siblings stopped by, forcing him to put his scarf back on, but overall it was relaxing.

As the sun went down for the evening, Katakuri bid his little sister goodnight and headed back into town, now laden with a box of shirts, shorts, and undergarments for Luffy. Brulee still had plans to make more, but this would do for now. Arriving at Doc's office, the sweet general gave the box to one of the nurses and headed into the back room.

Doc was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Lord Katakuri. I am pleased to inform you that the surgery went swimmingly, and the boy will make a full recovery!" The coat rack moved the nearby curtain to reveal little Luffy, sound asleep in a bed with the covers pulled up all the way to his chin. Katakuri approached the bed and knelt next to it to get a better look at its occupant.

"One of the nurses has your shirt as the boy certainly couldn't wear it into surgery." Doc said quietly, handing a packet of documents to him, "Here's a recovery plan I've created for him. It includes nutrition, exercise, and physical rehabilitation, all of which will need to be implemented in a regular and strict fashion. Though, his rubber body is truly fascinating and will make his recovery go much faster than normal."

The man nodded and started rifling through the many pages.

"Also…" Doc started, sitting down on Luffy's bed, "I should mention that his mental health concerns me." Katakuri flipped back to the first page of the packet to give the coat rack his full attention. "We may be able to fix his physical problems, but recovering from trauma like this at such a young age… It will mainly depend on you. I've listed methods his previous master likely used to torture him in the packet and I suggest you look them over."

Katakuri frowned and flipped to the indicated page. Doc had cataloged all of the boy's injuries while he slept and surmised what might've caused them. Now, he was Big Mom's second son. He had seen, and dealt, a fair amount of torture, but to see it on Luffy was… somewhat _infuriating_. It was strange, Katakuri had only known the boy for a few days, and yet felt ready to kill any fool who dared lay a hand on him.

Was this feeling… possessiveness?... or perhaps a side effect of claiming Luffy as his pet earlier in the day.

Katakuri was drawn out of his thoughts when the boy whined in his sleep, fluffy ears twitching.

"… A-Ace…" Luffy mumbled quietly, causing the man to glance at Doc, who merely shrugged. Still, Katakuri was glad the boy was talking (in his sleep anyway). He made a mental note to ask who "Ace" was later.

Thanking Doc for his assistance, Katakuri bundled Luffy up in blankets, making sure his bandaged hip was stable (though it was made of rubber, so it was probably fine), and carried him out into the cold, night air.

As he walked, Katakuri couldn't help but feel interested in the components of Luffy's devil fruits. He'd learned of the boy's rubber body just from reviewing his ownership papers and feeling the unique texture of his skin. The man felt excited that the little kitten's abilities were very similar to his own. He'd need to ask Luffy about his second fruit though it appeared to just be extra feline appendages and tendencies.

'What he could become with a little guidance…' Katakuri thought, looking over his bundle with fondness. Of course, there was the little matter of overcoming his past to consider first, but they'd get there.

* * *

Ace sat on the deck of the boat, definitely NOT sulking. Okay, maybe he was a little bit annoyed that he really didn't have much of a choice in accepting the Whitebeard Pirates' assistance in finding Luffy. Despite their many assurances they only wanted to help, the teen found it hard to believe they were doing this out of the goodness of their hearts.

People always had an ulterior motive.

Sighing, Ace glanced at the other occupants of the ship, or at least the one on deck. Izo rested on a crate near the entrance to the cabin smoking a long pipe. The man always looked so… graceful… and Ace was thankful he hadn't tried to get in his face or convince him to become a Whitebeard (like a certain optimist). Marco and Thatch were still below deck doing who knows what.

Whitebeard had ordered the three commanders to accompany the teen in his quest to find Luffy and probably bring both of them back to him. Despite what the old man said, there was no way he wasn't interested in them and who knows what would happen to Lu after they found out about Ace's heritage.

'All that matters is Lu.' Ace thought, determined, 'My life was always forfeit anyway…' He'd find a way to free his little brother and make sure he's never in a cage again!

"All right let's get this show on the road!" Thatch shouted enthusiastically as he excited the cabin, Marco right behind him. "We're getting close to our destination!"

"How can you tell?" Ace asked, still not understanding how navigation in the Grand Line worked. Izo had given him the basics, but it was all so… different. It had been shocking enough to discover they weren't in the East Blue anymore. Of course, considering they'd been kept in the belly of a ship for months on end, how were they supposed to know!?

"Can you feel the change in weather, yoi?" Marco asked, "The island we're going to is an autumn island so the closer we get, the more dramatic the environmental difference." Ace hummed, trying to process the information. His eyes darted over to the compass… thing… Thatch was using to guide them and decided he'd just have to take their word for it.

'I'm sure Sabo would've been all over this kind of stuff.' The teen thought, rolling his eyes, 'He was always such a nerd.'

"There it is, kiddo." Mr. Happy chirped, "The first stop on our noble quest to save your little brother!" Ace stood up and leaned over the railing to examine the island in the distance. According to Marco, this was a popular gathering ground for bounty hunters and slavers, so if all went well, they would be able to pick up Crowley's scent here.

A few minutes later, they docked the boat around the back of the island, the commanders securing the sail. Marco buttoned up his shirt to hide his tattoo which confused the teen.

"Why are you hiding your mark?" Marco smirked at him.

"We're about to head into a nest a bounty hunters, yoi. It's for the best to keep a low profile." Well, that made sense.

The town was just as unsavory as it had appeared from the ship with drunk sailors stumbling around and cruel eyes everywhere. Many of them reminded him of Crowley. They spent the entire day questioning bartenders and throwing around the man's description, to no avail. A few people claimed to have seen him, but not recently.

"Let's call it a day." Izo huffed, straightening his kimono, "We may have better luck elsewhere." Ace nodded, feeling discouraged. He'd hoped to at least find a lead to Luffy but…

Turning to head back to the ship, the teen froze, recognizing a head of spikey silver hair. Pushing past Thatch, Ace moved forward a few feet to get a closer look at the man exiting the bar. There was no doubt, it was Mr. Spikey. How could he forget one of their favorite torturers?

"Ace?" Marco asked, coming to stand beside him, "What is it, yoi?" The sixteen-year old swallowed hard and jerked his head towards the man.

"That guy, he's one of them, one of Crowley's men." Marco's eyes immediately went hard as he stared Mr. Spikey down. Said man must've sensed their gazes and turned towards them, his eyes going wide. For a moment, no one moved. Ace stepped forward again, his lips curling into a snarl. The silver-haired goon then backpedaled before sprinting away from them.

Not wasting any time, the teen took off after the fleeing man, flames starting to billow up on his shoulders. There was no way in hell he was getting away! Eventually, they arrived at a remote cove on the opposite side of the island, where a hauntingly familiar ship was docked. Mr. Spikey had stopped running and was standing next to a gangly figure the teen seriously wanted to punch.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never expected you to escape, boy." Crowley sneered, laying a hand on his pistol. Ace scowled at him, wanting to wipe that relaxed look off his face! Feeling anger flowing through him as he remembered every bruise and cut the bastard had ever given Lu, flames soared high around him, uncontrollably.

They were going to burn in hell!

Suddenly, cool blue flames eclipsed his own, putting them out almost instantly. Confused, Ace turned to see Marco, a flaming wing resting on his shoulders.

"There will be time for that later, Ace. For now, let's focus on gathering information, yoi." The commander said smoothly as Thatch and Izo flanked him, weapons drawn. Crowley laughed,

"Oh, what's this? You've got friends now, Acey boy? Do you really think they can protect you?" Before he could retort, Thatch moved in front of him, posture protective and eyes uncharacteristically dangerous.

"I suggest you tell us where his little brother is, scum, before I make you talk."

The air seemed to chill as the three commanders circled out in front of Ace, a heaviness making it hard to breathe. The teen swallowed, feeling their strength and intensity. Crowley also seemed to be a bit pale but kept up his smirk.

"I'm afraid I don't have little Luffy anymore. Unfortunately, he became too much to handle and had to be put down." The man said with a chuckle, his men laughing beside him. In the next instant, five shots were fired in succession, Crowley's eyes blowing wide as his men collapsed dead, bullet holes through their foreheads.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to us." Izo growled, blowing on his pistols, "We are not so kind to let trash like you continue to sail the seas, so make it easier on yourself and tell the truth!" The man scowled and ordered his remaining men to attack.

The fight was over in a flash as Marco's talons tore through the slavers' flesh and bone alike while Thatch and Izo cut down whoever was left. Ace's mouth gaped open as Crowley was dragged down to his knees in front of him, Thatch holding his arms securely.

"Where. Is. The boy." Marco questioned, his wings turning back into arms. The slaver spit a glob of blood onto the ground before speaking.

"W-Who are you?" The blonde said nothing but ripped open his shirt, revealing the tattoo. Crowley shuddered and tried to get out of Thatch's grip in fear. "What does Whitebeard want with the brats?"

"Both Ace and Luffy are under Pop's protection now, so I suggest you talk." Izo whispered ominously in the man's ear, pushing his pistol against the slaver's temple.

"F-Fine… I took him to Sabaody." Crowley cried out in pain when Thatch twisted his arm hard, "H-He was sold, I swear I don't know to who, all I got was my commission!" Marco turned to Ace.

"Sabaody was going to be our next stop since it's where the big slave auction is located, yoi. We can be there in a few days if we sail hard." The teen nodded, feeling a bit relieved now that they had a trail to follow. Not that he was admitting the commanders were being helpful or anything…

A slow cackle interrupted his thoughts.

"Such a shame I had to sell Luffy…" Crowley drawled out with a cold smile, "He could've been such a fun little toy-" The man didn't get to finish as a blade cut through his chest, causing him to gurgle and spit up blood. Thatch dug his sword deep into Crowley, twisting it multiple times.

Dropping the body onto the ground, Thatch took a deep breath. "Trash like him don't deserve to live."

Marco nodded stoically, "Agreed, Izo, could you go search the ship, just in case?" As said commander entered Crowley's ship, Ace could only stare down at the body of his tormentor. He was finally gone, never to touch him or Lu ever again.

The blonde commander motioned for the teen to follow him as he dragged the corpse a few meters away and threw it into a nearby ditch.

"Now's a good time to practice your control, Ace. Burn his body, but not the flowers around him, yoi." The freckled teen couldn't believe Marco was trying to use someone they'd just killed as a learning tool. "You _do_ want to make him burn, don't you?"

"Y-Yes…I-I just…"

"It's okay to be uncomfortable, yoi." Marco said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you don't want to, I'll do it." The teen drew his fingers into a fist and pushed the man aside, focusing his fire on the bastard's body. All of his anger, rage, humiliation… concentrated into the orange flames.

He didn't miss all the flowers, but still felt satisfied.

"I may have something, Marco." Izo called, exciting the ship. Ace's breath hitched as he ran to grab the familiar hat from the commander. Rubbing his thumb over the bristly straw, the teen felt tears welling up in his eyes.

'Lu… please be okay…'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey there, wonderful readers! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter (it took me a while to finish lol) Thanks for being patient with me!

To myzmsandraa99: Hello! Haha sorry lol didn't mean to lead you on. I always write Katakuri as protective and possessive... whoops XD Anyway, yep, Ace will definitely be our lovable, overprotective big bro... because he always is ;)

To yukino76: I completely agree. Good riddance.

To Resnelia: Hi there! Thank you so much for the kind words! Hope you enjoy this update :)

To JinksDjay: Thatch is awesome and is feeling the "protective instinct" for our precious boys. Good work bud. *claps also*

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

\- Fluff

\- ...an injury...

 _ **Thanks to everyone who's followed and favorited my story, makes me happy! *grins***_

 ** _On a different note, for those who haven't, everyone should check out my Halloween short-story The Monster Fair. For those who have read it and want a sequel, know that I am definitely going to continue it. I haven't decided if I'm going to post a sequel or just continue the story itself... but look forward to it! _**

**_Let me know what ya'll think!_**

* * *

Luffy sat with his hands holding his ankles, watching the fish swim by in the tank before him. He swallowed as a particularly big one glided by.

'They look so yummy…' The little boy thought, feeling his fluffy tail swishing behind him. But he knew they weren't for eating, Sir had made that very clear.

It'd been two days since Luffy had woken up after his surgery, and he felt better than he had in months. It no longer hurt to walk, and Sir Kata had been feeding him three times a day with snack times in between.

Turning around to gaze at the massive man currently reclining on the couch, Luffy… felt confused. It was strange to think that he didn't _hate_ his current Master. The man… Kata something, treated him well.

"Is something wrong, Luffy?" Sir asked, noticing the boy's gaze. Luffy flinched and shook his head. The man put down the papers he was reading and beckoned for him to approach. The boy's ears twitched a little in anticipation, but he stood and moved to stand in front of the massive pirate. He'd discovered his new master was a pirate by observing the black flags flown over the island Kata lived on.

Of course, this revelation had immediately brought Shanks to mind along with the fact that Luffy had managed to lose his hat…

"How do you feel today?" The man asked, patting the section of couch next to him. Seeing the invitation, Luffy stretched his arm a little to grab the cushion and pulled himself up before settling down next to Sir. Strangely enough, his new master encouraged him to use his devil fruit and didn't punish him at all.

"Good… Sir K-Kata…" Luffy mumbled, pulling his tail into his hands and fumbling with it nervously. A massive hand ruffled his hair and a deep chuckle filled he room.

"Katakuri, boy. Can you try it?" The boy swallowed and attempted to repeat the name back.

"Kata…k-k-k…." Tears threatened to come as Luffy stuttered through the man's name, embarrassed that he couldn't seem to get it. Sir used two fingers and stroked his ears as the boy hiccupped and choked in a sob.

"It's all right, thank you for trying." The man soothed, "For now, you may call me Kata if you prefer." Luffy sniffed and looked up at Sir, very thankful that he was so understanding. Sir Stanford would've…

Shaking his head to get rid of the bad thought, Luffy couldn't help but glance at the papers Kata had placed on the table. They were full of words and some funny lines… pictures maybe? Tilting his head slightly, Luffy craned his neck to see if he recognized any words.

"Curious?" Sir asked before moving the papers from the table to the couch where Luffy could see them properly. "This is a report on how my island has been doing while I've been away." The boy focused hard as he stared the papers down, but he couldn't seem to find any words that he could understand.

Huffing and wiping his eyes, Luffy picked up the closest piece of paper and pulled it into his lap so he could run a finger along the lines. Eventually, he came across the words 'FOOD' and 'SHIP', but all the others were simply gibberish to him. Kata gently took the paper from him and looked down with narrowed eyes, causing Luffy to tremble slightly. Had he done something wrong?

"Luffy, can you not read?"

The boy bit his lip and dropped his head in shame. He _knew_ that other kids his age had been reading for a long time, but he never really had the chance to properly learn, other than what Sabo had tried to teach him. During their initial journey, Ace had tried as well, but that hadn't lasted long.

Sir didn't say anything but stood up and walked across the room to a bookshelf. Watching the man closely, Luffy started fiddling with his tail again. When he returned, Sir Kata had a few thin books in his hand that he gently placed on the couch.

"Starting tomorrow, I will teach you how to read." The pirate declared, "These are simple books I used to help my younger siblings learn and they should work for you as well." Luffy's eyes widened in confusion. His new master wanted him to _learn_?

"B-But…" Luffy started, swallowing down his fear, "…I'm a slave…"

The man sighed and motioned for him to come closer. Luffy didn't look up as he scooted in until he was right next to a massive thigh. A finger lifted his chin, so he was staring into Sir Kata's scarlet eyes.

"Listen to me, boy. You are _not_ a slave. Though I did purchase you, I have no intention of making you serve me like a dog." The man said quietly, but firmly, "Your collar was removed for a reason. That being said, for… safety reasons, I…" He trailed off, closing his eyes in thought. "It is difficult to explain, Luffy, but know that you can trust me, and your needs will be well taken care of."

The small boy felt his lip quiver at the declaration. He _wasn't_ a slave? But, his brand…

Sir scooped him up and rested Luffy in the crook of his arm as he walked to where the kitchen was. After he was placed on the counter, the pirate crossed to the refrigerator and came back with something wrapped in foil.

"Brulee made this for you." He said, handing Luffy the bundle. "Make sure to eat it slowly." Still reeling a little from earlier, the boy's hands were shaking as he gently pulled the foil back. He let out a near silent gasp as the donut was revealed. It looked _awesome_ and was covered in chocolate, making Luffy drool.

Forgetting about his inner conflict for a moment, the little cat bit into the soft donut and flicked his tail back and forth contently.

* * *

It gave Katakuri great joy to know that Luffy enjoyed donuts.

He'd been sticking to healthier snacks per Doc's nutrition plan, but there was nothing wrong with a donut now and then… or every day. Plus, the kid seemed distressed about his explanation and Katakuri wanted to make him feel better. It was hard to explain to a child that he wasn't a slave, but had to be a pet, of sorts, for his own safety and health. Not that he thought of Luffy like that.

'Maybe he'll understand when he's older.' The man thought, smiling underneath his scarf.

It was encouraging how much Luffy had improved over only a few days. His gait had gone back to normal after the surgery and the boy hadn't complained of any pain (after being asked multiple times a day, since he wouldn't speak otherwise). Luffy was still a skittish little thing, always flinching when Katakuri spoke or moved too quickly, but he was getting better, slowly.

The kitten finished his donut and licked the frosting off his fingers, dark eyes bright. He watched, hoping for a smile, like the one in the wanted poster. It wasn't anything like the toothy grin he knew the boy was capable of, but the corners of his mouth curled up slightly, and happiness soared through Katakuri like he'd just finished his merienda.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Luffy." He encouraged, remembering what his sister had taught him about positive reinforcement. "You'll have to thank Brulee next time we see her." The boy's tiny smile dimmed a little as he nodded, but Katakuri still took it as a victory.

Gently picking Luffy up and placing him on the floor, the pirate walked back into the living room of his home, hearing small feet padding along behind him.

As the ruler of Komugi Island and the Minister of Flour, Katakuri still had many responsibilities he needed to take care of on top of Luffy's daily needs. So, today he decided to take the boy with him, help that pale skin darken a little.

'It will also help get him acquainted with the island and its people.' Katakuri thought, turning to look at Luffy who had stopped following him and looked up, eyes questioning. It still bothered him that the little boy refused to look him in the eye unless forced too… but the healing process had barely begun, and they had all the time in the world.

"How would you like to help me with my work today?" He asked the boy, who's eyes lit up just a little. Katakuri could tell Luffy loved the outdoors and it was killing him to be inside all day, but now that he was feeling better…

Luffy nodded and his tail perked up making Katakuri smirk.

"All right then, go put your shoes on." The little cat nodded again and bounded off to his 'room'. Katakuri had turned a sitting enclave in his home's living room into Luffy's own space. The window seat had been converted into a bed and he'd added a soft rug donated by Smoothie to the cold floor. Using his abilities, he'd also added a small closet for Luffy's clothes and shoes.

Many of his siblings expressed interest in meeting the boy, but Katakuri requested they wait, at least until Luffy was feeling better and more comfortable with his surroundings. So, instead, they all sent Brulee with pieces of furniture, toys, and other things for the kid. Luffy's room had been created only days before and it was already full of stuffed animals, clothes, and whatever else the family wanted to provide.

A few minutes later, Luffy trotted up to him with sandals on his feet. Katakuri nodded in approval, noting the shorts and red t-shirt fit perfectly, the stitched-on sheep standing out on the boy's chest.

After instructing Luffy to stay close to him so he wouldn't get lost, Katakuri led them outside and down the path towards town. The boy had a happy skip to his gait and his eyes wandered everywhere, gasping in awe at the trees made out of bread.

Eventually they arrived at the village, where Katakuri was immediately greeted by the citizens.

"Lord Katakuri!"

"We love you, Sir!"

"Thank goodness you've returned!"

The man sighed, some people here were a bit too clingy for his tastes. Luffy clutched nervously at his leg, drawing the attention of those gathered. Before someone screeched or something, Katakuri pulled the boy forward, knelt, and laid a massive hand on his head.

"Everyone, this is Luffy, he'll be staying with me so treat him well and with respect."

The citizens, especially the women, squealed how adorable the boy was, definitely scaring Luffy. Katakuri glared at them, hoping they got the message. Thankfully, they calmed down and greeted the boy civilly.

Overall, bringing Luffy with him turned out to be a great idea. The boy never said anything but helped with whatever he could. Even when the task was boring or tedious, he would simply cuddle up to the massive pirate's leg and wait patiently. Katakuri ended up having to fix roofs, go over financial reports, and even realign the giant donut that crowned the island as it had been tilted during a recent storm.

When he'd done that, Luffy had stared with wide eyes at his ability, having never seen it before.

As the sun started to go down, Katakuri bid farewell to the denizens of the town and led Luffy back down the path towards his home. The boy was tired but still had a certain… joy about him, even without a true smile.

'Taking him outside was definitely a good thing.' The large pirate thought, watching Luffy munch on some dango. As they approached the house, Katakuri felt the presence of two familiar people standing on his front porch.

Low and behold, Oven and Daifuku were waiting for them as they rounded the last corner.

"Yo, Katakuri!" Oven called, loud as ever, "We've been waiting for you!" At the shout, Luffy ran to hide behind him in fright.

"Shut up, can't you see you're scaring the kid!" Daifuku yelled, just as loud. Katakuri sighed though, honestly, he should've known these two idiots wouldn't stay away for long.

"Let's talk inside." He instructed, kneeling to pick a trembling Luffy up and carry him the rest of the way. Once inside, Katakuri placed the boy on the floor and went to make tea for his brothers. A few minutes later, they all sat on the couch sipping tea, except for Katakuri of course (there was no need for Luffy to see his mouth just yet). The kid was on his bed buried in blankets so the only thing they could see were his dark eyes and tail.

"So," Oven said, breaking the silence, "You came home with a kid, that's cool."

"If only you'd come home with a wife too…" Daifuku added, earning a glare from Katakuri.

"Shut up and drink your tea." He growled in response. His brothers laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Aw, come on, brother! We're just messing with you!" Oven chuckled, glancing over to the bundle of blankets, "Though, I wasn't expecting him to be so scared…" Katakuri motioned for them to stay put and walked over to where Luffy was. Kneeling by his bed, the large pirate moved the blanket back, so he could see the boy's head.

"It's all right, Luffy, these are my brothers. They're not going to hurt you." Luffy didn't seem convinced but allowed Katakuri to pick him up and carry him into the living room. The kid snuggled into the pirate's side and curled his tail tightly around his small body, eyeing the two new men with distrust.

They sat in silence for a while, until Oven, once again, broke the silence.

"Say, I've got something that might help!" the large man exclaimed as he dug into the bag he'd brought and pulled out a ball that Katakuri recognized. "You want to see something cool?" Oven asked a shaking Luffy, who nodded reluctantly.

His brother shook the ball vigorously until it glowed a warm orange and he handed it to Katakuri who passed it to the little cat. Luffy took the item and immediately his mouth opened slightly, most likely surprised at the warmth.

"We used to play with that very ball when we were kids." Oven explained as Luffy pulled the warm toy close, obviously enjoying the heat being radiated. Daifuku cleared his throat and brought out… possibly the creepiest doll ever.

"And this," He said confidently, "Is something of my own invention, Blobby!" 'Blobby' was a fat doll… thing… that looked squishy and just, scary.

"What the hell is that!?" Oven shouted, on the same page as Katakuri, "No way the kid's gonna want that thing!"

"Eh, but it's awesome! Look, I even gave it a beard, so it looks like my genie!" The two brothers started arguing and Katakuri groaned thinking Luffy would likely go back to being terrified. But, surprisingly, the brother's argument stopped short when a quiet laugh began, emanating from Katakuri's side.

All three of them stared at Luffy as he attempted to stifle a cute little laugh. Once he realized they were all staring at him, the boy immediately stopped, but the damage was done.

Oven actually started crying.

"He's so DAMN ADORABLE, KATAKURI!" Daifuku laughed and whacked Oven on the head, chiding him for being so emotional. Smiling under his scarf, Katakuri reached over and rubbed Luffy's ears. Taking him by surprise, the kid started… vibrating.

'He's purring.' The pirate realized as he watched Luffy rub his face against his hand, for the most part relaxed.

His brothers stuck around for a few more hours, playing with Luffy. The kitten didn't trust them completely, but still did very well, batting the ball around and even giving Blobby a chance. Of course, the two idiots had to do a devil fruit demonstration, Oven nearly melting a hole in the floor and Daifuku's genie knocking over a vase.

Katakuri kicked them out when Luffy started to yawn.

Now enjoying a quiet house, he instructed the boy to get ready for bed while he finished up some last-minute paperwork.

* * *

Luffy lay in bed, completely awake. Sir had retired to his room hours ago, probably tired after hanging out with his brothers for so long. The small boy smiled as he thought about the man's brothers. They were weird, but obviously close.

It reminded him of Ace and Sabo.

Pulling a stuffed bunny he liked close, Luffy sniffled. Was it true that he wasn't a slave anymore? Everyone in this funny place had been nice so far, but he still had his brand.

'W-What if someone comes and thinks I'm still a slave because of it!?' He thought, suddenly terrified. He'd learned what happened to runaway slaves during his time with Sir Stanford. There was no way he could go back to his previous Master or a slave trainer, he'd rather die! Leaping up, Luffy paced around the living room, trying to calm his racing heart.

'What would Ace do?' Luffy considered. His big brother always knew what to do, if only he was here…

Then, it hit him. He knew _exactly_ what Ace would do.

Turning to face the roaring fireplace, Luffy took a deep breath, surprisingly not afraid at all.

* * *

Katakuri woke up to a feeling of wrongness. Immediately, suspicious, the man sat up and let his haki flow. Peering into the future, he knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't pinpoint it since he was isolated in his bedroom. There was no one around the house and Luffy was still in the living room, though not in his bed… what was he-

Suddenly, a scream, raw and full of anguish, tore through the air. Katakuri didn't even bother to throw on a shirt or his scarf as he rushed into the next room, and his eyes widened in horror.

Luffy was in the fireplace, his bare back pressed firmly against the searing coals on the edge of the roaring flame.

Wasting no time, Katakuri ran forward and pulled Luffy away from the flames, into his arms. The kid was shaking, his eyes glazed over in shock, and his back…

Grabbing a mirror fragment from the bookshelf, Katakuri yelled,

"BRULEE! GET HERE NOW!"

Knowing his sister would be coming, the man ran to the kitchen and wet a rag to press against the shaking boy's back, trying to do _something_ to help. Seconds later, Brulee was there, confusion written all over her face.

"Brother, what-" All he had to do was hold Luffy up and she was there, looking over the injury.

"I'll get some more wet rags, ointment, and bandages. Keep him calm, Brother!" She whispered before rushing to the nearest cabinet for supplies. Sitting down on a chair, Katakuri cradled Luffy on his side so his back wasn't irritated, rubbing tears off the boy's cheeks.

"What were you thinking!?" He whispered to the gasping child. Luffy looked up at him and reached a shaking hand up to touch one of his many incisors, no fear in his eyes. Katakuri flinched, knowing his face was on display.

"I-It's cool, K-Kata…" The boy managed to get out, pinching one of the teeth between his fingers, "R-Really awesome…" Katakuri could only gape in shock. No one had ever thought that his stitched together mouth was…

And Luffy smiled, a true cheeky, grin.

It was blinding in its radiance.

"S-See Kata, I-I'm free…" The boy mumbled, whimpering in pain as he reached a small hand to brush over his back, not touching it. "It's-It's gone… forever."

Katakuri turned the boy slightly to look at the burn and his eyes widened in understanding. Luffy had burned over his slave brand. To think that one so young would have the guts, the _determination_ , to do something like this, and still be able to smile afterwards.

The kid really was a 'D'.

* * *

Ace paced the deck of the Whitebeard's small ship, losing his patience. They'd finally arrived at the place where Luffy had been sold, but Marco hadn't allowed him to come ashore, too many nobles and slavers.

Honestly, Ace had been okay with that.

"Relax, dear, those two know what they're doing." Izo said with a smile. The teen huffed and plopped himself down on a barrel, hoping desperately they would return with information on his little brother.

A few minutes later, the two commanders returned, a piece of paper in Thatch's hand.

"Well?" Ace asked, clenching his sweaty hands into fists. Marco smiled and pushed him back onto the barrel.

"We've got a location, yoi." The freckled teen breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally going to rescue Lu!

"Though…" Thatch interrupted, "It's going to take us a while to get there." Ace narrowed his eyes at that.

"How long?"

"Uh… possibly months? It kind of depends..."

"Months!?" Marco placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and knelt down to look into his eyes.

"Ace, your little brother was taken into the second half of the Grand Line, or rather, the New World." The blonde commander informed him. The freckled teen couldn't believe his ears. Luffy was in the _second-half_ of the Grand Line!? WHAT!?

"Luckily for you, Pops can help us get there as fast as possible." Thatch chirped, "We already contacted him and the Moby's on its way. Once she's coated, we'll be good to go!" Ace nodded, still shocked.

They were going into the deepest parts of the Grand Line already!? He wasn't even seventeen yet…

And Lu had a huge head start.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! So sorry about the long wait, school got crazy...

To myzmsandraa99: Me too! Everyone should think Lu's adorable since he totally IS. Haha yeah Katakuri's gonna have his work cut out for him when he meets Ace XD

To JinksDjay: He _is_ adorable, and *celebrates* Lu is FREE! He's such a great little munchkin.

To Squidzi Galaxi: Lol, it happens XD I'm glad you found it though!

To Push23: Thank you so much! Yeah, for Monster Fair, I'm definitely going to continue it. Thanks for your input ;)

To Bryuu: Hello! Thank you for your kind words :) Yep, it's got some angst to it... but what's a good story without some, right? Hope you enjoy the update!

To B.A Victoria: Lol, I feel the same way XD Lu is finally getting better and it's great. Don't forget that Lu was sold to Sir Stanford first, taken to the New World where he lived in his household for a while, THEN sold again to Katakuri, who took him to Totto Land ;) Don't worry, the Whitebeard's reactions will be... *drum roll* happening soon!

To yukino76: Yes. Yes he is. Precious cinnamon roll.

To Kalainea: Great question! Yes, Luffy will have the same crew. My intention is to reconnect with canon by the end of this story.

To Little Didith: Hello, and thank you so much! I'm always down for some more Katakuri and Lu bonding time :) Yeah, Lu's got a lot of thinking to do in the coming chapters. Haha I feel you, the image is definitely adorable in every way. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To MelodiofHope: Hey there! Thanks for giving my work a try :) So many precious children that must be protected. Big Mom... yep she's coming up soon (unfortunately) ;)

To Bunnyprincess90: There _was_ a lot of fluff in the last chapter and it was awesome to write XD Their reunion will be beautiful. Thanks for the review!

To BlackGryphon101: Hello! Ace is definitely safe whether he likes it or not lol. They definitely intend to adopt him. Awesome analysis you've done here. Yeah, it is super ironic that Katakuri would save someone from a fate his mother almost fell victim to. The government agents were a part of Cipher Pol (which number though? *evil laughter*). Would you believe that having Katakuri pay that amount was completely on accident! I didn't even realize the correlation until you pointed it out XD

To Starelight: Yes, Luffy's adorableness is amplified with cat ears and a tail (plus him being sad and stuff...) And he's smiling again like the Luffy we know and love! Such a brave kid.

 ** _The response to the last chapter was awesome! I'm so glad everyone liked it. Thank you for being patient with me and enjoy the new chapter!_**

* * *

A week had passed since they discovered where Lu was.

The old man himself showed up and they'd had their ship "coated" before _diving under the ocean._ The experience had been both awesome and terrifying at the same time, especially considering he was a devil fruit user now. Their trek to the bottom of the sea was a calm one, all of the sea monsters avoiding them like the plague.

Fishman Island had been gorgeous. Plus, since it was Whitebeard's territory, they had no trouble at all. The old man rushed them through the obligated greetings with the royal family and they exited onto the other side of the Red Line.

The second half… the New World.

Leaning on the Moby Dick's rail, Ace gazed out at the calm ocean, thinking that it didn't look much different from the first half (Paradise apparently), but it felt… dangerous.

'Lu's out there and I need to be ready.' Ace thought as his fingers tightened around the wood.

"Hey kiddo, what do you think of our home?" Thatch chirped as he moved to lean against the same rail, with his back to the sea. "There's nothing quite like the smell of the New World's ocean. It's just so… exhilarating."

Ace rolled his eyes and subconsciously moved a hand to his belt where Lu's hat was secured. While he was grateful for their help, the teen had no intention of trusting the pirates who were his father's greatest enemy. Once they saved Luffy, who knows what would happen, and that moment was coming soon.

"Anyway," Thatch continued, "Marco sent me to find you. Says it's time for some training."

Ace nodded and made his way to the back deck, ignoring the chef's calls from behind him. He really wasn't in the mood for Thatch's antics. Marco was waiting for him with his gaze looking as lazy as ever.

"You ready, kid? Pops says it's about time you learn to control that fire of yours before you burn down the Moby with another sneeze, yoi." The teen bristled.

"That wasn't my fault! It just… happened… and only some of the kitchen was affected!"

"Half of our food supply was turned to ashes." Marco replied with a raised eyebrow, causing Ace to stiffen. "Luckily, we were able to restock at Fishman Island, yoi."

Okay… so it had been kind of bad. Marco approached and put a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we've had plenty of new brothers and sisters who needed some help controlling their abilities. This isn't new to us." Ace slapped the hand away with a snarl.

"I'm NOT becoming your brother! I already have one and he's all I need!" Marco chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say, Ace." The blonde smiled, his eyes darting down to the hat, "You might want to put that somewhere safe while we spar, yoi. I'll give you a few minutes."

Ace huffed and jogged back to his "room" where he wrapped the straw-hat tightly in cloth and hid it underneath the bed. Returning to the deck, the teen bumped into someone hard enough to send him to the deck with a yelp.

"Ah, sorry about that newbie, didn't see ya there." A deep voice chuckled. Ace rubbed his backside and looked up at the large man standing above him with a hand outstretched. Ignoring the offered assistance, the teen leapt to his feet and frowned at the stranger.

The fat man had a toothy smile even with the gaps between teeth, a large belly, and a greasy black beard that made Ace want to gag.

"Name's Teach. What's yours?"

"…Ace." The pirate laughed good naturedly, somewhat calming his nerves.

"No need to be nervous, Ace my boy, I may look scary, but I'm just an old veteran pirate who doesn't know when to retire. Zehahaha, now off you go, the First Commander's waiting for you, right?"

Ace nodded and skirted around the man, crinkling his nose at Teach's stench. Though, despite his appearance, he seemed nice enough. The fat pirate waved and pulled out what looked like a piece of pie that he shoved into his mouth roughly.

The Whitebeards were a strange crew, that much was certain.

* * *

Teach kept up his big smile until the kid jogged around the corner and disappeared from sight. Immediately, his mouth curved into a wicked smirk as he thought about Whitebeard's newest interest.

The boy was spirited and had eaten a powerful logia type to boot… he was gold! If Ace's little brother showed just as much promise, maybe he'd break his cover to see what he could do with them.

Teach laughed to himself as he finished off his cherry pie. The initial plan was wait on the old man's ship to see if he could find clues to _his_ devil fruit, but so far, he'd found nothing.

'What I could do with two D's on a leash.' The pirate thought darkly, 'And they're both so young, easily moldable.' Plus, since they'd both been slaves, they were practically gift wrapped for him!

Teach smiled sweetly to a crew mate as he settled down in the galley.

He couldn't wait to meet Ace's little brother.

* * *

Katakuri stifled a chuckle as he watched Luffy bound around outside of his home from where he sat on his porch, a big smile stretched across the boy's face. Ever since "the incident", it was like the kid was a completely different person. Some things still made him flinch, but Luffy was definitely, as he said, free.

The little kitten kicked Oven's ball up into the air and kept it there by bouncing it between his knees, giggling. With a particularly hard punt, Luffy sent the toy flying high before leaping up, flipping mid-air, and sending it hurtling into Katakuri's mochi net he'd set up the night before.

The pirate raised an eyebrow at the display of acrobatics.

"Oi, be careful Luffy. Don't hurt yourself." The boy landed on his feet and wrung his hands behind his back, fluffy tail drooping a little.

"Sorry, Sir Kata…"

Katakuri huffed and motioned for the boy to come to him. Luffy slowly meandered his way over, pulling his twitching tail into his hands in a gesture the man recognized as nervousness. When the kid stopped in front of where he sat, Katakuri spun him around and pulled up the blue shirt to examine the bandages hidden underneath.

Doc had done a great job, as always, in patching Luffy up, but had also given Katakuri a strict lecture about letting children near fireplaces. When Oven and Daifuku found out what had happened, they met him at Doc's office, equally worried about their "nephew" or "Kit" as they'd started affectionally calling Luffy.

Satisfied the little one hadn't reopened any wounds, Katakuri put the shirt down, preparing himself for Luffy's gentle hug as rubbery limbs wrapped themselves around his torso. Even though he'd seen it coming, it was still a bit strange how attached to him the boy had become in just a week, and he wasn't sure it was a _healthy_ attachment.

Luffy nuzzled his face into Katakuri's chest and purred, his tail swishing back and forth. Ruffling the child's hair, the man frowned, still not quite getting how simply burning off a brand could have such a profound impact on behavior, especially since he only acted this relaxed around him. Luffy was getting better around Oven and Daifuku since they came around almost every day, but his other sibling's visits often caused the boy to relapse, though, not for all of them.

He'd taken to Smoothie immediately but had actually growled (if you could even call it that… it was more of a whine) at Perospero.

Katakuri was drawn out of his thoughts by little sandaled feet trying to find footholds on his chest as Luffy pulled himself up into the man's scarf. Gripping the fabric, the boy situated himself in the crook of Katakuri's neck, just in the right position so he could see his jagged mouth.

"…Sir Kata?" The boy asked in a quiet voice, his eyes curious. "Why do you hide your face?" Katakuri took a deep breath before reaching up to gently stroke the kid's spine.

"It is complicated, boy… I am something of a legend amongst my siblings, and if they were to discover my… _imperfection_ … they might lose confidence in me and my ability to keep them safe." Luffy's head tilted in confusion.

"But Ace always says that nobody's perfect? Why should you have to be?"

Katakuri chuckled at the child's innocent view of the world before plucking Luffy off his shoulder and draping him over his thigh.

"That is true, little one, but not for me. In this family, perfection is strength, and I must always uphold that standard."

Luffy huffed and scooted so he was right next to Katakuri's chest before muttering,

"Well, I think it's awesome…"

Happiness soared through him as he listened to the little kitten purr again. Oven, Daifuku, and Brulee were never bothered by his torn mouth, but his other siblings surely would be. It felt good to know that he wouldn't have to hide in his own home. Speaking of…

"Luffy, this 'Ace' you mentioned, who is he?" The boy's ears immediately perked up and his eyes sparkled.

"Ace is my big-brother! He's so strong and awesome!"

"Oh? Tell me about him."

"Okay!"

Katakuri raised an eyebrow as Luffy regaled how he met Ace in the forest when he was seven years old and the elder had tried to kill him… multiple times. The pirate became further concerned that Luffy's brother taught him how to mug people.

"So… you're not related by blood?" Luffy shook his head.

"No, but we're brothers by bond since we drank sake together!"

The boy continued to tell Katakuri about their time scavenging in a junk yard and running from their _abusive_ grandfather who would beat them and throw them into the deepest parts of the jungle.

"…your 'Gramps' would hit you?"

"Yeah…" Luffy grumbled, his tail twitching, "We would always try to get away, but we weren't fast enough. He said it was training but it hurt, and I'm made of rubber!"

Katakuri then probed a little into how old Luffy was when he ate his first devil fruit, surprised that a five-year-old child in the East Blue of all places would come across such a rare item.

"I thought it was dessert!" The boy chirped, "Shanks got so mad at me…"

Apparently, the kid had bonded with Shanks, the _Emperor_ , during one of the man's vacations to East Blue. That wasn't concerning at all…

They continued to talk for about an hour, Katakuri throwing in probing questions here and there to fill in the gaps. From what he learned, Luffy grew up without parents on possibly the most dangerous island in the East Blue, with a thug role model and an abusive guardian (not even mentioning the fact that he left children to be raised by mountain bandits).

"Where is your brother now?" Katakuri asked, genuinely curious. Luffy stiffened and curled in on himself, his eyes darkening with sorrow and fear. When the kid started to shake, the pirate wrapped a hand around his body and pulled him close.

"H-He… I don't know." Luffy replied with a stutter, "We left our island early since the marines were g-going to t-take me away and-and we got caught and-" Tears started flowing down the boy's face and sobs racked his tiny body.

Katakuri said nothing, but stroked Luffy's back soothingly.

"The b-bad people took us and h-hurt us. W-We were separated when Ace was sold and-and then I was a-alone, and it was s-so s-scary!" At that, Luffy broke down, no longer capable of comprehensible speech. Katakuri held him tightly, trying to give the poor thing support.

The pirate found himself… angry. Furious at those who had dared to hurt Luffy. To be sold as a slave was a fate worse than death. Though he was curious about the marines and the boy's second devil fruit, this was not the time to ask. Hiccupping, Luffy calmed down a little.

"K-Kata, do you think Ace is okay?"

Katakuri rubbed a thumb into one of Luffy's ears, pushing down his giddiness at the boy finally dropping the 'Sir'.

"I don't know, Luffy. But if he's as strong as you say, I'm sure you'll see him again."

Luffy wiped his tears and nodded, sniffing.

"I-I just can't lose him like S-Sabo…"

"Who's Sabo?"

"My other big brother."

Katakuri frowned as he listened to Luffy recount how his other brother had been killed by a passing 'dragon' (Celestial Dragon he deduced). Based on how the boy was reacting, he still wasn't over what had happened. Shifting the child a little, Katakuri reclined with his back against the house wall and let Luffy cry until he passed out from exhaustion.

Cradling the now sleeping boy, the pirate brought Luffy to his bed and laid him down as gently as possible. Tucking the covers around him, Katakuri moved a stuffed bunny he knew Luffy liked close to the sleeping body and smiled when it was snatched and held close automatically.

Listening to the boy snore from the living room couch, Katakuri pondered everything he'd just learned. His little kitten had lived a hard life, especially having lost a brother.

'Unfortunately, I know how that feels.' The man thought sadly, remembering the many siblings Mama had killed either in a fit of anger or during one of her attacks. What he was to do about everything, Katakuri wasn't sure. There was no way of knowing if the elder brother was still alive and he certainly wasn't going to return Luffy to an abusive guardian.

'Then, I guess he's staying here.' Katakuri affirmed, looking over at the snoozing bundle fondly.

Recognizing the boy's potential, he immediately thought about the future. Luffy could become his subordinate and, with proper training, be unstoppable.

* * *

Ace scowled as he was forced to sit on Whitebeard's lap, glaring at Mr. Happy and Pineapple jerk who were laughing and smirking respectively.

"Gurarara, why don't you tell your old man a little about yourself!" Whitebeard asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm NOT your son!" Ace growled back, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Aw, come on Ace!" Thatch laughed, "Nothing wrong with being friendly every once and a while!" The teen shot Thatch another glare. Didn't these guys ever give up!?

"Pops!" A crewmember yelled down from the crow's nest, "We're approaching the island and… you need to see this!"

Immediately concerned, Ace leapt off Whitebeard's lap and rushed to the railing. Marco had told him they were getting close to where Lu was hours ago after following a weird piece of paper stolen from an official at Sabaody, and now they were finally-

The teen's mouth dropped open at the smoke rising from their destination, flames consuming everything.

"W-What…n-no…" He stuttered, stomach churning. Suddenly, Marco was there wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"Don't jump to conclusions, yoi. He may still be alive."

Whitebeard himself led the landing party to the noble's homestead along with Marco, Thatch, Izo, and a few additional crew members. Ace tried to rush ahead, into the flames, but was held back.

"Easy, kiddo, don't rush. We need to figure out-"

"Figure out!? LU COULD BE IN THERE!" Ace screamed as he strained against Thatch's arms. Willing his flames to burst, the chef yelped in pain, releasing him. Before he could get very far, blue flames surrounded him.

"Calm down, yoi." Marco soothed, smothering Ace's flames. "Just take a deep breath… that's it." Tears threatened to come as he collapsed in Marco's arms, terrified he was too late. Suddenly, Whitebeard brandished his weapon to their left, down the beach where the flames hadn't reached.

"Show yourself, brat, I can sense you."

Spinning to stare down the beach with the other Whitebeards, Ace watched a fishman slowly approach them, arms high in surrender.

"My apologies, I should've announced myself. May I ask what you're doing here, Whitebeard?"

"Only if you explain what the Revolutionary Army wants with this island and its inhabitants." The old man responded in a deep voice. Ace had heard of the revolutionaries from Garp, rebels and outcasts who fought against the government.

'Oh, and their leader is Lu's dad…' He thought, swallowing nervously as he remembered Garp's strict warning to keep that from his little brother until he was older. 'Why were they here?'

"The noble scumbag who lived here deserved death." The fishman answered, turning to gaze into the flames, "We attacked a few hours ago and sent him to hell… the Celestial Dragon wannabe, Stanford."

"I see." Whitebeard responded, "What about the slaves? We are here looking for one in particular."

"There weren't many to save, unfortunately." The fishman said sorrowfully, "Most of them were already dead before we were able to get inside. Whoever we did find are over by our ship. I'll guide you there."

Ace padded along the beach in something of a stupor, hoping… _praying_ … that Lu was among those rescued and not the dead. Skirting around the still blazing fire, they swiftly arrived at the other side of the small island, where a ship was anchored. People rushed about, covering shivering bodies with blankets and treating wounds.

"Hack, where've you-" A short, brown-haired girl called, stopping short when she saw Whitebeard. "What're they doing here?"

"They're looking for a slave." The fishman, Hack, replied before turning to face them again, "Feel free to look through them, but don't get your hopes up…"

Ace moved with Marco and Thatch at his side as he desperately searched the group for Lu's drooping ears and fluffy tail, to no avail.

He wasn't there.

Grabbing the girl by her shoulders, Ace's voice cracked.

"P-Please, tell me, did you see a little b-boy with c-cat appendages? H-He's thirteen with black hair and-and-"

"Whoa-whoa, easy." She whispered, gently removing his hands, "This boy, he's related to you?"

"Yeah, my l-little brother. _Please_ , he has to be here!"

"All right, just wait a second, I'll go check something for you, okay?" He nodded and watched the revolutionary job back into the ship. Ace didn't even resist as Thatch pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Shhhh… focus on your breathing. Who knows, maybe he's in the ship?"

Ace sniffed and relaxed into the hug, his legs shaking nearly uncontrollably. Lu couldn't be gone, not his precious little Lu.

The brown-haired girl returned swiftly with a packet of scorched papers in her hands.

"So, what's the kid's name?" She asked rifling through the pages.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Marco replied, fishing out Lu's bounty poster from his jacket, "Here's what he looks like." Biting her lip, the woman nodded and kept flipping pages. Ace felt his stomach drop as she neared the last page, until she suddenly stopped.

"Here we go, Monkey D. Luffy…" The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled at them, "Good news, he's not here!"

Ace gaped at her, somewhat confused.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was sold a little less than a month ago. So, he can't be among the dead!" Ace released the breath he was holding, so glad Lu hadn't been here for the attack.

"Do you have the location of where he was sold?" Marco asked, also looking relieved.

"Sure, looks like Stanford sold him at the New World Menagerie. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

Ace glanced at Thatch as he felt him stiffen. He started to feel nervous when both Marco and Izo paled considerably.

"What's the… Menagerie?"

"My son," Whitebeard replied with a cold voice, "It's a vile place where leaders in the underworld deal in slaves and other… unsavory items. It will not be as easy to get information there as it was in Sabaody."

Ace wiped his eyes and steeled his gaze.

"Then, we beat the living crap out of them! The more time we spend here, the farther away Lu gets!" At his declaration, Thatch laughed and pulled him in for another hug.

"You got it, little brother! Let's go save the kid!"

"I'm _not_ your brother, damn it!"

Whitebeard and the others laughed at their antics and moved to return to the ship, but not before the brown-haired girl distracted them.

"Oi, where the hell have you been!? We already started getting ready to leave!" She yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Ah, sorry Koala, there were still some guards left breathing, so I took a detour coming back. I'm not _that_ late." A smooth voice responded.

"Just because you're the Chief of Staff doesn't mean Hack and I are going to do all of your work for you, stupid!"

Ace turned to examine the newcomer and froze.

'There's no way… h-he-'

But the man looked just like him, top-hat, cravat… _pipe_ … Ace's shaking legs somehow managed to move as he slowly approached the revolutionary. The blonde stopped walking as he approached and gazed at him with familiar blue eyes, a horrible scar covering half of his face.

"S-Sabo? Is that you?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey wonderful readers! Just wanted to thank everyone for their follows/favorites and sweet reviews! Ya'll rock XD Anyway, hope you're ready for a fun (and VERY long chapter) It's one of my favorites ;)

To Blackthorn Ashe: Lol sorry, I couldn't help myself XD

To MelodiofHope: Thank you for the review! Yeah, Ace stumbled on something unexpected :) and it will lead to many fun things in the future!

To starelight: Thank you for the compliments! *blushes* I'm glad you enjoyed the surprise. You gotta read this new chapter for some answers ;)

To Bunnyprincess90: Haha you have no idea how fun it was to put Sabo in here knowing everyone would freak out XD Hmm... war huh... well better keep reading and see what happens in the future! WHO WILL KEEP THE PRECIOUS CHILDREN!? DUN DUN DUN

To yukino76: Glad you liked the cliffhanger! Yeah, Teach is all bad... totally agree with you there.

To myzmsandraa99: Hey again! Haha you can read the update to see what happens with Sabo and Ace ;) Katakuri definitely doesn't want to give Lu up... especially after this chapter. See ya next time!

To Squidzi Galaxi: Cliffhangers are great XD Better read the chapter to find out what happens ;)

To animefan1991: Thank you so much for your sweet comments! It made me smile to know that I make your day XD Good question and good news, Big Mom enters this chapter! Katakuri was able to keep Lu away for a while with his new injury and everything, but he can't avoid her forever! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To B.A Victoria: *feeling your sarcasm* lol yep... things MAY happen...

To Lloydia: Thanks for the review lol!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 _ **\- Violence**_

 _ **\- Child Abuse/Brief Torture**_

 _ **\- Big Mom...**_

 _ **\- Attempted Kidnapping**_

 _ **\- Bullying (both verbal and physical)**_

 _ **\- FLUFF**_

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ _**I've gone in and made some small changes to the chapter and re-uploaded it. Hope that didn't throw anybody off XD Anyway, if you've already read the chapter, it may be a good idea to read back through it and make note of some character changes I made to Perospero and a few of the situations. If not, go ahead and read to your heart's content!**_

 _ **To fakescorpion: **Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it. When you pointed it out, I realized I'd definitely taken Perospero out of character. It's probably because I don't particularly like him all that much as a character (I personally find him a bit creepy lol), but you were totally right. I also changed Katakuri's reaction to Flampe a bit so that's hopefully a more "Katakuri" like reaction. There's a few other things I changed, but you can read those for yourself XD Anyway, figured I'd take your feedback to heart and go ahead and change things since I've got some free time tonight. Thanks again, and let me know if you like the changes I've made. _

* * *

"How do you know my name?" The blonde revolutionary asked with suspicion and confusion written all over his face. Ace ignored the questioning glances of the Whitebeards and slowly approached Sabo, his _dead_ brother.

"I-It's me, Sabo. It's Ace. Do you not r-recognize me?" He said slowly with a shaky voice. The revolutionary frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ace? No, I'm sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell." The man replied before giving a small smile, "You see, I'm suffering from amnesia, so I can't remember anything before Dragon saved me."

'Seriously? Well, that would explain why he didn't return after the accident.' Ace thought, continuing to look over Sabo.

"So, you're a friend of mine or something?" Sabo asked, "I didn't expect to have any friends since my feeling of revulsion for Goa was so strong… are you Noble?" At that, Ace started to chuckle low in his throat before bursting out in raucous laughter.

"A Noble!? You've got to be kidding me!" He laughed, before calming down and fixing Sabo with a hard sneer, "All right Sabo, you've got five minutes to remember me before I kick your ass."

"E-Excuse me?"

Ace ran towards his long-lost brother as fast as he could and slugged him right in the face, making Sabo fly backwards into a pile of rubble.

"Do you have any idea how long we mourned for you, bastard!?" The freckled teen cried out, his voice cracking, "Lu wouldn't stop crying and still isn't over it!" He continued his assault by kicking Sabo in the gut and went to punch him again but was blocked by a familiar pipe.

"Look, I'm sorry but-"

"NO EXCUSES! I get you lost your memory or whatever, but you'd better remember _right now_ , damn it! Lu needs me… _needs us_!"

They continued to fight, Ace channeling all of his fear, frustration, sadness, and joy into his fists, praying it would get through to Sabo. After a particularly sloppy punch, the blonde was able to break them apart and leap away from him.

"Who… who are you?" Sabo asked, breathing hard, "It feels like we've done this before." Ace put down his hands and walked towards the other teen, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed Sabo's pipe out of his hands and threw it to the side before pulling his brother in for a tight hug.

"I'm your brother, idiot."

Sabo immediately went still and his breathes quickened.

"W-What? What did you say?"

"Yeah, I'm your brother, Sabo. Pretty sure I'm older than you, but we're the same age. We lived in Grey Terminal together, robbing thugs for their money and saving up our 'Pirate Fund'." Ace replied, going down with Sabo when he fell to his knees, "Then Luffy came along, our precious little brother. You've gotta remember him and his ridiculous smile."

Ace backed up slightly to push the straw-hat into Sabo's arms.

"Please, remember."

Sabo took the hat like it was made of glass and turned it around in his hands.

"Ace… L-Luffy?" He whispered, running a gloved hand along the hat. "I-I don't-" The freckled teen huffed before grabbing Sabo's head and butting it with his own. Ignoring the blood flowing from both their foreheads and holding the other's head tightly, he whispered,

"Remember, Sabo, remember our brotherhood, Lu's laugh, Dadan and her clan, our treehouse, how we would fight one-hundred times a day… REMEMBER!" Ace screamed hoarsely, their foreheads still touching.

At that, Sabo fell onto the sandy beach, clutching his head and screaming. Noticing the brown-haired girl start to approach, Ace put up a hand to stop her. He needed this, Sabo needed this. The other teen screamed for a few minutes before his writhing came to a stop and he sat up, blood dripping from his face and nose.

"Ace, you bastard, I think you broke my nose." Sabo chuckled as he stood up, "Only you would find out I was alive and punch me in the face. Lu would've hugged me."

A smile grew on Ace's face as Sabo smirked cheekily at him, a contrast to the tears in his eyes.

"I remember everything thanks to your damn head-butt, you're still just as violent as ever." Ace barely let him finish before rushing forward and hugging Sabo close, this time feeling his brother's arms around him as well.

"Welcome back, Sabo."

"It's good to be back, to have those precious memories back."

Their reunion was interrupted by obnoxious crying coming from the Whitebeards. Ace separated from Sabo and rolled his eyes, knowing who it was.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Thatch bawled, "YOU'RE AMAZING, ACE, SUCH A GOOD BROTHER!"

"Sabo, you have your memories back? That's awesome!" The girl cheered before her smile dropped, "Wait, that doesn't mean you're going to leave us, does it?" Sabo laughed, and Ace huffed as the Whitebeards all smiled brightly at him.

"I'm very happy for you, son." Whitebeard said with bright eyes, "You found a brother it appears you weren't looking for." Ace couldn't even bring himself to rebuff that, just giving the old man a tiny smile as Sabo wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sounds like we've got a lot to catch up on, Ace. How long has it been since you left the East Blue? I also didn't expect you to join the Whitebeards… what happened there?"

"I _haven't_ joined them," Ace spat, glaring at Marco who chuckled, "They kidnapped me and are… helping me with… something, or so they claim."

"You were kidnapped?" Sabo asked with a raised eyebrow, turning to examine the Whitebeards and their big smiles with an appraising eye, "Sounds rough. Say, what about Lu? Did you end up leaving him behind or… what?"

Ace immediately gulped and went pale. Sabo seemed confused as the Whitebeards also turned a bit solemn.

"What happened?" Sabo asked, a serious look on his face.

Ace glanced nervously at the Whitebeards, making eye contact with Marco who nodded and led the others a good distance away, ignoring Thatch's whining that he wanted to hear the story too. Sabo's companions also moved away, returning to their duties with the freed slaves.

Now alone, Ace told Sabo everything, starting with when Lu ate his second devil fruit. It turned out to be a harder tale to tell than he anticipated, especially recalling their torture under Crowley followed closely by their separation. Sabo listened intently as he detailed his experience aboard the _Ecstasy_ and his subsequent rescue thanks to the Whitebeard's attack.

"Now, they're helping me find Lu, though I don't fully trust them. Who knows what they'll do once we're both on board." Ace said quietly, "From what they found at… Sab…what was it?"

"Sabaody?" Sabo suggested.

"Yeah, that's where we found out Lu had been sold to whoever lived here. Your friend said that he hasn't been here for a while and was taken to the Menagerie. That's where we're going next."

Sabo stood with his arms crossed, cold fury emanating from his blue eyes.

"I'll kill them." He growled, "I'll murder whoever dared to lay a hand on you and Lu."

"Well, two are already taken of," Ace chuckled darkly, "Crowley's laying at the bottom of a ditch and the asshole who lived here-"

"Is in hell where he belongs." Sabo finished before putting a hand on Ace's shoulder, "I'm coming with you to save Lu."

"I'd hoped you would." Ace whispered, falling into Sabo's chest and breathing in the familiar scent, "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. Lu's going to be thrilled when we rescue him."

Sabo wrapped an arm around him and chuckled.

"The big, scary Ace I knew has become a bit touchy-feely, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

When Luffy woke up, he was surprised to find Sir Kata in the living room with someone else he recognized.

'Isn't that Sir's older brother?' The boy thought, recalling meeting the weird man a few days ago. He didn't really like him.

"Good, you're awake." Kata said with a somewhat strained voice, "Could you come over here, Luffy?" The boy was immediately scared that he'd done something wrong, maybe slept too long? Pulling his tail close, Luffy padded slowly over to the two men, eyeing the candy man warily.

"You remember, Perospero, right?" Sir Kata asked, to which Luffy nodded, clinging tightly to the massive pirate's leg.

"Awww... come here, little one, and let me get a better look at you." The weird man exclaimed with a smile, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Luffy didn't move, nervously looking up at Sir. Would he get in trouble if he didn't really want to go to the man?

"Sorry about him, brother." Sir Kata replied with a sigh as he placed a hand on Luffy's head, "He's somewhat frightened of you, it seems." The man sighed.

"It's fine... I know he's been through a lot."

Luffy fumbled around for his tail and pulled it close as both men stared at him intently.

The awkwardness broke as the candy man stood up and moved to the door. Sir Kata stood as well, gently detaching Luffy from his leg and placing him on the couch.

"Mama expects you and little Luffy at the Tea Party in an hour. What are you going to tell her about... you know." The weird pirate said, glancing between Sir and Luffy. Kata leaned in and whispered something to his brother, prompting a huff from the other. "Well, do your best. Chances are it won't go well... she's gotten quite irritated with you over the past week for not coming to see her."

"I'm aware," Kata said with a quieter voice than normal, "Hopefully, she'll be satisfied with one visit for now." The candy man shrugged and went to leave, but not before leaning down a little and waving at Luffy.

"Bye for now, kiddo, I'll see you in a few hours at the Tea Party! Maybe then we can get to know each other better!"

Sir Kata rolled his eyes and closed the door on his still waving sibling. Returning to the couch, the pirate sat next to Luffy and patted his head to get his attention.

"Listen, boy, my mother is having a Tea Party and we will be attending. It may be… scary for you, and I want you to be prepared." Luffy nodded but trembled a little. "You've been doing so well this past week, so make me proud, hmmm?"

They then moved to Luffy's closet and Kata chose some nice black shorts and a simple red, long-sleeved collared shirt for him to wear. He was allowed to wear his sandals and the shorts had a small hole in them that made it more comfortable for his tail. Sir Kata didn't change at all, but finished Luffy's look with a pair of suspenders that helped hold his shorts up as they were a bit big on his tiny waist.

"Tuck your shirt in, Luffy. I'll be right back."

He watched Kata move into the other room before turning back to examine his somewhat uncomfortable outfit. The Tea Party must be pretty fancy if he has to wear stuff like this. Hearing the man returning, Luffy quickly stuffed his shirt into his shorts.

Kata returned with his sister, Branch, who fussed over his hair and combed out of his fur gently.

"Well, I'd say he's as ready as he'll ever be…" The woman huffed, looking him over.

"Thank you for your help, Brulee. We'll meet you by the mirror in the kitchen, just give me a minute."

"Of course, brother."

The pirate knelt down beside Luffy and moved his chin, so their eyes met.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, little one, not all of my family members are… kind, and I may not be able to stay with you the whole time due to my position in the family. Nearly all of my siblings and some others will be at this Tea Party, and I want you to treat them all with respect and courtesy, regardless of how they may treat you." Sir Kata instructed before his eyes hardened a bit, "However, should they attempt to harm you physically or otherwise, you are to come to me immediately, understand?"

Luffy nodded, his hands shaking. He was nervous about this now. Kata pulled down his scarf and smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Oven, Daifuku, Brulee, and Smoothie will be there as well if you can't find me." Luffy sniffled and looked up at the pirate.

"Can I h-hold your hand?"

"Yes, at least until we reach the Tea Party."

So Luffy stretched up his little hand to meet Sir Kata's massive gloved one and felt his heart rate calm a little.

* * *

Emerging from the mirror, Luffy gaped at the massive cake palace. He'd seen it before when Kata had first taken him off the boat, and it was still impressive. The boy whined a little when Kata let go of his hand, causing his rubber arm to snap back into place.

"Stay close to me." Kata instructed, striding towards the main doors of the cake tower. Luffy padded after him and Branch, looking around nervously at how many strangers there were, all dressed in nice clothes.

Once inside the building, Sir Kata led them up a few flights of stairs before coming to a stop in front of a massive door with a face on it. The pirate turned to face Luffy.

"Are you ready to meet Mama?" He asked, brows furrowed a bit. The boy nodded but didn't like the dark feeling coming from inside the room. It was scary.

The pirate pushed the doors open, which sung in delight as they swung, to reveal a big room where a huge woman sat on a throne, eating screaming cookies.

"Ah, Katakuri, you've finally decided to grace me with your presence!" The lady yelled, mashing her teeth together. Luffy immediately disliked her. "Oh, and you've brought your little pet, bring him up so I can get a better look!"

As Sir Kata made no move, two chess soldiers came up behind Luffy and grabbed his arms, dragging him forward. Remembering what the man said about being nice no matter what, Luffy simply gazed up at Sir with wide eyes as he was thrown onto the ground in front of the scary lady's throne.

He scooted back in fear when a cloud and sun pressed close, examining him.

"He's a runt!"

"What's he supposed to be, Mama?"

Luffy whimpered when the woman herself leaned down and grabbed him around the waist. Crying out a little at the pain, he was glad his rubber body could take the strain, though his burn throbbed at the pressure.

"So… you're the 'D'…" She sneered, squeezing him tighter and making him let out a quiet scream, "Such a weak and pathetic thing, not worth my favorite son's time if you ask me." Luffy bit his lip at the insult, scared and determined to make Sir Kata proud _no matter what_.

"Mama, please, he's still injured." Sir called out from below him.

"Ah, he'll be fine, D's are durable little monsters." She said before throwing him down onto the floor and cackling when Luffy yelped in pain. "You've been training him, right Katakuri? Should we test how obedient he is?"

The woman then stepped down onto his back, _hard,_ making Luffy scream. The boy's breathing became erratic as he felt bones creak under the pressure.

'Why does it hurt so much!?' He thought, with tears in his eyes, 'I'm made of rubber!' It brought back memories of how Sir Stanford would hurt him while he had those special cuffs on.

"Mama!" Kata yelled, sounding distressed.

"Relax, I'm almost done." She cackled, removing her foot and allowing Luffy to breathe. He coughed and gasped, pushing himself up to face the woman. "Sit, boy, like a dog."

Luffy swallowed hard and moved to turn around to Sir for clarification, only for Mama to slam her foot into the ground, making him fall over.

"Don't look at him, just me. Now SIT!"

Trembling, Luffy sat on his butt with his legs crossed, hoping that was what she wanted. When the lady continued to scowl down at him, his eyes darted around the front of the room desperately, praying for some help. Thankfully, he met the gaze of a nice-looking lady with a large head who slightly adjusted her seated position to where her hands were on the floor in front of her and she was balanced on her feet.

Copying the woman's position, he balanced on the balls of his feet and put his hands on the floor.

"Ah, there we go." Mama cooed, "Now, roll over."

Luffy could feel beads of sweat falling down his spine as he laid on his back and rolled onto his stomach. He'd had to do a lot of things under Sir Stanford, but this was truly humiliating. Especially since he had to do it in front of Kata.

"Not bad, now sit again, pet, and _bark._ " Before he could, a voice interrupted.

"Mama, since he's actually a cat, shouldn't he _meow_?" The speaker, was the first of two perfectly round children, who'd just floated into the room using some balloons.

"Ah, you're right, Dolce… Meow, boy!"

Luffy flinched at the volume of the command but moved back into the sitting position and let out a quiet little whine.

"What was that!? LOUDER!"

The boy's tail curled around his body in fear, and he tried again this time, much louder.

"MMMMRRRROOOOWWWW!" Luffy yowled, letting out a sound he didn't know he was capable of. For a moment, the room was silent, before claps erupted around the room.

"Much better!" Mama exclaimed, "Looks like Katakuri's doing a decent job of taming you after all. Now, let's go join the others and have a wonderful Tea Party!"

Luffy collapsed onto the floor and wrapped his arms around his trembling body. Sir's Mama was definitely bad, very bad. Once the female pirate had skipped out of the room, Kata was right next to him, concern clear on his face.

"Are you all right, Luffy? I'm sorry, she is… challenging."

The boy confirmed he was okay with a nod and accepted Kata's help standing up. He then smoothed out the wrinkles in Luffy's shirt and began to lead him out of the room whispering,

"I'm proud of you, little one, you did very well."

Though he was sore and somewhat humiliated, Luffy smiled a little, happy he could fulfill his promise to Sir Kata. As they left, the boy looked around for the nice lady who'd helped him, only to come up empty.

* * *

After meeting Sir's Mama, they moved up to the top of the cake tower, where tables with all sorts of food were set out and the guests were eating to their heart's content. Luffy felt drool forming in his mouth at the sight and smell but held it in since he wasn't sure if he was allowed to have any.

"Luffy," Kata said quietly, drawing his attention, "I need to go sit with Mama and greet the guests. Why don't you go stay with Oven and Daifuku? They're right over there, can you see them?" The boy nodded and received a short rub to his ears, before Sir Kata was gone.

Now alone, Luffy grabbed his tail and looked around nervously, trying to locate Sir's brothers who'd vanished from view. Most of the people reminded him of the nobles in Goa, always looking down on him and gossiping. Sneaking through the crowd of people, he yelped when he ran into someone, immediately muttering a quick apology.

"What's this, a little kitten? How adorable!" A female voice cooed. Luffy looked up at the blonde lady, immediately feeling she was bad. Ignoring her calls to come back, he ran around the tables and hid in a corner, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, look, it's the pathetic little slave." A new voice sneered. The boy bit his lip and looked into the eyes of a young girl wearing a spotted dress. "I can't believe my perfect big brother, Katakuri, even takes the time of day to take care of you."

With every slur, Luffy flinched, tears falling against his will.

 _WORTHLESS._

 _WEAK._

 _USELESS._

 _PATHETIC._

 _STUPID._

 _SLAVE._

Luffy yelped when a tomato hit his cheek followed by other types of food that got all over his clothes and into his hair. The girl pushed him down, stepped on his tail, and pulled painfully at his ears before leaning down to whisper,

"You should just go die, _cat_."

At that, the jeering group retreated, leaving Luffy a dirty mess. Once again, he thought back to his time with Sir Stanford, and how similar the insults were. He thought he'd gotten past it, but it hurt, for someone to tell you your life wasn't worth anything.

'Is this how Ace always felt?' Luffy thought, picking a piece of food off his cheek.

"Ah, are you all right?" A female voice asked in a concerned tone, "What happened?" Turning to face the newcomer, Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized the lady who'd helped him "sit" properly.

"Y-You're the nice lady…" He whispered, wiping his eyes with a dirty sleeve.

"Yes, my name is Chiffon." She replied with a smile, gently grabbing his arm to stop him from wiping his eyes, "Don't do that, you'll get food in your eyes… come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Chiffon moved to hold his hand firmly and led him away from the main crowd and into a small room in the side of the cake tower where she took a cloth and started to clean his face.

"I'm… L-Luffy." The boy whispered as Chiffon scrubbed rotten food off his face, fluffy ears twitching at the feeling.

"It's nice to meet you, Luffy!" She exclaimed, wetting the cloth once again, "Has Big-Brother Katakuri been taking good care of you?"

"Yes!" He immediately chirped, a soft smile appearing on his face, "Sir Kata is really nice!" Chiffon hummed in response as she took a wash-cloth to his matted hair. Luffy purred softly, enjoying the feeling.

Suddenly, Chiffon let out a grunt of pain and was torn away from Luffy, startling him back into full alertness. A man in all black with a cap covering his eyes had kicked the nice lady away and his companions, also in black, held her by the throat.

Before Luffy could even let out a squeak of anger at his new friend being hurt, large hands wrapped tightly around his body, covering his mouth and pinning his arms and legs down.

"Shhhh…. Just relax…" One of his captors whispered, "We don't want to have to hurt you, brat, so stop struggling." Luffy let out a muffled yell and continued to thrash around, ignoring the man's warning.

"L-Luffy!" Chiffon choked out, fighting her own captors.

"Oi, shut her up!" A third man growled, "We can't afford to get caught when we're so close!" The men holding Chiffon nodded and moved her down to the floor where they stepped on her neck, silencing any protests.

Luffy was passed to another group of men who shackled his flailing wrists behind him, which instantly made him go limp, a feeling of weakness flowing through his body.

'Oh, no!' He thought, breathing heavily, 'It's the bad stone…' Luffy couldn't help but stop struggling even as the hand around his mouth tightened.

"This is Squire 1, over." The one who seemed to be the leader whispered into his tiny den-den mushi, "We have the target and request immediate extraction at the rendezvous point."

"Roger that, Squire 1, good work." A stern voice on the other end of the snail answered, "Just get to the edge of the Chateau and we'll take it from there."

The man put his snail away and took a deep breath, glancing back at Luffy with determined eyes.

"Make sure he's restrained properly and take care of the woman, we can't have any witnesses." Luffy whined in protest as more chains were wrapped around his ankles and torso. A pained yelp from Chiffon drew his attention and it was like his world went grey.

The nice lady who'd helped him was beaten, bruised, and bloody with a gun pointed at her head. One of her attackers was screwing something onto the barrel of the weapon, and their intention was clear.

They were going to kill her… kill Chiffon.

He bit at the hand over his mouth, making his captor grunt in pain and pull his hand away.

"No-" Luffy started before a gag was forced between his teeth, silencing him.

"Seriously, kid…" The leader grumbled, securing the fabric behind Luffy's head, "Just stop. The less you fight this, the easier it'll go."

The boy grunted as he was thrown over the shoulder of one of the attackers and met Chiffon's eyes desperately. She smiled kindly at him even as the gun was moved into position.

"It'll be all right, Luffy. Just hang on, okay?" Chiffon croaked, her eyes filling with tears.

How could he let this happen? Kata would be so disappointed in him if he let one of his sisters die! But, no matter how much he struggled, Luffy couldn't escape and received a slap to the face for his efforts.

It was like time slowed down. The gun got ever closer to Chiffon while Luffy hung helplessly from his kidnapper's shoulder. The little girl's words stung even more now. He was so weak and useless…

 _Make me proud._

Kata's voice echoed in Luffy's head, bringing him back to the present. Grinding his teeth against the gag, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Regardless of what other people thought of him, there were still those who loved him and cared about him!

'Ace, Makino, my new uncles, Chiffon… Kata… k-kuri.' That's right… Sir Katakuri, who'd saved him!

Taking his captors by surprise, Luffy kicked the man holding him in the gut and used the leverage to flip himself onto the floor. Moving onto his knees, he pushed his tail behind the gag and pulled down to remove it. Even as the men rushed at him, Luffy was calm and determined.

Opening his mouth, he yowled as loud as he could,

"LEAVE CHIFFON ALONE, YOU BASTARDS!"

It was like the room was rippling as he screamed, his attackers frothing at the mouth as they collapsed, seemingly unconscious. When it was over, Luffy swallowed hard, trying to calm his breathing. Chiffon sat up and dislodged herself from the limp bodies before turning to stare at him in shock.

"W-Was that…"

"Holy s-" Started a familiar voice, only for it to be cut off by a,

"Hey, watch your language in front of the child, Oven!"

Luffy turned around and immediately relaxed at the sight of Oven and Miss Smoothie who were panting hard. The large man stepped over the bodies and knelt down next to a now shaking Luffy, all the fear and exhaustion catching up to him.

"Hey, Kit, you okay?" He asked, grabbing a key from Miss Smoothie who'd taken it off the unconscious leader, and used it to remove his chains along with the gag around his neck.

"Yes, S-Sir…" Luffy responded, breathing in a sigh of relief as the chains were removed. Chiffon then ran up to him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"See, you're all right!" She cried, "And… you saved my life! Thank you, Luffy!" The boy returned the nice lady's hug and smiled widely.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

When Katakuri felt the blast of Conqueror's Haki, he immediately started running through the Tea Party towards its source. Leaving Perospero with Mama, he instructed Mont D'our and the others to move the guests away from the scene while he investigated.

It took only a few minutes for him to arrive at the little room, where Oven and Smoothie had already tied up some suspicious looking men.

"Oven, what happened?" He asked, looking around his brother to try and get a look inside, where he knew Luffy was. What was the boy doing over here!? His younger brother put an arm around his shoulder and led him away from the door a little way.

"Katakuri, those men in there… they're Cipher Pol." Oven whispered, a serious look on his face, "Based on what Chiffon says, their target was definitely Luffy, and they almost got away with him."

"What? How did they get into the Tea Party!?" Katakuri growled, "Our security is top notch!"

"We don't know yet, Brother, but it looks like little Kit gave them quite a lot of trouble and not only caught all of them but saved Chiffon's life!" Oven said with a smirk, glancing back into the room, "Your kid's got Conqueror's Haki."

At that, Katakuri felt a mixture of pride and shock.

'Luffy has… but he's so young!' The pirate thought, 'It's much too soon for him to unlock such a power!'

Pushing past Oven, Katakuri stalked into the room and took in the scene. Chiffon was reclining against a cracked wall, looking worse for wear, with Luffy in her lap. The kid had tear streaks on his cheeks and was covered in an assortment of food.

The government agents were all still unconscious, but he'd get what he needed out of them once they woke up. After instructing Smoothie to take the captives to the dungeon, Katakuri approached Chiffon and sat next to her, drawing Luffy's tired gaze.

"Sir Kata…kuri." He whispered, making the man's eyes widen. "Sorry… I made a mess, after I was doing so well…" Chiffon shifted the boy as he slumped against her.

"He's a bit out of it I'm afraid," She chuckled, ruffling the child's hair, "You should've seen it though, he was quite impressive!"

"So I heard," Katakuri responded, taking the drooping kitten from her, "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'll be fine, you should focus more on Luffy right now. Though you should know..." Chiffon then leaned in close and told him what had occurred before she'd found Luffy and why he was covered in food. Gritting his teeth in anger, Katakuri cursed Flampe and made a mental note to lecture her later (along with question the kid for more details).

Cradling the now snoozing kitten in his arms, the pirate stood and left the room. Leaving Oven in charge, he hailed Brulee and returned quickly to Komugi Island.

* * *

Watching from her perch high above, Stussy clicked her tongue in frustration at how the operation had turned out. After all the trouble she'd gone through to get their "special operations" team into the Tea Party, they'd gone and failed!

How hard was it to kidnap a child!?

Once she'd identified the target in the crowd, and noted he was separated from Dogtooth, Stussy had signaled her team and sent them in. At first, it had gone smoothly, but the kid had to unlock _Conqueror's Haki_ at the worst time!

"Conqueror's Haki you say…" A deep voice on the other end of the den-den mushi mused, "Unfortunate timing. Still, we need you to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Stussy interrupted, "You know as well as I do that I cannot risk my cover right now! Not when I'm helping to keep Big Mom's reign of terror contained. You want the kid, come get him yourself!" The man sighed at her response.

"I understand. However, know this, we will not stop coming until we have the boy, and your assistance _will_ be required."

"Why are the Elders putting so many resources into one child's capture? I received a report you've got nearly the entirety of Cipher Pol and a special task force from the marines on this!" Stussy asked, genuinely curious. She was aware he'd eaten two devil fruits and was a D, but other than that, he seemed quite ordinary.

"Monkey D. Luffy has become an issue of great importance. During research surrounding his background, we discovered his true lineage…" The man took a deep breath before continuing, "He's the only son of Dragon, the revolutionary."

At that, Stussy couldn't contain a gasp of surprise. Seriously? But that would mean…

"Yes, as I'm sure you've ascertained, capturing the boy will not only give us a great resource to use with regards to his devil fruits and anatomy, but may also help to end the conflict with the rebels."

"I see, very well, I'll stay on alert, but no promises I'll be much help. Dogtooth is notoriously difficult to fool." She replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Good, we'll be in touch." Then, the snail disconnected.

'To think, such a small child would be so much trouble…' She mused, chuckling darkly as she watched Dogtooth take the boy away.

* * *

Luffy woke up when Kata gently placed him on the bathroom floor. The man had removed his scarf and was working on drawing up a bath. When he noticed Luffy was awake, the pirate sighed and tapped a finger underneath the boy's chin.

"You seem to attract trouble, you know that?" Luffy giggled as Kata tickled him a little and smiled softly.

"Ace tells me that all the time." The pirate then stopped the flow of water into the tub and motioned over to the counter with his head.

"I put a change of clothes on the counter, come out to the living room when you're done."

"Yes, Sir." Luffy whined, knowing Kata wouldn't let him _not_ take a bath. They'd already been through that once before. The pirate flicked his forehead lightly and gave him a look that said 'just try and whine again' before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

For once in his life, Luffy enjoyed a bath. It felt nice to get all of the food out of hair and to wash away the trials of the day. Once he was finished, the boy padded out into the living room to join Kata, wearing a soft purple t-shirt and pajama pants with tiny donuts all over them.

Wasting no time, Luffy stretched up to pull himself close to Kata, purring when the man stroked his ears.

"Luffy, are you aware of what you did today?" The man asked, still petting his now twitching ears. The boy flinched and curled in a little.

"D-Did I mess up?"

"No, but you did use a very rare ability to protect Chiffon. It's called Conqueror's Haki, or your force of will." Luffy frowned as he concentrated on the word.

"So… it's like what Ace did back then… right? Scream and make the bad guys fall asleep…" Katakuri then stopped petting Luffy and picked him up under the arm pits to bring him level to his face.

"Ace, your brother, did this too?"

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, swinging his legs and tail in the air, "He saved my life when a bad pirate named Bluejam tried to kill me! All he did was scream and they all collapsed!"

Kata seemed to be deep in thought as he put Luffy down and allowed him to curl up into a ball in his lap. After a while, the boy yawned and pulled on the pirate's vest.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?"

"Any particular reason?" Kata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause I wanna read a bedtime story with you!" Luffy chirped, wringing his hands together nervously.

"All right, go pick one from the shelf."

Luffy squeaked in happiness and immediately rushed over to the bookshelf in the living room to find a good book. It took him a few minutes to pick one and another five minutes for him to successfully get it off the top shelf, but he did it, and skipped into Kata's room where the man was reclining on his massive bed.

Cuddling up to him, Luffy handed the book over to Kata who chuckled a little.

"This one again?" The boy nodded vigorously and leaned over to open it for him. He loved reading about Monblanc Noland!

So, with Sir Kata's help, Luffy read through the story, out loud, using his finger to trace the sentences. He'd improved a lot since he'd started receiving lessons from Kata and he couldn't wait to show Ace when they saw each other again!

Eventually, when yawns started to come more frequently, the pirate gently closed the book and put it on the nightstand. Luffy sleepily curled up into a ball right in the crook of Kata's neck with his tail drawn over his face.

"Goodnight, Luffy." Sir Kata said quietly as he pulled the covers up. Luffy yawned again before whispering,

"Night… Papa Kata…"

* * *

What. Wait… what? WHAT.

Katakuri lay completely awake in bed, trying to process what he'd just heard. Had Luffy just called him 'Papa' in his sleepy stupor!? He hadn't finished processing being called by his full name earlier that day!

Holy crap… was he ready for this kind of a commitment? Could he be a good father figure to a traumatized tiny ball of fluff who could use Conqueror's Haki!?

'…actually, that sounds like someone who'd be related to me…'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello lovely readers! Sorry this took so long, I've had lots going on. Good news though, I just finished my last final exam of the semester today so I officially have a whole month off WHOOOOO!

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** **Ya'll probably noticed the update email for Chapter 11 sent out earlier today. I actually went back in and edited a few things in the last chapter. Nothing major, but I changed Perospero a bit and a few other minor details. May want to read back through it just to make note of the changes. Sorry about any confusion!**

To myzmsandraa99: Hey again! Yeah, poor Lu :( Katakuri is already so protective of Luffy he just needs to admit it lol. Ace and Sabo to the rescue... eventually! Hope you enjoy the update!

To Fakescorpion: Hello! Aw thanks, I was quite proud of myself for how much fluff/adorableness was in the last chapter XD and Katakuri is definitely a good father figure for Lu, much better than Dragon and Garp. Thank you for your constructive criticism, I did take it to heart. I've written a more detailed reply to you in the previous chapter which I've re-uploaded, please take a look and let me know what you think of my changes. I want to make them as in character as possible in my AU. Anyway, go back and read what I wrote in the previous chapter! Lol, that's what I was thinking! WHY ISN'T IT A THING? They're practically the same person! I so appreciate your review! :)

To yukino76: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was a lot of fun to write! Yep, Katakuri better start training him soon... ;)

To starelight: Thank you! Nothing like a good head butt.

To Squidzi Galaxi: Lol yes, GO LUFFY! Such a precious child...

To bunnyprincess90: HAHA YES! I love this idea. It would be hilarious XD They'd get both good and bad parenting advice. *shrugs* Gotta love Ace and Sabo. As for who's older... you know, I'm not sure. I've seen it both ways. *shrugs again*

To SvalbardGirl: Lol don't be late to school! It's important! XD Aw, thank you so much for all your wonderful compliments, it made my day. I'm glad that I can do something to help ease your stress if only a little bit. I hope that my work continues to be that for you and more! See you next time and good luck in school!

To JinksDjay: Of course!

To Lloydia: Thank you! :)

To Guest: Well, I'm entirely sure which part you're referring to, but if you mean his nervousness and stuff, that's from his trauma as a slave. As for the purring, enjoying pets and stuff, that's the cat part of him. His attachment to Katakuri is something of a mixture of Kata being his savior, his newfound fear from being a slave, and the cat part of him making his senses go crazy. Hope that helps!

To KitsuneNaru: Thank you!

To animefan1991: Thank you so much for your compliments! I really love Chiffon and couldn't wait to introduce her. Big Mom was so creepy to write lol

To Blackthorn Ashe: YAAAASS! lol XD

To Sarah Huege de Serville: Hello! I've been working hard on keeping my stories updated in a timely fashion ;) I love kitty Luffy, there's nothing cuter. Thanks for the review!

To GALder: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the update :)

To Chaos: Thank you! Sorry for the wait, but here we go!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Slavery/Slavers/Auction Houses**

 _ **Thanks to everyone for being patient with me! I love reading everyone's reviews and feedback. On another note, fun announcement, I have some cover art incoming for this story! It should be done soon and I'll upload it whenever I receive it from the artist. BTW, if anyone ever does fan art for any of my stories, firstly you rock, and second, let me know and I can post your info (DeviantArt, Tumblr, etc.) in my profile so everyone can go check out your other art! Just throwing it out there ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"He called you what!?" Oven asked, nearly spitting out his coffee.

"…Papa Kata…"

At that, both of his brothers went silent for a moment before throwing themselves at him in teary hugs, cooing over how adorable his… _son_ … was. Wow, that was weird to hear.

"H-He was tired, maybe it was just a slip of the tongue…" Katakuri whispered, pulling his scarf up a bit higher on his face.

"Nonsense!" Daifuku encouraged, "You rescued him from a life of slavery and gave him a home, it's only natural he'd start to see you like that." Katakuri wasn't so sure. It was entirely plausible that Luffy's attachment to him was simply a side affect of him being the boy's rescuer, of a sort. Their conversation was cut short by a soft whine coming from the doorway to Katakuri's bedroom.

Turning, the pirate smiled under his scarf at the sight of an obviously still sleepy Luffy who was rubbing a hand over his eyes and yawning, hair sticking out everywhere.

"Good morning, Luffy."

"'Morning…" The little boy mumbled as he moved, somewhat unsteadily, over to the couch where they were all sitting, "Is… there breakfast?"

"We have some scones Brulee made in the kitchen. Why don't you go get yourself some?" He answered, reaching out a hand to straighten some of the kid's bedhead. Luffy nodded and padded into the next room. Turning back to his brother's, Katakuri was met with chuckles and raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure… you're totally not acting like his dad already…" Daifuku mumbled before taking a long sip of coffee. Katakuri sighed and settled back against the couch as he tracked Luffy's movement in the kitchen, ready to jump up if the kid needed help.

Thankfully, Luffy was capable of getting the scones himself and returned rather quickly with five on a plate. One thing Katakuri had discovered was just how much the brat could eat, nearly as much as he could, and Luffy was thirteen! He tried to satiate his charge's appetite with snacks throughout the day to stop him from gorging himself during meals.

The boy settled himself next to Katakuri and munched on the scones, his ears flicking back and forth happily.

"So, Kit," Oven started, gaining Luffy's attention, "What do you think of Katakuri? Like a _dad_ or...what?" The mochi man tensed at his younger brother's question, not expecting the man to just ask the kid outright about it.

Luffy's tail curled in and settled in his lap, along with his gaze.

"Sir Kata's… um…" The kid whispered, "I-I don't know because I've never had a dad before."

Understandable considering how he was raised.

"Okay, well how about this." Oven tried again, "If you had a dad, or say a… _papa_ … would they be like Katakuri?" Luffy clutched a scone in his small hands and looked up at the large pirate, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"…yes…" He mumbled very quietly, "…like Sir Kata… nice a-and strong."

At that, Katakuri sunk a little deeper into his scarf knowing his face was turning red under the praise. Luffy wanted a father like him? Oven and Daifuku were both giving him knowing looks.

"Then, it sure is a good thing you've got him, huh?" Daifuku said with a smirk, "Katakuri is going to look after you, just like your uncles!" The man then swept Luffy up into his arms and swung him around, prompting laughter from the boy. As the two messed around, Oven moved to sit next to him.

"How are you really doing with this?" He asked seriously.

"It's going to take some getting used to." Katakuri replied, still processing everything, "I didn't originally intend to become so… attached to him, and now…" In truth, he'd purchased the boy originally in the spur of the moment, wanting to satiate his curiosity. And now, Luffy seemed to see him as a father figure which made him want to protect the child's smile more than anything, especially from all those who wanted to steal it, and him, away.

"…and now he's basically your son." Oven teased, definitely enjoying Katakuri's awkwardness, "Relax, you've been doing great with him, no need to change what you've been doing. Him calling you Papa just means we have more sway as his uncles now!"

"He doesn't seem to remember saying it…"

"So?" Oven questioned, chuckling as Luffy pounced on Daifuku's head when he tried to take the boy's last scone, "That doesn't mean the feeling isn't there. He definitely sees you as a father of sorts… no pressure or anything."

Oven was, surprisingly, right. It was obvious Luffy looked up to him and he would do his best to live up to the boy's standards. He knew that his protective instinct had flared up with the kid and only continued to grow from the moment he first laid eyes on his broken frame. But he couldn't coddle him forever. Especially after unlocking a power like Conqueror's Haki. Luffy needed guidance, something Katakuri could offer him.

* * *

Ace pulled his cloak down further over his face as he, Sabo, Marco, and Thatch made their way to the center of the island. They'd made incredible time overnight, using a small boat towed by an indignant pineapple-headed phoenix. In conjunction with some serious rowing, they'd arrived many hours before Whitebeard's main ship.

The island they'd landed on held the Menagerie, a very dangerous and sick place according to Sabo, where slaves were bought and sold by nobles, pirates, and other scum of the underworld. Ace honestly felt nervous walking into a den of slavers, his own brands itching with every movement.

"Hey, you okay?" Sabo whispered, coming alongside him, "If this is too much, I can-"

"No!" He growled, "They wouldn't let me come ashore last time, but I'm going to be apart of this!" The blonde nodded in understanding and re-secured his mask with one hand. It covered the bottom half of his face and made Sabo look like some sort of rogue.

"Oi, no more talking, yoi." Marco hissed, "These people are suspicious by nature so let's not give them a reason to approach us."

Ace's eyes widened as they entered the main courtyard, where cages stretched for what seemed like forever. Each cage was filled nearly to the brim with slaves, all looking defeated and terrified. Many were children younger than Lu.

'How can they see them as less than human!?' Ace thought angrily, grinding his teeth. 'I-I could just…' Suddenly, Thatch was next to him, holding his arm firmly.

"Easy, tiger. Remember, this is for your little brother. We'll be out of here soon enough."

He knew the pirate was right, but it was so hard to sit back and do nothing as the slaves were whipped and beaten in front of his eyes. With every scream, Thatch's grip grew tighter and his eyes hardened. This was difficult for him as well.

Eventually, they reached the main building, where attendants were directing everyone to various auction houses. Marco stepped into the view of one of them, a particularly foul looking man with a dark smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, welcome esteemed guests to the New World Menagerie, where only the best merchandise are procured! How may I direct you today?"

It took everything Ace had not to deck the man right then and there. Luckily, Marco was better at keeping his cool.

"We're looking for a particular slave, a runaway."

The freckled teen shivered at the cold tone Marco used with the man, so different from what he was used to.

"Ah… slave hunters, huh?" The attendant sneered, looking them over, "We get your kind here every once and a while. I'm guessing you want to check the record books?"

"That's right."

"Well, I would be honored to show you the way, for a price…" He hissed, snake-like eyes narrowing as he chuckled. Thatch then stepped forward and slammed a bag of coins into the attendant's hand.

"Keep the change." The chef growled, getting into the man's face. Ace gulped as Thatch's darker side came out again, reminding the teen of their encounter with Crowley. Sometimes, he would forget that these men really were pirates and shouldn't be trifled with.

The man smirked, pocketed the pouch, and motioned for them to follow him into the building. Sabo took Thatch's place next to him as they entered the main auction house where bidding could be heard from every room they passed along with screaming and crying from the "product".

They were led to a back room where a pudgy, sniveling man was lounging behind a desk.

"Hey, we've got some hunters here who need to look at the records, make sure they're taken care of." Their guide instructed before bowing and returning to the main hall.

"O-Of course…" The fat man mumbled, flashing them a shaky smile, "What can I do for you g-g-gentlemen?" Ace hated the guy immediately, his stutter covering what was sure to be a dark demeanor. Afterall, everyone who worked _here_ was scum. Marco fished Luffy's bounty poster out of his cloak and slammed it down on the desk, making the man jump back in fright.

"We're looking for this slave. Apparently, his old master wants him back."

They'd come up with the story on their way to the island. It was Sabo's idea to masquerade as slave hunters, one that was quite brilliant in Ace's mind. Hopefully, the news of Stanford's death hadn't reached the Menagerie yet.

"Ah…" The man breathed out as he took the poster in his hands, "Y-Yes, I remember this one. Give me a m-m-moment please to fetch the paperwork." It took only a few minutes for the fat attendant to return with a file.

"I should w-w-warn you, it is very u-unlikely for your employer to get his slave back." He stuttered while handing the papers over to Marco, "Its new o-owner is incredibly p-powerful and influential in these w-w-waters. I must advise you against c-confronting him."

Ace shared a concerned glance with Sabo as the first commander opened the file and perused the papers inside. Seconds later, Marco's hands clenched into fists, crumpling the paper. Thatch moved to look on with him and audibly gasped, tearing the paper from the other's grasp.

"You've got to be kidding me!?"

Before Ace and Sabo could move to join the chef, Marco took the paper back, folded it, and shoved it into his coat along with Luffy's poster.

"Thank you, this has been most helpful. Come, we're leaving." He ordered, pulling them out of the room quickly. Despite protests from both brothers, Thatch and Marco marched them out of the main auction house, through the courtyard, and didn't stop until they reached the beach where their boat was docked.

Once there, Thatch collapsed onto the sand with a groan, his hair bouncing as he let his head hang back.

"This is bad, Marc, seriously not good!"

"I know." The first commander replied, a hand on his chin, "We need to call Pops, yoi."

"What is it!?" Ace demanded, throwing off his disguise and grabbing the collar of Marco's shirt, "Where's Lu? Where's my baby brother!?" Sabo was next to him in seconds, looking up into the pirate's face with concern. Marco sighed and put a hand on each their shoulders.

"He's… Luffy… Dogtooth bought him, yoi." Sabo immediately went pale and his mouth dropped open.

"Y-You're joking right… _right_!?"

Ace tilted his head in thought, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before.

"Who's Dogtooth?"

"Charlotte Katakuri, also known as Dogtooth," Sabo informed him after taking a deep breath, "is the second son of Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors, a pirate said to be equal in strength to Whitebeard, but not nearly as… good. He is known for his brutality and unparalleled strength. Why would he of all people purchase Lu!?"

The teen felt his knees give way beneath him as he collapsed into the sand. All he could see was a monster standing over his precious Luffy, laughing while the boy suffered under his hand. Hadn't he been through enough with Crowley and Stanford!?

"Hey, it's all right kiddo." Thatch whispered as he pulled Ace in for a hug, "This definitely… complicates things, but it's not over yet! Pops is the strongest there is, and he'll get your brother back!"

"The question is," Marco mused, "how to do it without starting a war with Big Mom…"

* * *

Luffy bounded around Kata's front yard, doing cartwheels and enjoying being officially free of bandages… mostly. At least, the ones that covered his burn. After his experience with the bad people, he'd added a few more bandages to the ones he already had, but they weren't nearly as constricting.

Plopping down on the grass to gaze out over the ocean, Luffy inhaled deeply. The salty smell of the ocean made him miss home, and Ace. Was his big brother okay? Had he found a…papa like Sir Kata?

Truthfully, he wasn't sure why he'd called the pirate that, it just slipped out. But the word seemed to fit Kata.

"Having fun?" A deep voice chuckled, startling him. Spinning around, Luffy pouted up at Sir Kata who'd appeared behind him.

"You scared me!" He whined, smoothing out the fur on his tail that had stood up.

"My apologies, little one." The pirate said while ruffling his hair and motioning for him to stand up, "Follow me." They moved to the side of Kata's house, where a similar clearing was. Luffy's eyes lit up when he saw the targets.

"Are we going to train!?" He asked excitedly, trotting up to the target to get a better look.

"That's right. You are already quite agile and strong for your age, but I've noticed you struggle using your devil fruit ability." At that, Luffy huffed, knowing it was true. Even after sparring with Ace every day, he couldn't seem to hit anything!

Sir Kata dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, which smelled wonderful, immediately drawing Luffy's attention. Using his mochi (super awesome ability!), the man pulled out a donut hole and held it far above his head with one hand.

"From where you're standing, stretch your right arm up and take this donut from me. No other movements allowed."

Not really paying attention to what Sir Kata was saying, Luffy wound up and stretched his arm forward, successfully closing his hand around the donut and bringing it back to himself. It was then that he realized what he'd just done.

"I-I did it…"

"Good. Do it again, this time, no donut."

They repeated the exercise numerous times, Luffy finding it harder to do without the donut, but there was no doubt his accuracy was increasing. Eventually, they moved on to actual targets, Sir Kata giving him tips on how to maximize use of his rubber ability.

The man also wanted to evaluate the abilities his second devil fruit had given him, helping Luffy come up with new and inventive ways to use his heightened senses and extra appendages to his advantage.

After a short break for lunch, Kata had him work on close combat by sparing with him, which proved to be extraordinarily difficult, but also super fun! The man was strong, very strong, and Luffy doubted any of his punches made a dent in the mochi, but… he felt like he was learning. He wasn't sure how Kata was doing it, but it was like he was guiding his movements, teaching him as they traded punches.

Sir Kata was amazing!

As the day came to an end, Luffy was exhausted and sat leaned up against Kata's house, panting.

"You've improved quite a lot today, Luffy. I'm proud of you." The man praised, coming to kneel before him, "Tomorrow, I'm going to start teaching you the basics of Haki and how to control your force of will." Luffy smiled up at the man, not sure what that would entail, but certain it would be a lot of fun.

* * *

Katakuri was pleased with their first day of training. He had been right in evaluating Luffy's incredible potential as the boy had taken to his guidance with ease. His kitten had a knack for combat.

He had no doubt that Haki would come easily as well, which was why he intended to start teaching him the basics so early. But, for tonight, Luffy needed rest.

Guiding the yawning boy back into the house, Katakuri couldn't help but smile under his scarf. It was quite exciting to instruct Luffy. Never before had he been given the opportunity to teach someone who's abilities were so similar to his own.

Closing the door behind them, Katakuri sent Luffy to take a bath and set about grilling some meat for dinner, knowing it was the kid's favorite. Of course, making sure to set aside some glazed donuts for himself.

* * *

"I see… so that's what happened." Pops replied, closing his eyes in contemplation, "That does complicate things."

Marco nodded, having just informed him of what they discovered. The Moby Dick had finally arrived to pick him, Thatch, and the boys up once the sun had fully gone down. They would've called, but his idiotic pompadour-head of a brother had forgotten to bring a baby den-den mushi.

And, all that time waiting… _brooding_ … had severely soured the moods of both Ace and Sabo, who's sorrow and fear had turned to anger.

"We have to go save him!" Ace called, fire brimming from his shoulders, "Screw this Dogtooth guy, _no one_ hurts my baby brother and gets away with it! So what if his bounty is above a billion, we can take him!"

"Indeed!" Sabo seconded, fingering his pipe, "I'm quite aware of the danger a Charlotte poses to Lu and we need to rescue him immediately!" Marco sighed as the brothers continued to call for an attack. Honestly, it wasn't that simple…

"I know how much this means to you," Pops replied in a firm voice, "but an all-out attack on Big Mom's territory should be a last resort." Before the youths could retort, Whitebeard slammed his bisento against the deck, silencing everyone so he could continue,

"Before it comes to that, I have an alternative method. To avoid a direct confrontation with Linlin, we shall attempt to contact Dogtooth directly. He's a smart brat and should at least be willing to negotiate."

"And how do you plan on doing that!?" Ace questioned loudly, "I seriously doubt you have his contact information just-just _laying around_!" Sabo nodded in agreement, making Marco smirk. They underestimated the resources of the Whitebeards.

"Gurarara, no need to worry my sons! Now come here and tell me more about yourselves!"

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm NOT your son! Let me go, damnit!"

"S-Son!? Now hold on just a moment! Oh, bloody-"

Ace and Sabo both protested uselessly as they were pulled up into Pops' lap. Poor kids had no idea they were already adopted.

Now, to locate one of Big Mom's ships… or more specifically, one of Dogtooth's.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey friends! Consider this chapter my Christmas present to you all. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday and wish you all a very Merry Christmas!

To Sarah Huege de Serville: Haha you're very welcome :) So glad you're enjoying my story and thanks for taking the time to review!

To Push23: Thank you! I'm excited as well ;)

To Squidzi Galaxi: I pride myself on fluff (lol) Thanks so much!

To fakescorpion: Hello! Thanks again for your previous review, I welcome constructive criticism and I'm super glad you like the changes I made (I certainly do). Perospero is certainly an interesting character, just not one of my favorites lol, but that's just a personal preference, he is incredibly loyal. Oven and Daifuku are my favorites and hilarious to write XD I think you're correct concerning the den-den mushi, Katakuri's like sixteen feet tall so... *scoffs* How else are you supposed to use a mythical zoan!? Marco is obviously sled dog material XD (jk he's super majestic and probably hated every minute of that). Yeah, our favorite Emperor is doing his best to avoid war, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens! Thanks for the awesome review!

To SvalbardGirl: Hey again! Katakuri is precious and isn't quite sure how to handle being called 'Papa' lol. Ace and Sabo have been adopted, there is no choice XD Yep, have to wait and see what happens with the brothers and Papa Kata... Whitebeard definitely sees Lu as his kid already, despite everything. Plus, who wouldn't be overprotective of the sweet ball of fluff! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the update!

To Blackthorn Ashe: They're getting closer! Haha, Katakuri understands being motivated by the all-powerful donut.

To Guest: Hmmmmmmm... Haha hope you're enjoying the story!

To a prick: Yeah, I know that disappointment myself, so I didn't want my readers to have to deal with it. Thanks for the review!

To B.A Victoria: Lol most likely. They just don't know it yet XD

To yukino76: Luckily, Katakuri is pretty level-headed, but we'll have to wait and see what happens!

To JinksDjay: It's fun to say isn't it!? Papa Kata, Papa Kata... lol XD

To proudsmile: I see you enjoy my story so much that you reviewed three times XD Nice! Yes, ASL reunions are the best and we definitely have one incoming. Shanks huh... he's going to be entering QUITE soon ;)

To Chaos: Thank you!

 _ **Not much to say with this one except if you haven't, everyone should check out my new story I May Be Small. It's pretty fun :) Also, we now have cover art! The wonderful HonouNoKage drew an adorable picture and it's great. Go check out her account on DeviantArt! **_

_**Now, on to the story!**_

* * *

Luffy grunted as he was thrown to the ground where he bounced a few times, having been hit out of the air by one of Papa Kata's massive fists.

"Don't attack blindly, boy, you only waste energy." Kata instructed, "Use what I taught you yesterday… sense my movements and respond accordingly." Luffy grit his teeth and flipped himself upright using his hands, earning an amused snort from the massive pirate who was training him.

Inhaling deeply, Luffy ran at the man again, this time with ears up a bit to listen to Kata's movements. He'd learned early on that closing your eyes during a match was a bad idea, even if it helped him concentrate.

Luffy was slowly getting the hang of what Papa called Observation Haki… sort of. He was much better at reading the emotions of people than their physical movements.

The boy leapt at Kata and swung a few times, each blocked effortlessly by the pirate.

"Better…" Papa praised before catching him by the leg and holding him upside down, "You're improving." Luffy huffed and pouted up at Kata.

"But I still can't hit you…" He whined, pulling himself up into the pirate's hand. Kata chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"My own siblings can't land a blow on me, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Luffy giggled and stretched his arms out so he could pull himself up onto Kata's shoulder before asking,

"Ne, Papa, is it lunch time yet?"

The pirate stumbled a bit at that and his face turned bright red. Luffy held in a laugh at Kata's clumsiness that only came out when he called him Papa, but since the man hadn't told him he couldn't call him that…

"Y-Yes, I do believe it's about that time…" Kata mumbled, clearing his throat and straightening up again, "Smoothie told me she was bringing food today."

Luffy cheered and rubbed his cheek against Papa's serrated one, purring happily.

It'd been a week since Kata had started training him, and Luffy already felt like he'd gotten stronger. Of course, the stronger he became, the more he missed Ace because all he could think about was their daily sparring sessions they would have. But he didn't want Papa Kata to think he was ungrateful. If anything, Luffy wasn't sure he could properly express how thankful he was to Kata for saving him and putting the time into taking care of him.

"Is something wrong, Luffy?" Kata asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"N-No… nothings wrong." He responded, pulling his tail close.

* * *

Something was definitely bothering Luffy. Katakuri wasn't sure what, but the kid was a horrible liar… especially when he'd grab his tail and fiddle with it.

Deciding to question him later, Katakuri simply let the boy lounge on his shoulder until they entered his house, where some of his sisters were waiting.

"Welcome back!" Chiffon exclaimed, holding out her arms to catch Luffy the flying cat. The kid immediately wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her chest, drawing coos from Smoothie, Brulee, and Amande.

"I have lunch ready, Brother." Smoothie informed him while gesturing to the table full of food. He nodded to her in thanks, knowing they were aware he would not be eating with them. Luffy released Chiffon and padded up to the table with an adorable skip to his step.

"Where do I sit?" He asked, peeking up at the food with big eyes.

"Where would you like to sit, Luffy?" Chiffon asked as she reached over to straighten some stray hairs on his head.

"Next to Papa!" He chirped, making Katakuri choke on the water he was stealthily drinking with his scarf pulled up a bit (Afterall, of his sisters, only Brulee knew about his face). Thankfully, none of them saw his mishap as they were too busy fawning over his cute little kitten and sitting him down at the table.

Composing himself, Katakuri moved to sit next to Luffy, trying to ignore his sister's adoring gazes. Lunch was turkey sandwiches, fruit, and pretzels, healthy and good for a young kid. He gave Brulee a grateful look when she packed some away for him to eat later.

"Luffy." Katakuri said, gaining the boy's attention, "Today you'll be spending time with your… aunts. I have a meeting with Mama that may last the majority of the day."

The kid's face fell for a moment but bounced right back to a smile when Chiffon pinched his cheek gently.

"That's right, kiddo! We're going to have so much fun!"

Smoothie grinned at the kid while Amande held her excitement in, simply lighting another cigarette. Brulee patted Katakuri on the arm and winked at him.

"Don't worry, Brother, he's in good hands." Katakuri knew that but considering the last time he'd let Luffy out of his sight he'd nearly been kidnapped…he couldn't help but worry.

"Do you have to go see…Mama?" Luffy asked quietly, climbing into Katakuri's lap, "She's scary."

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, you won't be going anywhere near her." He replied, running a hand through the boy's hair as he hugged him tightly. His sisters said nothing, only turning away to give them a moment. They all knew the terror of Mama to one degree or another.

Once lunch was over, Katakuri bid farewell to Luffy and followed Brulee to a mirror, hoping the boy would have a good time while he was gone and _not_ get kidnapped.

* * *

Ace was getting frustrated. Whitebeard had assured them that they would find Dogtooth's contact information soon, but it was taking forever! They'd passed by a few of Big Mom's ships, but apparently none of them had the flag they were looking for.

So now, Ace was passing the time by getting navigation lessons from Sabo who, as expected, knew what he was doing. Granted, it was hard to focus knowing one's baby brother was probably being tortured.

"Please don't take your anger out of my maps!" Sabo exclaimed, grabbing a now flaming map out of Ace's hands, "These are precious you know!"

"Sorry, Sabo," He said with a sigh, "I just can't stop thinking about Lu. Why the hell is this search taking so long?" His brother shuffled through the maps and pulled one out, pointing to a collection of islands.

"Big Mom isn't like the other Emperors, Ace. She's a homebody." Sabo informed him as he ran his finger around what was labeled Totto Land, "Unlike Whitebeard who has territories all over the place, but still travels around on his main ship, Big Mom hardly ever leaves her territory. Because of this, her ships are mostly clustered in one area."

That didn't make any sense to Ace.

"But, if that's the case, then shouldn't that make the search easier? Having all the ships in one place I mean." Sabo chuckled a little.

"It would… if she didn't have such a massive family. She's got like 85 kids, you know."

Ace gaped at that. Sabo poked him on the forehead to bring him back to reality before continuing,

"Most of her children old enough to fight and lead have their own ships, or so our information says. It's difficult to track down one particular Charlotte's fleet, especially considering Dogtooth is one of Big Mom's closest advisors."

Well that sucked. Were they just supposed to sit around and wait then?

Before they could go back to what they were doing, Marco approached them, looking…more annoyed than usual.

"Pops wants you two in his quarters, yoi." The commander informed them, "We've got a lead, of sorts."

So, the two brothers followed the blonde pirate into the ship and into what appeared to be Whitebeard's bedroom. Thatch and Izo were there as well.

"Good, you two are here. There's someone who wants to talk with you." Whitebeard said while pushing a den-den mushi forward. Ace furrowed his brow and glanced to Sabo. Who would want to talk with them?

 _"Ah… can you hear me okay?"_ An unfamiliar voice asked, _"Portgas D. Ace and… Sabo… was it?"_

"That depends, with whom are we speaking?" Sabo put in, impressing Ace with his calm demeanor.

 _"Sorry, sorry… I guess I need to introduce myself… my name is Shanks and I want to help you get Anchor back."_

"S-Shanks!?" Ace cried out, backpedaling a bit and startling the others in the room, "As in Akagami!?"

 _"Er…yes?"_

Sabo also looked nervous and glanced between him and the confused snail. This was the man who Luffy admired and who saved his life! Ace had been practicing his manners with Makino just for this moment, but it wasn't anything how he'd imagined the meeting going. Deciding to just go with it, Ace bowed at the waist towards the snail.

"Thank you very much, Sir, for saving my baby brother's life all those years ago!" He exclaimed, seeing Sabo bow next to him. There was silence in the room as they bowed, and Ace gulped hoping he'd said that right.

 _"Dahahaha, you're welcome brat!"_ Shanks laughed, _"Honestly didn't expect such manners from what the old man was telling me."_

"Gurarara, interesting boys, aren't they?" Whitebeard bellowed, slapping his knee. Ace straightened and blushed involuntarily at the praise. "If only they had such manners towards their old man!"

Scowling at that comment, Ace made to retort but was stopped by a still chuckling Thatch who motioned with his head to Marco.

"Let's get ourselves together and focus on the problem at hand, yoi." The first commander interrupted, glaring at the snail. Shanks cleared his throat and the den-den mushi's face went serious.

 _"Of course. To catch you two brats up, Whitebeard and I apparently had the same idea regarding Dogtooth and, as it happens, we've been tracking one of his ships for about day."_

"How'd you know about Luffy?" Sabo interrupted, walking up to the snail, "His wanted poster didn't give any specific details…"

 _"Smart kid aren't ya… it wasn't too hard to piece together with my resources. Plus, the second I saw anchor's poster, I started looking for him."_

As Shanks and Sabo talked, Ace was starting to feel… hopeful. With not one, but _two_ powerful pirates on their side (with at least one that Lu trusted), maybe his baby brother could be rescued after all!

 _"So, Whitebeard, what do you say to a temporary alliance to save Luffy?"_ Shanks asked, _"We can have Dogtooth's information by sundown."_

"And we'll be there to meet you." Whitebeard exclaimed, slamming his fist into the table, "Young Luffy will be in safe hands soon enough!"

 _"Roger that."_ Shanks replied, a menacing smirk crossing the face of the snail.

As they continued to talk, Sabo pulled Ace aside, a concerned look on his face.

"Ace, are you sure this is a good idea?" He whispered, "For all we know, they may not let us go after rescuing Lu." Ace knew that was an all too real possibility. From what he'd seen, Whitebeard was ridiculously possessive and wasn't against kidnapping children for his "family", and they honestly didn't know anything about Shanks other than what Luffy had told them.

"We'll be okay," Ace replied, "First things first, rescue Lu. We can deal with these… pirates… _after_ they help us get him back." Sabo nodded in agreement before straightening up and smiling deceptively in the direction of the pirates.

Turning, Ace saw that Izo was watching them, a calculating look on his face.

Not bothering to fake a smile, the freckled teen scowled back at the cross dresser and pulled Sabo closer to him. Hopefully, they were doing the right thing and wouldn't end up dogs of these powerful pirates.

'But Lu really likes Shanks, and his instincts haven't failed us before… maybe we'll be okay?'

* * *

Luffy gaped at the town literally made of chocolate and held in the urge to take a bite out of the nearest house. He didn't think Papa would like that.

When Branch had returned, she'd taken the group through mirrors to different islands, all of which looked delicious. This chocolate town was supposed to be their last stop of the day before returning Luffy to Kata's house.

His Aunties told him he could buy whatever he wanted, but Luffy found that he didn't really want anything, at least not for himself. He did however purchase a red and white striped bracelet that he thought Ace would like. Luffy still wanted to buy a present for Kata, but he wasn't sure what to get him.

Holding Chiffon's hand, he pulled her up to the nearest shop window which displayed rings and necklaces, all of which were very pretty, but probably not what his Papa liked.

"Maybe we should get Luffy's ears pierced?" Smoothie snickered, patting the confused boy on the head.

"…Brother would kill us…" Banana (he wasn't sure how to say her name) mumbled, "But it would certainly add to his cuteness." So, they moved on to the next shop where they had Luffy try on all sorts of clothes while the women gushed over how adorable he was.

As the day went on, Luffy was getting tired, but he couldn't go home without something for Kata! Slipping away from the group, he padded into the last store on the street. Since the sun was going down, there weren't very many customers.

"Well hello there, Squirt!" The sales guy exclaimed, "Can I help you find something?"

"Um… I'm looking for something for my Papa." Luffy informed the man quietly, a little nervous, "I want to get him a present, but don't know what."

"Oh? Well, what does your Papa like to do? Does he have any hobbies?"

"…uh… training, eating donuts…stabbing stuff with his spear thing…" Luffy muttered, definitely taking the sales guy by surprise.

"U-Uh-huh… well no wonder you're having trouble finding something. Let's see what we can find."

The man led Luffy through the store, pointing out various items including, but not limited to, baking trays, socks, a walking stick, and other objects. When they'd done nearly a full loop around the store, Luffy drooped, discouraged.

'There's gotta be _something_ good enough for Kata…'

Just as he was about to give up, he saw them. He wasn't sure what it was that drew him in, but Luffy just knew they were perfect. Plus, there was another pair that he could have! That way, he'd never forget what Papa Kata did for him.

Taking the items into his hands, he turned them over with a smile on his face.

"Luffy, there you are!" Chiffon called, running up to his side, "Don't wander off like that… what have you got there?"

"C-Could I get these for Kata? And…and the other ones for me?"

Chiffon took the items in her hands and showed them to her sisters who had just arrived. Brulee stifled a laugh and Banana smirked up at Smoothie.

"Well, you did say it would add to his cuteness…" Smoothie muttered, "All right then, let's do this before I get cold feet!"

* * *

When Katakuri returned home with Brulee, he was surprised to find his other sisters on their way out… and acting strange.

"A-Ah, Brother, welcome back." Smoothie stuttered, pulling the other two along, "Luffy's inside aaaannnnnd we're gonna go so good night!"

Katakuri frowned as they leapt through Brulee's mirror very swiftly. What was wrong with them? Luffy wasn't _that_ difficult to handle...

Brulee laughed sheepishly, waved at him, and followed her sisters through the mirror.

All right, Katakuri was officially suspicious.

Entering the house, he immediately saw that Luffy was sitting on the couch waiting for him, with the hood to his black hoodie pulled up. The boy was fiddling with a box and straightening out the ribbon bow on the top. When he noticed Katakuri, Luffy pulled the present close to his chest.

"W-Welcome home."

"Thank you, Luffy." Katakuri replied, moving to sit next to him, "Is something wrong? Did you get hurt during your outing?"

The boy didn't respond and simply stood up on the cushion before plopping the present into Katakuri's lap. Luffy then situated himself back on the couch, his tail swishing somewhat erratically.

"It's for you… a present." The kid whispered, leaning into his side, "To say thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me and-and not hurting me." Luffy hiccupped, tears forming in his eyes, "I-I didn't think I'd ever be f-free again so… thank you Papa Kata."

Katakuri smiled at the now openly crying kid and removed his scarf so Luffy could properly see his expression. He then bundled the hooded child into his lap and hugged him close.

"You're very welcome, Luffy. I for one am glad that Cracker dragged me to that forsaken place. You are… family now."

The kid cried for a few minutes before leaning back and grinning up to him, happiness clear on his face. Luffy wiped his eyes with his sleeve and poked the still untouched box with his tail.

"D-Do you wanna open it now?"

Katakuri took the tiny box in a hand and used his mochi to gently unwrap the bow before pulling off the top. Inside, was a pair of earrings. They were small pitch-black hoops with a slight swirl design on them if you looked closely.

Though he didn't have his ears pierced, that could be easily rectified to make Luffy smile. Said boy was waiting for a response with big eyes and a nervous twitch of his tail.

"They're wonderful, Luffy, thank you." He said while tapping underneath the kid's chin. The kitten was definitely pleased and bounced in place excitedly. "Now, care to explain why you've had your hood up this whole time?"

At that, Luffy's hands went up to his hood and pushed it back off his head, exposing his ears. Katakuri's eyes blew open at the sight of the fluffy appendages, which now sported two silver hoops very similar to his own but with a blue design that almost looked like waves.

"So I don't ever forget what you did for me and… they remind of the ocean." Luffy mumbled, "Y-You're not mad, are you?"

No, he wasn't mad, they were pirates after all. Who was he to stop the kid from getting his ears pierced. Though, Katakuri did intend to get the whole story from his sisters. If this was what Luffy wanted, then so be it, especially knowing that to his kitten… the ocean meant _freedom_.

"They look good on you, boy. Consider those my gift to you, a reminder of the freedom you now have."

Luffy cheered and tackled him into a tight hug, wrapping his rubber arms around his torso multiple times. How Katakuri's life had changed from just one child…

"What do you say to a Merienda in celebration?" He asked Luffy, who immediately agreed. The kid had started joining him on his daily breaks, lured by the scent of food. And, surprisingly, Katakuri didn't mind the company. It was nice to have the opportunity to be himself in front of someone who held no malice or judgment in his tiny, stretchy body.

After spending the entire day with Mama, he could use a break.

While they ate donuts, Luffy pulled out a bracelet he'd apparently bought for his brother which brought out a deep sense of guilt. Katakuri knew it was only a matter of time before the kid wanted to set out and search for his brother, but he was honestly not sure the teen was still alive, or what he'd do if he was.

About an hour later, Katakuri sent Luffy to wash up for bed while he reclined on the couch just enjoying the soothing sounds of the night. Using his mochi, the pirate had punched two holes in his right ear and now wore Luffy's gift proudly. The house was quiet except for the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Peaceful, just how he liked it.

That is, until the shrill tone of his den-den mushi cut through the air.

'Who the hell is calling me at this hour?' Katakuri thought as he pulled the snail over and answered,

"Sweet Commander Katakuri."

For a moment, the line was silent, and then a deep voice spoke,

 _"This is Edward Newgate."_ The line rumbled around a bit before a younger voice said, _"And Shanks, we need to speak with you, Dogtooth."_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ Who's ready for 'THE CALL'? Lol XD Also just wanted to say how thankful I am for everyone's support of my work. I am continuously amazed by how many followers and favorites this story has, so thank you! Ya'll motivate me so much with your sweet comments :)

To FawntheFox: I love writing adorable things, especially cuddling and bonding XD You're welcome and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To Sarah Huege de Serville: Thank you so much! I hope you had a Merry Christmas :)

To L'assassin orange: That's a perfect way to put it, trouble in paradise. Poor Katakuri, right when everything was going great lol. Yeah, gotta hope the government will stay away, but they do tend to stick their nose in where they're not welcome... Thanks for the review!

To myzmsandraa99: Haha nice guess! Papa Kata isn't quite used to being Papa Kata XD bless his heart. Hope you enjoy the update!

To yukino76: Gotta read the chapter and find out ;)

To Shion Lee: They did indeed... what will happen o_o

To Verochi chan: Thank you so much! You're so sweet :) Papa Kata is the best lol.

To SiZodiac: Hey there! Yep, Amande was totally a mistake... my bad. I should've checked online about that, but I didn't... One thing I've noticed about writing the Charlotte Family is that they're very complicated and can be difficult to portray accurately lol. But, since that was a pretty small moment/detail, I think I'll leave it for now, maybe go back and fix it later, unless it comes up again (and I'll make sure it's correct next time). I had no idea about the earring thing, pretty impressive you noticed something like that (makes me want to go online and read up on conspiracy theories lol). I think I'll leave Katakuri's on the right since this is an AU... we'll call him a rebel against the norm. But if I ever do this in another story, I'll put them on the left. I always appreciate feedback so thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the update!

To starelight: Thank you so much! ASL is so cute, if overprotective XD

To KitsuneNaru: Welp... it's finally here! Hope you enjoy it!

To Smiley-Nami: Thanks!

To SakuraKoi: Thank you!

To coolkidz: Hello! Thanks for giving my story a try :) I think I know what story you're talking about, but I can't remember the title lol. To answer your questions, yes, Sabo is still in the Revolutionary Army as the Chief of Staff, he's taking a little break to help find Lu. He just didn't predict being adopted by Whitebeard as well XD As for Garp... that's a good question. Would he really sell them out? *winks/wiggles eyebrows* Garp is going to be coming back soon so we'll just have to see, but as a hint: We all know how much he loves his grandsons so... Anyway, don't want to give too much away. Thanks for the review and I always welcome questions! Hope you enjoy the update!

To SvalbardGirl: Hey again! Lol yeah it should be an interesting conversation. Papa Kata, along with everyone else, is weak to the kitten eyes XD Lol Ace and Sabo probably won't be too happy about Lu getting his ears pierced ;) Awww... you're always so sweet. Haha I totally understand the hardships of school and work. Fanfiction is relaxing and a nice break. Thank you so much for the awesome review and I'll see ya next time!

To OtakuReaderForever: Thank you! Here's the new chapter for ya ;)

To Renny D'Vongola: Lol sorry about the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist XD Happy New Year and thanks for the review! Enjoy the update!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 _ **\- Panic**_ ** _attack_**

 ** _\- Stress eating_**

* * *

Whitebeard's crew was silent as they pulled up next to Shank's ship. The sun had just gone down, so it was time to make the call. Though, Ace was also nervous about meeting the other Emperor face-to-face. Honestly, he had no idea the pirate Luffy admired was such a big deal!

His sweaty hands reached down to feel the straw-hat attached to his belt, shaky and unsure. Would the Emperor want his hat back? Lu would be depressed if he did.

From what Sabo had told him, the East Blue was the weakest of the seas and also one of the most isolated, so what had Shanks been doing there? Ace was starting to think everyone was trying to kidnap Luffy, whether they knew it or not.

Tethered to Shank's ship was a slightly smaller… tart?

"Sabo…" Ace whispered, "Is that ship made out of food?"

"Yep. Apparently, everything in Totto Land is composed of some sort of food." Sabo informed him, "I heard a rumor that it snows cotton candy and there's an island where everything, even the buildings, are made out of chocolate!"

Well crap… getting Luffy out of there might be more difficult than they thought. What if this Dogtooth guy was brainwashing him with endless food!?

"Permission to come aboard!" A voice called, breaking the silence.

"Granted." Whitebeard bellowed back. One of the men connected the two ships with a gang plank and a red-haired man walked across. Ace knew that this must be Shanks. He didn't look like much, but his missing arm was a clue. Plus, it was like he radiated power… much like Whitebeard. Ace didn't really understand it, but he knew the pirate was strong, _very_ strong.

Shanks brought three crew-mates and a tied-up man who must've been on the dessert when the pirates attacked.

"Y-You bastards won't get away with this!" The prisoner screeched, his voice breaking, "Our boss will come for us, he always does!"

"That's what we're counting on." Shanks said with a smile as he grabbed the man by the collar, "You and your mates are the bait. Oh, and we're taking your snail."

The red-haired man threw the guy to one of his subordinates and approached Whitebeard, giving Ace and Sabo a friendly grin, eyes darting quickly down to the straw-hat. Shanks's expression darkened for a second, but soon it was gone and replaced with a wink.

"Everything's ready to go, Whitebeard. All we need to do is call him."

"Aye." The old man replied, "Come to my chambers, we'll do it there. Izo, watch the boys." At that, Ace immediately protested.

"What!? But we need to be there!"

"No." Whitebeard said firmly, "I'm sorry, son, but this is a very delicate matter. One wrong word, one outburst, and Luffy's life may be in danger. Do not forget who we are dealing with here."

Ace balled his hands into fists and was about to protest again, but Sabo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. We should leave the negotiating to them… think of Lu."

He _was_ thinking of Luffy… how much he wanted to see him again and hear his obnoxious laugh. How could they take this opportunity away from them! A light tap to his forehead brought him back to reality. Had Akagami just… flicked him?

"Don't worry, Ace. Everything will be fine." Shanks soothed before ruffling his hair, "We'll get your little brother back, you just need to trust us." The pirate then reached down to gently touch the straw-hat, his determined look hardening, "We WILL get Anchor back, I swear on my honor."

How could he possibly go against a statement like that!

Ace swallowed his pride and nodded, relenting to their authority. As much as he hated to admit it, they had more experience with kind of thing. But… would Dogtooth really agree to a trade? Most pirates he had met (not counting recently) could care less about their subordinates.

"Why don't we go to my quarters, boys." Izo said, taking him and Sabo by the arms, "I can take your measurements and get to work on some new clothes. Those rags simply won't do."

"Rags!? I beg your pardon!" Sabo exclaimed, looking down at his tailored outfit.

"I was more interested in future and additional outfits for you, dear. Though, Ace certainly could do with a make-over."

Somewhat in a daze, Ace didn't resist as they were pulled into the ship, using a different entrance than Shanks and Whitebeard. He prayed that the negotiations would go as planned.

* * *

Marco gently closed the door to Pop's room and approached the table where the den-den mushi had been placed. Benn Beckman was leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette between his teeth and Thatch appeared to be… stress eating.

"Take it easy, yoi." Marco reprimanded, tearing the fruit cake away, "You've already had three of these today!"

"I can't help it!" The chef exclaimed, "This is Dogtooth we're talking about! I'm glad we calmed Ace down, but in reality, no one knows that much about him!" Pops hummed at that and stroked his facial hair.

"He's a serious brat born into an unfortunate family, but no one to feared if given the respect a pirate of his caliber deserves."

At that, they all gathered around the snail, dialed, and listened to it ring. It took only a few seconds for him to pick up.

 _"Sweet Commander Katakuri."_

The pirate's voice was deep and somehow fit the snail dressed up in a scarf. Pops didn't waste any time and said,

"This is Edward Newgate." Shanks then turned the snail towards him and added, "and Shanks, we need to speak with you, Dogtooth."

For a moment, everyone froze. No one moved, and no one spoke. The tension was almost palpable. Finally, Dogtooth broke the silence,

 _"I must admit, this is a surprise. It's not often that not one, but two Emperors contact me on my personal line. How is it that you came across it?"_

Marco found himself impressed with how the man kept his composure. Most would be at least a little shaken when faced with the possible wrath of two Emperors.

"We commandeered one of your ships." Shanks informed him, "Your men are all fine, just locked up in my brig."

 _"I see. And why have you provoked me, Akagami? There must be something you want, especially considering you bypassed Mama to contact me directly."_

Marco glanced at Thatch who gulped. Dogtooth was perceptive and obviously very smart.

"That's right, brat." Pops put in, "We want to make a trade."

 _"What do you want?"_

"Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Katakuri scowled down at the snail when Whitebeard said Luffy's name. First the government and now other Emperors!? He could see why Akagami would want the boy, knowing their past together, but why Newgate? From what he knew, the pirate had no connection at all to Luffy.

Regardless, this was a bad situation.

He valued his men's lives greatly and knew they would likely to be killed if he didn't comply with the Emperors' demands, but he also had no intention of giving Luffy up.

"What is your interest in the boy?" Katakuri asked, hoping to probe for more information.

 _"We came across another young man, a teen, who is the child's older brother."_ Whitebeard said slowly, _"It is our intention to reunite them."_

Katakuri understood now. Luffy's missing older brother must've been rescued by Newgate and asked for their help in finding his little brother. So, he wasn't dead after all…

"Portgas D. Ace, I presume."

 _"How do you know his name, Dogtooth?"_ Akagami questioned, suddenly sounding a tad defensive.

"Luffy told me about him." Katakuri replied in an even tone, "I am also aware of his connection to you, Akagami." Shanks didn't respond to that, though his displeasure could be seen through the snail's expression.

 _"He told you?"_

Whitebeard then interjected,

 _"Speaking of the boy, does he remain in good health?"_

"He's fine."

 _"May we speak to him?"_

Katakuri turned his head to glance back at the bathroom where he could faintly hear Luffy splashing in the bathtub. Poor kid had no idea what was going on.

"No. He's currently taking a bath and is unavailable."

 _"A bath?"_ Akagami asked, seemingly confused, making him frown. What did they think he was doing to the kid, torturing him?

"I may have purchased Luffy, but he is not my slave." Katakuri stated firmly, now slightly offended. "I don't appreciate what you are insinuating."

 _"Apologies, I meant no offense."_ Shanks quickly put in, _"We're just worried about him… that's all."_

Which was understandable, having gotten to know Luffy. His little kitten could melt hearts of stone with that smile of his.

 _"What do you say, Dogtooth?"_ Whitebeard asked, _"We are willing to return your men and your ship with no damages, but only if you reunite Luffy with his brothers."_

Wait… what? Brothers? Plural?

"Brothers?" He asked hurriedly, "Luffy told me his second brother perished years ago…"

 _"Yes… During our initial search for Luffy, Ace came across a brother he'd thought was dead, Sabo."_ Whitebeard calmly exclaimed, catching on that Katakuri had become suspicious, _"It turns out he'd survived, but his memory had not. Gurarara, nothing a good head butt couldn't fix though!"_

Katakuri fell back against the couch with a huff, now feeling guilty. Now that he knew both of the kid's older brothers were alive along with their location, how could he keep Luffy from them? He was very conflicted.

"Could I have a moment to consider your offer?" Katakuri asked, hearing water draining in the bathroom.

 _"Of course."_

He then mutes the den-den mushi but didn't hang up. Standing, Katakuri stood and moved to the bathroom to knock on the door.

"Luffy? Are you finished?"

"Yep!" The kid chirped, "Just a second, Papa!"

Katakuri smiled and walked back to the couch where he sat and waited for Luffy to emerge. The kitten trotted out with red cheeks from the steam and damp hair which Katakuri immediately frowned at.

"Oi, go get a towel. I don't want you to get sick."

Luffy pouted but did as he was told. Soon, the boy was seated next to Katakuri wearing a soft long-sleeved shirt and pajama pants, getting his hair toweled off. He was careful around the kid's new piercings as the ears were still a bit tender.

Once he was finished, Katakuri placed the wet towel to the side and was surprised to find Luffy staring at him with a strange expression.

"Is something wrong, Kata?" Luffy asked, wrapping his rubber limbs around Katakuri's massive arm. The kid really was good at reading emotions, even his.

"Luffy… there's some people on the den-den mushi right now who are asking about you." He explained, motioning to the snail, "One is an old friend of yours."

"Really? Who?" The kid questioned with a cute tilt of his head. Katakuri decided to let them answer that.

* * *

Marco huffed as he watched Shanks pace back and forth in front of the den-den mushi. It had been about ten minutes since Dogtooth had spoken, and it was obviously making Akagami anxious.

"Relax, Captain." Benn said with a puff of smoke, "He doesn't appear to be the type of man to leave us hanging."

"I know, I know…" Shanks hissed, turning around again, "But this is Luffy we're talking about! Sweet, innocent Anchor who stabbed himself in the face to prove himself a man for crying out loud! Can't blame me for being a little overprotective!"

"He… what!?" Thatch exclaimed, trying to hide the potato he was munching on from Marco by hiding it in his shirt, "Is that how he got that scar under his eye?"

"Yeah… little brat is something special." Shanks chuckled, finally coming to a stop.

Marco smiled softly and glanced up to Pops, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Pops?" He asked, curious why the old pirate hadn't entered into the conversation.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure." Whitebeard hummed, "There was something in the Charlotte brat's tone… the way he talked about the boy, it was different than what I was expecting."

Before Marco could question him further, the snail popped back to life with a slight crackle, and a young voice whispered,

 _"H-Hello? Who's this?"_

That was obviously _not_ Dogtooth. It was a kid, likely the very one they wanted to speak to. Hearing the quivering voice, Shanks inhaled deeply and knelt in front of the snail.

"Anchor? It's Shanks… are you all right?"

 _"S-S-Shanks?"_ The boy whispered, sniffling a little, _"I…I…"_ The kid then started to cry, heart wrenching sobs. Shanks tried to get a word in, but couldn't, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Akagami soothed, "Shhh… don't cry, please don't cry."

 _"I-I messed up, Shanks."_ Luffy hiccupped, _"I'm sooorrryyyy…."_ The boy's voice was drowned out yet again by sobs. Marco was starting to worry about the kid as it sounded like he was hyperventilating.

 _"Luffy, take a breath."_ Surprisingly, Dogtooth spoke once again, and it sounded like he was… comforting the kid? _"Lu- crap…come here, boy."_ All the pirates listening leaned in, immediately worried.

"Is he okay?" Shanks asked quickly, getting in the snail's face. They couldn't quite hear what was going on anymore, but it seemed like Luffy was starting to calm down.

 _"S-Sorry… I'm… I'm okay n-now."_ Luffy's quiet voice came back, this time slower. Whatever Dogtooth had done, it seemed to have worked.

"Thank God." Shanks breathed out, "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Luffy made a noise in acknowledgment.

 _"Give him a moment. His breathing isn't quite under control."_ Dogtooth demanded, earning a small protest from Luffy, though they couldn't hear exactly what was said, _"No, not until your head feels normal again."_

So, they waited. A few minutes later, the kid seemed okay again.

 _"Shanks? I-I… I lost your hat!"_ Luffy blurted out, definitely still upset, _"I'm s-so sorry I-I there were b-bad people and-and-"_

Akagami chuckled, earning a confused look from the snail.

"I know, Anchor. But it's okay."

 _"W-What? How do you- B-But it was your treasure and-"_

"Anchor… it's here, with us. With your brother, Ace." The kid went silent, though his eyes grew large and filled with tears again.

 _"Ace? H-He's okay… and he h-has Hat? Really?"_

Pops then motioned that he wanted to speak and turned the snail a bit towards his bed.

"Brat, my name is Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard. I'm a pirate just like Shanks." He explained to the kid who was just barely holding in the new tears, "We rescued Ace a while ago and he's been with us ever since, searching the entire ocean for you."

Marco smiled as the kid started crying again. Such a cute little brat.

 _"He's alive… Ace is alive!"_ Luffy choked out, _"Papa, my big brother's okay!"_

His smile dropped at that, confused. Did he just call Dogtooth…?

"P-Papa?" Shanks questioned loudly, also shocked, "Luffy, what did you just say?"

 _"He's talking about me, Akagami."_ Dogtooth put in, making Thatch drop his potato. Marco was now concerned. Calling him Papa was a bit…

 _"Kata saved me, Shanks!"_ Luffy chirped, suddenly a bit happier, _"He freed me so he's my Papa now."_

Marco wasn't sure the kid knew exactly what he was talking about, but he supposed it was cute… with anyone other than Charlotte Katakuri. Suddenly, Pops burst out laughing, taking everyone by surprise.

"Gurarara, now I see!" Pops laughed, slapping his knee, "You've taken a page out of my book and adopted a lost boy! Since I've got the other two, we're basically in-laws now, gurarara!"

* * *

Katakuri sighed at Whitebeard's outburst, holding a very confused kitten in his lap. This call was becoming a hassle. First, Luffy had nearly passed out (though he'd managed to calm him down by having him listen to his heart beat, knowing the kid had done that in the past), and now Whitebeard was claiming they were related!?

"Ne, Kata… what's the old guy mean by other two?" Luffy asked under his breath, "and what's in-laws? Is that bad?" Katakuri whispered that he'd explain everything later and turned back to the snail.

"I won't deny it, Whitebeard. By all rights, Luffy is my… my…" He cleared his throat heavily before continuing, "my son."

Wow that was still strange to say, but it definitely made his kitten happy as Luffy giggled and snuggled into his chest at his declaration.

 _"Gurarara, good for you, brat! I can tell you're quite fond of him."_ Whitebeard said with a chuckle.

"As such, I am willing to bring Luffy to you for a reunion with his family." Katakuri stated, rubbing his boy's twitching ears, "It would be wrong to keep him from them after so long. _However_ , know that our discussion is not over, and I expect the safe return of my men as promised regardless."

 _"All right, you've got yourself a deal."_ Akagami agreed after conferring with Whitebeard for a moment, _"We'll be waiting at Gob Island."_

Katakuri nodded, recognizing the name of the island. It was a medium sized island a few days journey from Totto Land. It had tall trees and many hidden coves that would be useful to hide such a momentous meeting of pirates.

"I'll be there in a few days."

 _"Thank you for this, Dogtooth."_ Akagami said with a nod of the head that was mirrored by the snail before the other pirates hung up and its eyes closed. Katakuri fell back against the couch, finally able to take a breath. Luffy got up on his knees to poke at the snail before jumping back against him and grinning.

"Can you believe it, Papa! Ace is okay, and we get to go see him! Though…" Luffy trailed off and bit his lip, "I'm not supposed to see Shanks against until I'm a great pirate…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Luffy." Katakuri soothed, running a hand over his fluffy hair, "If you're worried, I can call him tomorrow and ask." Luffy nodded and pulled himself close to Katakuri, his cheek squished against his chest.

"Papa Kata… what did they mean by 'other two'? It's later now, so can you explain?" Katakuri sighed, but didn't want to keep such important information from the boy. Especially considering how upset he was over his brother's 'death'.

"Well… that's because they don't have _just_ Ace with them." Katakuri said softly, pulling Luffy upright, "Sabo's there too."

At that, the kid's eyes went wide, full of confusion.

"W-What? No that's impossible… he's d-dead… Dogra said so!" Luffy cried, his tail swishing in distress.

"Whitebeard gave me no reason to distrust him. Apparently, Ace found him during their search for you."

Luffy didn't seem convinced and frowned down at his hands. Katakuri chuckled at his face and picked him up, making the boy whine.

"Nooooo… I don't wanna go to bed yet!"

"Yes, you do. Don't you want to be rested for our journey to see your brothers?"

"B-But Sabo probably isn't… and-and Ace is-"

The kid stopped rambling when Katakuri placed him on his bed and pushed the stuffed bunny into his arms. Luffy went to protest again but stopped short when Katakuri gave him a serious look.

"I know you're excited, and probably confused, but that's no excuse to not get some sleep. Or, if you like, Smoothie can make some of her 'sleepy juice' for you again?"

Katakuri smirked when Luffy shook his head vigorously and immediately laid down. He wasn't sure what his sister put in that particular drink, and frankly, he didn't want to know. There was no denying its effectiveness though.

"What if I'm not tired?" Luffy asked as he tucked his tail underneath the covers.

"Sleep will come, and if it doesn't, you can sleep on the ship." Katakuri soothed, brushing hair out of Luffy's eyes. The kid smiled up at him, definitely excited for their impending journey. Katakuri stayed with him for a while, stroking his ears and cheeks until he fell asleep and soft snores filled the living room.

Taking the den-den mushi to his bedroom, Katakuri prepared to inform his closest siblings of the situation and what he intended to do. They would likely be disappointed but would understand. Of course, he didn't intend to leave Luffy with the Whitebeards or Akagami… there had to be another option…

One that he would hopefully think of before they reached the meeting point.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, sorry about the wait. School's started back up so I don't have as much time on my hands. Anyway, this chapter is kind of heavy so... yeah. Doesn't mean it doesn't have some fluff though ;) There will _always_ be fluff somewhere. Read the warnings and enjoy!

To MelodiofHope: Katakuri is such a good dad! With Ace and Sabo... well, we'll just have to wait and see ;) Thank you for the review!

To CouldNotThinkOfAName: Lol no don't die! You've gotta read the next chapter! Haha hope you enjoy the update and Happy New Year!

To SiZodiac: Hey there again! Haha since it bothers you so much, I've amended the earring issue in this chapter. Katakuri now has one for each ear, nice and symmetrical. I could've gone back and changed it in earlier chapters... but I was feeling a bit lazy, plus it gave me an opportunity to put a cute scene in lol. Thanks for the review!

To B.A Victoria: Oh, don't worry, there will be lots of tears and fluff when the time comes ;)

To starelight: Hello again! Thank you so much for your sweet compliments! Thatch is always hilarious to write lol. Teach will be there, but I don't want to spoil anything ;) Katakuri will definitely be protective, no need to worry XD

To a prick: lol not sure how to respond to that, but thanks for reviewing!

To SakuraKoi: Thanks for the review!

To L'assassin orange: Hello! Haha yep, so much fluff... isn't it beautiful? Yep, Katakuri needs to think of something, cause he's not going to give up his precious child without a fight. Thank you for reviewing!

To proudsmile: You're so sweet! I also melted into a puddle when I wrote him admitting that Lu is his son... so pure. Shanks will be something to Lu and overprotective Uncle definitely fits lol (I haven't decided yet honestly, so keep the ideas coming!). Thank you! I love writing fluff so it makes me very happy that someone thinks I'm good at it XD See you next time!

To yukino76: Of course they're in-laws, what else would hey be? lol. Yeah, poor Ace, he's got a lot on his plate right now. Thank you for reviewing!

To Renny D'Vongola: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To Sarah Huege de Serville: Thank you!

To SvalbardGirl: Hey there! Lol I made you snort water? That's awesome. Thatch strikes me as a food lover so why not a potato XD Nice theories! I won't spoil anything for you though ;) Hope you enjoy the new chapter and, as always, thank you for your wonderful support!

To Guest 1: Here's the update for ya! Family goals indeed. We are in agreement.

To Guest 2: Thank you!

To Shu-Sley: Thank you so much! There needs to be more stories about Katakuri and Luffy so... this was born! I hope you enjoy the update :)

To KitsuneNaru: Thanks ;)

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Past torture**

 **\- Scarring**

 **\- Past Child abuse**

 **\- Past Slavery**

 **\- Emotional turmoil**

 **\- Panic attack(s)**

* * *

 _Luffy cried out as he was hit again, this time across the face. He struggled against the restraints on his wrists that kept him just above the floor so he couldn't stand properly. Master approached and pulled his head back with a harsh yank to his hair._

 _"Still you resist… what a stupid pet you are." Master sneered while using his other hand to wipe the tears off Luffy's cheeks in an almost caring manner, though Luffy knew better than to think that._

 _He'd been hanging for so long that he couldn't feel his arms anymore and the boy was certain one of his joints was dislocated again. It was a strange feeling to break bones… one he hadn't felt since before…_

 _'Shanks.' Luffy thought with a sniffle, 'He'd be so ashamed of me, of how weak I am.'_

 _Luffy was jerked out of his thoughts by a harsh pull to his ears as Master forced them upwards. The pudgy man continued to move them until his bones started to crack at the unnatural position and he let them go._

 _"What kind of cat has such droopy ears?" Master huffed, "A freak I suppose."_

 _Inhaling sharply, Luffy bit his quivering lip to keep himself from responding. Nothing good ever came of it, only more pain. The boy grimaced as Master ran his hands down Luffy's exposed sides, pinching him and pushing against his broken ribs, simply to be cruel._

 _"Well, at least you're as durable as I was promised…"_

 _Luffy tried to ignore the man and let his thoughts wander to Ace, his strong big brother. He was out there somewhere and would come rescue him, he'd promised. A kick to his gut brought him back to reality yet again, along with ragged coughs. He tried to curl in on himself but couldn't as his ankles were shackled to the floor._

 _"Don't ignore me, pet! Such disrespect will not go unpunished."_

 _The boy cried as Master whipped him mercilessly, tearing into the still healing skin around his brand. This apparently did not entertain the pudgy man enough as he stopped and came to grab Luffy's jaw in his gloved hands (he didn't like to get his hands dirty)._

 _"Who do you belong to, slave?" Master demanded, pulling Luffy forward._

 _He didn't answer._

 _"You belong to me, and nothing will ever change that. Now, why don't we move on to something else, hmmm? I hear needle torture is all the rage in Mariejois this year. Though, I'm privy to broken bones myself…"_

 _Luffy's eyes widened as the man opened a little box and pulled out needles, some that were as long as his hand._

 _"S-Stay away… don't come near me with those!" Luffy choked out, his voice tired, scratchy, and full of fear. Master definitely didn't like his outburst as he balled up a dirty rag and stuffed it into his mouth._

 _"Enough with the noise…all I want to hear is your screams. The screams of one who's almost broken, almost_ perfect _."_

 _His entire body seized up as the first needle was embedded into his elbow. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and he simply couldn't hold in his cries of agony. Master just laughed and kept inserting the needles all over his body._

 _It hurts, it hurts, why-no, please stop! Stop, stop, STOP-_

* * *

Luffy shot up in bed, gasping for breath. For a moment, he thought he was back there, with _him_. Being tortured and-and-

Tears streamed down his face as he balled the soft blanket into his fists, trying desperately to calm his breathing only to break down into sobs again. Leaping out of bed, Luffy paced back and forth, nearly falling from his weak and shaky knees.

Coming to a stop, Luffy looked down at his trembling hands that were covered in tiny spots. They looked like little freckles unless you looked really closely. The scars remnants of that man's torture, a method he became very fond of for Luffy specifically. They weren't just on his hands, wrists, and forearms, but also along his shoulders, spine, and even his ankles.

One of the reasons he'd wanted to get earrings was to cover up the holes (or at least the two largest ones) he already had in his ears, one of the reasons he stopped Kata's sisters from coming into the room with him. The shop keeper who'd "pierced" them didn't ask questions and gave him what he asked for.

Grabbing his tail, Luffy rushed out of the room. He wound his way through the hallways of the ship towards where he could feel Kata was. He needed him, the pirate who'd saved him… rescued him…

And could protect him.

Bursting out onto the deck, Luffy threw himself at Kata, knowing the man would catch him.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Papa asked, bundling him close to his chest. Luffy didn't, _couldn't,_ reply as he cried and clutched at the massive pirate, tail swishing behind him. He vaguely heard Kata order his crew of chess pieces to do something before the man re-entered the ship, all the while rubbing a soothing hand down Luffy's back.

Soon, they were in Kata's quarters, the safe place. Luffy sniffled and buried himself in the massive pirate's vest. His scent was soothing.

"What happened?" Kata asked, pulling him out from inside his vest and petting his ears gently.

"Y-You're not going to l-leave… right?" Luffy whispered as he pulled Kata's scarf down over him, his safety net, "If you go, I-I won't be safe and-and-"

"Shhh…." Kata soothed, taking off his scarf completely and wrapping Luffy in it snuggly, "Calm down and tell me what happened."

* * *

Katakuri was concerned. They'd left Komugi Island about eight hours before and Luffy had been fine… nervous, but okay. If anything, the kid was excited to see his brother again (he wasn't convinced the once dead brother was alive…said he needed to see him first). He'd laid down for a nap and hadn't shown any signs of waking until now. To see the boy a trembling, whimpering mess was reminiscent of the day he'd purchased him from the auction.

Picking up the shaking boy, Katakuri reclined against his head board and hugged Luffy close, scarf and all. He didn't loosen his grip until the kid pushed timidly against his chest.

"S-Sorry, Papa, I-I…I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly while rubbing tears off the kid's face. Luffy bit his lip and curled the scarf tighter around himself.

"I was back with _him_ …he-he was hurting me and-and laughing-" Luffy hiccupped, pushing closer to Katakuri, "He was using the n-needles."

"Needles?"

Luffy nodded and explained what the monster would use his needles for. Katakuri's eyes widened as the boy rolled up his sleeve and pointed out the almost non-existent scars on the inside of his wrist. Taking Luffy's tiny arm in his hand, Katakuri moved the sleeve up more and was horrified to find more marks… _incisions_ … in the crook of his elbow.

The monster had used needles to penetrate Luffy's nervous system and stimulate his pain receptors. There was no pain in the world that could compare to neuropathic pain.

How had he not noticed these before!?

Luffy sniffled and pulled his hand back up to his ears where he pointed out little speckles of discoloration from amongst the black fur. What Katakuri thought was natural were actually little holes and scars so tiny, they were almost unnoticeable. Using his mochi, he spread the fur and bristled at the spots where he could literally see through the boy's ear.

'If the bastard isn't dead already, I'll kill him myself.' Katakuri thought angerly as he smoothed the fur back out. Perhaps Whitebeard would know…they had to have come across the animal during their search for Luffy.

"I-I'm scared, Papa." The kid in his lip said softly, still wrapped up snuggly in Katakuri's scarf, "What if he finds me again?"

"He won't." Katakuri replied firmly, "I won't let him, or anyone else, hurt you."

"But, what if you're not there?" Luffy asked, his voice breaking, "I don't wanna be a-alone again!"

"You won't be alone, we're going to see your brothers, remember? Do you not want to see them?"

"N-No, I do!" Luffy put in hurriedly, "More than anything! But…it's scary."

Katakuri huffed and stroked a finger down Luffy's spine. As the boy relaxed, Katakuri thought about what was going on. After a while, Luffy had been fine at his house, but that had been a small space controlled by him. Things were different now that they were back out on the seas. Especially now that they were heading to meet a group of pirates, most of whom were all but unknown to Luffy.

He was a fool to think Luffy would recover from such trauma in only a few months.

"Akagami will be there." Katakuri said, trying to cheer the boy up, "You like him, don't you?"

"I do…" Luffy mumbled, "But what if he's…he's…"

"What?"

"Ashamed of me." The boy revealed, "I was so weak and-and lost his hat-"

"Luffy, I don't think-"

"I WAS A SLAVE!" He cried, eyes red and swollen, "HOW COULD ANYONE LOOK AT ME THE SAME!?" For a moment, Katakuri just stared down at the boy before sitting up and taking Luffy's chin in his hand.

"Really? Could've fooled me."

The kid frowned, obviously confused.

"W-What?"

Katakuri chuckled and tapped Luffy on the forehead.

"All I see is a strong young man with a brilliant smile and excellent taste in jewelry. What's to be ashamed of?" Luffy stared up at him with a trembling lip and big eyes, tears wetting his cheeks again. Katakuri let the boy melt into his arms as sobs racked the tiny body.

They stayed like that for a while, Katakuri just letting Luffy cry. The poor thing needed comfort. He hoped that Whitebeard and Akagami would understand the situation. There was no way Luffy could be left on his own, even with his brothers as there was a good chance the elder one was having the same issues.

Katakuri had no doubt that the brothers would want to leave and set out on their own, maybe even back to East Blue, but…

'Considering the Government's agents and bounty hunters, I doubt they can go home.' Katakuri mused, 'What to do…'

"Ne…Papa…" Luffy sniffled, gaining his attention, "Thank you." Katakuri smiled down at him and ran a finger through his hair.

"Anytime."

Luffy smiled up at him a grin he hadn't seen in what felt like ages, though it was only a few hours. The kid deserved to be happy.

Knowing his crew could navigate to Gob Island without him, Katakuri spent the next few hours with Luffy. They practiced his letters along with writing, which was slowly becoming legible. After a while, it was clear the kid was getting antsy.

"Could we go outside?" Luffy asked while munching on a muffin packed for him by Brulee.

"Only if you go change out of your pajamas." Katakuri replied, earning a pout.

"Okay…" Luffy whined and moved towards the door, only to stop and rush back in for a flailing hug. Katakuri grunted at the action and made sure to turn the left side of his head into mochi when Luffy's face collided with it (his future sight alerting him to the incoming collision).

When the boy pulled away, he gasped and reached up to Katakuri's ear.

"Ah! I knocked them out, I'm sorry!" Luffy exclaimed, fumbling around in his lap for the earrings. Katakuri had to hold in a laugh as the kid tried to put them back into his still mochi ear.

"Why don't I-"

"No, I got it!" Luffy demanded, pushing the jewelry into the mochi. Huffing, the boy sat back on his heels and looked up at him with a calculating expression. Holding a hoop in each hand, he held them up in front of both of Katakuri's ears, "Yeah, this is better…"

Katakuri snorted in amusement before taking the hoops back and putting one in each ear.

"Who am I to question the jewelry expert?"

"I'm not an expert…" Luffy mumbled, "I just don't want you to be lopsided."

Katakuri laughed and sent the boy to change while he put his scarf back on. Moving out to the deck, he saw that everything was going just fine. He'd ordered his soldiers to take a roundabout route to Gob Island just in case marines or government agents decided to show up. This also gave him some more time to consider the case he would make to Whitebeard and Akagami.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill tone of his den-den mushi ringing.

 _"Brother!"_ Brulee shrieked, _"Is everything going all right? Is little Luffy okay?"_

"Well-"

 _"I knew it! He's gotten sick hasn't he, the poor dear. I knew I should've gone with you!"_

"Brulee-" Katakuri tried but was interrupted by another familiar voice taking over.

 _"Katakuri, how's Kit doing? You just say the word and Daifuku and I will be there, Emperors or no Emperors."_ Oven declared confidently, making Katakuri sigh. Maybe he should've left without telling them… It was nice to have the support though, just in case he needed it.

After all, he was going to meet with two Emperors with no back-up. Just him. Well, he had his soldiers, but they were just homies. If they wanted to take Luffy by force, it would be difficult to stop them. So, he'd taken countermeasures.

Katakuri tuned out his siblings for a moment and pulled the vivre card he'd had made of Luffy before they left out of his pocket. Half of it was already torn off by many of his siblings.

If Whitebeard and Akagami tried something, he, and his siblings, would be ready.

* * *

Sabo slunk down into the depths of Whitebeard's ship, avoiding the crew and masking his presence. Eventually, he came to his destination: an old storage room Ace had shown him not long after he'd come onboard.

They'd decided that if they ever wanted to discuss something… private, they would come here.

When he entered the room and closed the door, Sabo noted his brother was already there. Ace was seated on a crate and his head shot up when the revolutionary approached.

"Were you followed?" Ace asked in a whisper, nervous eyes darting behind Sabo.

"No, they're all too busy enjoying the land while they have it."

The two pirate crews had arrived at Gob Island a few hours before, so now all they had left to do was wait for Dogtooth to arrive. Sabo moved to sit next to Ace who was now sporting a navy t-shirt practically forced on him by Commander Izo. The fiery, confident brother he'd come to love was shaking and sweating up a storm.

It was painful to see him so… vulnerable.

"What are we going to do, Sabo?" Ace asked in a soft, broken voice, "It's good that Dogtooth's coming with Lu, but what if-what if-"

"Ace…" Sabo soothed, putting his arm around the freckled teen, "It'll work out. From what Whitebeard and Shanks told us, Luffy hasn't been hurt and is fine, or at least Dogtooth has been treating him well enough."

"Yeah, but what about after that!?" Ace exclaimed as he threw Sabo's arm off and stood up, "Even if the old bastard and Shanks manage to get Lu away from Dogtooth, what then!? We just stay here? You know what they'll do if they find out who I am!"

Unfortunately, Sabo knew that very well. No matter how kind they appeared, he knew that once Whitebeard found out that Ace was the son of his greatest enemy, they wouldn't be "guests" anymore.

"You've got to have a plan, right?" Ace asked, "You always have a plan!"

"I…" Sabo started, but trailed off. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do. He could always contact Dragon (who was apparently Lu's _father_! That had come as a shock… how come Ace knew and he didn't…) and ask that he give his brothers sanctuary, but that would limit them… their freedom to come and go as they pleased. The secrecy of the Revolutionary Army wasn't for Ace and Lu, they would be stifled.

At his lack of a response, Ace sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

"We're doomed, Sabo." He said quietly, "I-It's like no matter which way we turn, there's something barring us, like a _cage_. Is it too much to ask to be free? Truly free?"

Sabo quickly went over and pulled Ace in for a tight hug, embracing him.

"You'll be free, Ace, you and Lu." Sabo muttered, his voice cold, "No one will ever take that from you again while I'm still breathing."

They stayed like that for a while, just the two them sitting together against a crate. A few minutes later, Ace fell asleep, most likely exhausted from the day's events. Holding his brother, Sabo gritted his teeth in frustration.

He should've been there for Ace and Luffy. The Revolutionary Army could've freed them much sooner than they had been and maybe then his baby brother wouldn't have ended up Dogtooth's pet. Sabo wasn't convinced that the Charlotte had good intentions towards Luffy, no matter how much Whitebeard vouched for him.

Now all they could do was wait and see how the negotiations panned out. Hopefully, Lu would be back with them soon and they could make a break for it. Sabo knew that all Ace wanted was to return home, but was that really possible? From what he'd discovered, the Government was desperate to get their hands-on Lu.

He hadn't told Ace, but his fellow Revolutionaries had warned him that the dogs now knew about Lu's heritage and, combined with his two devil fruits…

'A dangerous combination.' Sabo considered while moving Ace so he could rest on the blanket he'd stashed a while back. They wouldn't be able to contend with the marines and CP groups coming after them.

It was also much too risky to stay with the Whitebeards, despite the protection they offered. They could go with Shanks, but…

'Lu might have a problem with that.' Sabo thought with a small smile. The brat would never agree to travel with Shanks if it meant admitting the man was his captain.

'Quite the conundrum we've found ourselves in…'

* * *

Marco slowly and quietly moved away from the door to the room Ace and Sabo were hiding in, making sure to tread lightly and mask his presence well. The blonde brat had done a good job of avoiding detection, but Marco had years of experience under his belt, so following a teenager without him realizing wasn't that difficult.

Still, he was impressed at Sabo's haki. The kid was very talented for his age.

As he made his way back up to the deck, Marco thought about Ace. The spirited brat had all but broken down and was not nearly as "okay" as they'd originally thought. He knew Ace hadn't been a slave for that long, but it was enough to scar him deeply.

They should've looked into his mental health more.

 _"I-It's like no matter which way we turn, there's something barring us, like a cage. Is it too much to ask to be free? Truly free?"_

Marco frowned as he recalled what the teen had said. Ace obviously didn't feel like he was free here on the Moby Dick, though they'd done their best to try and help him understand that he wasn't a prisoner.

 _"You know what they'll do if they find out who I am!"_

That statement had sparked Marco's curiosity. Whatever secret Ace was hiding, it was connected to his fear of them and constant defensiveness. Somewhat on instinct, his feet carried him to Pop's room where the old man was relaxing. Akagami was on the island most likely drinking away his concerns.

"Ah, Marco, care to join me?" Pops asked with a laugh, holding up a jug of alcohol.

"No thanks, Pops." He replied as he moved to lean against his captain's dresser.

"Something wrong?" Pops questioned with a more serious tone, putting his alcohol back on his night stand.

"I overheard Ace and Sabo talking just now." He informed him, "Ace…he broke down, yoi. He was terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of us, Pops." Marco sighed, "Of being in a cage… of having his freedom taken." Whitebeard hummed and readjusted himself in the bed.

"…I see. It seems we haven't done well in taking care of his health."

Marco agreed. They needed to do something to help sooth his fears, but first…

"Also, he said something else that was pretty interesting, yoi. I think it might be the root of his anxiety though I'm not sure how to interpret it."

Pops frowned as he relayed Ace's words.

"Hmmm… let me think on this, Marco. In the meantime, get with Thatch and Izo. Try to come up with something to make him feel more… free and comfortable here, if you can."

Marco nodded and left, leaving the pirate captain to his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_ Whoo... this chapter was difficult to write. I wrote and re-wrote it like three times lol. I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor!

To SarahPrincess: You're welcome!

To KitsuneNaru: Well, you'll enjoy the new chapter then ;)

To B.A Victoria: Lol, therapy-no-jutsu...yes. Just yes. I love it XD Thank you for the review!

To SakuraKoi: Thanks for leaving a review :)

To Caroline Fisher: They do need hugs the poor babies... and they shall receive them!

To yukino76: This is very true. It's stressing everyone out XD

To Shu-Sley: Hello! Yeah, Lu's old master was a psychopath, but he's dead now, very dead. Katakuri is the best dad ever! Thank you so much for your sweet coments! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To Guest: Sorry about the wait, but here's the update for ya!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Emotional stress/turmoil**

 **\- Just... emotions**

 **\- Self esteem issues**

 **\- More stress eating**

 **\- Minor original character**

 **\- Over-protectiveness**

 _ **And so, the chapter everyone has been waiting for... the ASL reunion! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Ace…Ace wake up." A voice probed, drawing the freckled teen out of his fitful slumber. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Sabo who was smiling fondly down at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ace asked as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The teen noted that he was no longer in the storage room, but his "quarters" he now shared with Sabo. There was only one bed, but it was big enough for the both of them and… it was nice to have someone else there…reassuring.

"You've been out for almost eight hours now." Sabo informed him from where he sat cross-legged on the mattress, dressed in only his trousers, "I tried to wake you up, but you didn't even flinch, so I carried you back here."

"Seriously!?" Ace exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Relax." Sabo chuckled, "You didn't miss anything important, unless you count the fourth commander bringing us breakfast about twenty minutes ago."

Ace was appalled that he had left his brother on his own for so long. A commander had shown up and he'd been none the wiser! The teen leapt up off the bed and moved to the little window on the other side of the room. When he pulled the curtains back, Ace had to blink as the bright sunlight shown in.

It was morning…he really did sleep the whole night.

'Something I haven't done in a while…' Ace thought before turning back to Sabo who was still sitting on the bed. The teen frowned at his brother's horrendous scar that ran all the way down the left side of his body.

"Don't think too much about it, Ace." Sabo said firmly, placing a hand on his face, "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

The blonde stood up and padded over to where his clothes were folded neatly on the dresser, right next to Ace's wad of clothing and, resting in between the two… Lu's straw-hat.

Ace joined his brother in front of the dresser but was reluctant to change his shirt. He didn't want Sabo to have to look at it, his mark of weakness.

"It's okay, Ace." Sabo whispered, "I've already seen it, your brand."

The freckled teen froze and lowered his gaze to the floor in shock. When had Sabo seen it!? He'd been so careful…

"I saw it by accident last night. Your shirt rode up while you were sleeping."

"O-Oh…" Ace mumbled, shame bubbling up. After all, if Sabo had seen the brand, he'd seen the other scars as well.

He jumped when Sabo pulled him in for a tight hug and ran a hand lightly over his back.

"You don't have to act guarded in front of me, Ace. I won't ever judge you." The blonde soothed, making Ace relax into his hold.

"Thanks, Sabo…really." He said quietly as he pushed away. Sabo smiled at him and went back to fastening his jacket and smoothing out his hair in the mirror. Ace decided to change his shirt after all, from wrinkled navy to plain black. Once they were both changed, they sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the breakfast tray brought by Mr. Happy.

On it was two stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and two glasses of milk.

After a few seconds, Sabo picked up a fork and began to eat, but Ace couldn't.

"How are you even hungry?" He asked as Sabo crunched on the bacon, "My stomach is all tied up in knots." That, and since he hadn't seen Thatch prepare the food like he usually demanded, it wasn't guaranteed to be safe. Ace had almost stopped Sabo from eating it but didn't want to appear paranoid.

"Really? I'm famished!" Sabo managed through a mouth full of food. Ace watched the blonde eat before smirking at him.

"Are you… stress eating?"

At that, Sabo nearly choked.

"W-What!? No, of course not! I just want to be at my best when Dogtooth arrives, that's all."

Ace growled at the name of the man who'd _purchased_ his baby brother. The pirate was set to arrive today, bringing Lu with him. While he couldn't wait to see Luffy again, there was no telling what the pirates would do. Dogtooth could refuse to give Lu up, sparking a fight. Or, the Whitebeards and Shanks could successfully retrieve Luffy and take the brothers for themselves.

The situation was way too tense for Ace's liking.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and immediately put him on guard.

"Hey, you two awake? It's Thatch!" Ace and Sabo exchanged glances.

"Just a moment, Sir, we're finishing breakfast." Sabo called after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Sure, take your time!"

* * *

Thatch shuffled in place as he waited for the two brothers to emerge from their room. Though he wanted nothing more than to rush in and pull them into his protective embrace, he knew better. With Ace in the state he was, it would be counterproductive to try and touch him.

Marco had informed him and Izo of what had occurred in the storage room and they'd brainstormed late into the night. The main thing they wanted to get across was that they meant the brothers no harm and that they were _guests_ , not prisoners.

They didn't have much time before Dogtooth showed up, so he needed to work fast to make at least _some_ progress.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sabo asked in that cold, polite tone he used when Ace was around. The teen was smiling, but Thatch knew he was on guard. The poor kid probably felt burdened to be Ace's protector after everything he'd been through.

'And I bet it'll get worse when their little brother arrives…' Thatch surmised while smiling widely at the two boys.

"I was just wondering if you two wanted to go explore the island with me? It's not that large, but Marc told me he saw some wildlife!"

Ace and Sabo glanced at each other, looking confused.

"You… want us to leave the ship?" Ace asked quietly, "With just you?"

"Sure!" Thatch reassured, "Staying cooped up on the ship all the time isn't healthy. Plus, I need to do some hunting to re-stock the food supply."

The teens asked for a moment to discuss and closed the door, making Thatch release the breath he was holding. A little fresh air would do them some good, especially without a horde of pirates breathing down their necks.

Both Marco and Izo agreed that it would be good to give Ace and Sabo some freedom to explore, even knowing they would likely use the opportunity to scout escape routes.

'Well, they aren't going anywhere yet. Not without their little brother.'

* * *

Luffy sat on the bow of Kata's boat just… thinking. They'd been sailing for a while and he knew they would arrive soon at the place his brothers were, though he still wasn't convinced Sabo was alive.

'How could he be?' Luffy considered, 'Dogra saw him die…'

The boy sighed and repositioned himself so he was sitting with his knees pulled in close to his chest, trying not to tremble. The past few months had been a nightmare. He was glad Papa Kata came into his life, but…

Luffy was drawn out of his dark thoughts by a strange peck to his forehead. Startled, he looked up to see a bird perched on his knees. It was a seagull, a very fluffy seagull. So fluffy in fact, it was difficult to locate its face.

The bird whistled softly and plopped itself into Luffy's lap where it proceeded to make itself comfortable. He giggled and moved the feathers around its beak so he could look into its eyes. What a funny bird!

Suddenly, Luffy felt… something. It was warm and comforting, but where it was it coming from?

 **You… hurt?**

He wasn't hearing the words per se but _sensing_ them from the bird in his lap. The feeling became a weird collection of words in his mind, so he could tell his new friend was worried about him.

"I'm okay." Luffy whispered, hugging the feathered creature close, "Just nervous…and scared." A surge of calming emotion came from the bird and it made him relax a little. Luffy uncurled and stared at the seagull in his lap, his tail swishing behind him and ears perked up slightly.

"Ne, what's your name?"

* * *

Ace grinned down at the crocodile he and Sabo had caught and couldn't help but drool a little. It smelled so good roasting over the fire and remined him of old times. Of course, Mr. Happy wasn't a part of his cherished memories.

"Wow, you two have got mad hunting skills!" The fourth commander exclaimed, "I'm impressed!"

"We've had lots of practice." Sabo answered quickly with a thin smile. Thank goodness he was here, otherwise, Ace would have to make small-talk with the pirate. Frankly, he'd had enough of dealing with the Whitebeards. It was stressful to have to be constantly on guard, waiting for the moment when they turned on him.

He couldn't deny they had been extremely helpful in locating Lu, but that was likely for their own gain.

'I just want to grab Lu and go home!' Ace thought as he looked over the cliff and down to the cove where the Whitebeards and Shanks had docked their ships. The pirates had set up a camp of sorts on the beach with the groups each claiming their own side.

Ace jumped when Sabo nudged him gently and gave him a questioning look. The freckled teen huffed, but said nothing, only turning to look across the ocean so far below.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Katakuri checked his log pose and relayed orders to alter their course slightly. They were almost there… Gob Island.

Luffy spent most of his time outside on the bow looking at the ocean. When he'd asked the little cat about it, he said it was his favorite place because he could see where the water and sky met.

 _"It's like it goes on forever… no bars or walls… just endless blue."_

The pirate smirked under his scarf as he thought about the boy's simple explanation. It was just like him. Turning, Katakuri could see Luffy's raven mop of hair and his tail waving back and forth in the wind. Though, from his angle, it looked like he was talking to someone… or something?

"Luffy!" He called, gaining the kitten's attention, "What are you doing up there?"

The boy pushed himself up to his feet and leapt down onto the deck, carrying what appeared to be a… really fat seagull. Or maybe those were just its feathers…it was hard to tell. It was fairly large for a gull and Luffy had to cradle it in both arms to hold it properly, though it didn't seem to be very heavy.

"Look, Papa!" Luffy exclaimed as he motioned to the bird with his head, "This is Gobby, he's my new friend!"

'What kind of name is that?' Katakuri thought while looking down at the bird with a raised eyebrow. The gull ruffled its feathers and gave him what appeared to be a glare…could birds glare?

"It's a family name."

"Uh huh…" Katakuri drawled, unsure of what to say, until he realized something, "Luffy, you can understand him?"

"Yeah! Well, not like normal, but I can feel what he feels and then figure out what he wants to say." A useful talent for sure and likely an ability of his second devil fruit. Katakuri hadn't had much time to probe into Luffy's newest fruit, but he knew it had to be more than just enhanced senses and extra appendages.

'Either that, or its his haki.' Katakuri determined, but that was more unlikely. Luffy was still young and lacked the experience to unlock such an advanced skill (and it didn't usually work well with animals). There were other possibilities, but Katakuri didn't have the luxury to consider those at the moment, not when Gob Island was finally in view.

"Luffy, why don't you show your new friend your room and clean up. We're almost at our destination."

The kitten flinched and tightened his grip on the bird but nodded and padded below deck.

* * *

"Oi… is that…" Sabo whispered with wide eyes as he stood and looked over the edge of the cliff. Crocodile meat forgotten, Ace jumped up and moved to stand next to his brother. There, in the distance, was a ship. It was difficult to make out details from so far away, but it appeared to be similar, if not a carbon copy of the tart ship Shanks had captured.

"Dogtooth made good time." Thatch stated, a serious expression on his face, "Come on, let's go join Pops."

Ace gulped and ran after the chef with Sabo right behind him. They were finally going to see Lu!

* * *

Luffy sat on his bed with Gobby snuggled up to his side, wringing his hands together over and over. He'd already cleaned his face (including ears) and changed into his light black-hoodie with Kata's symbol on the back and red shorts he liked so much (because they had soft wool sowed onto the bottom).

He didn't feel confident enough to wear a t-shirt even if it was fairly warm outside. Though, Luffy did put one on underneath his hoodie, just in case.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy picked up the red and white bracelet he'd bought for Ace a few days before.

'I didn't think I would be seeing him so soon…' The boy thought as he turned the bangle around in his hands, noting how they trembled.

Standing up, Luffy began to pace back and forth as he tried to calm his nerves. His fluffy tail came up into his hands on instinct which prompted him to put the bracelet on his wrist so he wouldn't accidentally drop it.

After walking for a few minutes, Luffy stopped in front of the mirror and examined his appearance. He looked significantly better than when Papa first brought him home, with fuller cheeks and a healthier skin tone. His silver and blue hoops stood out against the black fur of his ears.

Gobby chirped and flapped his wings in encouragement from his place on the bed, making Luffy crack a small smile. Then, the ship lurched as it came to a stop and he could hear the anchor being dropped.

Biting his lip, Luffy returned to the bed to wait for Kata to come get him and hugged Gobby as close as he dared.

* * *

Ace shuffled in place as he watched Dogtooth's ship. It was now anchored on a separate beach from the other pirates, giving them some privacy. There was about five meters in between them and the tart ship.

He and Sabo stood slightly behind Whitebeard and Shanks, with all of the commanders and a few from Shanks' crew standing around them. The other members of the two pirate crews had been ordered to stay on their respective ships unless otherwise informed. No one spoke, so all Ace could hear was the soothing sound of the waves washing up on the sand. That, and the chirping of a strange looking seagull circling above them.

When Dogtooth appeared and exited the ship, Ace couldn't help but gasp. The pirate was _massive_ , dwarfing even Whitebeard in height. Dogtooth wore nearly all black leather with spikes decorating his clothing and tattoos exposed on his upper torso. A large scarf obscured the lower half of his face but allowed his piercing eyes to be seen.

The man was absolutely terrifying and definitely powerful. Remembering Sabo's brief lesson on Haki, Ace could _feel_ that this pirate was not someone to mess with.

"Dogtooth." Shanks greeted, "Thank you for coming to meet us." The black-clad pirate nodded and raked his eyes over their group, stopping briefly on Ace before meeting Shanks' gaze.

"Before we begin our discussion…" Dogtooth began in a deep voice that demanded respect, "I believe a reunion is in order." The pirate then turned and whispered to someone who was apparently hiding behind his massive leg. After a few seconds, a tiny head peered out at them, fluffy ears twitching.

It was Luffy.

Ace's breath hitched as he recognized the little boy, separated from him for so long. Tuning out everything else, the teen started to walk forward, tears forming in his eyes. Luffy tracked his slight movement and came out fully from behind Dogtooth's leg, mouthing his name.

The next thing Ace knew, he was running with his arms outstretched straight towards his brother who was coming to meet him as well.

"Lu… LUFFY!" He cried as he fell to his knees and caught the flying bundle in his arms. Luffy was crying as well and sobbed into his shirt.

"A-Ace…" The boy hiccupped, wrapping his legs around Ace's torso in a tight vice, "I was so s-scared when they took you away!"

"I know." Ace managed, "But I promised to come get you, didn't I?

"Mm!" Luffy affirmed as he rubbed his wet cheek against Ace's affectionately. Still holding Luffy, Ace turned slightly to see Sabo approaching them at a slow pace, eyes watering. His blonde brother had taken off his top hat and was holding it tightly in his hands.

"Hey, Lu." Ace whispered while detaching the kid temporarily, "Look who I found."

Luffy sniffled and turned towards Sabo with wide eyes, his tail swishing erratically behind him.

"S-S-Sabo? Is it really you?" The boy asked with a broken voice, refusing to let go of Ace's hand.

"Yeah, Lu." Sabo answered, kneeling onto the sand and putting a gloved hand on Luffy's cheek to wipe his tears away, "It's me. I'm so sorry it took so long."

At that, Luffy started bawling and pulled them both into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around them multiple times. Ace buried his face in Lu's hair and inhaled the familiar scent. It'd been so long…

They stayed in a crying clump for a while, Ace honestly wasn't sure for how long, until Luffy retracted his arms and slumped into the sand to wipe his eyes. Now slightly off his emotional high, Ace started to notice things about his baby brother.

The first was the hoops Luffy now had, one in each ear. While he had nothing against earrings…Ace didn't like the idea of Dogtooth forcing them on Lu. Looking between his little brother and Dogtooth, he noted that they both wore black…and earrings…wait, did his jacket say "Charlotte"!? Then, that symbol must be Dogtooth's, which means...

It was now obvious that Charlotte Katakuri had corrupted his precious brother.

Sharing a nod with Sabo, Ace collected Luffy into his arms (letting him sit on his left forearm). The kid still had tears in his eyes but appeared to have collected himself.

"Hey, Lu, I've got something of yours." Ace whispered, gaining Luffy's attention. He then detached his brother's straw-hat from his belt and handed it to the boy in his arms. Luffy gasped softly and took the thing in his hands.

"H-Hat…" Luffy hugged it close but didn't put it on.

Smiling at his cute little brother's innocent reactions, those little mannerisms that he'd missed so much, Ace breathed a sigh of pure relief. Luffy was back with his brothers where he belonged.

"I've got something for you too." Luffy whispered as he slipped a red and white striped bracelet onto Ace's left wrist. The teen ran his thumb over the gift and gave Lu a chaste kiss on the forehead as thanks. Luffy sighed contently and nuzzled into Ace's neck.

"I'm happy for you, my sons." Whitebeard called while grinning widely. Beside him, Thatch was crying (not surprising) and Marco simply watched them with a growing smirk. All of the other commanders cheered them on, making Ace blush against his will at the attention. Stupid pirates.

"A-Anchor." Shanks stuttered as he took a few steps forward. Luffy noticed this and wiggled, indicating he wanted to be put down. The little boy padded forward slowly with his eyes glued to the ground and arms around the straw-hat.

Once he was right in front of Shanks, the red-head knelt in front of him with a fond smile.

"Hey, Luffy, it's good to see that you're all right." The pirate said soothingly, not reaching out to touch Lu. His baby brother's lip quivered, and his ears drooped dejectedly.

"S-Shanks…I-I want you to take your h-hat back."

"What?" The pirate questioned, surprise evident in his voice, "Why would I do that?"

"B-Because I don't deserve it." Luffy sobbed, "I'm w-weak and-and I lost it and- I'm not good enough-"

Before Ace could even think about going to Luffy, Dogtooth was there. Gaping, both him and Sabo spun around and saw that he'd somehow moved from all the way over by his ship to Lu without them noticing. Shanks didn't seem surprised but did casually move a hand to the sword at his hip.

"Luffy." Dogtooth started while putting a hand on his little brother's head, prompting him to look up, "You know those things aren't true."

"B-But-"

"Remember what I told you." Dogtooth said firmly, before sitting cross-legged beside Luffy and bowing his head to the emperor. Shanks relaxed at that and reached forward to gently take the straw-hat from Luffy. He then gently placed it on Luffy's head and pushed it down until it was in place.

"How could I take this from you now, Anchor? You haven't even had the chance to become a great pirate yet! So, until then, it's yours."

Luffy, with trembling hands, pulled the hat down over his eyes like he used to and nodded shortly. Shanks chuckled and settled down next to the shaking kid.

Ace's eyes widened as the red-head looked to Dogtooth and waited for a slight nod of his head before pulling Luffy in for a hug. Was he… asking for permission? From the pirate who'd bought Luffy!?

The freckled teen waited until Shanks released Luffy to rush in and gather his baby brother into his arms yet again. Backpedaling with Sabo right next to him, Ace glared at Dogtooth.

"You, Charlotte, what have you done to Luffy!?" He shouted, prompting a raised eyebrow from Dogtooth.

"I've done nothing to him." The pirate answered evenly, not moving from his spot on the sand. Ace tried not to think about how short he must appear to the man.

"I don't believe you!" Ace yelled, encouraged by Sabo's equally suspicious glare. He was drawn out of his scowl by Luffy poking his cheek.

"It's okay, Papa's good."

"W-What?" Ace stuttered, "Papa? Please tell me that's not…"

Luffy grinned, wiped his eyes, and jumped out of Ace's arms which knocked his hat back around his neck by its string. He then wound up his arm and stretched it to… Dogtooth!? The kid rocketed to the man where he was caught and placed in the pirate's lap.

"He's my Papa Kata!" Luffy declared while hugging Dogtooth around the waist and… purring!? Oh hell no, that was NOT okay!

"Ace, we have to do something!" Sabo whispered, eyes cold, "He's obviously conditioned Lu to call him that!"

"I know, I know!" He hissed, hating Dogtooth's smug look.

"Gurarara!" Whitebeard interrupted, temporarily diffusing the tension, "What an adorable trio of brothers you are! Why don't we move into the forest, Thatch has made us an excellent lunch."

"Very well." Dogtooth stated while detaching Luffy and placing him on the ground by his hoodie. Ace was disturbed that, after spending just a few minutes with Dogtooth, the kid looked so… relaxed. When Luffy trotted over to them, Sabo immediately picked him up and held him protectively. It was obvious they would need to keep Luffy close to them, for his own safety. After all, there was no way someone like Dogtooth could be _safe_. Right?

"Ne, what's wrong?" Luffy asked with a cute tilt of his head.

"Nothing, Lu." Ace lied through gritted teeth and a fake smile, "Just thrilled to get to know your…er…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Papa's the best!" Luffy chirped, "And I can't wait to get to know yours! Isn't it great that we both found a Papa?"

Ace frowned, not sure what the kid meant.

"What? I haven't found a-" Luffy blinked at him before turning and pointing at Whitebeard.

"Isn't Mr. White Bread your Papa?"

Silence permeated the group as Ace's (and Sabo's) eyes widened in horror and the surrounding pirates' faces lit up with glee.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've been super busy and also had an unfortunate battle with writer's block...which I won! Hope you all enjoy the update!

To MelodiofHope: Haha yep, that ending was super cute XD What will happen...

To kryliadarr: Thank you!

To SiZodiac: Lol that is so true XD

To L'assassin orange: Aw I'm glad I made you giggle! I hope everything goes okay too...*evil laugh* I mean...welp, you better just read it.

To SarahPrincess: Thank you so much!

To Resnelia: Thanks! That was a fun one to write :) I couldn't help myself...had to end with a good laugh.

To nanigirl15: LOL that's totally happened to me before XD so it's not just you! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To Caraline Fisher: Thank you!

To B.A Victoria: He shall indeed be assimilated... ALWAYS XD

To yukino76: It's a true gift of his I think...lol.

To SakuraKoi: Thank you for the review! :)

To 1andonlyjack: Thank you so much!

To ToruUmiko LeafNinja: Thanks, you're so sweet!

To Shushu: Luffy is indeed innocent...such a precious kid. You'll have to keep reading to see what happens ;) Who knows, things may occur... Thank you for the review!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 _ **\- Violence**_

 _ **\- Death**_

 _ **\- TEACH**_

 _ **\- THINGS HAPPEN**_

 _ **\- Emotional distress/self-worth issues/anger/lashing out**_

 _ **\- ...I don't want to spoil anything else so...**_

 _ **I want to take a minute to thank everyone who's followed/favorited this story that now has over 400 followers! Ya'll are awesome and keep me going with your sweet reviews and comments :) Also, if you want, check out my new story Phantom of the Past, what got me past my writer's block.**_

* * *

Ace sat next to Sabo glowering at the surrounding pirates who wouldn't stop smiling at him. Whitebeard was definitely NOT his-his _Father_ or _Papa_ or whatever! Though, he couldn't be angry with Lu, the poor kid was just confused from his time with Dogtooth.

They all sat around a fire eating the food Thatch had prepared for them, the commanders sitting with Whitebeard and a few members of Shanks' with him. Dogtooth sat alone as apparently his "crew" didn't need to eat.

Ace wasn't very hungry but, reminiscent of their time as Crowley's prisoners, Luffy refused to eat until he took a few bites. The boy didn't even need to say anything, one intense look was all it took for Ace to understand.

Luffy smiled up at him and took a small bite out of his sandwich, seemingly satisfied with Ace's compliance.

While they ate, mostly in silence except for the occasional burp or small-talk from the Whitebeards. Dogtooth sat stock still, refusing all food and drink offered to him.

'Does he think it's poisoned or something?' Ace mused while sniffing at the juice Thatch handed to him, 'It doesn't seem like it's been tampered with…' That and the fact that the chef had adamantly insisted he would never do anything to his food from the first day Ace was brought aboard.

Suddenly, Luffy stood up with a flick of his ears and trotted over to Mr. Happy who was serving one of Shanks' crew mates a bowl of soup.

"N-Ne…" The boy stuttered, face blushing a bit in apparent nervousness, "Could I have a box for food please?"

"A box? Sure thing!" Thatch replied with a grin, "You want to save some for later?"

Luffy nodded shortly, wringing his hands around his twitching tail. Ace immediately glared at the commanders who cooed and whispered about the kid's cuteness.

His little brother pushed up onto his toes to watch Thatch fill the box with food, definitely excited. Though, surprising pretty much everyone, Luffy took his full bundle and went straight to Dogtooth.

"Here, Kata, it's for you!" Luffy chirped, pushing the box up onto Dogtooth's knee with great effort, "You can eat it later." The massive pirate took the gift, patted Lu on the head, and stored it in his vest.

"Thank you, Luffy. That's very thoughtful."

Ace exchanged a confused glance with Sabo, not sure how to react. Luffy just smiled before skipping back to his brothers and making himself comfortable in Ace's lap.

"What was that for, Lu?" Sabo whispered, scooting closer. Luffy blinked up at him for a moment before replying.

"Oh, Kata can't eat in front of other people. Now, he can have some of funny man's food later."

"Why can't he-" Ace started, only to stop when Luffy giggled and put a finger to his lips.

"Shishishi, it's a secret!"

The rest of the meal went by quickly and soon everyone had returned their plates and sat back in the circle, ready for a more serious discussion. Ace and Sabo shifted their position so Luffy was nestled in between them.

"Now, shall we begin?" Whitebeard asked firmly, silencing any lingering noise. Ace bristled as the other two main pirates nodded. He knew they were all very powerful, but that didn't give them the right to decide their fate!

"I hope that, by now, you have all realized how I feel about Luffy." Dogtooth began, turning to look down at Lu fondly, "I could never hurt him, he is like a son to me now." Luffy blushed and smiled happily at his lap.

"Yeah, I can see that." Shanks put in, "He seems to trust you."

"I agree; however, we must also consider Ace and Sabo." Whitebeard added (apparently not caring that Sabo insisted he would be returning to the Revolutionary Army), "I'm not sure Totto Land is the best place for them. I imagine Linlin has already caused problems for you with regards to little Luffy."

"She has…" Dogtooth admitted, "Though Mama is not my biggest concern. During the most recent Tea Party, government agents infiltrated our defenses and nearly got away with Luffy."

Ace's eyes widened and he immediately turned to Luffy who bit his lip and curled into Sabo's side. The other pirates seemed surprised by this.

"They risked going to a Tea Party!?" Shanks exclaimed, "That's crazy!"

"Yes…it seemed they were tracking my movements and rushed in the moment Luffy was separated from me. It was handled; however, it is now clear the government and marines are determined to get their hands on him." Dogtooth took a breath and crossed his arms, "With this information, how would Luffy be any safer with you, Newgate, or you, Akagami?"

Ace ground his teeth together as his anger grew. The pirates were discussing their fate like they weren't even there! Did they even care to ask what _they_ wanted to do!? A firm squeeze on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Sabo looked concerned, but released his grip when Ace gently tapped his fingers.

Next to him, Luffy whined quietly as he rubbed his face into Ace's side. They both could tell he was upset, but that wasn't new. Lu and Sabo were his family after all, they knew him better than anyone.

"Is everything all right, Ace?" Marco asked, turning everyone's heads towards them. Leave it to the stupid pineapple to notice.

"No, everything is NOT okay!" Ace growled, standing up, "Have any of you given any thought to what _we_ might want?"

"Ace-" Whitebeard tried, but he didn't let him finish.

"NO! We don't belong to you old man, or any of you for that matter!" Ace yelled, "Lu and I were brought to this sea _against our will_! Is it so strange to think that maybe we just want to go home!" Ace glared at the now silent pirates, trying to catch his breath.

The freckled boy knew that Sabo would probably stay, having made a life for himself with the Revolutionary Army, but surely, he and his little brother could return to Dawn Island for at least a little while before he turned seventeen and could leave on his own journey…like he was supposed to.

"It's…not that simple, Ace." Sabo whispered, startling him.

"W-What?" Ace choked out, his chest suddenly tightening.

"From what information I've gathered from the Revolutionary Army's informant's, they know…" Sabo swallowed, "They know about Lu's heritage. In fact, they've just recently issued a new bounty for him…one-hundred-and-fifty million. If what Dogtooth just told us is true, they are definitely watching Dawn Island. It's too dangerous for you and Lu to return there, at least not now."

"When were you planning on telling me!?" Ace exploded, "You let me think this whole time that we could just go home when… _when_ …" Sabo stood up quickly and reached out to him.

"That was not my intention-" Ace slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He sobbed, tears in his eyes, "I won't be stuck here, _trapped_ on a ship I don't want to be on!"

"A-Ace…" Luffy whimpered, reaching up to grip his shirt, "It's o-okay, Papa's nice and-and Mr. White Bread is g-good so-" In his anger and frustration, Ace hit Luffy's hand away and scowled down at him.

"Not everyone can live in your naïve little world, Lu, and I definitely can't just-just _bounce back_ like you do!" He roughly grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and bellowed, "IF YOU WANT TO GO LIVE WITH YOUR 'PAPA' SO BADLY, THEN GO AHEAD!"

Ace immediately regretted that as Luffy's eyes watered, and his lip began to tremble. Looking up, everyone was staring at him with various expressions. Backing up slowly, Ace turned and ran into the forest, wanting nothing more than to get away.

* * *

Katakuri fought hard against the urge to comfort Luffy, leaving that to his blonde brother. Honestly, he hadn't expected Portgas to be this… _paranoid_. He'd expected the elder to be somewhat traumatized, but not to this extent.

"I apologize." Sabo said with a bow of his head, "I should've been clearer with Ace about our predicament." Luffy was in his lap now, shaking as he cried silently.

"It is not your fault." Whitebeard soothed, "We should've been more sensitive to his…no, all of your feelings." Sabo took a deep breath and fixed them all with a cold, serious stare, all the while coddling Luffy in his lap.

"That being said, Ace is right. We should be the ones to decide our fate."

"And we respect that." Whitebeard replied, glancing between Akagami and Katakuri, "However, it would go against our better judgment to allow young ones to roam this sea unattended, not when little Luffy is being hunted and Ace is in such a state."

"You doubt my ability to protect my brothers?" Sabo questioned, lips curling down into a small frown.

"It's not that…" Shanks put in softly, "It's just…well…"

"We doubt your ability to protect them from the full force of the government and marines." Katakuri finished, earning a glare from Akagami, likely for his lack of tact, "You have without doubt kept the revolutionaries up to date on the situation, but haven't brought up bringing them back with you. Most likely because that would risk revealing the location of your base should they track Luffy there."

He knew he hit the nail on the head when Sabo flinched slightly and scowled at him.

"You…are unfortunately correct." The boy admitted, "I've suggested bringing them back to Dragon but…" Sabo chuckled, "You'd think Lu's father would be more accommodating."

Katakuri's eyes widened at that bit of information.

"Wait… Dragon is Anchor's father!?" Akagami exclaimed, "Seriously!?"

'So that's what he meant by the boy's heritage…' Katakuri considered, focusing in one the still crying kitten. He hadn't mentioned it when Katakuri had questioned him about his past, so maybe Luffy didn't know?

"That would explain why they're so desperate to catch him, yoi." Phoenix put in, "If they had him as a hostage, they could destroy Dragon's entire operation."

"Indeed," Sabo said bluntly, "But that is not the main issue at hand." He stood up, cradling Luffy in his arms who had his face buried in the teen's neck. "Please excuse us, we need to go find Ace."

The teen nodded to them before entering the woods, taking Luffy with him.

"Er…should we go after them?" One of Whitebeard's commanders asked, making the old man sigh.

"No, leave them be for now. Let them calm down and we can continue this later."

* * *

Ace sat curled around his legs on the beach opposite to where the ships were anchored, sniffling pathetically.

'I'm so useless and-and worthless… I can't believe I said that to Lu!' He thought miserably. Ace said those things in the heat of the moment, not considering everything the boy had been through. And Sabo, he'd pushed all of his frustrations for their situation onto him.

'Why am I such a screw-up…?'

"Eh, what're you doing all the way out here?" A rough voice asked, startling him. Spinning around, Ace was greeted by a fat pirate…Teach, if he remembered correctly. He immediately wiped his eyes.

"N-Nothing, go away!"

The black-bearded pirate just laughed and moved to sit next to him.

"Pops getting a little pushy with ya, huh? He gets like that when he wants somebody."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, shifting away from the foul-smelling man just a little.

"It's just how he is." Teach stated, "Hell, that's how I joined. He plucked me right off another ship without giving me much say in it. Hate to tell ya kid, but you're stuck with him."

"Y-You think he'll force us to stay?"

"Probably." Teach chuckled, "He likes young ones…like that cute little brother of yours. Seriously doubt he'll let him go. You either, with that power of yours."

Ace swallowed, hating the idea more and more of remaining with the Whitebeards.

"But, what about Dogtooth? Won't he fight to keep Luffy for himself? Or Shanks?"

"Zehahaha, doesn't matter to Pops! The guy is strong, but he's alone, hardly strong enough to take on the entire crew of an Emperor. And Shanks…well, I'm sure he has better things to do than babysit pups like you three. Ah, oh wait, the blonde one has his own life, doesn't he? He'll probably leave you two behind…so sad…"

Ace shuddered at that, terrified Teach was right. Would Whitebeard just take them by force? And Sabo, he would leave them to their fate? Is there no way out of this?

"Aw, don't be so down…" Teach smirked, "After all, fate has a way surprising you. I mean, it's thanks to you that we came to this island, and I found what I've been searching for my entire life."

"What?" Ace asked, now confused. Teach put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Ya see, Ace my boy, I've been searching for a specific devil fruit, one that's…special. And, lo and behold, it was here the whole time. Who knew! Sometimes being left out of important meetings has its perks!"

Ace wasn't sure why, but he was starting to feel…uncomfortable. He pushed Teach's arm off, only for the man's fat, grubby hands to grab his wrists.

"Ne, Ace. What do say to joining my crew? You don't want to stay with the old man, right?"

"No way! Let me go!" Ace exclaimed, willing his fire to burn the man's hands. The pirate screamed and released him, throwing Ace off balance before he sprinted down the beach away from the man.

To his surprise, something started to pull him backwards. Turning, Ace's eyes widened at Teach whose hands were now a vortex of some kind, dragging him backwards. Unable to resist, he was thrown back into Teach's grip, who held him tightly around the waist.

"Where are you going, brat?" The fat pirate sneered, " _Slaves_ should know their place."

Ace's breath caught in his throat, now struggling fiercely.

"ACE!" A familiar voice called. Ace looked up to see Sabo rushing towards him, no pipe in hand, but hands covered in black Haki. Luffy was right behind him, eyes still red and puffy from crying, but fists up, nonetheless. The sight of his brothers coming to his rescue made guilt pulse through his belly. Why…after everything he said…

'I don't deserve their love.'

"And here they come…" Teach drawled with an unnerving smirk on his face.

"NO, stay back!" Ace exclaimed, "He's got a-" He wasn't able to finish as Teach moved his hand to Ace's mouth and pushed his head back violently.

"That's enough screaming out of you, we don't have much time after all."

* * *

Luffy wasn't sure what was going on, but he intended to kick this guy's ass.

What Ace said hurt, but he knew his big brother was scared and lost, so Luffy forgave him. He wasn't the smartest, but knew Ace thought he was going to abandon him, something Luffy would _never_ do.

He only wished they had time to talk, hug, and snuggle, but this guy had to go and ruin it. This pirate who radiated evil and Luffy immediately hated.

"Let him go!" Sabo yelled, coming to a halt in front of the man who held their struggling brother.

"Zehahaha, sorry, but no." The guy sneered, "See, Ace is coming with me."

"No!" Luffy exclaimed, "Ace is free now, you can't have him!" Ace looked at him with big eyes and renewed his struggle.

"Aww…the cute little kitten wants to challenge me?" The fat pirate taunted, "Too bad I don't have time to play with you…"

Suddenly, there was a strange creaking sound from directly behind Luffy. Turning slowly, he saw that someone was coming through a _door_ in the air. Actually, multiple people. Two of them immediately leapt at Sabo and punched him in the face.

"SA-" He tried to yell, only for it to end in a pained cry when an arm was pulled tight against his back and another hand was placed over his mouth. Whoever was holding him dug what felt like cold, metal talons into his forearm trapped against his lower back, causing Luffy's strength to drain away.

'It's the bad stone again!'

"Enough stalling, Teach." The man who held Luffy growled, "The Emperors know we're here, so we're leaving _now_."

"Eh? But what about the revolutionary brat? He's worth something too, ya know!"

"We don't have time for this…" His captor growled, digging his claws deeper into Luffy's forearm, "You know very well we only need _this_ boy. I could care less about your obsession with _that_ one. We do not have the strength to fight Akagami, Whitebeard, _and_ Dogtooth. Either you leave with us, or not at all."

"Aye, aye..." The fat man, Teach apparently, whined before punching Ace in the gut, rendering him limp. Luffy growled and squirmed, biting at his captor's palm, definitely drawing blood, but the man's grip only tightened around his cheeks.

Using his tail, Luffy curled it around his captor's wrist and yanked hard, happy when he felt the bones crack. Kata told him his tail was more powerful than he thought, so he was going to put it to good use!

What he wasn't expecting, was for the man holding him to not react at all and pull his tail off with…his own tail!? He couldn't turn around to make sure, but it sure felt like a tail, a really strong one at that.

"You are trying my patience, boy." The man holding him snarled while squeezing his tail so hard, tears welled up in Luffy's eyes.

"Let go of my brothers!" Sabo yelled, fighting against the two black-clad enemies keeping him at bay. Luffy's captor, who seemed to be the leader (at least of this group), huffed and began to drag him back towards the weird door.

Just as Teach began to walk towards them, a deep, familiar voice, laced with fury, cut through the air,

"Put. Them. Down."

Luffy turned his head slightly and tried to yell for Kata, only for it to come out a muffled scream. The pirate looked _furious_ and held his trident tightly in one hand.

* * *

Marco knew something was wrong the second their ship burst into flames.

Not long after the brothers rushed off, smoke billowed up into the sky, drawing their attention to the Moby Dick. They all immediately gathered there, afraid Ace was letting his anger out on their ship.

What actually caused the fire was an attack by marine ships, at least fifteen of them. Akagami immediately sailed out to face the enemy while they focused on putting the fire out and finding the three brothers, who Marco suspected were in trouble.

Dogtooth disappeared soon after the attack began, likely drawn by his Haki to the boys. Or, more specifically, little Luffy.

"How did they know where to find us!?" Thatch hissed while tending to a burned crewmate they'd pulled off the ship.

"Maybe they followed Dogtooth, yoi." Marco theorized, "Who knows. Right now, we need to get this fire out, assist Akagami, and make sure our boys are okay, yoi!" The surrounding commanders rallied to his call, working quickly. No matter what Ace said or thought about them, he was their new baby brother and they would keep him safe!

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were under their protection whether they liked it or not.

"Ok-" Thatch started, before straightening up suddenly and looking around, "Uh, say Marc…where's Pops?"

* * *

Lucci cursed at the sight of Dogtooth on the beach. Teach delayed what was supposed to be a quick extraction! Why his superiors decided to put up with the pirate, he didn't know.

Glancing to his left, Lucci noted that Kaku and Jabra were struggling against the revolutionary's haki, a reminder that his team wasn't quite ready for the New World. Someday perhaps, but not now. They'd only been put on such an important mission because of Blueno's devil fruit, their escape from the wrath of Emperors.

As much as he hated to admit it, if they stuck around, Dogtooth would kill them all. Lucci had been warned about the pirate's immense prowess beforehand, but it didn't compare to feeling his presence in person.

"What is the delay?"

The voice belonged to the technical head of the mission, a serious man who'd been in Cipher Pol for many years. He, along with three teams of agents appeared on the beach between Lucci, his captive, and Dogtooth, who didn't seem swayed by the number of agents at all.

If anything, it made his bloodlust all the more palpable.

Seconds later, Dogtooth attacked, skewering the agents on his trident like they were butter and turning the ground to mush, Conqueror's Haki blowing the weaker ones away.

"Retreat with your team and the target, that is an order!"

Wasting no more time, Lucci picked up the struggling cat-boy and leapt back into Blueno's door, followed closely by Kaku, Jabra, and Blueno himself (the only members brought to the island as the others stayed behind on the ship). Looking back, he could see that the other agents weren't going to make it, but they knew that when they put themselves in Dogtooth's path. Their only job was to ensure Lucci got away with the target.

"Oi, what about me!?" Teach exclaimed, still holding the freckled teen over one shoulder. He was too far away and would be left behind.

Moments after the door closed, the air around them shattered. It didn't reach them in Blueno's dimension but was still a tremendous show of power. Lucci's eyes widened as Whitebeard himself walked down the beach, throwing the agents up in the air, before coming to stand before Teach.

Though neither Dogtooth or Whitebeard could hurt them here, it was still…unnerving.

"Lucci, we should go." Kaku whispered, gesturing to the squirming kid he still held tightly, "We have what we came for."

Yes, they did…and the kid wouldn't stop biting his hand. Finally releasing the boy's mouth, he screamed,

"KATA!" as he attempted to escape Lucci's grasp. As if he heard the boy, Dogtooth stopped and stared right at them.

"I may not be able to reach you here, but I can sense you, all of you." He growled, moving his trident through the air Blueno had displaced, "This ability is similar to my sister's, and it always has a limit. So run off to your little ship, I imagine it's around here somewhere." The pirate dipped his head slightly, revealing a gruesome set of barred teeth.

"I WILL retrieve Luffy, count on that."

Beside him, Jabra gulped and Kaku cleared his throat.

"Uh…should we go back to the ship…or…what?"

"Yes." Lucci decided, putting an end to the boy's struggle with a sharp hit to the head using the blunt side of the kairoseki claws loaned him that covered his fingers, "I don't know if he can track us in this dimension, but we will have a head start. Let's count on that."

Collecting the now unconscious kid in his arms, they set off through Blueno's world to their ship, trying not to look over their shoulders at the _hunter_ who watched them leave.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_ New chapter, WHOOP! I hope you all enjoy it! P.S. your reviews motivate me so much ;) Thanks for all of your continued support everyone!

To MelodiofHope: They do have guts, though they might be a bit stupid lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :)

To yukino76: Luffy is indeed in trouble...and it's all Teach's fault, the jerk. He'll get what's coming to him soon, very soon. Thanks for the review!

To SarahPrincess: Haha thanks! Writers block really sucks... I hope you like the new chapter, and I'll see ya next time :)

To Shu-Sley: You have a point, can the government stand up to the anger of two Emperors and Papa Kata!? Poor Ace, he's such a precious child...luckily, he's got a massive family now (whether he wants it or not) who'll help him. Thanks for reviewing!

To nanigirl15: Thank you so much!

To Monxu Aki: Aw, you're so sweet XD Thank you!

To SakuraKoi: Thank you for reviewing!

To Idoray: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

To XiaoChanWP: Thank you! I'm always happy when people enjoy my stories :) Here's the update, hope you like it!

To Guest: Glad you're enjoying it so far! Lol Teach is definitely going to get it. Protect Lu squad will soon mobilize...

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Violence**

 **\- Imprisonment**

 **\- Flashbacks**

* * *

Whitebeard was angry… angry and hurt that one of his own sons would betray him like this. He was also frustrated with himself for not noticing Teach's true nature sooner, perhaps he could've prevented this situation.

Glancing to his left, Whitebeard noted that Dogtooth had stabbed his trident into the sand and was concentrating his Haki, likely to locate little Luffy's kidnappers and their ship.

"Zehahaha, I'm surprised you came yourself, old man!" Teach sneered while readjusting the limp body of Ace thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"What have you done?" Whitebeard questioned, voice low and threatening. He already had an idea of what the traitor would say, but he wanted to hear it from the pirate himself.

"Honestly, I wasn't planning on doing anything just yet…" Teach cackled, "But how could I resist getting everything I want in one fell swoop? Thanks to the kitten, I've already achieved part of my dream, and now Ace will help me achieve the rest. It's really too bad the marines and Cipher Pol are so useless; I was hoping they'd do more damage for the priceless information I gave them…"

"So, you are the one who gave up our location." Whitebeard growled, brandishing his bisento, "Know this, Teach, you are no longer my son and will pay dearly for messing with the lives of those brothers!"

The traitor laughed and dropped Ace carelessly in the sand.

"Just try it-"

He didn't get to finish as Sabo's Haki covered fist slammed into his large gut, making him spit up blood. The blonde teenager followed up with a kick to the face which knocked out a couple teeth. While Teach staggered backwards and attempted to catch his breath, Sabo swooped in, picked up his unconscious brother, and skipped backwards to the safety of Dogtooth's shadow.

"Y-You brat…" Teach snarled, spitting out a bloody tooth. Sabo just smirked back at him.

"Did you really think I would just stand here and watch?"

Whitebeard chuckled, liking the kid's cheeky attitude. Yes, if they would have him, he wanted the brothers as his sons. But first, they needed to get the situation under control and the smallest brat back safely.

* * *

Katakuri was content to ignore the fight happening behind him as he tracked the kidnappers' progress through their "other world". They were moving fast, the leader holding Luffy in his arms. Since the boy wasn't struggling and his presence was muted, he was likely unconscious.

A fact that churned Katakuri's already fraying temper.

As he continued to sense their movements, the Sweet General considered his options. From what he could tell, Akagami was out at sea contending with the marine warships and Whitebeard was with him, fighting the traitor. The remaining crew members were putting out a fire on their main ship and packing up any remaining supplies on the island as they readied set sail.

'It will be a while before we can set out after them…' Katakuri mused, brow furrowed, 'We need reinforcements.' Decision made; he opened his eyes.

Just behind him, the blonde brother, Sabo he remembered, was crouched in the sand with Ace in his arms. The raven-haired teen groaned, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Ace, you okay?" Sabo questioned while helping his brother sit up.

"Y-Yeah…ugh…I'm all right…" The teen replied weakly before his eyes shot open in panic, "Luffy! Where's Lu!? I-Is he-"

"He was taken." Katakuri put in, gaining the youths' attention. Ace gasped quietly and curled in on himself, breathing erratic.

"No…not again…it's my fault, all my fault-"

Katakuri stopped him with a swift bap on the head with the blunt end of his trident (Haki infused so it wouldn't go through him). The kid looked up at him in shock, seemingly unsure if he wanted to respond in anger or not.

"Enough of your self-pity, boy." He chided, not one for sensitivity, "If you are going to help me get Luffy back, I need you at your best. No tears, only strength and focus. Can you do that?"

The teen looked up at him with wide eyes, all of his tangled emotions on display: fear, sadness, anger, frustration. But underneath all of that, Katakuri saw true fortitude, a determination that could be tapped into.

Ace stood up shakily and wiped his tears away before looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Katakuri nodded and turned to watch Whitebeard fight while fishing around in his pocket for his den-den mushi and Luffy's vivre card. The battle wasn't as one-sided as he'd expected it to be. Whatever ability the fat pirate had; it was unique and extremely effective against devil fruit users.

'Who knew there was such a fruit…one that allowed you to all but nullify other abilities…'

"Zehahaha, having trouble, old man?" The traitor taunted, "The great Whitebeard, struggling in battle…not so invincible now, are you!"

Whitebeard chuckled and wiped blood off his chin.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Teach." The old pirate then turned towards Katakuri and the brothers, "Dogtooth, take them away from here and do what you must for that boy of yours."

"You're going to fight him alone!?" Ace exclaimed, "He's dangerous!"

"Gurarara, worried about your old man?" Whitebeard laughed while shattering the air in front of Teach, "I won't be beaten so easily…because I am _Whitebeard_!"

Katakuri immediately absorbed his trident back into his body, grabbed the two startled teenagers, and leapt away before Whitebeard's attack could hit them. The old pirate _broke_ the beach and slammed the traitor to the ground.

The Sweet General landed and didn't let the brothers go until they were almost to where the Whitebeards' ship was docked.

"Bloody _freaking_ hell!" Sabo huffed, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Beside him, Ace was in a similar state, cursing Whitebeard with language colorful enough to make Katakuri raise an eyebrow.

"You two go join the Whitebeards; I need to make a call."

Surprisingly, he received no resistance as the teens nodded and helped each other towards the ruckus that was the old man's crew. Pulling out the den-den mushi, Katakuri punched in the number and waited. Seconds later, a familiar voice answered.

 _"Katakuri, what's going on? We saw the smoke and-"_

"So, you did follow me?" He interrupted with a sigh, "I suspected as much and, for once, am grateful. Luffy's been abducted by Cipher Pol."

 _"…what…?"_ Oven replied, fury evident in his voice, _"What can we do?"_

"How far are you from the island?"

 _"Not far, though Smoothie's ship is the closest."_

"They took Luffy south, likely to where their ship is waiting." Katakuri informed him, "Use his vivre card and follow them. It will take some time before we can set sail, but we'll join you soon. Tell Brulee to standby."

 _"Aye, Brother."_

Katakuri put his den-den mushi away, stood up, and moved to join the others gathered in front of the Moby Dick.

* * *

The second Ace and Sabo stepped out of the woods, Izo was there, fussing over them.

"Oh, my darlings, are you all right?" He exclaimed, running delicate hands over Sabo's bruised face and Ace's scuffed arms, "Where's your little brother?"

"He's…" Ace started, but had to take a breath before finishing, "…gone. Taken. I…we…couldn't…" The freckled teen looked down to the ground in shame.

Suddenly, they were pulled into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Izo reassured them, pulling the brothers in to rest on his chest.

As much as Ace hated to admit it, the pirate's ministrations were…comforting.

"Oi, I'm glad you two made it here safely!" Thatch called while rushing over, "We've almost got the fire out, so we should be ready to leave in not too long…hey, what's wrong?"

Soon, all of the pirates had heard about Luffy's abduction and their efforts to get off the island doubled. Thatch took over command from Marco so the pineapple could sit with the depressed brothers.

"Teach betrayed us?" Marco whispered through gritted teeth, "That bastard! After all these years…I'll kill him, yoi."

"I believe your Captain has that covered." Sabo said, running a bruised hand through his hair, "He seemed pretty angry when he destroyed the beach."

"Yeah, and nearly us in the process." Ace grumbled while dropping his head down on Sabo's shoulder, exhausted. Marco eyed him with a sad, distant look that made Ace unconsciously bristle. "What is it, pineapple head, spit it out!"

"I'm sorry, yoi."

"For what?"

"For everything. We should've been more considerate to how you felt about us." Marco said softly, making Ace's eyes widen, "I know from experience how difficult it is to truly understand Pops, but know that we all care about you, all three of you, yoi. We want you to be safe and happy."

"Even if that means not being in your crew?" Ace asked slowly, carefully. Marco chuckled, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"Naturally. If you want to return to the East Blue more than anything, we'll make it happen, yoi."

Ace felt his face flush from the attention even as he slapped the hand away from his hair. Sabo snorted in amusement next to him, trying to hide his grin with a gloved hand.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Dogtooth stated while making his way out of the forest towards them, or specifically, Marco, "I've contacted my siblings and they have agreed to track Luffy for us until we can join them."

The massive pirate then took out a small piece of paper that everyone but Ace seemed to recognize.

"You have a vivre card of Luffy?" Sabo exclaimed, grabbing it from him and looking it over, "It seems okay…"

"Yes, it appears they want him alive." Dogtooth said while taking the paper back, "My siblings all have parts of it as well."

"I hate to ask this but…are they trustworthy, yoi?" Marco questioned, standing up in front of Dogtooth. Though dwarfed in size, the commander didn't seem to be intimidated.

"They are my most valued brothers and sisters, willing to take on two Emperors to keep Luffy safe. They risk their own lives keeping all this from Mama." Dogtooth growled with an intense gaze, "Take care how you speak, Phoenix, I will not allow you to insult them."

"Understood, yoi. We're glad to have the help."

Ace was…impressed. It took guts to take the weight of Dogtooth's displeasure without batting an eye.

"So…what's the plan then?" He asked, disrupting the still tense atmosphere.

"You and Sabo go with Thatch and Izo to continue preparations to leave. Dogtooth, I suggest you ready your own ship. I'm not sure if it's been damaged or not, yoi." Marco ordered, "I'm going to go check on Pops. Once everyone's here, we're going after Luffy."

* * *

Moaning in pain, Luffy's eyes blinked open. His head _really_ hurt, and his mouth was dry, an uncomfortably familiar feeling. Moving around a bit in an attempt to get his bearings, the young boy realized he was lying on a mattress…or maybe a cot? It wasn't terribly soft, but tolerable by his standards.

As he became more aware, he realized his hands were cuffed together in front of him with the bad stone, draining him of all his strength.

"Eh, you're awake already?" A voice questioned, "That's pretty impressive…"

Pushing himself up into a sitting position on the now identified cot, Luffy fixed the weird nose man with his best glare, pushing down the fear.

It was all he could do to keep himself from trembling as memories of his time with the Master came rushing back, especially as he realized his shackles were tethered to the wall, like a _leash_.

Torture…darkness…needles…chains… _burning_ …a loneliness so deep it made him feel like he was drowning.

"So, the little criminals awake…" A slimy voice cackled, drawing Luffy's attention to the newcomer. He was lanky with purple hair and a weird mask thing over his face. Just looking at him made the boy want to vomit.

'He's evil…reminds me of Master…'

The bad man unlocked his cell and approached Luffy with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Bagging this little piece of crap will propel me straight to the top!" He sneered before grabbing Luffy by his left ear and pulling harshly, "Be grateful your life will be useful for something."

In a moment of defiance, Luffy snarled and bit into the man's hand, eliciting a shriek of pain. He was scared…terrified really. But Papa would be disappointed in him if he didn't try and fight back.

"AHHHHHH, GET IT OFF, GET IF OFF!" The bad man yelled, hitting Luffy over and over again to try and get him to release.

Luffy just bit down harder and putrid blood flowed into his mouth.

That is, until strong hands dug into the sides of his jaw, forcing it open. The bad man leapt back while the one holding Luffy's mouth open knelt down to eye level, golden eyes harsh and intimidating.

Though he hadn't gotten a good look at him before, Luffy was certain this was the man who'd caught him, especially after he spoke.

"No biting, boy, or you will be muzzled."

His long-haired captive released him and stood up to face the screeching masked man who was trying to get back to Luffy.

"You little brat! I'll teach you-"

"Enough." The golden-eyed one growled, grabbing the bad man, "Our orders are to bring him back alive, not torture him. Do not antagonize the prisoner further." The masked man appeared to be intimidated by that statement, but still replied with venom in his voice,

"I know our orders, Lucci. Don't forget who's in charge here."

One of the other men led him away, likely to treat his bleeding hand. Soon, Luffy was left with a blonde lady, weird nose man, and Lucci…the golden-eyed one.

Luffy sniffled and wiped blood from his mouth, head pounding from the hits he'd taken earlier.

"I suggest you get some rest, boy." Lucci stated, making Luffy flinch in surprise, "It will be a while until we reach our destination."

"W-What's gonna happen to me?" He asked quietly, mustering up his courage. Lucci was scary, but Luffy greatly preferred him to the bad man.

"That's none of your concern." The man replied sternly, making Luffy tremble and curl his tail around his stomach reflexively.

After a few minutes of intense staring, the cat-boy relented and laid down on the cot, pulling the coarse blanket over him as best he could, cuffs rattling obnoxiously. Luffy purposefully faced the wall in an attempt to avoid those piercing eyes.

'Papa will come.' He repeated in his head, like a mantra, 'My big brothers are fine too, and they'll save me… like they always do.'

* * *

Several leagues away, a large man stood at the bow of his ship stoically, watching the chaos unfold through a telescope. How could he have let it get this bad? If only he'd been a better guardian…more purposeful… _or something_ , then maybe his precious grandsons wouldn't be caught in the middle of what was turning out to be an all-out war with multiple pirate Emperors.

He wasn't sure exactly what had occurred but knew Luffy was on the small government vessel fleeing the scene.

"What are your orders, Sir?"

"Follow that ship." Garp commanded through gritted teeth, "I need to see my grandson."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_ Just finished my exams for the semester and I AM SO TIRED. Who knew taking tests for four days straight could be so exhausting lol. Good news though, I did great on all of them so I'm good for another month before my summer semester starts! XD Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy the update!

To SarahPrincess: Thank you!

To starelight: Haha I'm glad you liked the chapter! Life gets crazy ya know ;)

To SakuraKoi: Thanks for reviewing!

To MelodiofHope: Sabo rocks XD Haha yeah the government has made a mistake...better read to find out what happens! See ya next time!

To Shu-Sley: Let the crazy commence XD Thanks for the review and, between you and me, I hope Ace joins the Whitebeards too ;)

To Oi Your Boi: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update!

To Madeline Leicht: Hey there! I'm super happy that you like my story! Haha first your heart hurts, then you're dying and crying, it honestly made me smile reading your reviews XD Yeah...Garp messed up for sure...we'll see more of him in this chapter *shrugs* I'll have to give him a true redemption arc at some point though I think he redeems himself a little in this update ;) I try to update within a month of posting the last chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'll see you next time!

To yukino76: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

To lazygreycloud: Haha welcome to my story, I'm glad you like it! Poor Lu :( he's been through so much...but don't worry, things are looking up ;)

To Samster7241: Haha ISN'T IT SO DANG ADORABLE! Crap has indeed hit the fan lol XD Thank you for the reviews!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Lots of emotions**

 **\- Alcohol/underage drinking**

 _ **FYI, I'm going to start updating my profile with the status of what story I'm going to update next, along with how often I usually update. So, if you ever want to know, check my profile. :)**_

* * *

Luffy was woken from his fitful sleep by a booming and familiar voice that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Get the hell out of my way! I'm seeing my grandson and you can't stop me!"

The door to the brig, where Luffy's cell was located, burst open revealing Garp, who pushed aside the scary agents like they were nothing. Gasping in surprise and fear, Luffy scooted away from the massive man.

"Luffy…" He whispered, eyes softening.

"With all due respect, Sir," the one called Lucci put in, blocking Gramps' way, "We simply cannot allow you to-"

"Shut it! As his grandfather and Hero of the Marines, it is my right to be here." Gramps yelled, reaching out to grab the keys to Luffy's cell from the wall, "If you want to complain, go ahead, but I'm not leaving without talking to him!"

At that, the agents backed off, though Lucci and two others stayed behind, watching closely.

Luffy whimpered as Gramps unlocked his cell, terrified of what the man would do. After all, Ace had taken them away from the island specifically to get away from him.

The massive man sighed and knelt in front of where Luffy was curled up on the cot, eyes…sad?

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Gramps whispered, running a thumb over his trembling cheek. The boy flinched at the touch and shuffled away from the offending hand. "Please…you don't need to be afraid of me."

Luffy felt tears build in his eyes and he refused to meet his grandfather's gaze. Of course, he was afraid of him!

"W-Why not?" He shot back in a broken voice, "You were gonna take me away!"

"That wasn't-" Gramps started, stopping briefly to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I didn't mean to scare you two, I only wanted you to be safe. No one has ever eaten two devil fruits and lived, Luffy! Sengoku promised me a place where we could run tests and find out if you were truly all right." The massive man plopped down on his rear and slumped over, head in his hands before continuing,

"What he didn't tell me, was that that particular facility was… well, let's just say it wasn't a place I wanted you to be." Gramps explained, frustration evident in his voice, "I was such a fool…"

Luffy swallowed, unsure of how to respond. He'd never seen his Gramps like this…so…defeated.

"I looked _everywhere_ for you two!" Gramps sobbed, "When I heard you'd been sold of all things I-I-"

The cat-boy felt his hackles drop as his strong, powerful grandpa broke down in front of him. Deciding to follow his instincts, Luffy shuffled forward and leaned into the man's arms, purring.

He didn't say anything, but went limp in his grandfather's arms, surprised by the gentleness of the normally violent man.

"Can you ever forgive me, Luffy?" Gramps asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "For being the old fool that I am…for allowing all this to happen…for not being there when you two needed me most…"

"Shishishi," He giggled softly, "Of course I forgive you, Gramps, you're family." This prompted his grandpa to pull him close and hug him tight, like he used to. It was nice…familiar.

While they were like that, Garp whispered into Luffy's ear,

"Someday soon, will you tell me what happened? Everything?"

Luffy made a small noise of affirmation.

"Good. For now, can you tell me…are you happy with them, the pirates who're chasing down this ship? Do they treat you and Ace well?"

He nodded, squirming a bit to look into Gramps' eyes, confused. The marine huffed and gave Luffy a knowing look before releasing him and turning to the agents looking on.

"All right, which one of you hurt my grandson!"

"Sir-"

"Don't 'SIR' me! He's got blood on his mouth and a nasty bruise on his head…I will not allow my flesh and blood to be treated in such a way!"

Luffy gaped as Garp tore into the agents even as he left his cell and locked the door behind him. As encounters with his grandpa went, this one wasn't so bad. He hadn't mentioned him becoming a marine once! Maybe because he was being handed over to the government for whatever reason…

"I know I can't interfere with this…" Gramps stated harshly, re-gaining Luffy's attention and making his ears droop, "But I will make his journey as comfortable as possible!" At that, a cool-looking guy with a fedora entered the room with a... was that-

"This mirror will make the room feel bigger, so my precious grandson isn't quite as scared! What do you think, Luffy?"

Luffy didn't know what to say and swallowed hard as the medium sized mirror was attached to the wall directly across from his cell. Did Gramps know about Auntie Branch's ability?

"BAHAHAHA, you like it don't ya!" Garp bellowed before turning to the agents, "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point to walk with Luffy. You better treat him well, or you'll regret it."

The last statement was said with a terrifyingly serious face, which the agents could only nod to, taken aback by the sheer presence of the Hero Garp. As the massive marine left the room, he winked at Luffy, making hope blossom in his chest.

Gramps really did care!

* * *

"…should we…do something?" Kaku asked, looking into the mirror curiously. Lucci sighed, glancing between the mirror and their young prisoner. It did seem to be making the boy feel better, not that he cared…

"Leave it for now, once Spandam gets out of the infirmary, I'll ask him to check the precautions for the mission." Since their senior CP officers were dead, and Lucci's squad was not very familiar with the New World, they'd have to rely on what documentation they were given.

He had to admit, Garp showing up was a surprise (especially him leaping through the air onto their _still moving_ ship). Hopefully, the old man would leave quietly and not cause any more disruptions, at least until they reached their destination and handed the boy off.

"Kaku, go make sure Garp is properly on his way and check for any pursuers. I'll watch over the prisoner." His subordinate nodded and soon Lucci was left alone with the cat-boy.

He could feel the kid's eyes on him as he checked the mirror carefully and slowly for any…tampering. After a thorough check, Lucci turned the boy who had definitely perked up. Either Garp's visit had been encouraging or something wasn't quite right.

With narrowed eyes, Lucci entered the cell and knelt before the wide-eyed youth. Saying nothing, he pulled on a pair of gloves he'd stored in his pocket and grabbed the small chain between the boy's shackles.

Heaving him up, Lucci hooked him to a ring on the wall just high enough so the boy was hanging.

"What're you doing!?" The kid growled, kicking at him. Lucci rolled his eyes and started his search. The cat-boy hissed and spat but couldn't stop him from patting him down and searching his clothing for anything suspicious.

Once he determined there was nothing of interest in his clothing, Lucci forced the kid's mouth open, much like he'd done before, just in case (remembering the time Jabra had hid the key to the wine cellar in his mouth during their early training years).

Finding nothing once again, Lucci released the boy's face who immediately licked his lips to wet them.

"Why do you keep doing that…?" The kid whined, shifting to wipe saliva off his chin with his shirt. Lucci snorted in response and lowered his prisoner back onto the cot.

Exiting the cell and removing his gloves, the CP agent couldn't help but feel like he was missing something… something important.

* * *

Oven hummed as he watched Garp the Fist's ship speed ahead of the little government boat they were tracking through his telescope. Why such a prolific marine would show up out of nowhere, he didn't know. They'd pulled up alongside the other ship, never stopping, for about ten minutes and then left, leaving their target ship in the dust.

Glancing down to the kid's vivre card and then out to sea, Oven confirmed his precious nephew was still on their target ship.

Weird.

Smoothie's ship was the closest to catching up with Luffy's kidnappers, but the little ship was fast.

"Oi, any word from Katakuri yet?" Oven yelled to one of his subordinates who was manning the den-den mushi.

"Not yet, Sir!"

He sure was taking his time…

"Brother!" A female voice screeched, effectively gaining Oven's attention. It was Brulee, back from her exploratory trip into the mirror world to see if, by chance, there was a mirror on their target ship. "It's incredible, there's a good size mirror right across from Luffy's cell!"

"You're kidding…" Oven exclaimed, "How's Kit doing? Is he hurt? I swear if they've laid _one finger_ on him, I'll-"

"Luffy's okay, just a little bruised and I think he has a split lip," Brulee interrupted, "but we need to contact Katakuri and let him know! This could be our chance to rescue him!"

"Good, return to the mirror world and go find him! I bet the Whitebeards have a ton of mirrors on their ship. I'll contact Katakuri and let him know the situation so he's ready for you. We'll continue on our course, so the enemy doesn't get suspicious."

Brulee nodded and ran back into the ship while Oven turned back towards their ship of interest.

'It won't be long now, Kit. Just hold on.'

* * *

Marco flew purposefully through the air towards where he knew Pops was. The First Commander was a bit concerned as the massive fight that had been occurring suddenly stopped a few minutes before.

Once he was over the battlefield, Marco examined the broken beach.

There was hardly anything left nearby, trees had been uprooted and the sand displaced. Seated on the cracked ground, breathing hard, was Pops.

While Marco was glad his Captain was okay, he couldn't help but wonder where Teach had gone.

"Pops, yoi!" He called, landing in front of the giant man, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, my son." Whitebeard reassured him slowly, sweat dripping down his brow, "Though I'm afraid Teach has vanished."

"What!?"

"It seems he realized he couldn't win and leapt into one of his own dark portals." Pops explained while standing up, stabilizing himself with his bisento, "The coward will live another day, provided he didn't get torn to pieces in that pool of darkness…like everything else he pulled out of there."

Marco took a moment to scan the area with his Haki, disappointed when he came up empty. The traitor really was gone, hopefully for good.

"How goes the rescue mission for young Luffy?"

"Dogtooth contacted his siblings who are in pursuit now." Marco informed him as they moved through the forest, back towards the Moby Dick on the other side of the island, "Thatch is getting our ship and crew ready to leave. It shouldn't be long, yoi."

"Good." Pops said with firm conviction, "Those brothers deserve to be free, Marco, after everything they've been through. We won't let _anyone_ hurt them… not again."

* * *

Ace gratefully took a mug of steaming…something, from Izo, taking a moment to enjoy the smell. He and Sabo had offered to help load the ship, but everyone insisted they rest and had their wounds treated.

"Relax Ace, it's just tea." Sabo pointed out, taking a sip himself before pausing, "Ah…maybe it's not." Izo chuckled from his spot across from them.

"It's tea, dears, though I did mix in a bit of whiskey to help calm your nerves."

"But…we're underage…"

"And we're pirates." Izo said with a wink, "Trust me, it's fine."

Ace tentatively took a sip of the drink and surprisingly enjoyed it. The flavor was…nice, something different. As he drank, the freckled teen watched everyone rush about the beach. They were almost ready to set sail after Luffy.

Glancing to his left, Ace could see Dogtooth on the deck of his ship, talking to someone on the den-den mushi. Apparently, the large pirate's ship had taken some serious damage from the bombardment and would have to be towed behind the Moby Dick, at least until they could stop and make repairs.

"Gurarara, I'm glad to see you two resting up." A deep voice said, nearly making Ace spit out his tea. It was Whitebeard, looking a little worse for wear, but alive. Beside him was Marco who smiled down at them.

"You're not dead!" Ace exclaimed, receiving a punch to the head from Sabo for his 'rudeness'.

"I'm glad to see you've returned, Sir." Sabo replied respectfully, as usual, "Does this mean…Teach…" The pirate captain closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"He escaped into his own darkness, so I don't know what became of him."

Ace huffed and pulled the blanket around his shoulders closer as he tried to hide the shiver that racked his tired body. Not knowing where that creep went was terrifying in its own way. He started slightly as Sabo put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. It was impossible to hide anything from his blonde brother.

"Hey, we're about ready to go!" Thatch yelled, jogging over to them, "Just a few more-"

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from the Moby Dick, "IT'S A WITCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Confused, Ace turned to Sabo who simply shrugged his shoulders. Even Whitebeard couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as a random crew member rushed down the gang plank and threw himself behind Marco.

"Oi, what going on, yoi." The commander probed, trying to pry the man off his back.

"S-She…m-m-mirror…" The guy stuttered, "W-Witch…"

"How rude!" A female voice yelled from the Moby Dick, accompanied by more screams of terror, "Bunch of idiots…KATAKURI! BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ace and Sabo stood up as a large woman made her way down the gang plank, calling for Dogtooth. She…really did look like a witch.

"Brulee, you're here." Dogtooth greeted, swiftly jogging to join his…kind of creepy sister, "Are you ready?"

"When you are, Brother."

Dogtooth nodded and turned to face Ace with narrowed eyes, causing him to straighten up unconsciously.

"Portgas, we have an opportunity to rescue Luffy and I want you to come with me."

"What?" He breathed, feeling the blanket slip from his shoulders, "How?"

"Apparently, there is a mirror right across from Luffy's cell." Dogtooth explained quickly, "They should know better, so it may not be there for long. Brulee can take us there through the mirror world."

Ace clenched his fists, remembering how pathetic he'd been over the past few hours. How Lu had been taken right in front of him, his powerlessness.

"Why me?" He asked in a soft voice, gazing into the older pirate's eyes.

"Because you are his brother." _You need this._

Dogtooth's unspoken words struck deep inside Ace, stoking the fire roaring just below his skin. Beside him, Sabo nodded, giving him silent encouragement to go.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"So…can I be the first to say this is pretty freaky," Ace said as he jogged beside Dogtooth and his sister Bucket (that was her name, right?) through the mirror world, "and why did you have to come all the way back to get us, couldn't you have just grabbed Lu and escaped?"

"First of all, my mirror world is not 'freaky', it's beautiful!" Bucket shot back, "Second, if we do this right, we can give Luffy a chance to live a few years of his life calmly. I came to get Katakuri because he understands that."

Ace was completely and utterly lost. What did she mean by that? As they took a quick turn, Dogtooth spoke.

"We're going to help Luffy disappear."

* * *

Luffy tugged at his chain rhythmically, hungry, hurting, and alone. Well, Lucci was there, but he didn't really count him since all he did was watch. He'd asked for some food, but his guard refused, saying he wasn't "authorized" to feed him yet.

Every few seconds, Luffy would look into the mirror, hoping to see Auntie Branch or someone who'd come to rescue him. Not long ago, he'd caught a glimpse of what he thought was Auntie Branch, but he couldn't be sure.

'I want to go home…' Luffy thought, wiping at his eyes. He didn't like being locked up and _leashed_.

"Did that old geezer finally leave?" The bad man with the mask snarled, entering the brig. His hand was wrapped tightly in bandages, making Luffy smile into his hands subtly.

"He did." Lucci replied, "Have you looked over the mission precautions?"

"Ha, why should I do that?" He snorted, "I didn't rise through the ranks to read over ridiculously long reports. You read them!"

"I can't." Lucci deadpanned, "You are currently the only one on board who has the clearance to read-"

"Yeah, whatever." The bad man mumbled while rolling his eyes, "If you're so worried about it, break the mirror."

Luffy stilled at that, trying to stay calm. If he reacted, they might actually break it!

Before Lucci could reply, the ship rocked violently, sending the bad man to the floor. Luffy held onto the cot, bracing himself. Was that a cannon ball!?

"What the hell is going on!?"

"One of the ships following us is in range!" Long-nose exclaimed, poking his head into the brig, "We need you to command us, Sir." Said man huffed and brushed his hair back haughtily.

"Of course you do…Lucci come, I need you to protect me while I masterfully lead us to safety."

Luffy could've sworn Lucci rolled his eyes at the other's comment, but it was too small a movement to be certain. In a way, he felt for the agent, having to work under someone so…stupid, annoying, evil…the list was long.

As the three left the brig, Lucci met Luffy's gaze briefly, giving him a "don't try anything" look. Once they were gone, Luffy started to pull hard on his chain. This was his chance to escape!

"…Lu…Luffy!" A distorted voice called, making Luffy turn to the mirror hopefully. There, awkwardly crawling through the mirror, was his big brother.

"A-Ace!" He exclaimed while rushing to the end of his chain, "You're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here Lu." Ace whispered, motioning for him to be quiet, "We're gonna get you out, but I need you to tone it down a little okay?" Luffy nodded, bouncing excitedly in place as another figure exited the mirror, this time a blob of white mochi that formed into a smaller version of Kata.

"Papa!" Luffy whispered, silent tears streaming down his face. The pirate looked down at him softly and mimicked Ace's motion earlier with a finger to his…well his scarf (since his lips were covered). As Papa and Ace worked to unlock his cell, Branch peeked out of the mirror to wave at him, to which he waved back as best he could.

As soon as they were in his cell, Luffy glomped both of them, frantically trying to feel their warmth.

"Easy Lu, just wait a minute." Ace chastised lightly as he worked on Luffy's shackles with the key ring, unsure which one was correct.

"Are you hurt?" Papa Kata asked, running a hand over his hair. The little boy shook his head and wrapped his tail around the larger pirate's wrist, squeezing it in a "mini hug".

Once Ace found the right key and removed the shackles, Luffy gasped, feeling strength return to his weak and beaten body. Almost instantly, he was in Ace's arms.

"Let's get you out of here, little brother."

Luffy cried and held onto Ace, nodding over and over. There was nothing he wanted more than to go home with his big brother and Papa.

"Just a moment." Kata whispered, "Remember the plan. Luffy, do you trust me?"

"Of course!" Luffy replied, voice breaking from the sheer emotion he was feeling.

"Then I need you to take off your clothes, all of them."

Naturally, he was confused as to why Papa needed his clothes, but wasted no time in stripping. Seconds later, he stood shivering, naked as the day he was born. As Papa arranged his clothing on the cot, Ace removed his own shirt and slipped it over Luffy's head. It was too big for him and came down to about his middle thighs.

"All right, let's get out of here."

Ace bundled Luffy up in his arms and carried him to the mirror where he was handed up to Auntie Branch and shifted into the mirror realm.

* * *

Lucci grunted as their ship rocked in the water, barely avoiding another cannon ball. Spandam wasn't being much help, just yelling that they speed up.

'Why is he the leader again…?'

"Lucci! You need to get down here!" Kalifa yelled, making Lucci's eyes narrow. What now?

"It's the boy."

It took him only seconds to race back down into the ship towards the brig. Once inside, he was greeted with an empty cell. But…it was strange.

The door was locked, the keys were still on the wall and…

Lucci moved slowly into the cell where the kid's clothes were laid out and the shackles were resting innocently on the cot. Taking them in his hands, he felt that they were still warm, but where was the body that wore them?

"What…the hell?"

* * *

Sabo paced back and forth on the deck of the Moby Dick, nervously awaiting Ace and Dogtooth's return. They'd left the island and were sailing away from the government vessel through the graveyard of marine ships that Shanks had left in his wake.

Dogtooth's ship was being towed behind them, and Shanks' vessel sailed adjacent to them.

The plan was for Ace and Dogtooth to return through Whitebeard's mirror (located in his personal bathroom) and then make their way out onto the deck. Everyone, even while going about their duties, was quiet and anxious.

Marco was up in the crow's nest watching the horizon and Thatch sat on the railing sharpening his swords.

Waiting.

"Come sit with me, Sabo." Whitebeard requested, breaking the silence, "You'll wear a hole in my deck if you keep pacing like that."

The blonde revolutionary nodded and moved to sit on one of the arms of his massive chair.

"Would you like to hear a story from my youth?"

"H-Huh? Oh uh…sure."

Whitebeard was nearly finished with his second story (which Sabo had to admit he was enjoying) when the wooden door that led below deck creaked open, stopping everyone in their tracks.

Sabo instantly leapt down from Whitebeard's chair and took in the sight of Dogtooth and Ace, the latter cradling their baby brother.

Sprinting forward, he threw his arms around them, his precious brothers.

"We're back." Ace stated with a cheeky smile that Sabo had missed, _so much_. In his arms, Luffy was fast asleep, face nuzzled into Ace's bare shoulder, tail twitching unconsciously.

Sabo beamed and bent down to kiss the boy's forehead, choosing to ignore the kid's definitive lack of pants.

"Welcome back."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter took a while to write...school's kicking my butt this summer, but I'm totally fine *cries in a corner* Ahem, anyway...I would like to take a moment to thank ya'll for your continued support! I can't believe I have over 500 followers now XD You're all amazing!

To MyMad-Robotdocter: Lol it's so true though, Brulee is very OP and I love her for it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the update :)

To MelodiofHope: Hello again! Yeah, Garp tries, the poor guy XD Gotta love him. So much suspense, gotta see what happens ;) Thank you!

To Wanderer of the Sky: Awwww...you're sweet! I'm so happy you've decided to give my story a try! Lu is the most precious child and shall receive ALL of the love, ASL is my favorite haha. Lol one semester ends and another begins...but I'm surviving XD Yikes, math...always been one of my worst subjects. Thank you for the awesome review!

To Final Syai Lunar Generation: Hey there! Gotta love those wholesome bonding moments...my favorite thing to write. Thank you so much!

To Madeline Leicht: Thank you so much! :)

To lazygreycloud: Where has Teach gone...the trouble making jerk. Gotta stay tuned and find out ;)

To myzmsandraa99: LOL no Lucci didn't kiss Luffy, just forced his mouth open to make sure he wasn't hiding a key to his cuffs in his cheek or something XD If he had kissed him, pretty sure he'd be hunted down like a dog...or a cat, in his case.

To yukino76: Indeed. There's always more work to do ;)

To mala: Thank you so much! I love when people enjoy my stories :) I hope you enjoy the update!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Fluff/c** **uddling**

 **\- Alcohol**

 **\- Slight panic attack**

 **\- EMOTIONS**

* * *

Luffy woke snuggled in between his two still slumbering brothers. Ace was at his back, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and Sabo slept face to face with the drowsy boy, his breath tickling Luffy's nose.

Inhaling deeply, he took in the scents of his brothers…his precious family. Luffy felt safe, protected by the elder teens' collective embrace. Even more comforting was the familiar weight of his straw-hat against his back (he hoped he didn't squish it in his sleep…or that Ace drooled on it or something).

So pleased, the boy giggled softly, unintentionally rousing Sabo. The blonde teen blinked before focusing his gaze on Luffy.

"Lu…you're awake."

"Shishishi, yep." He whispered, flicking his ears. Sabo reached over and ruffled his hair, taking a moment to fix the disheveled fur around his ears and pull playfully at one of his earrings. Behind him, Ace's grip tightened, indicating their freckled brother was waking as well.

Deciding to shift their position on the bed a little, Luffy scooted up so he was propped up with pillows. The change prompted an annoyed whine from Ace.

"Why're you movin' Lu?" The freckled teen complained, "I was comfortable…" Ace wore a simple yellow shirt, open in the front and wrinkled. Had he put one on before going to bed?

In response, Luffy batted at Ace's face with his tail and wiped sleep from his eyes. Once his field of vision cleared up, he took in the room they were in.

It was good size with wooden walls and a small circular window that let in bright sunlight. The sway of the ship was soothing…in its own way. Glancing down at himself, Luffy noted he still only wore his brother's large shirt, and it smelled a little sweaty. Maybe Ace and Sabo would take a bath with him?

"Ne, Sabo, how long were we sleeping?"

"Nearly fifteen hours I believe." The elder replied with a yawn, "Once we laid you down, Ace jumped right in with you, and I didn't want to be left out, so…" Luffy hummed, turning his attention back to Ace as he grabbed his tail to stop it from bopping his face.

"How're you feeling, Lu?" The freckled teen asked while pushing himself up off his stomach. Luffy smiled and gently touched his lip where a nasty scab and bruise had formed.

"Still hurts a little, but I'm just glad to be back with Sabo and Ace."

His brothers grinned at him and scooted closer so they could continue to snuggle. It was so calming and serene basking in the sunlight, even if Sabo did correct his grammar. Luffy didn't care.

It was over. No more chains or leashes…just _freedom_.

At that, a thought occurred to him, one he didn't particularly want to ask, but needed to. Pushing his brothers away firmly, the boy fixed Ace with a serious stare.

"Ace… when you saved me…on your back-" He trailed off as his big brother's expression morphed from confusion, to realization, and finally to shame.

"I-In the moment, I just reacted. You were shaking, so I…" Ace scoffed and covered his face with his hands, "Dogtooth's shirt wouldn't have worked anyway, but now everyone knows about IT." Luffy crawled over and pulled his brother's trembling hands away.

"It's okay, Ace, cause I'm gonna fix it."

"H-Huh?"

"What do you mean, Lu?" Sabo asked, confusion written all over his face.

Luffy huffed and reached around his torso, caressing the scar on his back. He wasn't sure if Ace had seen it when he'd taken off his clothes on the government ship (since his back had been facing away from him), but it was something he needed to explain regardless.

"When Papa first told me I wasn't a slave anymore, I didn't believe him." He explained, fisting his grip into the fabric of his shirt, "I was lost and scared, honestly really confused, but then…I thought…what would Ace do?"

Wasting no more time, Luffy pulled his shirt up and turned around so his brothers could see his burn. They both gasped.

"L-Lu…you didn't…" Sabo tried; horror evident in his quaking voice. Ace was silent. Just before Luffy turned around, a warm hand was placed directly on the scar, instinctively making him grimace (even though it didn't hurt anymore).

"You burned it off." Ace whispered, voice breathy in shock, "Why?"

"Because it was holding me back. I somehow knew that I wouldn't ever be truly free until it was gone." Luffy whispered, mouth widening into a bright smile as he giggled, "Shishishi, I scared Papa though."

The boy froze as a new, colder hand ran its fingers down his spine, over his "spots".

"And these?" Sabo asked, voice like ice. Luffy bit his lip and quickly pulled away, scrambling to pull the shirt down. "It's okay, Lu, you don't have to say anything."

Grateful, Luffy spun around, and flung himself at his brothers, hugging then tightly to hide his quick breathes and wet eyes. Just thinking about what his _Master_ had done sent him spiraling into a panic, but he didn't want to burden his brothers with that knowledge right now.

Ace first, Luffy later.

"The past is in the past! That stupid brand isn't going to hold either of us back!"

"Y-Yeah." His brother agreed with a shaky voice, "Though, I could use some ideas on how to…ya know."

Luffy made a noise of agreement and went limp, collapsing across his brothers' laps so he could bury his still teary face into Ace's shoulder. While his fiery brother cradled him, Sabo rubbed circles into his side, projecting his support silently.

Their embrace was interrupted by a quiet knock at the door.

"Hey, you guys awake in there?" A familiar voice whispered. Luffy sniffled as he recognized the nice cook's smooth baritone. Did he have food?

"Yes, Commander, we're awake." Sabo answered, systematically pulling the shirt Luffy wore down a little, to cover his bare legs. It was a little…breezy.

"May I come in?"

"You may."

The chef entered, a big smile on his face.

"'Morning kiddo, and smaller kiddo," The man greeted, looking first to Ace and then Luffy, "and of course Sabo. I hope you three feel rested considering how long you've been asleep."

"We do, thank you for asking." Sabo answered, a small smile appearing on his face. Luffy wiped what remained of his tears on Ace's shirt (laughing a little at how quickly his big brother got rid of his own tears using Luffy's…or his own shirt as a tissue) and sat up to face the commander.

"Ne, do you have any food?"

"I can whip up anything you three want!" The chef beamed, "It's after lunch now, but how about some breakfast? Waffles or maybe some bacon?"

"Meat!" Luffy yelled, mouth already drooling at the thought. The pirate bowed with a flourish.

"Your wish is my command. Feel free to use the bathroom down the hall if you want to freshen up before eating and come down whenever you're ready!"

"Thank you, we'll be there soon."

The man flashed a bright smile, waved, and left, his steps echoing through the room. Luffy pulled on his brothers' shirts to get their attention.

"Can we take a bath?"

"That's a good idea, Lu." Ace said while sniffing at himself, "We all smell pretty gross. Hey Sabo, where did Dogtooth put Lu's extra clothes?" The boy started at the title of his Papa. Was he worried since he'd been asleep for so long?

"In the dresser. I'll grab some clean clothes for you and Luffy."

The boy yelped as Ace suddenly picked him up and supported him on his hip, shirt pulled down to cover his bare bottom. Sabo came up behind them, arms full of nice smelling clothes.

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

Katakuri sat with his back against the railing of Whitebeard's ship, Oven and Daifuku standing to his right and left. Brulee sat directly in front of him sowing what looked like a new shirt for Luffy. The rest of his closest siblings had already returned to Totto Land so as to not leave it with a weakened defense.

It was a relief to have Luffy out of government hands, though staying on Whitebeard's ship was proving to be a bit…uncomfortable. The old man himself didn't seem to mind, but many of his weaker crew members steered clear.

'…and then there's Akagami.' The pirate mused, eyes shifting to the red-haired Emperor who hadn't moved from his spot against the mast since the rescue mission, eyes closed. His own crew sat around him, somewhat melancholy.

In fact, the whole ship gave off something off a dreary aura. Considering Whitebeard's normally boisterous crew, it was certainly abnormal.

"OI, EVERYONE!" A loud voice called, cutting through the dismal, dark cloud, "THEY'RE AWAKE! OUR BOYS ARE AWAKE!" It was the cook with the pompadour.

Almost immediately, the pirates perked up. Akagami stood, a smile blossoming on his face and the collective group cheered. Katakuri breathed a sigh of relief behind his scarf.

Luffy was up…thank goodness.

He'd been trying to sense the boy's presence, but with so many extra people on the ship, it was difficult to pinpoint.

"KIT, MY DARLING NEPHEW!" Oven literally cried, "I want to hug him so much…"

"Control yourself, Brother." Daifuku chided while shifting slightly in place, "Besides, he'll definitely want to hug me first." At that, Oven growled.

"What!? You picking a fight with me, HUH!?"

Katakuri rolled his eyes as the two began butting heads.

'Idiots….'

* * *

Luffy squeaked with excitement when he saw the massive bath. It even had a little waterfall in the back! So cool!

Ace put him down on the cool tile before stripping himself of his clothes and leaving them in the corner.

"Arms up, Lu." Ace instructed, assisting Luffy in removing his large shirt. Unlike his brothers, Sabo removed his clothing meticulously, folding them neatly. At the sight of Ace's pile, he immediately moved to fold them as well.

'He hasn't changed at all.' The little boy giggled before turning to face the steaming pool. Normally, he hated baths, but this time his brothers were there with him and he wanted to get the smell of _bad government people_ off his skin.

Still, Luffy had to be careful since he'd lose all his energy the second he touched the water. Apparently, Ace forgot about that fact, crumbling to the floor when his foot entered the bath.

"Hey, be careful!" Sabo exclaimed, pulling Ace upright, "Don't forget you're now a devil fruit user too. Honestly, what am I gonna do with you two…"

Luffy laughed loudly as Sabo situated Ace against the edge of the tub. Instead of having to worry about both of them in the water, his blonde brother insisted they sit on the benches _outside the tub_ and use buckets from the cabinets. Thankfully, the bathroom seemed to have a good drainage system (probably because Mr. White Bread had devil fruit users on his crew), at least that's what Sabo mumbled before pouring water over his head.

The boy purred as Ace washed his hair, causing his tail to come up and sway happily behind him.

"Lu…does it still hurt?" His brother asked, gently touching the scar on his back, "Should I-"

"Shishishi, it doesn't hurt anymore!" Luffy chirped, smiling at Ace in the mirror, "You don't need to worry about hurting me."

Once Luffy was done, he curled up in the dry part of the room, a towel pulled around his small frame. It was fun to watch Sabo and Ace finish up, especially since the latter kept collapsing on his face. Before he could put his dry clothes on, Sabo walked over and ruffled his hair with a smaller towel.

"Wait just a minute, your hair isn't completely dry yet…"

"You're totally turning into our mother, Sabo." Ace teased, throwing a wet towel at the blonde teen.

"Well, with brothers like you two," He replied, taking the wet towel and wringing it over Ace's head, "someone needs to make sure you take care of yourself."

Luffy laughed as his brothers argued. It was just like old times.

Fifteen minutes later, they were dressed and ready for food. Luffy wore a simple red t-shirt with his "Charlotte" black jacket (that Papa had apparently packed for him from his ship) and blue shorts. Looking in the mirror, he felt almost back to normal.

Reaching up, Luffy turned his earrings in between his fingers, a smile appearing on his lips. Ace came up behind him and plopped his straw-hat down on his ears.

"Ready?"

Luffy nodded, immediately taking both of his brothers' hands.

* * *

Walking out on deck was something of an experience. Ace felt nervous, if only because he wasn't sure how the many pirates would react to their emergence after so long, especially since they'd practically vanished into the innards of the ship minutes after rescuing Lu.

Ace blinked as they pushed the door open and were greeted by loud…cheering?

"Welcome back, boys!"

"We're so glad you three are up!"

Luffy squeezed his hand, making Ace glance down at him. The boy had an unsure look on his face, like he wasn't expecting to be met with so many people. Sabo had a tight smile on his face.

"Yo." Marco greeted, walking up to them slowly, "Good morning, yoi. Sorry about them, they're just a little excited."

"If you don't mind, Commander," Sabo whispered, "would it be possible to calm them? They're scaring Lu." Marco's eyes widened and he immediately nodded.

"Of course."

A few choice words later, and the majority of Whitebeard's crew had gone back to their duties, though they were still around, watching with curiosity.

"Sorry about that…Luffy, right?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Lu, "They don't mean any harm, yoi."

The boy nodded, giving Marco a small smile.

"Thatch promised us food." Ace put in, pulling Luffy flush to his side, pleased when Sabo compensated for the movement and wrapped an arm around their baby brother's shoulders.

"That he did…he's created quite the feast for you, yoi." Marco said, breaking out into a large grin, "It's this way."

They followed the commander across the deck to Whitebeard's amphitheater and were shocked to find a massive table with all sorts of food (especially meat) strewn across it. How had Mr. Happy come up with this while they were in the bath!?

"Gurarara, good morning, my sons! Please, help yourself."

Ace's mouth fell open, shocked at the pure _amount_ of food presented. Sabo appeared equally frozen, though Lu's eyes were sparkling.

"Ne, Mr. White Bread, is this for us?" The boy asked, drool cascading down his chin.

"Of course, little one. Thatch was quite determined to outdo himself."

Following the old man's gaze, Ace took in the crumbled form of Thatch, gasping on the floor. The commander lifted a weak and shaking hand, giving a clear thumbs up before letting the arm fall.

'Is…he okay?'

"As you can see, this feast is in your honor." Whitebeard continued, a fond look on his face. Ace swallowed, unable to look the pirate in the eye. What were they supposed to say? After everything he'd said, storming off…

Ace bit his lip as a new wave of guilt coursed through him. Because of his rash actions, his brothers had been put in danger, and he'd almost lost Lu.

Thankfully, Sabo squeezed his arm tightly, drawing him back to reality.

"Papa!" Luffy exclaimed, suddenly breaking free of their protective grip. The little boy ran across the deck, bypassing the table of food, and threw himself into the arms of Dogtooth, who'd just appeared.

"Good morning, or afternoon I suppose." The massive pirate said, allowing Luffy to rest on his arm, "How do you feel?"

"Good! Hungry though…" The boy pouted briefly before brightening up, "Look Kata, that nice chef guy made us all this food!"

"Yes, I can see that. Make sure you thank him when he wakes up."

Ace huffed, a little annoyed at how clingy Lu was with Dogtooth. Though, since the man had instrumented Luffy's rescue (and even thought to include him in said rescue attempt), Ace did harbor more respect for him.

"Ehhh…don't I get a hug, Anchor?" Shanks asked, trotting over to Dogtooth and Luffy. The kid laughed and jumped down into the shorter man's arms, hugging him tightly. Soon, his baby brother was surrounded by tall and powerful pirates, from all of the different crews, wanting a hug.

It was Sabo who broke up the love fest.

"All right, that's enough." The blonde said definitively, walking to stand in front of the witch lady who currently held Lu, "Come on, little brother, there's food to be eaten." At that, Luffy wriggled and dropped down onto the deck, padding over to where Sabo was waiting.

"Dahahaha, it's a banquet!" Shanks added, grabbing a mug of alcohol from one of his crewmembers, "Let's drink!"

* * *

The party was about what Ace expected for pirates, rowdy, loud, and _long_. It was almost sundown for crying out loud!

Luffy flitted from group to group (always shadowed by Sabo or himself), adjusting to the amount of people and atmosphere quickly. He'd always envied that about his baby brother, even after going through hell, he bounced back with a smile.

'Though he might be feeling so relaxed because the pirates around him are those he's deemed trustworthy…or maybe because Dogtooth is literally _right there_.' Ace mused, swishing his drink around in its cup. Somewhat uncomfortable with the closeness of the banquet, the freckled teen subtly inched away from the main gathering.

Thankfully, Sabo had noticed and immediately covered his part of "Lu duty".

Surveying the party, Ace took in the smiling faces and jolly dances. Why did these pirates care about them so much? They'd worked to rescue Lu even though they'd only known him for a few hours…nothing like the pirates he was used to encountering.

It almost made him… _like_ them, or at least feel he owed them a debt of gratitude (which was equally as terrible).

"Not having any fun?"

Ace nearly dropped his drink as Shanks appeared next to him, cheeks a little red and a dopey smile plastered on his face.

"I-I'm just…" The teen stuttered, "I'm just not sure we should be partying when the government could show up at any minute, that's all." Shanks hummed and took a long drink from his mug.

"Let's take a walk, Ace." He instructed, moving away from the gathering towards the bow of the ship. Somewhat unsure of what to do, Ace followed the man. Shanks stopped at the rail and leaned on his elbow, overlooking the ocean.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful sunset and the way its rays cascaded over the water.

"They're good people ya know." Shanks said, breaking the silence, "The Whitebeards that is." Ace bit his lip and nervously spun his mug around in his hands.

"I…I guess."

"You can trust them."

"No, I can't." Ace whispered; voice heavy with guilt. He knew in his heart that as long as he was Roger's son, Whitebeard would hate and maybe even try to kill him. Despite the old man's open attitude, if he found out…

"Because you're the son of Gol D. Roger?"

Ace's mouth fell open at the same time his mug collapsed to the deck. Immediately on guard, the teen backed away, limbs numb.

"H-How did you-"

Surprising him, Shanks chuckled, eyes soft and full of fondness.

"I knew the second I heard your family name was Portgas. Rogue was a beautiful spirit, fiery and passionate. Dahahaha, looks like you've inherited her freckles too!"

"You…knew my mother?" Ace asked, still in shock. Shanks nodded.

"I met her while serving as a cabin boy on your father's ship."

Ace held himself up against the railing. Shanks, the pirate Lu had looked up to for so long, had been a member of _that man's_ crew!?

"Then you of all people should know the hell I've gone through because of him!" He bellowed, voice cracking, "Everyone I talked to, from all different islands, said that I don't deserve to live! They said Roger was a monster so his kid must be demon spawn too!" Breathing hard, Ace focused on scowling to keep his tears from escaping. That's right, the only two who ever loved him for _him_ , even after knowing his secret, were his brothers.

Luffy and Sabo wanted him to live.

"Did any of them know Roger, personally?"

Huh. What?

"Did any of those people witness his character firsthand or see the love he had for his crew?" Shanks asked, eyes serious, "Ace, those guys had no idea what they were talking about. Your father was a great man who I trusted with my life. And, as for you…"

Ace flinched, gulping as Shanks put a hand on his head softly.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that your life doesn't matter."

At that, his legs buckled, and he collapsed to the deck, eyes blurry. He didn't even resist as Shanks knelt beside him and pulled him in for a one-armed hug.

"I'm glad you're here, Ace." Shanks whispered, "You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive."

For the first time, in a long time, Ace wept. He let himself be vulnerable in front of someone who wasn't Sabo or Luffy.

It felt good to be loved.

It felt good to _matter_.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait for this update, school has been taking up like all of my time...plus this chapter was pretty tough to write. Anyway, ENJOY!

To lazygreycloud: SAME! Ace deserves all of the love.

To SarahPrincess: Awww...I'm glad you were able to enjoy it. The last thing I want to do is trigger someone, so this makes me really happy :)

To MelodiofHope: *cries with you*

To Final Syai Lunar Generation: Lol I'm with you, just writing that scene made me tear up. Don't you just love fluffy wholesome chapters XD Luffy is the best munchkin and I love all of ASL so much! Thank you for the sweet review!

To myzmsandraa99: Katakuri, Oven, and Daifuku fluff is the best...especially with Lu in the middle XD

To fluffypuppies: Totally agree with you, Ace definitely deserves to hear that from someone other than his brothers. Lu's ADORABLE! Thank you reviewing, as always ;)

To yukino76: He is such a bundle of joy, and we love him for it! Yeah, Ace definitely needed that (go Shanks!).

To 1997Onepiece: Shanks is the best XD There will be lots of opportunities in the future for more Luffy/Charlotte family interactions, I promise you that! Thank you for reviewing!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- **Major panic attack** (TRIGGER WARNING)**

 **\- Emotions**

 **\- Some violence**

* * *

Luffy gleefully ate whatever food was put in front of him, not bothering to stop and see exactly _what_ he was eating.

"Take a breath." Kata warned from where he sat behind him. The boy swallowed what was in his mouth and pouted back at the massive pirate.

"But…I'm rubber."

"And I'm mochi. Chewing and _breathing_ are still important." Luffy huffed but slowed down anyway. Papa usually knew best.

As he munched on a chicken leg, the boy looked around the deck. After many hours of partying, the pirates started collapsing in a drunken stupor, creating a quieter atmosphere. Sabo was nearby talking with one of Mr. White Bread's commanders, the fish guy.

Luffy couldn't help but smile as his big brother spoke with animated hand gestures, indicating he was very interested in what the other was saying. Ace had disappeared about an hour before.

At first, he'd been worried his brother had fallen overboard or something, but Kata reassured him Ace was fine and with Shanks. Luffy wondered what they were talking about for so long.

His uncles and aunt were asleep, collapsed in a heap towards the other end of the boat.

"How's the food, kiddo?" The nice cook asked, sliding into a seated position beside him, cheeks red from liquor.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered, tail coming up behind him, "Ne, do you wanna join my crew? I'll definitely need a good cook!" At that, the chef tilted his head, causing his hair to flop over a little.

"Crew? You gonna be a pirate, munchkin?"

"Sure am! Just gotta wait a few more years." He informed the confused chef while reaching for another piece of bacon, "What do ya say, Mister?"

"Sorry, but Pops is my only Captain." The chef, Thatch he remembered, laughed, ruffling Luffy's hair affectionately.

As he sat pouting, Kata hummed, drawing his attention.

"When you say, 'a few more years', what do you mean by that?"

"Me, Ace, and Sabo planned to leave home to become pirates when we turned seventeen." Luffy explained, spinning around to face Papa Kata, "Shishishi, though we all left earlier than that."

"Why seventeen?"

"Cause that's when Sabo was gonna run away from his parents for good." Luffy stated, stuffing another piece of bacon in his mouth. Thatch and Kata appeared…confused, but he didn't dwell on it as another plate of eggs was placed in front of him.

"So, how old are you and your brothers?" Thatch asked, leaning forward.

"I'm thirteen, Ace and Sabo are both sixteen."

"Gurarara, still brats, the lot of you." A deep voice interrupted. Luffy smiled up at Mr. White Bread who'd just returned to his chair after being gone for about thirty minutes. Luffy figured he'd gone to the bathroom or something. The bird-man, Melon…or Mango (something like that), was at his side. "Tell me, little one, how long until your brothers turn seventeen?"

Luffy swallowed and crossed his arms, tail swinging as he thought about it.

"Um…about six months, I think?" His brow furrowed, trying to count the months since they'd been…gone. How much time had actually gone by? "I…um…wait."

He inhaled shakily and turned to Kata.

"H-Has May already passed?" Papa frowned and nodded.

"Yes, it's nearly September now."

Luffy's blood went cold. It'd been that long!? During his captivity, time had been irrelevant. All that mattered was surviving the moment, so he hadn't tried to keep track. Even while he was with Kata, he hadn't bothered checking the date. And, if May had come and gone…

"I'm…fourteen." He whispered, hands shaking.

"What?" Papa asked, shuffling forward so he was closer.

"M-My birthday…was in May, so I'm not thirteen anymore." Luffy sniffled and curled in on himself, suddenly very tired. He'd lost so much time, so much of his life without even realizing it!

"What's wrong!?" Sabo exclaimed, jogging over and kneeling before Luffy to cup his face.

"It's just…been a lot l-longer than I thought." He admitted, wrapping sweaty hands around his tail and squeezing tightly. Sabo frowned before cracking a sad smile and pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

"My apologies, I did not mean to upset you." Mr. White Bread said softly, making Luffy sniff and force a smile.

"Don't worry, 's okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, which helped Luffy calm down and put those bad thoughts out of his mind. Just as the food was starting to look appetizing again, a nurse approached Mango and whispered something in his ear.

"Pops, yoi. It's time to put your IV's back in."

The old man protested but stuck his arm out anyway after a glare from the nurse. Luffy peeked around Sabo out of curiosity, but instantly regretted it. The lady in pink had pulled out a large needle and was cleaning it, preparing to insert it into the old man's arm.

Immediately, memories began to flash, causing his heart rate to increase and breathes to come more quickly.

 _"Still you resist… what a stupid pet you are."_

He barely heard Kata begin calling out to him.

 _His eyes widened as the man opened a little box and pulled out needles, some that were as long as his hand._

Luffy's limbs went numb as tears fell freely from his eyes, fur standing up on his tail, wide eyes watching the needle break through the old man's skin.

 _"You belong to me, and nothing will ever change that."_

His vision was filled with memories, locked in that dark room while Master _tortured_ him. It was like he was standing right in front of Luffy, sneering down at his trembling frame. As the man, his NIGHTMARE, approached, Luffy couldn't hold back a scream.

* * *

Just as the nurse began re-inserting the first of Pops' many IV's, the deck went silent as a strangled cry cut through the air. Flames flaring up instinctively, Marco's eyes fell on Ace and Sabo's little brother, crying and screaming in utter terror.

Locking concerned eyes with Pops, Marco ran over to Dogtooth who was attempting to comfort the boy.

"Luffy!" Sabo called, reaching out but not touching the boy flailing in Dogtooth's grip. Luffy's eyes were glazed over as he bit and scratched at everything that came within striking distance. Surprisingly, he even attempted to bite Sabo, nearly taking off a few fingers.

"NO GET AWAY, STOP IT!" The child cried, face wet with tears and voice hoarse.

"Everyone step back," Dogtooth commanded, "otherwise you may get hurt." Marco immediately spread his wings and helped create a barrier between the screaming child and the onlookers, recognizing the symptoms of an intense panic attack. Glancing to his left, he noted Thatch had grabbed Sabo and carried him a short distance away, much to the teen's displeasure.

"No, I have to go to him!" Sabo yelled, "He needs me!"

"Leave it to Dogtooth." Thatch instructed, suddenly quite sober, "The less people surrounding him, the better."

Turning back to the Charlotte and Luffy, it was lucky he was made of mochi. Marco grimaced as the boy viciously tore into the man's arm, shoulder, and pretty much any piece of flesh he could reach.

"Katakuri!"

"Brother! What's going on!?"

Marco turned and immediately stopped Dogtooth's siblings from rushing in.

"We're not sure, but he's handling it, yoi."

"What the hell!? Lu!" A second voice yelled. It was Ace, followed closely by Shanks. The freckled teen's eyes were red, like he'd been crying. Had something happened between him and Akagami?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Ace bolted for Dogtooth. Thankfully, Atmos intercepted him and retreated.

"Calm down, we need to be calm for your brother."

Marco grit his teeth in frustration as the noise only increased. All of the extra tension and movement was agitating Luffy, who only disassociated further from reality as he fought an invisible enemy. Thankfully, Pops recognized this as well, and slammed his bisento into the deck, immediately silencing everyone.

Now, the only noise was Luffy's terrified cries.

Turning back to Dogtooth, his eyes widened.

The boy looked…different. The white tuft in his ears had grown longer, black strikes appeared on his face (framing his now golden eyes), and most distinctively, his fluffy tail had split into two.

That…can't be good.

* * *

Katakuri grunted as Luffy took another chunk out of his chest. At first, it hadn't hurt, but it was definitely starting to given his…transformation. It would be smart to release Luffy, for his own safety, but then he'd probably attack whoever was closest.

He hadn't had much time to look into the nature of Luffy's second devil fruit, something he was starting to regret now.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Luffy screamed, latching onto his neck. Thankfully, Katakuri foresaw this and covered the spot with Haki, otherwise…it could've been bad as the boy was starting to subconsciously channel his own Haki into those sharp claws and teeth.

"Luffy, get a hold of yourself!" He exclaimed, grabbing the boy and trapping him against his own body. Now held in place, Luffy's struggle increased, his fast breath creating a spot of moisture on Katakuri's neck.

He straightened when the boy released a wave of Conqueror's Haki, knocking some of Whitebeard's crew unconscious.

As Luffy continued to fight him, little wisps of blue flame appeared across his small frame, concentrated around his ears, down his spine, and across his two tails.

It almost made him look like he had a crown…

Unexpectedly, it _hurt_ , burning the mochi of his arms.

'This needs to end, _now_.' He thought, looking around at their observers, 'Otherwise, he may hurt himself…or someone else.'

Quickly, Katakuri clad his hand in Haki and struck Luffy right on the nape of his neck, rendering him limp immediately. He felt bad that he had to resort to force, but the boy lost himself and refused to come back to reality.

Gathering Luffy in his arms, he watched the black lines on his face and extra fur recede back into the boy's body. After a few seconds, he was back to normal, with even his tail returning to just one.

Sighing, he motioned for Luffy's brothers to approach, noting they were barely being held back.

"What the hell happened?" Ace asked, reaching to card a hand through Luffy's damp hair. Katakuri exhaled deeply and shifted, unconsciously wincing in pain.

"It would seem there's more to his devil fruit than meets the eye, though I imagine this attack had more to do with trauma."

"What do you mean?" Sabo added, glancing briefly down at Katakuri's injuries before meeting his eyes again. As part of his answer, the pirate gently flipped Luffy over onto his stomach and lifted his shirt to expose his spine.

There was still some residual extra fur there, but underneath were his "spots", given to him by a piece of garbage (who Katakuri still wished had suffered more in death).

"Dogtooth, what are these?" Sabo questioned, "I saw them earlier, but Luffy wouldn't tell me anything about them."

Quietly, Katakuri sighed and lowered Luffy's shirt.

"This isn't the place to talk, let's move inside."

Thankfully, Whitebeard understood the situation and quickly ordered his crew to disperse, with the exception of the chef and Phoenix, who knelt beside him.

"May I look Luffy over, yoi? I'm the ship's doctor."

Nodding, Katakuri handed the limp cat-boy over and slumped against the railing. Seconds after the First Commander stepped back, Oven, Daifuku, and Brulee rushed forward.

"Brother, you're hurt!"

"What happened!? Is Kit alright?"

Waving them off, Katakuri focused on Luffy. The Phoenix examined the kid with practiced, controlled movements, checking for any external wounds. Though, most of the blood wasn't his. Standing nearby, Ace and Sabo watched, tense and fearful.

"How's he look, Marco?" Akagami asked quietly, coming to stand next to the two distraught teenagers.

"Physically he's fine, other than some light bruising on his neck. Probably swallowed some blood though…he may vomit when he wakes up, yoi."

"Good." Whitebeard put in, "Let's adjourn to my chambers. Once there, please let Marco tend to your wounds, Dogtooth." Katakuri nodded and slowly stood up, Oven and Daifuku by his side.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Once inside Whitebeard's personal chambers, Ace immediately rushed to Luffy's side. The unconscious boy was laid on a pillow in the corner of the large room, still covered in Dogtooth's blood and mochi. Behind him, Sabo was busy wetting a towel to help clean their baby brother off.

"Thank you." Dogtooth said, breaking the silence as Marco tended to his wounds. The smaller pirate nodded as his flames receded.

"No problem, yoi. We should probably bandage these-"

"Allow me!" Dogtooth's sister exclaimed; arms suddenly full of mounds upon mounds of bandages. Even Marco seemed surprised, eyebrow lifting as he looked over the exuberant amount of medical supplies.

"Did you raid the infirmary, yoi?"

"We just made a quick trip into the mirror world." She explained, settling in front of Dogtooth, "I always keep a store of them there, just in case."

As Dogtooth's three siblings fussed over him, Sabo trotted over and handed him one of two towels.

"Let's get him clean."

They immediately got to work rubbing blood off Luffy's cheeks and arms, meticulous in their ministrations. Their baby brother would be upset enough when he woke up, no need to add to that with residual blood.

Stepping into Whitebeard's bathroom, they changed Luffy into a clean set of clothes retrieved by Thatch. As they did so, Ace found his gaze lingering on the little spots littering the tiny kid's body. What were they, really?

Finally re-entering the room, Ace settled Luffy against his chest and sat down against the wall, Sabo right next to him.

"So…Dogtooth, would you like to enlighten us on what just happened?" Whitebeard asked, now seated on his bed. The massive pirate nodded, gently pushing his sister away while she worked to bandage his chest.

"On our way to Gob Island, Luffy had a nightmare, a flashback. Once he'd calmed down, I questioned him about it." Dogtooth began, eyes narrowing, "What he told me…was infuriating."

"It's related to the spots." Sabo put in, crossing his arms. The pirate exhaled, looking over to the Luffy.

"I imagine his attack today was a result of his intense fear of needles."

With each word, Ace's eyes grew wide. Dogtooth told them how Luffy had holes in his ears and how all the "spots" were actually incision points, made to pierce the sensitive nerves underneath. Instinctively, Ace curled in protectively around his small brother, horrified he'd had to go through something so terrible.

"T-That BASTARD!" Sabo yelled, teeth grinding together, "I should have made him suffer more!"

Ace was also furious of course, but a small amount of shame bubbled up inside him. He'd thought that no one could have had as awful an experience as he did, but Lu…

'He never said anything.' Ace mused, biting his lip, 'Even today, all he cared about was making sure _I_ was okay.'

"I'm sorry, I feel that I am somewhat responsible for his fear today." Whitebeard said, bowing his head.

"You couldn't have known," Shanks put in, "so don't blame yourself. Though, in the future, it's probably a good idea to not have any needles around Anchor."

Everyone nodded in agreement, looking sorrowfully down on Luffy's small, curled up form. Just as Marco was about to say something, the boy began to stir, eyes blinking open.

"Lu, you're awake!" Ace exclaimed, immediately joined by Sabo. Luffy pushed himself off the teen's chest and looked around in confusion.

"W-What? What happened…?" As he looked around and shifted, his face began to turn green, "Ace…I don't feel so good…" Thankfully, Sabo was prepared with a bucket that Luffy proceeded to relieve his stomach contents into. Once he was done, they fussed over the little cat-boy until he was clean and comfortable, still in Ace's lap.

As Luffy's eyes flitted to everyone in the room, his gaze eventually settled on Dogtooth, bandaged and tired. The boy immediately leapt to his feet and threw himself over the man's knee.

"K-Kata, I-I-I'm so sorry!" Luffy wept, looking over the wounds with distress, "I h-h-hurt you and-and I-" Dogtooth stopped him with a raised hand and ran a gentle thumb over his ears.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

"That's right, Kit." The red and orange one soothed, "Besides, Katakuri's tough, no need to worry." Luffy sniffled as he was gently transferred into Dogtooth's lap and hugged close. The boy immediately relaxed in the older pirate's firm hold.

Whitebeard broke up the hug by clearing his throat.

"I'm glad you're back with us, little one, though I must say, your devil fruit appears to have more to it than simply ears and a tail." Luffy tilted his head in confusion, still held tightly in Dogtooth's arms.

"Erm…yeah…I guess…" He whispered, "I don't really know what it is though…"

"You don't?" Shanks asked, confused.

"I knew about being rubber, but…" Luffy continued, "This one didn't want to tell me its name." Ace hummed, thinking back to when the kid first ate that damned fruit. It did cause him a lot of physical damage…

"That's very strange, yoi…" Marco stated, a hand coming up to his chin in though, "Don't all devil fruits reveal their name when consumed…?" Everyone hummed, seemingly at a loss.

"Why don't we check the encyclopedia?" Mr. Happy suggested, "You have one, right Pops?" The old pirate laughed and instructed the chef to retrieve it from his bookshelf.

"Ace, do you remember what it looks like?"

When describing it to Thatch only caused more confusion, Ace took the book himself and flipped through it, trying to find one that looked like an apple with yellow spots. While he did find his own devil fruit, he couldn't find one that matched Lu's.

"How odd…we will need to do more research then." Whitebeard pondered, returning the book to its shelf, "Perhaps it has simply never been recorded before…regardless, we can look into it more later. For now, I have something to ask of you boys."

At this, Luffy wriggled out of the witch-lady's arms and padded over to his brothers, throwing himself across their laps.

"According to your little brother, you all intended to leave home when you turned seventeen, correct?" Both Ace and Sabo nodded at this, "And you still intend to do so?"

"Yeah." Ace stated, "We'll go home and start from Goa, like we were supposed to. Except for Sabo, he's already made his official debut." His blonde brother smiled softly while petting Lu's hair.

"Indeed, though I will of course be there to see you off. Luffy as well, when he leaves." The little cat-boy giggled and nuzzled into Sabo's hand. Ace was happy the boy seemed to be feeling better.

"Well then," Whitebeard said with a smile, "I would like to invite the three of you to stay on my ship until that time comes."

Ace's jaw dropped at the offer. Glancing to his brothers, they both seemed equally taken aback.

"I…beg your pardon?" Sabo questioned while sitting up straighter.

"You heard me, brat. I like you three and would love to look after you until you're ready to set out on your own." Whitebeard continued, "Of course, it would be wonderful to have you stay for longer, but that is your decision to make."

Ace swallowed nervously and glanced to Shanks who nodded subtly in encouragement. He'd already had a conversation with the man about maybe staying on his ship while they all recovered, specifically Lu, but apparently his ship wasn't very "kid friendly".

 _"You can trust them."_

Even so, agreeing would mean committing to approximately four months aboard the Moby Dick. That was a long time. In his lap, Luffy shifted and lifted his hand in the air.

"Um…but…what about Kata?" He asked quietly, "If we stay, can Papa Kata stay too?"

Dogtooth closed his eyes briefly before turning to Luffy.

"Luffy…I was going to tell you this later, after the banquet, but while you were sleeping, Mama called." The little boy's eyes widened, and he recoiled at the name. Dogtooth huffed and continued, "She's quite angry with me for leaving without notifying her and has threatened retribution on my colluding younger siblings should I not return immediately."

"D-Does that mean you're leaving?" Luffy sniffled, doe eyes big.

"Unfortunately, yes. I cannot in good conscious return you to Totto Land while Mama is in such a state." Dogtooth said softly, "However, four months should be long enough to sate her fury. Should you desire it, I can come pick you up after you see your brother off in the East Blue."

Luffy bit his lip and nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I would like that, Papa."

"So, regardless of our decision, you would have him stay here?" Sabo put in, eyes dangerous, "You know very well that-"

"We accept." Ace interrupted, earning shocked looks from everyone, especially his brothers, "We'll stay on your ship for the next four months, old man, but we expect to be in the East Blue in time for my departure."

"Ace, what-"

The freckled teen stopped Sabo's protest with a look and turned his attention to Luffy.

"What do you think, Lu? You're the one who this decision impacts the most." The little boy hummed and looked between Dogtooth, Whitebeard, and Shanks.

"…I can stay with Papa after Ace leaves, right? Until my seventeenth birthday?"

"Of course." Dogtooth replied, "I'm sure Smoothie, Amande, and the others miss you dearly. Plus, it is my duty as your father to look after you-"

"AHHHHHH, I'M SO HAPPY!" The red and orange brother cried, "KIT'S GONNA COME HOME-"

"…in four months."

"-IN FOUR MONTHS, AND YOU JUST SAID 'FATHER'! I'M GONNA HUG YOU-"

"Oven, no."

Luffy giggled at the sight of the Charlotte siblings trying to hug the obstinate (and wounded) Dogtooth, making Ace crack a smile as well.

"Gurarara, it's settled then!" Whitebeard bellowed, "Welcome to the Moby Dick, my sons!"

"Oi, we're not your sons, old man!" Ace retorted, standing up, "We're just using you to get stronger and help Lu recover. Don't assume things!" Mr. Happy came over and swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, four months is a long time kiddo. Who knows, we can be pretty persuasive."

* * *

After everyone had left and retired for the night, Luffy padded along the halls of the ship, blanket snug over his ears. He'd told Sabo where he was going before he left, to not worry him. Ace was already asleep, exhausted from arguing with Mr. White Bread and the other pirates.

Soon, he arrived at his destination, Papa's room. He pushed the door open and was immediately met with the massive man's warm gaze, scarf folded neatly on the dresser.

"Can't sleep?" Kata asked, using his mochi to swing Luffy up onto the bed and into his lap.

"…I'm kind of scared, Papa." He admitted, snuggling into the pirate's broad chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Luffy shook his head. "I'm worried the bad cat will come out again, and I'll hurt someone else…like my brothers."

Papa hummed and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I don't think it's inherently 'bad', as you call it." He whispered, making Luffy look up at him in confusion, "In fact, I think it was trying to protect you."

"Really?"

"You were scared, terrified." Kata continued, "So, in response, you lashed out. It's nothing to be ashamed of. While you're in Whitebeard's care, I recommend you seek out Marco."

"The mango guy?" Luffy chirped, making the large pirate chuckle.

"Yes, him. He has experience with mythical abilities." At that, he sat up and faced Kata, an excited look on his face.

"Am I mystical, Papa!?"

"That's 'mythical', though perhaps also mystical…" He replied, petting Luffy's ears and head, "Your appearance was strikingly similar to the ancient Nekomata creatures, though until we discover the true nature of your fruit, this is only conjecture."

Luffy began to purr, enjoying the pets and warmth of his Papa Kata.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"I will miss you as well, Luffy." Kata replied, repositioning them so Luffy was reclined across his chest, "Get some rest, you must be tired."

The boy yawned and snuggled closer, content to rest under Kata's protective gaze. As his tail came up to cover his nose, Luffy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Just thought I should add this: In real life, it's not a good idea to hug someone tightly when they're having a panic attack. That will likely make it worse. In this case, Luffy was attacking everyone close by, so Katakuri did what he had to do, but that's usually not how it goes in reality. Give them space (or light touch if asked for), remain calm, and help them control their breathing; these are all good tips when helping someone through a panic attack.**

 **Anyway, just thought I'd leave this here for your information. See ya'll next time, you all are awesome and motivate me so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_ Short chapter this time since it's kind of a transition into Whitebeard + ASL bonding time! *squeals happily*

To Vampire2002: You are quite observant! *coughs* I can neither confirm nor deny that Lu ate a SMILE...yet. ;)

To yukino76: Luffy's always a surprise lol and Ace...yep, four months is a long time, who knows what could happen?

To MelodiofHope: I'm so mean to poor Lu :( but YAY Whitebeard and stuff! Thank you so much for reviewing!

To SarahPrincess: Thank you! Yes, Papa Kata is the BEST and Lu's devil fruit is different than everyone thought *insert evil laugh* lol, thanks for the review!

To WereWolf2000: Thank you and here's the new chapter XD

To myzmsandraa99: Haha I'm not sure Lu will ever stop being adorable... same with my favorite triplets. They're just hilarious!

To Final Syai Lunar Generation: So many precious children YAASSS! I totally agree XD Thank you so much!

To fluffypuppies: Haha got you on a roller coaster of emotions, just like me when I was writing it! Cookies are a wonderful snack while reading. Yep, Lu's pretty special. We'll dive into his new devil fruit later ;) Thank you so much for always reviewing my stories and your welcome on the tips!

To Guest: Aw you're so sweet! Thank you for the compliments! As we get closer to the end, I'll tell all of ya'll how I plan on doing Lu's pirate adventure ;)

To sociallyawkwardcatlover: Lol!

To MythplacedLogic: Thank you so much! Katakuri is one of my new favorite characters haha can you tell? I hope you enjoy the update!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Emotions/tears**

 **\- "hug pile"**

 **\- Rice crackers**

 **\- Physical deformity**

 **Also, everyone should go check out my new story Blackout! I'm really excited about it!**

* * *

The following morning, the ship was boisterous as pirates from the different crews prepared to depart. Luffy clung onto Papa Kata the entire time, wanting to be as close as he could to the man before he left.

Since Shanks was leaving as well, Luffy briefly left Kata's side to go spend some time with the other Emperor's crew. Ace helped Shanks load up his ship, much more comfortable with the pirate than he had been before, while Sabo simply watched, seemingly unsure about the agreement with Mr. White Bread. After one more large breakfast, it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye, Papa." Luffy whispered, eyes watering. Kata knelt down in front of him, eyes fond and equally sad.

"Goodbye, Luffy. I'll see you in four months."

He melted into Kata's arms, hugging him as tightly as he could. They were joined by his two uncles and Auntie Branch shortly, turning them into a proper hug pile. Luffy couldn't help but purr contently being surrounded by people he loved and had learned to love.

His family, new and old.

After they released him, Ace and Sabo approached Kata with serious looks on their face.

"We just wanted to…thank you." His freckled brother stated, bowing at the waist, "You saved our baby brother's life and we are eternally grateful."

"Indeed." Sabo added, taking off his top hat, "How can we ever repay you?"

"Simply seeing Luffy happy and safe is enough for me." Kata replied while ruffling Luffy's hair, "Do me a favor and keep him out of trouble." At that, Ace pulled him close, making him beam up at his two brothers.

"He'll be well looked after, yoi." Marco interjected, coming up behind the three brothers to put his arms around them, "Ace and Sabo too."

Kata snorted in amusement and stepped aside as Shanks approached, smiling widely.

"Ahhh…I want a hug too, ya know." Luffy immediately threw himself at the man and nuzzled into his neck happily, pleased when Shanks wrapped his one arm around his smaller body and squeezed affectionately. "As of now, our promise has re-started, so don't go losing that hat, okay Anchor?"

Luffy made a small, affirming noise, face still buried in the pirate's shoulder. He wouldn't lose his straw-hat ever again, so when they met again, he could face Shanks with his head held high as a great pirate!

"Thanks…for everything." Ace put in, appearing slightly embarrassed as he peeled Luffy off Shanks' chest, "You…er…well-" The red-haired man just chuckled and hugged Ace, whispering something in his ear that Luffy couldn't quite hear.

Whatever it was, it made Ace tear up and bite his lip before nodding curtly.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Sabo." Shanks said with a smirk, swooping in to tousle the blonde's hair, "As the most mature one, stay vigilant, fight for what you believe in, and keep these two in line." Sabo chuckled under his breath and bowed respectfully in reply.

"If something comes up regarding the boys, make sure you call." Shanks stated seriously, addressing Mr. White Bread, "Me and my crew will be here in a heartbeat."

"I also request that you stay in contact." Kata added, "After all, I'm entrusting you with my son, Whitebeard. He's precious to me." Luffy blushed at that, tail swishing around behind him.

"Of course. We will keep you updated."

A few minutes later, Shanks and Papa Kata had set out. Luffy stood up on the rail (held tightly by Sabo) to wave vigorously at both of them, straw-hat flapping in the wind on his neck. Shanks had promised to wreak havoc around the Grand Line to draw the marine's attention away from them, which was nice.

'I hope Papa will be okay…' Luffy thought, thinking back to his encounter with Mama. She was scary and mean, but his Papa was strong, so there wasn't anything to worry about. He'd see Kata again once they returned to East Blue.

"Gurarara, let's head out!" Mr. White Bread bellowed, taking a drink from his massive mug, and prompting a loud 'AYE, AYE' from his crew.

"Are you sure about this, Ace?" Sabo whispered, the three of them still separated from the rest of the pirates at the railing, "This whole thing is…well…rather unlike you."

"I know." He replied, scooping Luffy up into his arms, "But Shanks seemed to truly believe these guys are good people…so I'm willing to give them a shot. If anything, we can use them to get stronger and then ditch 'em."

Luffy giggled at the thought, imagining them being chased around by an angry, flaming Mango. He already missed Kata terribly, but maybe getting to know the 'White Bread Food Pirates' or whatever their name was, would be fun!

* * *

Fleet Admiral Sengoku slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him, frustrated beyond measure. The operation had almost been a success, Dragon's son was in their grasp! That is, until Garp decided to intervene.

The CP agents reported their failure and confusion as to where the boy had gone, but Sengoku knew better…the mirror was all the evidence he needed. For those unfamiliar with the Charlotte family, it might've appeared the child had vanished into thin air, but it was all a trick likely conceived by that _damn_ Dogtooth.

 _"It seems trusting a pirate backfired."_ A deep voice on the den-den mushi said, bringing Sengoku back to the conversation at hand, _"We lost many agents, only to fail. Garp must be punished."_

"He's the Hero of the Marines!" Sengoku protested, "If we do anything, we may lose face with the people." The man sighed.

 _"Very well but keep tabs on him. We cannot allow him to interfere again."_

"…and the boy?"

The Elder on the other end of the line paused for a moment before speaking.

 _"Unfortunately, contending with Whitebeard, Akagami, and possibly Big Mom would be…difficult."_

'Nigh inconceivable…' Sengoku thought while the Elder continued.

 _"Let him have his freedom for now. The boy is a 'D', he will not stay hidden for long. Eventually, he will wander out from under his protector's wings and become vulnerable. Then, we will strike. Sengoku, make sure his bounty poster is properly circulated, just in case we get lucky."_

"As you wish." He replied before putting his den-den mushi up and slumping down in his chair. What a mess…they'd been so close to having Dragon's son and ending the war with the rebels. Said boy's bounty poster laid innocently on his desk, making him sigh again.

In some ways, he pitied the child, a devil by birth. Plus, with a bounty currently at one-hundred and fifty million, he was quickly becoming the new Nico Robin.

Huffing, Sengoku fished around in his drawer and brought out a bag of rice crackers since…it was one of those days. He blamed Garp for his love of the damn things.

* * *

Back on Gob Island, the place was a complete mess, and a large man stepped over the corpses, searching for his captain. He hadn't been able to land until the Government finally left, which took longer than he would've preferred.

"Burgess, do watch your step." Laffite chided, floating over the many corpses, "Blood is terribly difficult to get out of clothing you know."

"Yeah, whatever." He replied with a cynical laugh, "We're pirates, it doesn't matter."

Laffite shrugged and continued to search the beach for their captain, wherever he might be. Their original plan had been to pick up Teach at the CP drop off point, along with the fiery kid he'd set his eyes on.

But obviously, that hadn't gone as planned.

"Oh, is that-"

Both of them stopped as a portal of darkness opened up on the beach, sucking in the sand all around it. They hadn't seen Teach's new ability yet but had heard about it. Suddenly, a hand shot up out of the hole and pulled the large body it was attached to out of the blackhole.

Teach inhaled sharply as he flopped over onto the beach. Getting a better look at him, Laffite lowered his hat over his eyes and Burgess cringed.

Being in the darkness for so long hadn't been kind to their Captain.

"…damn them all…" Teach snarled, pushing himself into a seated position, "Damn Dogtooth, the old man, Akagami, THOSE BRATS, all of 'em!" One of his eyes had turned completely white, unseeing, and some of his limbs were twisted. All in all, he was somewhat…deformed.

"What would you like to do now?" Lafitte questioned, twirling his cane around.

"For now, let's get back to the hideout." Teach ordered, still breathing hard as he stood, "I need to regain my strength away from prying government eyes."

"…and then what?" Burgess put in, arms crossed, "We still going after those kids or-"

"Zehahaha." Teach interrupted before breaking into a coughing fit, "Screw the marines and their ideals, death is too good for those damn brats. I'll have Ace, the kitten, and even that INSUFFERABLE blonde brat as my slaves someday…but not today. Let's get out of here."

Laffite and Burgess smirked, liking the plan already, before assisting their captain off the island and onto their raft.

Those kids had another thing coming. After all, what better way to get revenge on and control the monsters of the New World than by stealing their precious children.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: So I've decided to do something kind of special for the next few chapters. Since Whitebeard + ASL has been done a lot, I want to know what ya'll want to see. In other words, for the next few weeks I'll be taking requests for:**

 **\- Character bonding (Commanders with ASL, Whitebeard and one of the brothers, etc. Please be specific with characters!)**

 **\- Events you want to see happen (can be fluffy or angsty, violent or emotional)**

 **I do have some plot points I want to hit, but thought it would be kind of fun to take requests from my wonderful readers :) If I have too many, I may just push it to another chapter. Know that I love and value all of you (and your ideas), and even if your request doesn't make it in, I may put it aside for later or even another story.**

 **You may submit requests either by review or direct PM, and I will stop taking requests end of day 8/23/19.**

 **Can't wait to hear from ya'll!**

 **Riku**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! It took me a while, but I finally finished *looks down at my creation fondly*. Sorry it took so long, school started up again, I got bit by a spider that made my hand go numb, and my boyfriend proposed! (So I've been a bit busy lately lol). I am happy to report that every request I got was integrated into the story in one way or another! Though I won't be responding to reviews individually this time, thank you for putting in requests and letting me know how much you enjoy my story! It truly warms my heart! Also, because there was no way I could fit it all into one chapter, this will be a THREE CHAPTER update :) ENJOY!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Ridiculous amounts of fluff**

 **\- Angst/Hurt & Comfort**

 **\- Violence**

 **\- Emotions**

* * *

Their first day on the Moby Dick (of their four month stay), the brothers slept in and were treated to yet another large breakfast, courtesy of Thatch. After their meal, Marco approached saying Whitebeard wanted to speak to them.

Though Ace's natural response was suspicion, he tried very hard to be somewhat cordial. Afterall, they were staying on the man's ship now. Lu was still sleepy, ears and tail drooping, so Ace scooped him up and allowed his small brother to rest against his chest.

He never got tired of doting on the kid.

Beside him, Sabo matched his pace, brows drawn together. It was obvious his blonde brother was still uncomfortable about the situation. Honestly, it was weird for Ace as well, but he really wanted to trust Shanks, and if Whitebeard was their best option right now…then they'd make do.

A few minutes later, they stood before the massive pirate's chair. Ace gently rubbed a hand over Luffy's ears, waking him up and drawing out a whine.

"…five more minutes…"

A few of the commanders cooed at that, making Ace instinctively glare at them, that is until he remembered he was trying to be nice.

"Gurarara, good morning. Did you three sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Sabo replied, watching Ace put Lu down onto the deck, "You wished to see us?" The large pirate nodded.

"That's correct. As you three will be staying with us for a while, I'd like to invite you to take more…active roles with my crew." Ace frowned at that, bringing Luffy closer to his side, "You certainly don't have to, but it might help you get to know everyone a little better."

"Like chores or something?" Ace put in, disliking the idea of 'free labor'.

"Of a sort," Whitebeard replied, "and only within your comfort zone. I know that young Luffy and yourself still require…time, but I imagine you won't be satisfied dawdling around for the next four months." As much as he hated to admit it, the old man was right.

Ace had already spoken with his brothers about picking up their daily training again and keeping themselves busy (within reason…Lu was still injured and _hurting_ ). He glanced subtlety to Sabo who shrugged.

They were on the same page then.

"All right, we'll do our best."

* * *

After their meeting with Whitebeard, Thatch pulled the brothers aside and led them down into the ship, a mischievous smile on his face. Luffy held Ace's hand and looked around with big eyes, sniffing the air.

"Ne, are we gonna eat?" Mr. Happy laughed.

"We can certainly grab a snack, but we're here for a different reason."

The commander turned a corner and stopped at the dead end, hands on his hips proudly. Beside him, Sabo raised an eyebrow and looked at Ace in confusion. Did the chef know where he was going? Thatch gave them a winning grin before tapping on the wooden planks in sequence, causing a door to swing open.

"Woah, a secret door!" Lu chirped, leaning forward in excitement. Thatch chuckled to himself, eyes glinting.

"Yes…the most sacred place on this ship…at least to me. Come on in!"

Inside was a small room complete with a sofa and lots of boxes filled to the brim with strange things. Also waiting for them was another commander, who fixed Thatch with a harsh stare.

"Oi, you weren't going to leave me out of this…were you?"

It was the short brunette whose name was Haruta, if Ace remembered correctly. What was going on? Thatch chuckled sheepishly.

"You know I wouldn't leave you out, Haruta…I just figured you'd get the memo and already be-"

"Right…" Haruta replied, eyes narrow, "Like I believe that."

At this point, Ace was _very_ confused, and Luffy's stomach was growling.

"Can we have some food?" The cat-boy asked, tail swaying behind him.

"Of course! I'll grab some snacks while we go over our plan of attack."

"Our…what?" Sabo put in, sharp eyes moving over the crates slowly and with suspicion, "What exactly are we attacking?" Thatch grinned.

"Not what, but _who_ , my dear apprentice. As your informal initiation into our crew, Haruta and I will educate you three in the art…of pranks."

* * *

Sabo could barely hold himself back from interrupting Thatch. He wasn't terribly into pranks, found them childish and irresponsible, but honestly…the commander's plan to catch Marco, of all people, off guard was full of holes.

'You'd think a Whitebeard commander would have a more impressive ear for strategy and stealth.' Sabo mused, carefully watching Luffy eat the healthy snack provided him. Perhaps some pranks would be good for Lu…get his mind off Dogtooth's departure and everything that had happened the past few days.

Ace, unsurprisingly (after he'd gotten over his initial surprise), was getting into it. His raven-haired brother had always been something of a hooligan, and he imagined having the chance to mess with Marco was quite appealing.

"All right, so that's the plan. Any questions?" Sabo raised his hand.

"If I may, Marco has very impressive Haki, does he not? How could we possibly get close enough without him realizing our intention? Also, I have some notes on our exit strategy-" Thatch interrupted him with a loud snort of amusement.

"Damn kid, you're making me look bad!"

Sabo cleared his throat and straightened his cravat.

"If we're going to do this, we will do it RIGHT. Frankly, your strategy is quite lacking and could use some improvement."

About thirty minutes later, Sabo had 'improved' the plan so it only had a failure margin of 64%, acceptable, considering their circumstances. Thatch and Haruta gaped at his detailed schematic, drawn up quickly on a napkin.

"I apologize, it's somewhat rudimentary."

"R-Rudimentary…" Haruta stuttered, "When did you get a schematic of the ship?" Sabo shrugged.

"I didn't, that's an assumption from memory." Sabo explained, taking a quick sip of tea, "Given the dimensions of the Moby Dick and my own exploration, I came up with some basic measurements."

At that, everyone in the room gaped at him, even Ace. Luffy turned to look at him, head tilted cutely to the side. Sabo simply smiled and ruffled his baby brother's hair.

There was no way he understood a word of it, but he didn't need to.

Suddenly, Thatch stood up, face glowing with confidence.

"YES, this is going to be awesome!" Sabo doubted it would go as well as they hoped, considering their target, but…what was wrong with a little fun. "All right, Luffy, you ready to do your part?"

The kid took a bite of his muffin, and chuckled.

"Shishishi, let's get Mango good!"

* * *

The second Thatch took off with the brats, Marco knew to be on guard. As the target for many of his friend's pranks, he'd come to recognize the warning signs. What he didn't expect was for little Luffy to trot up to him, ears perked up and smile warming his cheeks.

Honestly, the kid melted hearts with every tiny sound and movement. Even coming up to Marco, crewmembers stopped what they were doing to watch the kid bound along, hat falling over his eyes. Was there anything more adorable?

"Hi, Mango!" Luffy chirped, hat falling onto his back, "Guess what?"

"It's Marco, yoi." He corrected while kneeling before the boy, "What is it?" Luffy grinned and bounded in place.

"Thatchy said I could have some of Mr. White Bread's 'miracle water'! I dunno what it is, but it sounds magical!" At that, Marco's eyes narrowed. That idiot wouldn't…would he? Future pirate or not, children shouldn't be drinking, especially from Pops' stash.

"That so…he didn't give you any, did he?"

"No, he said I should ask you where to get some!" Marco sighed and gently took Luffy's hand.

"Why don't we go ask 'Thatchy'? Something tells me he knows more than he's letting on, yoi."

The cat-boy hummed happily, following Marco's lead without hesitation. Looking down, he couldn't help but smile at the kid. It'd been a long time since he'd been around a child like Luffy, someone who had been through so much and deserved all the love in the world. Honestly, it amazed him how joyful he was…despite his circumstances.

'I imagine his brothers have something to do with it.' Marco thought as they went below deck, 'All three of them are amazing in their own ways.'

Still, something wasn't quite right…Luffy didn't seem like a good liar, and as they got closer to where he could sense Thatch was, the kid started to giggle suspiciously. When they turned the last corner, Luffy was torn from his hold, just in time to avoid the water balloons that fell from the ceiling.

Now, Marco could've easily dodged them, but sensing the little brat's brothers there as well…he figured he'd give them a win.

So, he stood there and took the prank head on (like a man), though he was a bit pissed the balloons held _paint_ , not water. When it was over, Luffy, the other two, Thatch, and Haruta emerged, laughing hysterically.

"BWAHAHAHAH, you look l-like a rainbow!" Thatch laughed, slapping his knee, "Damn that was great!" Ace joined the chef with a genuine laugh, something Marco hadn't heard before. It was nice. Sabo chuckled a bit but looked smug more than anything.

"Shishishi, that was awesome Mango!" Luffy put in, before turning to Thatch, "Ne, ne, do I get some of that 'miracle water' now?" Sabo cleared his throat and whispered something into the boy's ear, making him pout. "Eh…I don't get any? But why?"

Ah, they lied to the kid to make the story seem more believable.

Marco let them bask in the glory of their victory for about two minutes before he wiped the paint off his eyes and cleared his throat, menacingly.

"Well now, I certainly hope you are all ready for the consequences of your actions, yoi."

* * *

Whitebeard was about to take a drink when a large crash came from within the ship. Both he and Izo looked up, eyebrows raised.

Seconds later, Ace, Sabo, Thatch, and Haruta emerged, thrown to the deck by a multicolored Marco, covered in…paint?

"Gurarara, looks like Thatch recruited the boys already."

"Indeed." Izo replied, stifling a laugh as Marco chased them around, "He never learns."

In the end, Marco threw his fellow commanders overboard and pounded the two older brothers over the head, leaving them both sprawled out on the deck. He didn't hit Luffy, just picked him up and rubbed paint all over him.

"Noooooo, it smells!" Luffy whined, trying to get out of Marco's grip with a laugh, tail up happily. The First Commander smirked and rubbed paint all over the kid's face.

"You tricked me kid, this is your punishment, yoi!"

By the time Namur had fished his two sons out of the ocean, Luffy was relaxed in Marco's lap, drawing little pictures in the paint smeared on his bare legs. Ace and Sabo seemed a little jealous but came over to join them soon enough.

Whitebeard smiled down at the boys, pleased they seemed to be doing all right. As their new, albeit temporary, guardian, he would make sure they enjoyed themselves and were protected from the darkness both in their minds and on the seas.

This would be an interesting four months.

* * *

 **Week 2**

Luffy sat on the whale figurehead of the ship, enjoying the cool breeze in his fur. Behind him, Ace and Sabo were taking a break from swabbing the deck to spar, which he always liked watching, but right now…he wanted to watch the ocean.

It'd been two weeks since Papa and Shanks left, leaving them in the care of Mr. White Bread. Luffy missed Kata a lot, especially since they hadn't heard from him in a while. At first, he'd called every few days, but then he stopped.

He asked Marco about it, and he said that Papa was probably busy dealing with Big Mom and couldn't break away to call them. Luffy understood, but he was still sad about it.

"You okay, Lu?" Ace asked, breathing hard as he and Sabo came and sat on either side of him. Luffy purred quietly as his ears were pet.

"Yeah…I just miss Papa…" He missed Shanks too, but he knew they'd meet again in the future to fulfill their promise. Frankly, Luffy didn't want to see him again until that time, when he was a great pirate and fulfilled his dream.

His brothers didn't reply, but pulled him into a tight hug, making Luffy relax. Ace and Sabo made him feel safe. They sat like that for a while, until Sabo looked up, a frown on his face.

"What's up?"

"The weather's stabilizing…we must be close to an island."

Luffy immediately sat up and crawled out a little further to see if he could find the island, only to be held back by Ace, making him pout. The older raven didn't give him a chance to recover and pulled him in close so he could kiss his temple.

"Come on, maybe we can convince these old geezers to let us explore."

"Old geezers, huh?" A voice interrupted, making Ace flinch, "Now that's not very nice, yoi." It was Marco, and he had his arms crossed. Still, Luffy waved happily, receiving a smile in return.

"I mean…you _are_ …" Ace muttered to himself, receiving an elbow to the gut from Sabo.

"Can we go explore the island?" Luffy chirped, tail immediately coming up.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you three about, yoi." Marco stated, "We need to resupply and thought maybe you would want to do some shopping or something. Though…considering Luffy's wanted, you'll need a disguise…"

To say he was interested was a HUGE understatement. The idea of a disguise made Luffy physically _tremble_ with excitement. While Ace and Sabo sparred a little with Thatch to pass the time, Luffy padded after Marco to Izo's room, the pretty man-lady.

He hadn't had many conversations with the commander, but he seemed really nice.

"Ah, there you are." Izo greeted as they entered his room. It was full of fabric, ribbons, and other pretty stuff.

"Thanks for doing this, yoi."

"Of course! Anything for our cutest addition." Izo replied with a wink before turning his attention to Luffy, "Would it be all right if I got your measurements, Luffy?" He nodded and followed the pirate's directions to stand on a stool while a tape measure did its job.

Soon enough, Izo was mumbling numbers to himself and jotting them down in a notebook. While the man rummaged through his things, Luffy hummed happily and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, much better than he had when Papa and Ace first brought him on board. At the moment, he wore simple shorts and a lion t-shirt along with sandals and, of course, his hat and earrings.

Every time he looked at the hoops, he was reminded of his Papa. Hopefully, Kata felt the same way. That was why he bought them after all.

Luffy was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw Izo pull something out of his bag, something… _sharp_. His breath caught when he recognized it for what it was: a needle. Even though he knew it was different from the ones used to hurt him, he couldn't stop his breathing from picking up and his body from shaking.

" _Izo_." Marco hissed, coming up behind Luffy to cover his eyes with a palm. He couldn't see what was happening, but he heard the other pirate gasp and quickly mess with his things. Luffy whimpered at the thought of the sharp thing and instinctively leaned into Marco for comfort, allowing the powerful commander to shield him from the object.

"Shhhhh…. it's okay, yoi." He whispered, sitting down on the couch and stroking his back, "You're okay…" Luffy's face was shoved against the man's chest, obscuring his vision and wetting his shirt with tears. He felt ashamed that he was crying, but he couldn't stop! Even though Luffy knew he was safe, the salty streams came anyway.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Luffy managed, trembling in the older pirate's hold, "I-I can't…stop…"

"It's not your fault, dear." Izo said gently, coming into his sight slowly as he was allowed to move his head to the side, so his cheek was squished against Marco's chest, "I apologize, that was careless of me." He could tell the man-lady was sincere and truly felt bad, which made his tender heart soar.

Ace and Sabo made him feel safe, and Mr. White Bread's family was starting to elicit similar feelings.

It didn't take long for his brothers to rush into the room and transfer him into their waiting arms. Sabo asked for some time alone, shooing the two commanders out so they could have some alone time.

"What happened?" Ace asked in a whisper, cuddling him close.

"T-There was a needle, but it's o-okay now." Luffy stuttered, forcing a smile, "Izzy apologized for scaring me." Sabo hummed and brushed his hair back.

"That's good, he took responsibility."

Surrounded by the warmth of his brothers, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, tail wrapped around Ace's arm.

* * *

Ace looked up when Marco and Izo re-entered twenty minutes later, motioning for them to be quiet. Poor Lu was exhausted. The first commander nodded and sat in a chair across from them while Izo went to work on what must be Luffy's new 'disguise'.

The silence was comfortable, and with his baby brother snoozing away in his lap, Ace quickly relaxed as well. Next to him, Sabo was wide awake, eyes darting between the two commanders.

Ever since they'd reunited, their blonde brother had become incredibly protective of him and Luffy. Ace understood why, and greatly appreciated it (though he had to swallow his pride). Too often, his own demons would rear their heads and he needed the support. His goal was to become more independent and _freer_ before his next birthday.

It only took Izo about an hour and a half to whip up something for Luffy. While Ace roused the drooping cat-boy, he noted with appreciation that the fashionable commander swiftly hid his sowing kit away. Once Luffy was awake, Izo pulled out his creation and helped the kid put it on.

"Well, what do you think?"

Luffy's disguise was basically a long coat covered in black fluff. It reached down to just below the boy's calves, making it easy to hide his tail, and the hood covered his ears (or at least helped them blend in with the black fluff around his face.

Honestly, it was pretty cute, especially with a few grey paw prints sown all over it. However, most obvious to Ace was Whitebeard's jolly roger sown right onto the back. It was almost a perfect replica of Marco's chest tattoo.

"Oi, oi, what're you trying to pull!?" Ace growled, pointing out the sigil, "He's not a part of your crew!"

"Yes…and won't that draw attention to him?" Sabo put in, equally upset. Izo huffed and straightened his kimono.

"On the contrary, it will stop people from being a bit too… _inquisitive_. They'll take one look at Pops' mark and back off." He explained, "Actually, we were hoping you two would wear something with our jolly roger as well. We understand you aren't officially members, but it will help keep you safe."

Ace and Sabo immediately objected, so Marco jumped in saying they could always think about it. However, he didn't budge on Luffy wearing it at least when he was off the ship. Reluctantly, they both agreed to let him wear the coat, if only as an extra layer of protection. Considering the people after him, every measure helped.

Luffy, for his part, really liked the coat. It was soft, fuzzy, fluffy, and everything the kid loved. Plus, with the hood up, it cast a shadow over the top half of his face, masking his presence. Izo did good work, even Sabo had to admit that.

* * *

That afternoon, Marco and Thatch led the boys onto the island. It was cold and covered in snow, much to Luffy's delight. The kid wore his new coat while the older two wore some they borrowed from Izo's closet until he could make them something more 'stylish'.

After the needle incident, Izo asked for some of the crew's help in hiding away all of his sowing materials, determined to _never_ scare the poor boy again. But that didn't stop him from wanting to create a whole new line of clothing for them.

'I'll have to take them by again so the boys can give him some input.' Marco mused, watching his breath dissipate in the wind. He wore a coat, but left it open, exposing his chest. His devil fruit generally kept him warm, but he didn't want to stand out too much looking like an idiot in summer's clothing (Pops' mark already did that job).

From talking with Ace, the teen's fruit also worked to keep him warm along with an unusually high body temperature. The older raven was gaining confidence with every week that went by, something that appealed greatly to him and Pops. Not only was he strong, but he held a deep passion and fieriness that fit really well with the crew.

With training and more time to recover from his ordeal, Marco could see him as a _true_ new brother.

Sabo, on the other hand, had already made a life for himself in the Revolutionary Army, something he doubted the teen would give up. The brat had an eye for strategy and a heart full of justice for those who were hurting.

Marco then let his eyes wander down to Luffy, who bounded around like…well, a cat in the snow, almost knocking his hood back. The kid had refused to leave his hat behind, so it was snuggly nestled under his coat.

Luffy was unique. Out of the three, he'd been through the most traumatic experience and still carried the weight heavily with him. Even so, he had a dream and somehow Marco knew he would get there. The little brat was contagious and absolutely adorable.

Pops had already made it clear that the kid was an unofficial son, and they would protect him to the best of their ability.

'I pity any idiot who messes with him.' Marco thought with a dark smirk, 'They'd be dead in a few days.'

"What's with the face? You trying to scare somebody-" Thatch didn't get to finish thanks to Marco's elbow in his rib cage.

He quickly took the lead, allowing the slowly moving chef to take up the rear as they made their way into the island's only town. It wasn't very large but would have what they needed. Some of the other commanders had already made trips there, gathering supplies a little at a time.

"Stay close, yoi." Marco warned, prompting Ace to grab Luffy's hand, "We may be the Whitebeard pirates, but people can be stupid."

As they made their rounds, both Marco and Thatch subtlety kept an eye out for trouble, keeping the boys within their sights at all times. Ace and Sabo noticed, but Luffy was completely oblivious, happy to trot up to windows and point out 'cool stuff' to his brothers.

Just before they were ready to head back to the ship, something caught Marco's eye. There were a bunch of shady looking guys in a nearby alley way, whispering and pointing at their boys, specifically Ace.

Thatch met his gaze, indicating he'd noticed as well.

"Hey, let's check this place out!" The chef exclaimed, leading the three into a nearby sweets shop. He glanced back, nodding to Marco.

 _Handle it._

The Phoenix swiftly leapt up onto a roof top and made his way over to where the group was gathered to listen in on their conversation and determine the threat level.

"I'm telling you; it's him!" One of them whispered, "I could never forget the Hound…not with his eyes." Marco tracked their movements, eyes narrowing as the conversation continued.

"Hmmm…the Hound, huh…" The one who seemed like the leader mused, "and that kid with him, the one with the coat…I thought I caught a glimpse of a tail. If I'm right, he's practically priceless! I can't believe he'd show up here of all places…"

"What should we do? You saw their marks, they're the Whitebeard pirates!"

"Yeah, but we can't pass up this opportunity, not when a bounty of one-hundred and fifty million is on the line."

"But…the Hound doesn't have a bounty…" Another put in, crossing his arms. The leader smirked.

"So? Any escaped slave can be re-sold for something, especially a fighter like him. Besides, having two good looking kids on board will keep us… _entertained_." As the group chuckled darkly, Marco decided he'd heard enough.

Like hell he would let these scum anywhere _near_ their boys.

Just as they were about to exit the alley and begin stalking their prey, Marco landed in front of them, eyes burning with blue fire.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"O-Oi, he's…the Phoenix!" One of them exclaimed, voice quivering in fear. Good, they should be afraid.

"I'll give you a moment to pray, yoi." Marco said darkly, in a deceivingly quiet voice, as he removed his coat, "Though, trash like you definitely won't be going _up_ …just straight to hell."

* * *

When they exited the store, Luffy's arms (and cheeks) were full of chocolate. Honestly, Thatch was a huge pushover, so it wasn't hard to convince him to buy them food.

'Especially after a healthy dose of Lu's baby doll eyes.' Sabo chuckled, keeping a firm hand on his baby brother's upper back. Even Ace had purchased some candy bars and munched on them, eyes sparkling just a little. It was nice to see his freckled brother enjoying himself.

"You guys sure went all out, yoi."

Marco was waiting for them outside the shop, a smile on his face. Sabo's eyes narrowed slightly, recalling how his Haki flared up a few minutes before. He'd definitely sensed the commander's bloodlust, an unnerving and chilling sensation. Had something happened?

Still, looking at him, everything appeared fine.

As they walked back to the ship, arms full of supplies and sweets, Sabo observed Marco and Thatch. They were both full of smiles, but he didn't miss the way their eyes met and hardened for just a split second, or the way Thatch nodded to the first commander.

Carefully, Sabo slowed his pace, until he and Marco were a few steps behind the others.

"Did something happen?" He whispered, drawing no new expression from the commander's face, his half-lidded eyes simply glancing over in interest.

"It's been taken care of, yoi."

Sabo didn't pry but nodded in appreciation. He desperately wanted to protect his brothers, and yet he hadn't even noticed the threat! Disgraceful. Sabo shook his head and trotted to catch up with Ace and Luffy, smiling happily as the younger rambled on about how great the chocolate was.


	24. Chapter 24

**Week 4**

"Not bad, yoi." Marco praised as Ace dodged another of his punches, "You're getting better at predicting where I'm headed. Ready for some devil fruit training?"

"Yeah." Ace breathed, wiping sweat off his brow. The first commander had taken it upon himself to train the brothers, taking time to be with each of them individually. He was grateful Marco focused on martial arts as well as training his fire. Apparently, it was common for those with powerful abilities to become overconfident, something Ace wanted to avoid.

He wasn't sure what he did with Lu (probably something related to the kid's second fruit), but he worked with Sabo on Haki along with some intense education.

His blonde brother wanted to _learn_.

Marco had started him and Lu on some basic Haki training, but it was hard to understand and really grasp. It was even harder for his baby brother because he only understood it in the sense of emotions, something Dogtooth had apparently been working on with him. Plus, the third type of Haki wasn't something he could teach.

When the commander explained Conqueror's Haki, both Ace and Luffy had gaped, thinking back to the same event. Luffy also explained an incident that occurred under Dogtooth's watch where he'd used the Haki…a more recent experience than Ace had.

After training on deck with their fire for about an hour, Marco motioned they were done. In response, Ace plopped onto the deck and wiped his sweat with the corner of his shirt, making it rise up in the back.

Feeling the breeze, he immediately pulled it back down, horrified he'd just shown off his greatest shame and that Marco had witnessed it all. The commander's expression didn't change, but Ace thought he caught a brief twinge of sadness in those cobalt eyes.

"Why don't we go see Izo?" Marco suggested, offering him a hand, "I'm sure he would welcome more input on your new clothes, yoi."

"Okay…sounds good." He managed, standing up. If he remembered correctly, Luffy was with the seamstress right now. The crossdresser had taken on something of a mentoring role with him, attempting to teach him manners (which failed miserably) and explaining various pirate traditions, like the origin of the jolly roger.

When they arrived in Izo's room, Luffy was sitting on a table wearing nothing but his shorts and hat.

"Ace!" He chirped, tail starting to sway in greeting, "Are you done training?"

"Yep. Came to see how my clothes are coming." Ace replied, ruffling the kid's hair. He couldn't help but glance down at Luffy's scar, where he'd burned off his brand. Unlike him, Luffy had no problem showing off the mark (to people he liked anyway), probably because it in no way resembled a slave brand anymore.

He had considered different ways to get rid of the brand, but with his new body, burning it off wouldn't exactly work.

"All right, Luffy, which one?" Izo asked, bringing out two different shirts. Both were quite interesting, but Luffy pointed to one with holes in the shoulders.

"Oh, that one! It looks comfy!" The commander nodded and added the shirt to basket marked 'LUFFY'.

"Good choice, I can see your personal style more clearly now. What about you Ace? Care to take a walk through my samples?"

He nodded and helped Luffy put his shirt back on. It amazed him how quickly his baby brother recovered…at least, at face value. He knew better than to think Luffy was completely over what had happened to him (nightmares were a common occurrence between the two of them). When they'd first arrived on Whitebeard's ship, Luffy refused to let his 'spots' show, but now he was okay with it, at least around those he had gotten close to.

Ace felt that he'd improved as well, but as long as the brand was there, _haunting him_ …

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take Luffy for some training, yoi."

"Go ahead." Izo replied, "But first…come here a moment, dear." Luffy padded over and watched with big eyes as the pirate tied a blue bow to the end of his tail. He's seen the kid with a bow on his tail before (he assumed it was Izo), but he wasn't sure what purpose it served.

After Marco left with Luffy, Ace turned to Izo was a quizzical expression.

"What was that for?"

"Ah…the bow?" Izo said, taking a seat on a nearby trunk and crossing his legs delicately, "To stop him from rubbing the fur from his tail. I'm sure you've noticed that nervous habit of his…well, he's doing it so aggressively that it's agitating the skin and ripping out his fur."

Ace's eyes widened. He'd noticed Luffy's tail had been looking a little thin around the edge but hadn't thought anything of it…figured it was a cat thing…that maybe he'd been licking it or something.

"Oh…thank you." Izo smiled thinly.

"The poor darling has been through so much, and he hides his pain behind that smile of his. Though I imagine he's able to be so relaxed because of his older brother's love."

Ace blushed at that and cleared his throat harshly.

"C-Could we get started?"

"Of course, though first, I wanted to ask you something." Izo stated, fixing Ace in place with a thoughtful stare, "What would you think about getting a tattoo?"

"What?"

"On your back, dear, to cover your brand."

Ace flinched and instinctively grasped at his shirt. He'd considered getting a tattoo but hadn't thought someone would actually suggest it to him.

"I mean…yeah, I guess." He muttered to himself, starting to like the idea. That is, until a thought occurred to him, "Wait, this isn't your sneaky way of giving me Whitebeard's mark, is it?" Izo laughed.

"Not at all, I just want to give you a sense of peace knowing it no longer has a hold on you. What do you think?"

Ace bit his lip and thought hard about the suggestion. If he covered it up, would he be like Lu? Would it give him that sense of _freedom_ he so desired?

"All right, let's do it."

* * *

"Take a deep breath…in and out, yoi." Marco instructed quietly, "Good."

Luffy sat in the pineapple commander's room, cross-legged on the floor. At Papa's recommendation, he'd approached the pirate for help, which he'd quickly agreed to. The lights were dim so he could focus on his breathing and bringing out his 'inner cat'. He found that it really only came out when he got really emotional and it gave him tremendous power, that he had hardly any control over.

The goal of the training was to bring him into a state where the cat would come out, but in a more controllable way.

"Now…open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and noted the room had come into sharper focus. Marco nodded in approval and held up a mirror so he could examine his now golden eyes.

"Let's see how long you can hold it, yoi."

Luffy narrowed his eyes in focus and stood up to start going through the stances Marco had instructed him in. As he moved around the room, it became more and more difficult to hold onto his feeble connection with his inner cat, who he'd started to call Blue. When they were connected, Luffy felt warm and powerful, but also hungry and impulsive.

Sometimes, he thought he could hear or feel Blue…but it was hard to explain. He didn't really speak but gave off impressions that Luffy would try to interpret in his mind.

 _Bow pretty. [Content-Pleased] Should keep._

Luffy fell over in surprise at the sudden clarity of Blue's words. He'd never sounded like that before! But, just like that, the room became duller as his connection broke. Blue was silent again.

"Are you all right, yoi?" Marco asked, quickly coming to his side. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah…Blue surprised me, that's all."

"He spoke?"

"He…liked my bow…" Luffy replied, swinging his tail into his lap to poke at the blue ribbon. The bow served as a physical reminder to, as the pirate said, 'be nice to his tail'.

"Interesting." Marco hummed, closing his eyes, "Did you feel any ill intent, yoi?"

"No…"

"Then I'd say we made quite a lot of progress today." The pirate said with a smile, ruffling Luffy's hair, "I'm proud of you. Next time, let's try to summon some fire."

He purred at the contact and flopped over instinctively, snuggling up to Marco. The pirate chuckled and swung his body into his arms, holding him like a proper cat. It was nice…so comfortable.

While they waited for Ace to come take him to dinner, Marco opened the blinds and set Luffy on a pillow in the window, so he was at the mercy of the sunbeams. Almost immediately, his body went limp in the heat and he continued to purr loudly.

When Ace finally got there, Luffy was nothing but a soggy noodle with no muscle control whatsoever.

"Hey Lu…wake up…" Ace prodded, squeezing his cheeks, "I've got something to show you."

* * *

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at the design Izo showed him that he'd apparently just finished tattooing onto Ace's back.

The teen himself was in the mess hall with his brothers, shirt off to not irritate the sensitive skin. From what he could tell, both of the fiery brat's brothers liked it, but what really made it great was Ace's broad smile.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Of course not." Izo whispered, tucking the paper away, "He specifically asked if this was my way of stealthily giving him your mark."

Whitebeard laughed, thinking how pissed off the teen would be when he found out. The tattoo itself was simple, just a cross with embellished ends and a spade in the middle, that covered the entirety of his slave number and fighter name.

Of course, what Izo left out was that the tattoo was just half of Whitebeard's jolly roger that could 'be finished later'.

Yeah, he'd definitely be pissed, but no need to ruin the moment.

* * *

 **Week 6**

Just after midnight, Sabo woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. On either side of him, his brothers slept soundly (for once), cuddled into the blankets. He wasn't proud of it, but ever since his memories returned, he'd been having nightmares.

Sabo wasn't quite as obvious about it, always keeping it to himself and _never_ waking his brothers. In a way, he felt…guilty about it, like he shouldn't be having these terrors after everything Ace and Lu had been through, but they just kept happening.

His nightmares were usually flashbacks to when he left Goa with his tiny boat and was blown out of the water…and nearly drowned. Sabo shivered slightly and ran a hand down his scarred face.

He needed some air.

Slipping out of their room, Sabo began to wander the many halls of the Moby Dick. He'd stop occasionally to step out onto a lower deck, but he wanted to wander quietly, without running into anyone. And yet, somehow, he ended up outside Marco's room.

The first commander's light was still on, indicating he was likely still awake. Unsure what he was doing, Sabo knocked on the door, biting his lip and pulling the blanket further around his shoulders. This was a bit…humiliating.

"Sabo, yoi?" Marco asked when he opened the door, glasses perched on his nose, "Is something wrong?" He didn't reply and simply pushed past the commander to plop onto the man's couch, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Marco quietly closed the door and settled next to him without saying a word. Sabo had never felt so… _vulnerable_. This was the type of thing he could see Lu doing, HAD seen Lu doing. The kid snuck off to see Dogtooth in the middle of the night before he left.

But he was the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff, damn it! He wasn't a child that needed to be consoled!

"I…had a nightmare." Sabo admitted, face turning red. Marco hummed and removed his glasses.

"Do you want to talk about it, yoi?"

"Not really."

"How about some tea then?"

"…yes…that'd be nice."

A few minutes later, they both had a cup of steaming hot tea and drank in comfortable silence. Sabo was grateful Marco wasn't prying, and also that he didn't leave him alone.

"We're thinking of re-doing our stock and storage system." Marco suddenly said, making Sabo raise an eyebrow, "What we're doing right now just isn't efficient, yoi. Too much strain on the crew. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I…I…well, I mean sure. Could I see your documentation?"

Soon, they were embroiled in a conversation of body mechanics and different styles of organization. It was wonderful to talk with Marco in a way that used all of his knowledge. Sabo felt…useful.

After about an hour, he left Marco's room feeling much more relaxed. His cup had been refilled with tea and the commander gave him a look that said, 'come back anytime'.

…maybe he would…

His brothers were still asleep when he returned, so it was simple to slip back under the sheets and re-cuddle up to them (after finishing his tea of course). Sabo smiled softly as Luffy nuzzled into his chest, murmuring something about meat.

He loved his brothers, _so much_. More than anything in the world.

Despite sleeping soundly until morning and feeling surprisingly rested, Ace wasn't feeling the same way. Sabo was woken by the sound of him retching in the bathroom, a terrible, ominous noise.

Frowning, he quietly got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ace, you okay?"

"Ugh…yeah." His brother replied, voice full of pain, "Just some nausea." Sabo wasn't so sure about that, especially considering Ace _never_ got sick.

"What's going on?" Luffy slurred, toddling over to Sabo, eyes drowsy.

"Ace is just feeling a little…under the weather." Sabo said, brushing hair out of Luffy's face, "Nothing serious."

As it turned out, it was much more serious then they thought. A few hours later, while they were sparring together out on deck, Sabo noticed Ace looked pale. At first, he dismissed it as the light, but then he caught him shivering and sweating buckets.

"Ace, maybe you should sit down…"

"No, I-I'm fine." He disputed, trembling slightly. Luffy trotted up and his smile immediately dropped.

"Are you sick?"

"Really, it's nothing-" Ace was cut off by bile rising in his throat, prompting him to throw up all over the deck. Sabo immediately rubbed his back, but before he could ask Luffy to go get some water, Ace collapsed.

"Ace!?" Luffy cried, falling to his knees next to him, "Sabo, what's going on?" Honestly, he didn't know. This was different from just _being sick_. Ace was crying out in pain, curling up in a ball, and grasping at his stomach.

"What the hell!?" The commander named Fossa exclaimed, running over to them, "That's not good…we need to get him to Marco." The large man wasted no time in scooping Ace up and rushing them all to the infirmary. They passed Thatch on the way, who quickly joined them.

"Oi, Marco! We need help!"

The first commander looked up in surprise when the door slammed open but wasted no time in clearing a bed for Ace.

"What happened, yoi?" He asked calmly while checking Ace's vitals and looking him over with a critical eye.

"I-I don't know." Sabo stuttered, pulling Luffy into his arms. The poor kid was trembling in fear. "He just…collapsed."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Well, he threw up this morning," He stated, swallowing to wet his dry mouth, "and again just before he collapsed…I also noticed he was pale and sweating." Marco nodded and lifted Ace's shirt up to prod lightly on his stomach.

When his hand pressed on the lower right section of Ace's abdomen, the teen cried out and grabbed Marco's hand tightly, flames appearing on his hand. Marco didn't flinch away though and called forth his own blue flames to calm Ace's.

"I think I know what's going on, yoi." The doctor said, slowly lowering Ace's hand down to his side, "Appendicitis."

"Seriously?" Thatch put in with a raised eyebrow, "You sure? Don't the symptoms start a lot earlier?"

"Normally, yes, but I imagine his body has been unconsciously suppressing the pain and nausea." Marco explained, "That is…until it swells to the point of-" He stopped as Ace uncurled slightly and blinked in confusion.

"What…I…I feel a little better, that's weird…"

"Prep for surgery, yoi." Marco instructed the nurses, "I think his appendix just burst."

Sabo, Luffy, and the other commanders were quickly ushered out so they could do surgery. He held his baby brother tightly, trying his best to comfort him, but the tears came anyway.

"I-Is Ace gonna die?" Luffy managed between sobs.

"No…he's with Marco, he'll be fine." Sabo comforted, kissing the crown of his head. Soon, the news that Ace was in surgery spread throughout the entire ship. Almost every crew member stopped by the infirmary to see how they were doing, even ones they didn't know very well.

Thatch and Fossa stayed with them, doing their best to distract Luffy and keep them occupied. A few hours later, Marco emerged, drying his hands with a towel.

"He's going to be fine, yoi." The doctor stated, immediately catching Luffy who'd launched himself at him, and securing the cat-boy on his hip, "Ace is resting now, but why don't we go see him."

While Fossa went to inform the ship of Ace's improving condition, Sabo followed Marco and Lu into the infirmary where their other brother was sleeping on a bed. He looked peaceful and didn't stir even when Marco gently placed Luffy next to him.

"The surgery went well, but he'll need a few weeks to recovery." Marco informed him, "His appendix did burst, so we'll need to keep a close eye on the incision to drain any additional fluid, yoi."

"Thank you, truly." Sabo replied, bowing deeply. Marco just chuckled and turned back to the bed, where Luffy was making himself comfortable against Ace, bowed up tail moving to cover his stomach protectively.

"Don't mention it, yoi."

* * *

 **Week 8**

"You sure you're up for this, kiddo?" Thatch asked, making Ace roll his eyes. Honestly, he thought _Sabo_ was overprotective, but the Whitebeards were even worse.

"I'm fine, Marco cleared me yesterday."

Thatch crossed his arms and didn't seem convinced, making Ace sigh.

"Look, I've been cooped up inside for weeks now, I need some fresh air! If we're coming to an island, there's no way in hell you can keep me away!"

"Don't worry, we'll keep him safe." Sabo put in, winking at Ace. Luffy padded up behind him, quickly hugging his leg happily.

Ace scooped up his baby brother, subtly glancing down at his tail (that still had a bow on it). The fur was looking a lot better, but according to Izo, Lu's habit was going to be very difficult to break. It had been, and still was in some cases, his coping mechanism after all.

"Well, just to be safe, I've asked a few people to tag along." Thatch said, stepping aside for his 'extra help'. Ace gaped as Marco, Izo, and the fishman Namur came forward. None of them had really spent a lot of time with the fishy commander, but Sabo had expressed interest in speaking to him on more than one occasion.

"Shall we go?"

The brothers followed the group, Ace murmuring obscenities at Thatch as they went. He was fine! There was no need for such a large group of…of, _babysitters_! His brothers didn't seem to mind though, Sabo immediately striking up a conversation with Namur and Lu swinging in between Marco and Izo, giggling sweetly.

The island was apparently uninhabited, but Marco suggested they not go anywhere alone. Ace had to agree, immediately thinking about Lu's bounty and the possibility of a sneak attack. A few minutes later, Thatch had them split into two groups.

Group 1: Marco, Thatch, and Ace

Group 2: Sabo, Luffy, Izo, and Namur

"All right! Let's meet up in a few hours!" Thatch exclaimed with a huge grin, "Bet we can get more food than you can!"

"Right…" Namur mumbled, "Just like him to turn this into a competition…"

Ace immediately took the lead when they split off from the other group, feeling right at home in the dense forest. It was just like home…though with a distinct lack of unusually big animals. He rolled his eyes when Thatch called for him to slow down.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine!"

"I know, just want to make sure you don't rip any stiches or anything-"

Ace groaned and rushed further ahead. Mr. Happy was _really_ starting to get on his nerves. The man wasn't his dad-

He stopped moving at that thought, lip curling up in distaste. Was he really getting so comfortable around the Whitebeards that he would think something like that? Though, dad wasn't really the right word for Thatch…annoying second cousin maybe?

Ace was drawn back to reality by a low growl coming from his left. Turning, he locked eyes with some sort of large reptile that immediately began to snap its teeth at him…not that he was intimidated.

He _was_ fire.

It didn't take long for his two companions to catch up and help him kill the creature, but what they hadn't expected was for the reptile to have friends who began to throw rocks at them.

"Holy- GAH, these things are annoying!" Thatch yelled, running alongside Ace, Marco slightly behind them. Soon, at Thatch's suggestion, they found themselves in a cave, taking shelter from the flying boulders. The first commander looked around with a frown.

"I don't think we should linger here-" He was stopped by a rock crashing into the entrance of the cave, causing it to collapse. Ace slapped his forehead, groaning as their way out was sealed up in front of them.

"Yeah…great hiding place." Thatch chuckled sheepishly.

"I aim to please!"

As they walked around the cave, path lit by Ace and Marco's fire, the freckled teen found himself deep in thought. They were about halfway through with their stay on the Moby Dick, and it hadn't been as terrible as he'd originally thought. Though Whitebeard's constant badgering of him being his 'son' was obnoxious, having someone around who was so wise and powerful was…somewhat reassuring.

On top of that, the commanders were great with Lu.

Marco and Izo especially had really put time and effort into helping the little boy heal and that meant more than he could put into words. Even two weeks ago, when his appendix burst so suddenly, they'd all been so _genuinely_ concerned for him.

He'd never expected so many people to visit and bring him flowers or food.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Thatch interrupted, making Ace scowl.

"How best to roast you."

"Oh, that's nice."

Marco chuckled and moved his flaming wing around to examine the cave more closely.

"There's a breeze through here, we should be able to get out, yoi." Just as he said, the tunnel led them out onto the other side of the island. Ace immediately took a deep breath of fresh air, a soft smile coming up onto his face.

Yeah, this was nice.

"Oi, is that Izo?" Thatch said, rubbing his head from where Marco had hit him, "What's he waving his arms around for?"

* * *

"It's…not so bad…" Marco frowned down at Sabo's hand, swollen and purple.

"Did you see what the snake looked like, yoi?"

"No, it escaped into the brush too quickly."

As it turned out, Izo had been waving his arms because Sabo had been bitten by a snake. Luffy was okay, but it looked like the snake was poisonous. They really needed to get him back to the Moby for treatment.

"We should head back, it's not a good idea to let the poison spread further." He explained, wrapping Sabo's arm tightly with his belt. Just as he was about to stand up, someone yelped in fear.

It was Luffy.

Marco turned around just in time to see a large bird carry the kid off the nearby cliff. The boy fought hard, making the animal screech and release its claws, sending him plummeting into the ocean below. Immediately, Sabo tried to stand up, but moaned and collapsed onto his side, veins building in his arm.

"Namur!" Marco yelled, instructing the fishman to go retrieve Luffy while he worked on Sabo. The teen wasn't looking good. As Namur leapt off the cliff, Izo came running over.

"I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention! That bird's been circling us for a while, but I didn't think it would try anything!"

"It's fine, yoi. Namur will save him." Marco said, pulling the cloth tighter around Sabo's arm. He glanced up to check on Ace, noting his grey eyes were blown wide and darting between the cliff and Sabo. "Calm down, Ace, everything will be fine."

"How can I calm down!?" He yelled, "Sabo looks horrible and Lu could be drowning!"

* * *

Namur blinked as he hit the ice cold water, allowing his eyes to adjust to the ocean currents. He hadn't expected their little excursion to become so… _stressful_. To be honest, children made him somewhat uncomfortable.

Maybe it was his blunt personality, but little fry tended to run away crying to their mothers, and he hadn't expected their new additions to be any different. So, it had come as a surprise to have Sabo approach him, asking questions about his home and culture.

It was nice to have a human be genuinely curious about his kind, unlike many he knew.

Namur refocused on his task as he dove deeper, searching for the tiniest fry. The feline child interested him, mostly because he was more animal-like than his brothers…similar to him. Still, he hadn't managed to get up the courage to play with him or even _speak_ to him, afraid the fry would run in fear.

He'd been warned about the little thing's fears and trauma, so he didn't want to make it worse.

As he neared the rocky drop off into the deeper depths, something bright red caught his eye. It was Luffy! Namur immediately swam up to him and brought the limp body into his arms so he could swim back up to the surface. It didn't take long for a human to drown.

After what felt like ages, Namur broke the surface, bringing the thankfully coughing child with him.

"Are you all right?" He asked, hoisting the kid up a little higher onto his shoulder. Luffy nodded but winced as he moved. Namur's eyes widened at the large scratches on his torso, likely from the bird. The amount of blood was worrying. "Hold on, we'll get you and your brother back to the ship."

Namur then began to climb up the cliff face, making sure the small fry was securely holding onto his shoulder as they went. Luffy was shivering and…crying? It was hard to tell with how wet he was.

"Fry?" He whispered, still climbing, "I know you're in pain, but stay with me." The kid whimpered and shook slightly.

"S-Sabo…we gotta get back to Sabo…he's hurt."

Namur bit the inside of his cheek, shocked at the kid's selflessness. What a human…more concerned for his brother than his own gaping wounds. When they finally reached the top, Izo, Thatch, and Ace were waiting for them.

"Lu, oh God-" Ace started, gently removing the boy from Namur's shoulder. Izo immediately began first aid, glancing to Namur with serious eyes.

"Marco took Sabo back to the ship, but we should start heading back with Luffy…he needs treatment as well."

Namur nodded, plopping down to catch his breath. Was this how raising human fry always was? If so…bless their females.

"Wait…where's his hat?" Ace questioned, looking around desperately, "Where's his straw-hat!?" Namur joined him in looking around, finding nothing. He remembered the kid always wore that straw piece of headwear, and how other commanders had mentioned its importance to him.

Wasting no time, Namur stood and turned back to the cliff.

"I'll be right back."


	25. Chapter 25

When Luffy woke up, he was in the infirmary. It took a few minutes for his vision to clear, but he could tell that the room was full of people. He recognized Ace, Marco, and a few others, though Mr. White Bread was the most obvious one.

"Hey, welcome back!" Thatch chirped, the first to notice he was awake. In seconds, Ace was at his side.

"How do you feel, Lu?"

"I'm okay, just kind of sore." He admitted, moving into a sitting position with his brother's help. Almost immediately, Luffy searched for Sabo. His blonde brother was in the bed next to him, sleeping soundly. On closer inspection, Sabo's arm was wrapped up tightly and he had some weird tubes sticking out between the bandages.

He tried not to think about what those were for.

"Gurarara, I'm glad you're feeling better, little one." Mr. White Bread chuckled, his massive body taking up almost all of the free space of the infirmary. Luffy smiled and made to switch beds to be with Sabo, until a sense of… _wrongness_ invaded him.

Instinctively, he reached back for his hat, only to find it was gone.

"A-Ace, where-"

"Don't worry, Fry, I have it."

Luffy turned around at the fish guy's voice, trembling a little. He'd just gotten his hat back, how could he lose it again, and so soon! The commander plodded into the room and placed the straw-hat back onto his head, gently smoothing out his ears in the process.

"Sorry, it was a little frayed, so I had Izo fix it up a bit." The fishman said, looking away sheepishly, "Didn't mean to scare you…" Luffy grabbed the hat and brought it to his chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, thank-" He stopped short when he focused on the fish commander. The pirate was covered in scrapes and bruises, many quite deep. Luffy's lip trembled and his tail came into his lap, a new red bow on the end. "I…I'm sorry, Mister. You got hurt because of me."

The commander huffed and laid a webbed hand on his head, fingers massaging his ears lightly.

"It was nothing, Fry. I know how important that hat is to you." Luffy sniffled a little before launching his still aching body at the fishman, Namur he remembered.

"You're the best, Murry!"

"M-Murry?" The fishman stuttered, shifting Luffy a little. The other commanders just laughed, causing the newly named 'Murry' to blush and put him back onto the mattress. "W-Why don't you go check on your brother?"

* * *

A few hours later, both Luffy and Sabo were asleep in the infirmary. All of their extra guests had been shooed out by Marco and his nurses, until only Ace and Whitebeard remained.

Ace was seated on a chair facing his brother's shared bed, eyes drooping slightly. Behind him, Whitebeard and Marco chatted with each other, quiet enough to not disturb the two patients. It was strange, being pretty much alone with them. Normally, Ace and Luffy or another commander was around…

"You know, you three brothers seem to attract trouble, yoi." Marco put in, moving to sit on a bed adjacent to Ace, "That always how things are?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much. Luffy especially…I can't count how many times we had to fish him out of the ocean or some crocodile's stomach." Smiling at the memory, Ace moved his chair, so he was facing the nearest porthole which gave him a great view of the stars.

Feeling relaxed like he was, now was as a good time as ever to ask the tough questions.

"Whitebeard?"

"Hmmm?" The old man hummed, stopping himself from taking another drink of alcohol. Ace took a deep breath.

"Would you tell me about Roger…Gol D. Roger? You fought him, right?"

"Gurarara, I'm surprised you know his real name." Whitebeard chuckled, "Most people nowadays call him Gold Roger. What do you want to know brat?"

"What…was he like?"

"Roger was a kind soul, very loyal." The pirate began, eyes becoming fond and distant, "He cared about his crew more than anything. Gurarara, he'd have words for me anytime someone got hurt during our battles, at least on his crew!"

"He had a fiery temper, yoi." Marco put in, a smirk on his face, "You remember that time he practically kidnapped me over to his ship to look at one of his cabin boys? Roger was convinced they were dying and wanted a 'second opinion'. Turned out it was just an ingrown nail!" Whitebeard laughed and slapped his knee.

"I remember! Roger's doctor put up quite a fight too!"

Ace was shocked. The two veteran pirates in front of him were talking about Roger like he was an old friend or something! Nothing like what he was used to hearing…

"Wait, wait, I thought Roger was your enemy!?"

"We were rivals." Whitebeard answered, "But we were also friends. I greatly enjoyed drinking with him and hearing about his travels." Ace gulped, preparing to ask his most dreaded question.

"What…what would you do if Roger had a son?" Both Whitebeard and Marco stopped chuckling to stare at him, recognizing the tense atmosphere. Ace wasn't sure, but he thought he saw something akin to realization in Marco's eyes.

"A son? I imagine he'd be something of a rapscallion like his father, but a child of the sea, nonetheless."

Ace bit his lip to keep from shaking. That wasn't what he had expected to hear.

"Even though he was a demon, the son of the devil?" Marco frowned at that before turning to look up at Whitebeard, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Anyone who calls Roger a devil has obviously never met him and is trying to cover their own weakness by stomping on the grave of a good man." Whitebeard continued, voice low and serious, "No one should be held responsible for the life of their parent, as I said, everyone is a child of the sea, equally deserving of its bounty."

The old man had no idea what that meant to Ace, hearing his father's ultimate rival would…possibly accept _him_ of all people, the child who didn't deserve to be born. Taking another breath (partly to calm his racing heart), Ace decided to take a leap of faith.

"What if I told you-" He was interrupted by a low groan coming from Sabo, who slowly woke up for the first time since the cliff incident.

"Sabo!" Ace exclaimed, immediately storing what he'd been about to say for later, "I'm so glad you're awake!" Next to him, Lu whined and stretched, woken up by the noise and movement. In that quiet moment, Ace was reminded of why he was alive now.

His precious brothers, who'd always loved him for HIM, never caring about his heritage. Maybe someday, he'd tell Whitebeard the truth, but for now… _this_ , ruffling Lu's hair and seeing Sabo's cheeky smirk, was all he needed.

* * *

Hours later, after the boys were asleep again, Marco followed Pops back to his room. His captain and father said nothing as he reclined back on his bed.

"What do you think, yoi?"

"I think Ace has a secret." Whitebeard replied, shifting in bed, "One he will tell us when he's ready." Marco smiled and nodded, already thinking the same thing. To think, they'd had Roger's son on board this whole time…in retrospect, it made a lot of sense.

"He's obviously been through a lot. It'll take time for those wounds to heal, yoi."

"Yeah, one's much older than those he acquired as a slave."

 _"You know what they'll do if they find out who I am!"_

Marco closed his eyes, thinking back to what he'd overheard in the storeroom all those months ago. Ace must've been filled with lies about Roger and his own worth since he was just a child. He wondered if Luffy and Sabo knew? Probably, otherwise he suspected Ace would be a lot less…open.

"Gurarara, someday, I hope he'll become my son."

"Me too, Pops." Marco replied as he prepared to retire to his own room, "Me too."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Water 7…**

Lucci worked quietly, hammering away on a piece of wood that would soon become part of a ship. It was strange, to suddenly be back working as a foreman of Galley-La after being away for so many months. They'd been working so hard on their undercover identities, that coming back to it was proving to be more difficult than expected.

Thankfully, Iceberg, Paulie, and the others bought their flimsy cover story. For all they knew, a few Galley-La employees had been called off to represent them at government conference.

Even as he got back into character, all Lucci could think about was Monkey D. Luffy. After their failure, they'd been lectured by their superiors and educated on what likely happened.

'Had that idiot Spandam actually bothered to read the mission guidelines and precautions, we wouldn't have failed so miserably!' Lucci thought while maintaining a calm exterior. It wouldn't do to lose his cool.

Still, he desperately wanted to rectify their mistake.

Even though they were back on the Pluton assignment, Lucci considered how they could get put on the next retrieval mission. With Spandam as their leader, they could probably drudge up another recommendation, but next time, they'd capture the boy.

In some ways, they were similar. His own feline mind had reacted strangely to the smaller cat, wanting to smell and protect him. It'd been…an odd feeling, but he'd resisted the urges. Now that they were apart again, his more _predatory_ instincts were coming out.

Lucci didn't want to kill him (especially since that wasn't the mission), but he did want to _break_ him, force the young, strange smelling kitten into submission, show him who was in charge. If they did succeed in capturing him, perhaps his superiors would allow him to take part in his…training.

After all, no one wanted a difficult prisoner.

Smirking at the thought, Lucci went back to hammering, Hattori cooing happily on his shoulder.

* * *

 **BONUS 1: Nicknames**

"Say…why does Luffy get your names right, but not ours?" Thatch asked, making Ace and Sabo look up from their meal. The pirate was genuinely curious after being called 'Thatchy' and making fun of Pops for being 'Mr. White Bread'.

"Oh, he knows your name," Sabo explained with a slight smirk, "he just chooses not to use it. It's his way of showing he likes you." Thatch hummed, finding it hard to believe the kid actually knew their names.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Ace suggested while stuffing bacon into his mouth, "Pretty sure he's out on deck right now."

Determined to discover the truth, Thatch gathered his fellow commanders together, all of whom had been deemed something interesting by Luffy. They found the kid chatting with Pops, looking quite comfortable up on the massive pirate's knee.

"Hey squirt, can we ask you something!" He called, making the kid turn around like an owl, which was…unnerving. Sometimes Thatch forgot Luffy was made of rubber with his other devil fruit always showing.

"What's up, Thatchy?" Luffy chirped, tail ears twitching happily.

"Do you know our names? Our real ones?"

The boy tilted his head and brought his tail (all bowed up in green today) across his lap.

"Yep, sure do! There's Thatchy, Mango, Izzy, Murry-"

"No, our REAL names." He interrupted, motioning between them, "Not our nicknames." Luffy blinked for a second before pursing his lips in understanding.

"Oh, you mean Thatch, Marco, Izo, and Namur." The kid rattled off easily. Everyone gaped up at him in shock. He really _did_ know their names…

"Gurarara, I think you broke them, brat!" Pops laughed, ruffling the kid's hair. Luffy smiled at the large pirate and giggled.

"Yeah, they're funny! Ne, Mr. White Bread, can you tell me another story?"

"Of course." Pops agreed, looking down at the cat-boy in thought, "Say brat, do you know my name?" Luffy nodded and got up to put his hands on his hips proudly.

"You're Mr. White Bread, Captain of the White Bread Food Pirates!"

Everyone froze at that, honestly confused. He said it with such conviction…did he seriously think that's what Pops' name was? Thatch was drawn out of his confusion when Ace and Sabo approached, desperately trying to contain their laughter.

"That's right, Lu, the F-Food Pirates!" Ace praised, catching his baby brother in a flying hug. While the two ravens hugged, Sabo winked at them mysteriously, making Thatch think the older two had more to do with that particular nickname then they were letting on.

The troublemakers probably encouraged him.

* * *

 **BONUS 2: Talking with Papa Kata**

"-and then a giant bird carried me off! It flew REALLY high and dropped me in the ocean, so Murry had to come get me and then-"

 _"Were you injured?"_

"Just a scratch, nothing too bad!" Luffy replied, smiling at Papa Kata's snail frowning at his description of his island adventure. His Papa had started calling again shortly after their eighth week on board. It was so nice to talk to him again! Kata sighed, making the snail deflate a little.

 _"Well, I'm glad you're okay. It sounds like you three are quite the troublemakers..."_ Luffy laughed out loud.

"Shishishi, but it's been fun, Kata! Everyone is so nice." He trailed off for a second, gently touching his bow. All the commanders really cared about them and even helped them train! Luffy didn't think he would've gotten so far with Blue had Marco not given him pointers and guidance.

 _"Will you miss them?"_

"Yeah…" He admitted, "but I wanna see you too, Papa!" The pirate's deep laugh made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

 _"I want to see you too, Luffy, as do my siblings. Make sure you thank the Whitebeards properly for taking care of you and your brothers."_

Luffy made a small noise of agreement, thinking he'd be sad when it was finally time to leave.

* * *

 **BONUS 3: Is Lucci…okay?**

Paulie gently prodded Kaku to get his attention, motioning with his head towards their long-haired friend.

"Is Lucci…okay?" He whispered, not sure what to make of the raven-haired foreman smirking and hitting the wood with a scarily dark look on his face. Lucci was already pretty intimidating, but with that freaky expression on his face…it made him look like a serial killer or something.

"Ah…I think he's just a little wound up." Kaku said with a smile, "The conference was a bit stressful for him." Paulie hummed and took a drag from his cigar, thinking that maybe he should invite Lucci out for some drinks or something to loosen him up.

He was starting to scare away their customers.

* * *

 **BONUS 4: Catching up with Dragon**

Dragon sighed as one of his subordinates brought him another of Sabo's letters. His Chief of Staff was many things: organized, methodical, clever…but he really wasn't very concise, at least when it came to his long lost brothers.

He did enjoy reading them though, it gave him an idea of how his son was doing and allowed him to keep tabs on the Whitebeard pirates. They were good people and would help Luffy recover from his ordeal.

In many ways, Dragon felt ashamed that he'd allowed his son to be sold, but by the time he'd found out, it was too late, the boy had already been purchased by Dogtooth. Garp had called him after 'the rescue' was complete to inform him of the Charlotte's interesting relationship with Luffy, one Dragon had no right to oppose. In his mind, whether he became a pirate, revolutionary, or whatever, Luffy would make waves. He was a D! So, who better to mentor him than the second son of Big Mom?

This particular letter detailed their adventures on the Moby Dick along with how they would be returning to Paradise soon to start making the long trek towards East Blue via Fishman Island. The whole ship wouldn't be going back to Goa with them, just the Phoenix. Towards the end, Sabo asked for Karasu's help in transporting them over the Red Line and into the Blues.

Dragon put the letter down and made a mental note to contact Karasu later. The crow man would definitely have no problem going to Sabo's aid. The last paragraph of the letter made him crack a smile.

 _"It's strange to think that we're over two months into our stay, the days have flown by. What's great is seeing how much Ace and Lu have grown and recovered in that time. I began as a skeptic, but I now know the Whitebeards are truly good people, pirates I would trust with Ace…should he decide to stay. I've seen the way they look at him, but something tells me it won't be so easy. After his captivity, he desires freedom right now, above everything else._

 _Whatever his decision, I'll support it 100%._

 _See you soon,_

 _Sabo."_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone...*hides in a corner*, I'm sooooo sorry this update took so long! I was out of town and then I got sick...but whatever, I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Thank you for your reviews on the last update and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 26!

To MelodioOfHope: Thank you so much!

To myzmsandraa99: Lucci is feeling...conflicted. I'm not sure I would call it love as much as interest. His "inner cat" (if you will) feels the need to protect the "kitten" (Luffy), but also feels the need to redeem himself from his failure and take it out on Lu. As a result, his predator instincts are coming out and are a bit...uncontrolled. Good question!

To yukino76: Thank you!

To fluffypuppies: Aw glad you liked the three chapters! Marco and Lu bonding was so fun to write, he's just so cute with all the commanders. Namur is also low key one of my favorites, he's so awkward XD. ASL FLUFF IS MY LIFE. Lol I have corrupted you, brought you over to the dark side (i.e. the White Bread side). Thank you so much for the review and enjoy the update!

To schnien21: Haha he really is! Papa Kata is the best XD

To onepiecefannumber1: Here's the update, sorry for the wait!

To One Piece Fan Forever: Thank you! Katakuri deserves all the respect :)

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Implied racism**

 **\- Emotional distress**

 **\- PTSD**

 **\- Lots of cuddling**

* * *

Luffy practically bounced around the ship as it was coated, beyond excited for their journey under the sea. According to Mr. White Bread, they were going to travel _under_ the Red Line and pass through Fishman Island to do it.

Both Ace and Sabo had already been there, the former having rushed through it on his journey to find him and Sabo on revolutionary business, so Luffy was the only brother who hadn't seen it yet.

"Mango, Mango! How does this work?"

"Well-"

"It's like a bubble right!?"

"I suppose-"

"Is it gonna get blown up big? When are we gonna leave?"

Marco sighed and scooped Luffy up into his arms.

"Who gave you sugar this morning? You're bouncing off the walls, yoi."

Luffy just giggled and nuzzled into the commander's chest, content to bask in the pirate's warmth. Who wouldn't be excited to go into the ocean? Especially someone who hadn't been able to swim for years and could only see it now if he was drowning.

Marco pet his ears as they walked back over to Mr. White Bread who was overseeing Ace and Sabo sparring. His brothers were getting really good and Ace had put on a lot of muscle, something Luffy was a bit jealous of.

They'd picked back up their habit of sparring one hundred times a day again a few weeks before and it was fun! Even if Luffy still lost every time…

Sabo grunted as he was thrown to the floor, indicating Ace had won that round.

"That's fifty Ace, and fifty Sabo!" Thatch exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper he was using to keep track, "Perfectly even…" He trailed off as Luffy came into view, pouting. "…uh…er…" Sabo chuckled as Ace helped him up.

"Not much has changed, hmmm? Lu still can't beat us."

"Just you wait!" Luffy exclaimed, squirming out of Marco's arms, "I'll beat both you someday!" His brothers chuckled and rushed over to ruffle his hair and smother him with sweaty hugs. He didn't mind, it was a tactile reminder that they were _here_ , with him, and that they were free to do whatever they wanted.

About thirty minutes later, it was lunch time and they waltzed into the mess hall to eat. Thatch always provided the _best_ food! After being on Mr. White Bread's ship for over almost three months, they were quickly settling into a routine and becoming comfortable around its occupants.

Sabo had relaxed significantly and was always having "smart" conversations with Namur and Marco.

Ace apparently decided shirts were lame, so he didn't wear them very often. He did however wear his orange hat almost all the time, a replica of the one he'd lost so many months ago, courtesy of Izo. Luffy was just glad that his big brother wasn't trying to hide his back anymore.

He had been freed from the weight of his slave brand, just like him!

Luffy was having a blast! He missed Papa Kata, but the White Bread pirates were petty awesome too. One of his favorite things to do was sit on the large captain's lap and listen to his stories, which he never seemed to run out of.

Thanks to Marco, he felt more connected to Blue, but he still wouldn't come out unless he was emotionally distraught (or in a state of complete focus).

As he chowed down on his lunch of grilled fish and vegetables, his tail came up behind him, all bowed up in purple. Izo said he was proud of him for being nice to his tail and that he didn't need the bows anymore, but Luffy liked them so he had Sabo put them on occasionally.

'Plus…Blue likes them.' He thought, nibbling on a carrot, 'Maybe he'll talk to me more if I wear them.'

Still hungry, Luffy trotted up to Thatch with his plate, using his tail to flip his hat off his back and on top of his ears. Namur was chatting with the chef looking a bit… _happier_ than normal.

"Ne, Thatchy!" He chirped, "Can I have seconds?"

"Sure thing, kiddo!"

As Thatch filled his plate, Luffy turned to Namur.

"Is something wrong, Murry? Your face looks sick." The fishman raised an eyebrow and prodded at his face.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Pretty sure the kid's referring to your smile, _Murry_." Thatch teased, handing Luffy his plate back, "It doesn't surface often so enjoy it!" He laughed as Namur hit Thatch over the head and went back to his grumpy, normal face, gills scrunched up slightly.

That's when he remembered. Namur was originally from Fishman Island! Luffy broke out into a wide grin and started bouncing in place.

"When we get there, can you show me around?"

"Er…I guess-"

"Would it be all right if we came along too?" Sabo interrupted, stopping Luffy from continuing, "I for one would love to learn more about your culture." Namur sighed and shrugged, looking them over as Ace retrieved his fourth plate from Thatch.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Luffy's smile never dimmed as the Moby Dick sunk into the ocean. He'd never seen anything like it before! Ace and Sabo held his hands tightly as he leapt up on the railing to poke at the bubble thing now surrounding their boat and supplying everyone with air.

"Careful, Lu."

He pouted as Sabo pulled him down and gently placed him on the deck.

"But…I wanna see…"

"C'mere, this'll be better." Ace said, plucking him back up and letting him ride on his shoulders. Luffy's fingers instinctively buried themselves in his big brother's raven locks and his tail curled around Ace's neck.

His brothers walked around the deck, letting Luffy take in all the fish and large sea kings that began to swim around the deck. At the sight of particular large one, Luffy's mouth watered.

"Ne…can we eat it?"

"That's probably not a good idea, Lu." Sabo informed him, "But I bet there'll be lots of food when we reach the island, it's under Whitebeard's protection after all." From then on, Luffy's thoughts were full of food, imagining what awaited them at the fishy-mystery island, Namur's home.

"Boys, will you come here a moment." Mr. White Bread called, gaining the brothers' attention. Luffy cocked his head to the side, taking in the pirate's serious expression. Had they sprung a leak or something?

Ace had tensed up slightly underneath him and wasted no time in removing Luffy from his shoulders and smushing him between them.

"Ace, Sabo…both of you likely already know what I am about to tell you, but this is new for Luffy." He looked up at his brothers, both of whom had a hand on his shoulder. Mr. White Bread cleared his throat, bringing his eyes back forward. "Little one, when we disembark on Fishman Island, please stay close to Namur, your brothers, or another commander."

"Why?" Luffy chirped, confused, "Isn't the island yours?"

"Gurararara, it is under my protection, yes." The massive pirate chuckled before his serious face returned, "However, as with many islands, it has its challenges. Unfortunately, many of the residents may not take kindly to your presence."

"But…why?" He repeated, confused. Sabo tapped his head and knelt down in front of him.

"Lu, to put it simply, not all fishmen are like Namur." He took a deep breath, "Do…you remember how your old Master would look at you?"

Luffy's eyes widened and he bit his lip, trying to keep from shaking. _Of course he did, how could he forget._

"Well, some fishmen see humans as…inferior. And, after a major incident that happened years ago, many of them really hate us. It's not you…it's…well, it's complicated. We just want you to be prepared for what you might see and hear."

At that, Luffy's eyes watered. He'd been really looking forward to meeting Namur's people…but…they were gonna be mean to him (look at him like he's _trash_ )? He barely registered a large hand placed over his ears, knocking his hat back.

"Don't worry, fry." It was Namur, "We have many friends there as well, and…bubble roads, mermaids, lots of sea king meat…"

"R-Really?" Luffy hiccupped, turning to face the fishman.

"Yeah." Namur reassured, awkwardly tousling his hair, "The royal family will treat us to a grand feast and, if we're lucky, Boss Jimbe will be home for a visit. You'll love him."

Luffy wiped his eyes and smiled at Namur, pleased to hear it would still be fun. He threw himself at the fishman with such force that it knocked him on his butt and promptly made himself comfortable in his lap.

Everyone laughed and Luffy simply played with his tail.

Hopefully they wouldn't run into any of the mean fishmen…just the thought of meeting someone with _those eyes_ made his small body tremble. Luffy pushed down the urge to seek comfort, instead forcing a smile.

He'd improved so much! There was no way he was gonna backtrack now…

 _Make me proud._

He'd make Papa Kata proud.

* * *

"Wow…" Luffy whispered, pulling at Namur's tight grip on his hand to get a better look. Fishman Island was awesome! It was so far beneath the sea, but it still lit up like it was on the surface. Plus, there were mermaids and bubbles, just like Namur said!

Luffy pulled hard enough that his arm began to stretch, but he was quickly stopped by Ace and Sabo.

"Easy Lu…don't draw too much attention to yourself, okay?"

"Kay…" He whined, retracting his arm. With how interesting everyone was down here, was it really that strange to have a devil fruit? His fluffy ears were pretty obvious…

Mr. White Bread led the way into town, receiving many excited greetings from the townspeople.

"Welcome back!"

"Mr. Whitebeard, we love you!"

"Shishishi, he's popular!" Luffy whispered to Ace, who huffed and adjusted his orange hat to shade his face.

"Yeah, it was like this last time too…though we didn't have time to sight see."

Looking around, Luffy began to feel confused. He'd been expecting harsh glares or suspicion at least…but the fishmen seemed nice enough. Had Mr. White Bread been mistaken?

While they waited for the important people to come greet them, Luffy broke free of the group to go check out a food stand. It looked like it had meat of some kind and it made his mouth water.

"Ne, Mister!" Luffy chirped, gaining the attention of a fishman, "How much for a piece?" Ace and Sabo had been drilling manners into his head, so he at least remembered to ask before trying to eat one.

The fishman scowled, eyes growing cold.

"I've got nothing for a human brat like yourself…or… _whatever you are_. Scram!"

Luffy stood still for a second, trying to process that he was being denied.

"B-But-"

"I said, get lost!" The fishman hissed, reaching over his stall to physically push Luffy back into the street. His pained yelp as he hit the pavement seemed to resonate through the crowd and immediately Ace and Sabo were at his side.

" _Oi_." Ace growled, fist turning into fire, "Did you just _push_ my baby brother?"

"I believe he did." Sabo finished, adjusting his hat. The fishman glowered down at them, significantly larger. Around them, fish-people began to whisper and glare at the brothers, some even reaching for weapons.

 _How vicious…_

 _Tch, typical human response._

 _Animals!_

Luffy flinched with every statement, curling in on himself. Sometimes, his excellent hearing was a curse.

Before the vendor could retort, Namur and Marco intervened, moving to stand in front of the brothers.

"That's enough, yoi. This boy is with us."

"W-What?" The vendor stuttered, face turning red, "I-I apologize, Sirs, I had no idea he was under your protection! I thought he was just some street urchin left behind…"

"Regardless…" A deep voice bellowed, slowly approaching. It was Mr. White Bread and he looked unhappy, but also…sad? "He is a child, please take more care with your actions, especially around other youth."

The fishman gulped and glanced around. There were a lot of other fish-people in the area, including some kids around Luffy's age.

"I…I…"

"MY OLD FRIEND, WELCOME-JAMON!" A new voice interrupted, drawing their attention to the skies. Luffy's eyes widened a smile rose to face, the squeezing of his chest momentarily forgotten. A giant merman was flying down…on a _whale_! Accompanying him was a large fish-thing with a basket (or at least that's what it looked like to Luffy) on its back.

"Neptune." Mr. White Bread greeted, turning away from the sweating fishman, "It seems we're infringing upon your hospitality once again. I hope you've restocked your alcohol already!"

"HOH HOH HOH!" The merman laughed, "You know I have." Neptune looked around and suddenly focused on Luffy, his brothers, and the now cowering vendor.

"Your family multiples quite quickly, friend." The King said, floating down on a bubble, eyes assessing the situation, "I certainly hope my subjects have not caused any trouble for you or your new fry." The vendor went stock still and tension filled the air. Luffy wasn't sure exactly what was _causing_ the tension, but his eyes softened. He didn't want to get the guy in trouble.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and racing heart, he forced down all of the painful flashbacks that were threatening to go through his mind (MASTER WASN'T HERE, HE WASN'T!).

"It's okay!" Luffy exclaimed, stepping forward and making sure to hide his scraped up elbows, "I tripped and scared Mr. Fish-Person." Everyone focused on him, most with gaping mouths. The King raised an eyebrow as Luffy smiled shakily and bowed low to the vendor.

"I'm sorry! The meat looked so delicious I just wanted to get a closer look!"

Even staring at the ground, Luffy could feel his brothers' approving stare. It made him feel proud.

"HOH HOH HOH!" Neptune chuckled, "I see, please watch your step in the future young one." Luffy made a quiet noise of agreement and skipped back into Ace's arms, burying his face in his chest.

He didn't want the fishmen to see his tears.

* * *

Marco quietly watched over Luffy as his brothers comforted him, hidden in the back of the flying caravan that was currently ferrying them up to the royal palace.

Whether he knew it or not, what he'd just done was a big deal. That situation could've escalated and soured their time on Fishman Island. Too many people despised humans after their queen's assassination…even children. Marco knew that Neptune and his family were doing their best to manage the situation, but the hatred ran deep.

"How is the child-jamon." Neptune asked, floating over to him. Marco didn't reply right away and motioned for the massive merman to follow him away from the brother's hiding place. From what he could tell, Luffy was still crying.

"He's with his brothers, yoi. Did you see what happened?"

Neptune nodded; eyes solemn.

" _I did_. I am ashamed that one of my subjects acted in such a manner, but also grateful the boy handled it the way he did. There were children watching…no need to plant seeds of hate, not in their impressionable minds."

Marco closed his eyes, using his Haki to sense Luffy, feeling his distress. They'd prepared for this but coming in contact with that vendor must've set him off…hopefully Ace and Sabo could comfort him before it escalated into a full blown panic attack.

"He was a slave, yoi." He stated, making Neptune's breath hitch, "We rescued him just a few months ago."

"…the one you were searching for?"

"Yeah." Marco said, opening his eyes to study the large merman. Neptune's eyes were full of sorrow. The threat of slavery was something both their races had in common.

"He is… _hurting_ , torn apart by wounds we cannot see…but he hides it well." Neptune observed, looking out into the distance, "Much like our Tiger."

* * *

Luffy didn't get to see much of the palace right away, bundled up in Sabo's coat like he was. His brothers hurried him down hallways to a guest room given to them by the King. Once there, the small, shuddering cat-boy collapsed onto the bed and cuddled up to his brothers, falling asleep almost immediately.

When he woke up, it was dark outside, indicating he'd slept for many hours.

"Hey…" Sabo crooned, running fingers through his soft hair, "How do you feel?"

"Mmmm…better." Luffy whined, yawning in response. When he sat up and looked around, he noticed right away that Ace was missing.

"Ace is already at the party." Sabo informed him while messing around in their bag for something, "If you don't feel up to it, I can stay with you-"

"No, I wanna go!" Luffy interrupted, puffing out his cheeks. He didn't want to miss the party, not when he had yet to meet Namur's friends! Sabo smiled and handed him a pile of clothes.

"I figured. Go ahead and get changed."

The outfit chosen for him included black shorts, his normal sandals, and a button up red shirt with Mr. White Bread's mark on the back. It was comfy, just the way Luffy liked it, meaning Izo had probably made it.

"Let's go!"

Sabo chuckled and led Luffy by the hand, smiling as he looked around the palace in awe. He'd never seen anything like it before! They passed a few guards who simply nodded, giving them no trouble. Luffy couldn't help his tail coming up to sway behind him, it was just all so cool!

Finally, they arrived at what his big brother called the "dance hall" and were immediately met with laughter and the smell of food. Inside was almost the entire crew of the Moby Dick and a ton of mermaids flitting about.

"Lu, over here!" Ace called from across the room, waving around a drumstick. Luffy smiled and quickly padded over to hug his other big brother. Sabo followed at a more leisurely pace, stopping briefly to greet other crew members.

"Welcome back!" Thatch put in with a wave before taking a swig of the bottle in his hand. Luffy sighed contently and made himself comfortable against Ace's warm side so he could look over the many food options. There was so much!

"I am glad you are feeling better, small one-jamon." The King said in a surprisingly quiet voice, drawing Luffy's attention away from a plate of dried meat, "If there is any particular food you would prefer-"

"MEAT!" He chirped, digging into the jerky, "LOTS OF MEAT!"

"HOH HOH HOH, AS YOU WISH!"

Suddenly, Luffy was surrounded by meat. It was like…a dream come true. Whenever he finished a plate, another was plopped in front of him courtesy of a mermaid. So, Luffy ate and ate until he couldn't eat anymore.

Even after everyone had finished eating, the pirates continued to drink and party for who knows how long. Luffy enjoyed it, but stood up to seek out Namur, hoping to meet his friends. Ace accompanied him, acting as a shield from the many drunk pirates and fish-people.

On the way over to where they'd last seen the commander, the King introduced them to his sons, who were all super funny! Luffy couldn't really say their names, but he decided they were his friends anyway. Apparently, they had a sister, but she couldn't attend for some reason.

When they reached Namur, he was seated in the corner talking with a large blue fishman.

"Hi, Murry!" Luffy said, plopping down in front of him. Ace nodded and sat behind Luffy, drawing him into his lap.

"Yo, are you two enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's great!" He replied before turning to the unfamiliar fishman, "Who're you? Are you one of Murry's friends?"

"This is Jimbei." Namur introduced, "He's one of the Seven Warlords, if an…unconventional one. Boss, this is Luffy and Ace."

"A pleasure." Jimbei greeted, inclining his head. Luffy blinked at the title, somewhat unfamiliar with it. Ace seemed to know though and tightened his grip around him slightly. "You have nothing to fear, I am a friend of Whitebread."

"That right…" Ace drawled, "I find it hard to believe a Warlord would remain on friendly terms with pirates after bowing to the government." Jimbei closed his eyes, appearing unaffected by Ace's suspicion.

While they conversed, Luffy observed the large fishman. He was relaxed and had kind eyes, a stark contrast to the vendor he'd met earlier that day.

"I like you." Luffy stated with a smile, "You're a good person." Jimbei's eyes widened and Namur smirked.

"I…I…what?"

"You're a good person." He repeated, getting up from Ace's lap to transfer himself into the larger fishman's. As he expected, the shark-creature was warm (kind of odd for a shark, but whatever) and immediately helped his body relax.

Luffy could feel Jimbei's heart rate speed up and his body tense, but it didn't take long for him to relax again and start to pet his ears slowly with a webbed hand. He didn't react as the fishman used his other hand to mess with his tail, whispering questions to Namur about his 'physiology'.

He tuned back into the conversation when they started talking about someone familiar.

"-is that right? Dogtooth did?"

"Aye." Namur said, taking a drink of alcohol, "He's mighty protective of the fry, but…then again, so are we."

"You know Papa?" Luffy chirped, sitting up a little and turning so he could face Jimbei. The fishman smiled.

"I know him, yes. He's very honorable, though I can't imagine him at a slave auction…" As the conversation continued, Luffy could feel Jimbei's webbed hand settle on his back, the pressure firm and constant right over where his brand used to be.

Somehow, he could sense the Warlord's concern.

Smiling softly, Luffy completely turned around and raised his shirt, moving his tail out of the way.

"Shishishi, don't worry, it's gone!" He didn't even flinch as Jimbei put his massive hand on his bare back, completely obscuring the burn.

"You…you did this?"

"Mhm!" Luffy hummed, ears flicking back and forth, "Now they can't tell, right?"

"R-Right." Jimbei stuttered, removing his hand. Luffy put his shirt down and turned around, suddenly very aware that the large fishman was…crying? His webbed hand had moved from Luffy's back to his chest, twisting roughly into the sun tattoo emblazoned there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, head tilting to the side. Jimbei shook his head.

"Nothing…it's nothing."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient with me (I know its been a little while since my last update haha). This chapter focuses primarily on Jimbei and Lu bonding so I hope you all enjoy :)

To MelodiofHope: Aw thanks so much!

To Greer123: Thank you! I really tried to make it accurate for how he would see what Luffy had done to his slave brand.

To fluffypuppies: Yeah, poor Jimbei, lots of memories of Tiger :( But the list of followers grows, so true! Lu is so great, definitely my favorite character. Though they won't be on Fishman Island for very long, we may see some interactions between familiar characters ;) As always, thank you so much for the review!

To yukino76: You are very welcome!

To too addicted to fiction: Awww thank you so much for your compliments! I'm so pleased you're enjoying my story! Ever since I met Katakuri I knew he could be the father figure Lu was missing :) Teach is so creepy lol, all the time. Thank you so much for the sweet comment and I hope you enjoy the update!

To clipboardfox22: Ya know, I have actually read that story :) It was quite enjoyable!

To Nanashi Samurai: Lol ripping hearts out is what I do best XD Better buckle up for this chapter! Thanks for the review!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Emotions**

 **\- Self-harm/mentions of past self-harm**

 **\- Hurt/comfort**

 **\- Nakedness**

 **\- Trauma**

* * *

The party went long into the night, the White Bread pirates partying hard with their fishmen friends. According to Ace, they'd be leaving the island in a few days, as soon as they'd restocked their supplies. The merman King offered to house them for longer, but if they wanted to make it to the East Blue by Ace's birthday, they couldn't dawdle for very long.

Luffy enjoyed the gathering and spent most of his time snuggled up to Jimbei, his new friend.

When he'd shown the Warlord his burn, the fishman had cried, taking everyone by surprise. But after insisting over and over that he was fine (and scrubbing his tears away), Jimbei laughed, a deep reverberating bass that made Luffy smile.

For whatever reason, Jimbei made him feel safe, like Papa did.

Eventually, the party died down and everyone fell asleep on the hard floor, not bothering to stumble back to their rooms. Even Namur and Ace collapsed in a heap, snoring loudly. The sight made Luffy smile but then pout when he realized he wasn't tired yet since he'd taken a nap before arriving at the party.

"Aren't you tired?" Jimbei asked in a whisper, finishing off his cup of alcohol. Luffy shook his head.

"No, I already had a nap today." He stood up and scanned the room for Sabo, finally locating him leaned against the far wall next to Thatch. "Ne, could you help me take my big brothers back to our room?"

Luffy knew they'd be cranky if he let them sleep on the floor. Plus, he honestly couldn't remember how to get back to their room…the palace was too big!

"Of course."

Grinning at his new friend, he grabbed Ace by the arm and pulled him out from underneath Namur, fluffy ears twitching with the effort. Seeing his struggle, Jimbei stepped in and gently placed Ace on his right shoulder. While the fishman went to collect Sabo, Luffy tip-toed around the many bodies, snickering at some of the familiar faces drawn out into a drunken or unconscious stupor.

Pirates were so funny.

Out on the balcony, Luffy noticed Mr. White Bread talking with the King in hushed whispers, serious eyes revealing their not so jovial conversation. Whatever they were talking about definitely wasn't fun. When Jimbei waved him over, Sabo and Ace snoozing on his shoulder in a clump, Luffy started to make his way across the rest of the room.

Mr. White Bread noticed his movement and flashed him a smile, eyes regaining some of the warmth Luffy had come to love. Luffy waved, tail swishing behind him. He could tell the pirate was concerned that he was alone, so he pointed at Jimbei and grinned widely.

The Captain nodded in understanding before going back to his conversation with the King.

Luffy hummed the tune he'd learned at the party while he worked to keep up with Jimbei. The fishman was big, but he did his best to walk at a pace that was comfortable for both of them. Since both of his brothers were on Jimbei's right shoulder, his left arm was completely free.

So, taking advantage of that, Luffy reached up and slipped his hand into the fishman's webbed one. Jimbei looked down at him with an expression of restrained shock, but he didn't pull away.

"May…I ask you a question, boy?"

"Sure." He chirped, tail swishing back and forth behind him.

"Why did you say I'm a good person?" Jimbei questioned, "We just met today and I'm having difficulty understanding…" He trailed off, making Luffy look up into the older man's eyes. There was turmoil written all over his face. Ever since he'd discovered that Luffy had been a slave and covered his brand, he'd changed the way he looked at him.

At first, it was purely with interest, but then it became warm and familiar. Almost like Luffy was someone else.

"I just know." He replied, flicking his ears. It was difficult to put into words how he knew these things. Papa Kata told him it had to do with his Haki, but he didn't really understand. According to his brothers, he just had good instincts when it came to people.

Jimbei blinked at his response and said nothing, tightening his grip on his hand as they turned a corner.

"I see, and you don't care that I am a fishman, not human."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Luffy asked, genuinely confused. Namur was his friend and he wasn't human. For that matter, with his feline appendages, was he completely human anymore? "I like you and you're a good person, so we're friends."

It was as simple as that.

* * *

Jimbei was, in a word, flabbergasted.

This human child viewed the world in such a pure, simple, and innocent way. He saw no need to be suspicious of him despite his status as a Warlord and didn't care about their difference in race like many human children (and adults) did.

It was refreshing, like a breath of fresh air.

'Queen Otohime would've adored him.' Jimbei thought with a soft smile as he took the lead when it became clear that Luffy had no idea where they were going. 'Brother Tiger as well.' Though the two had their differences, he had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't have mattered when it came to Luffy.

If only they'd lived long enough to meet him…and seen the possibilities to come.

As a former slave, Luffy had seen the darkest parts of the world and survived, coming out of it with that sunny grin of his. Jimbei knew the poor child likely suffered greatly in the dark, away from prying eyes. Trauma didn't just go away overnight, much like prejudices.

He knew there wasn't much he could do to help the boy, but he wanted to do what he could, at least for tonight.

When they arrived at the brothers' guest room, Luffy bounded inside first, releasing his hand in the process. Jimbei looked down at his hand, now missing the warmth the boy constantly exerted. He never thought he'd come to the point where he'd enjoy being familiar with a human of all creatures.

"You can put them there!" Luffy said, pointing to the unmade bed at the center of the room. Nodding to the boy, Jimbei gently put his two passengers down and covered them with blankets. Of the three, he hadn't gotten a chance to speak to the blonde human, Sabo. Though from what he'd gleaned, the two older brothers were a bit more cautious than Luffy and _very_ overprotective.

Ace hadn't relaxed around him until the alcohol and copious amounts of food started to set in.

Luffy crawled up onto the bed and adjusted the blankets, gently petting his brothers' hair. The two elders didn't stir. Suddenly feeling a bit out of place, Jimbei cleared his throat to get the child's attention.

"Well then, I will take my leave-"

"Wait, don't go yet!" Luffy whined, moving to the edge of the bed, "I'm not tired yet…and I don't wanna be alone!" Jimbei recoiled slightly at the kid's impressive doe-eyed and teary look.

"I-I…w-well…" He ran a hand through his hair, unsure what to say. If he stayed in the room with Luffy and his brothers woke up…there could be trouble, but how could he possibly say no the boy? "Okay, what do you want to do?"

He gave in. Some warrior he was.

Luffy, for his part, beamed up at him, obviously pleased.

"Oh, oh, we could play a game like hide-and-seek or-" Jimbei flinched at the boy's loud exclamation and glanced nervously to where the other two brothers slept. For his own peace of mind (and safety) he needed to take Luffy out of the small room.

"H-How about we go somewhere else?" He interrupted, "Your brothers need their rest." Luffy made a small sound of realization and covered his mouth with his hands, his fluffy tail freezing in a position that pointed straight up behind him.

Nodding silently, Luffy padded over to him and took him by the hand once again, quickly leading him out of the room. When the door shut behind them, Jimbei let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to deal with a pair of overprotective brats in the middle of the night if he could help it.

For all Luffy's raving about doing something fun, they ended up simply wandering around the surprisingly quiet palace. The boy was fascinated by the scenery, fish, and the mere fact that they were under the water at all. For Jimbei, it was nothing special, but then again, he'd grown up with it.

He imagined any fishman child would act the same up on the surface for the first time.

"Woah…what's in there?" Luffy asked, pointing at a doorway with a curtain over the top half.

"That's the bath the soldiers use." Jimbei explained, "Many of them live right here in the palace most of the time so they don't have to open and close the waterway so often." The boy bounced in place, apparently excited by the idea.

"Can we go in? I wanna see!"

"Er…I suppose-"

Before he knew it, Luffy was gone, rushing into the bathhouse without a second thought. Jimbei swiftly followed him, not wanting him to slip into the water by accident. Whitebeard would be most displeased with him if something happened to his youngest son on his watch.

As the boy rambled off questions to him like 'do fish-people really take baths?' or 'since you swim everywhere, does that mean you're always clean?', Luffy ran around the large rectangular pool. Jimbei immediately noted that there were petals in the bath meant to facilitate healing, a common use for the cleansing water other than to keep from smelling.

"It smells so nice!" Luffy said, voice a bit breathy from exertion. He quickly sat down and removed his sandals so he could dangle his feet in the warm water. Jimbei quickly joined him, sitting just to his right. Though the pool wasn't terribly deep (for someone his size anyway), devil fruit eaters (or anyone for that matter…especially children) could easily drown in just a few centimeters of the life giving liquid.

Unless they were fishmen or merfolk that is.

"The pool is set up for a healing session…" Jimbei informed the boy who watched with big eyes as he removed one of the petals and placed it in his waiting hands, "The water has been treated with herbs and special oils that are supposed to make you feel better."

Luffy looked down at the petal for a moment before closing his fist around it. He then moved the petal to his wrist, still covered by the cuff of his red shirt, and began to scratch lightly at the cloth. Jimbei watched, now somewhat concerned at the sudden change in demeanor. The boy stopped swinging his legs and hugged himself, petal still in his fist.

"C-Could…I try it?"

The normally bright boy wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, his gaze stopped at his chin, and yet there was a hopefulness there. Did he have injuries Jimbei couldn't see? He supposed that given his history, there was a good chance for scars.

"Are you sure? It's fairly deep and as a devil fruit user, your strength will be sapped." Luffy smiled, finally looking him in the eye again with those expressive, chocolate orbs. Though he appeared nervous, his tail coming into his lap, there was an incredible amount of trust in the human's gaze.

"I know, but you're here, so I'll be fine. You won't let me drown."

Even as he said it, Jimbei felt his chest tighten with a new sense of responsibility. He knew for a fact that most devil fruit users hated baths because it left them at their most vulnerable. And yet, this boy that he'd just met a few hours before, trusted him enough to put his life in his hands. For anyone else, it would've been an inconceivable notion.

But not for Monkey D. Luffy.

Said boy waited quietly for his reply, hands clenching around the end of his tail for a moment before letting go, a frown on his face. Instead, he began to pet the fur gently, methodically, as if to calm himself down. An old habit he was trying to break, perhaps?

Jimbei thought it through rationally, considering what would happen if he agreed to help Luffy bathe. If something _did_ go wrong…forget the older two brothers, Whitebeard himself would probably kill him. But, watching the kid scratch at his arms as if he wanted something _off_ his skin…he made his decision.

"Very well. Just promise me you won't do anything foolish."

"I promise!" Luffy exclaimed, tail moving back to its normal position behind his back.

While the kid undressed, Jimbei examined the pool, trying to decide where would be best to make sure Luffy didn't drown. After a few seconds of contemplation, he decided on the side closest to the door where the water would come up to approximately his lower abdomen. While deep for the boy, he would be able to hold him comfortably and securely without fear of him slipping into the deeper parts of the bath.

Slipping off his cloak and sandals (but leaving the rest of his clothing on), Jimbei entered the pool and sat with his legs crossed. The water was pleasantly warm, unlike the cold he was used to in the ocean.

He glanced over to Luffy who was almost completely naked at this point. Poseidon help him if someone walked in and got the wrong idea…surely this is what they did on Whitebeard's ship. Most pirates didn't have the luxury of private bathrooms, and with the prevalence of devil fruit eaters, he imagined it was a common occurrence.

The kid bundled his clothing into a corner, not bothering to fold them. When he removed his straw-hat, he placed it on the top of the pile almost reverently, as if he was afraid it would be damaged if it left the safety of his person.

"I'm ready." He said softly, wringing his hands together as he approached the pool, nervousness returning. It was understandable. Jimbei held his webbed arms out to Luffy in encouragement.

"It's all right, I've got you." That was apparently enough for the cat-boy as he threw himself into his arms, creating quite the splash of water. When he felt that he had a good enough hold on the squirming child, Jimbei slowly lowered him into the water, supporting him against his leg. When Luffy was in the water past his stomach, his body went completely limp and his head fell backwards.

Unsure of how far in the kid wanted to go, Jimbei continued until Luffy stopped him.

"P-Please…n-no further." He whimpered, scrambling into his arms when he was brought back out of the water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Jimbei apologized, feeling terrible when he noticed Luffy's trembling.

"Shishishi, it's okay." The cat-boy responded, making himself comfortable as best he could against him with the water at his stomach. It was obvious he couldn't move very well, so Jimbei shifted himself in an attempt to make the process easier.

Once they successfully settled into a comfortable position, Jimbei took a closer look at Luffy's back. The scar was horrid, but he knew it was for the best, recalling Brother Tiger's brand of the sun, an identical one on his own chest. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of something freckle-like that ran up and down his spine in an unnatural pattern.

What were those?

Luffy, able to move a little bit, dipped his right arm into the water and held it under for a few seconds before bringing it back up and scrubbing vigorously with his other hand over the strange spots located there. Jimbei noticed they were all over his body, not just on his back. They were at virtually every joint: elbow, wrist, fingers…even his knees.

"Luffy, what-" The boy wasn't listening to him. He bit his lip so tight it almost drew blood as he scrubbed and scrubbed, leaving the skin raw and red. Jimbei stepped in when the kid's nails finally did break the skin on his wrist, leaving bloody lines that turned the nearby water red. "Oi, that's enough!"

Jimbei grabbed Luffy's other arm and stopped him from injuring himself further. With his free hand, he reached to the edge of the tub for a washcloth and gently wrapped the cloth around the injured limb. His webbed hand was so large it completely enclosed the skinny boy's arm and actually made it more difficult to grasp.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Luffy whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't resist as Jimbei put pressure on the wound but trembled violently. Thankfully, the treated water would help with the pain. Though he knew it would hurt initially, the fishman lowered the limb back into the water and let it soak, noting the boy barely reacted.

What had gotten into him?

Luffy curled his small body into Jimbei's, tail wrapped tightly around his bare stomach. He was practically sobbing now, clutching at him desperately. Honestly, Jimbei wasn't sure what to do…he'd been so cheerful before.

"T-They hurt." Luffy hiccupped, sniffling, "All the time."

"What hurt?" Jimbei asked as gently as he could, though he had a suspicion as to what the kid was referring to. The cat-boy held up his uninjured wrist to show him the spots, appendage shaking.

"The s-spots…from the n-needles. They ache and hurt and s-sometimes _tear_ …" Luffy barely held in a sob, "…and nothing I do makes it better!"

"I see." He said, hand coming up to the kid's back. Jimbei knew this was likely from some form of torture done while he was a slave, and it made him furious to know someone would do something like this to a child. "Are you taking any medicine now?" The boy shook his head.

"N-Nobody knows…not even my brothers." That came as a shock. He hadn't told anyone about being constantly in pain!?

Luffy huffed and pulled his injured arm out of the water. The cloth was red now, but it appeared the bleeding at stopped. When Jimbei removed the washcloth, he exhaled slowly. The wound wasn't too bad and looked to have been cleansed in the water.

"Why tell me?" Jimbei asked, shifting awkwardly when the young human leaned against him, so his cheek was against his chest. Luffy shrugged, hugging himself tightly until he was tucked into a little ball.

"…needed to…"

The boy said nothing more and didn't uncurl for many minutes. Seeing Luffy wasn't going to say anything more about the topic, Jimbei sighed and began to delicately wash the child's limbs. He cupped the water and let it trickle over the spots, wondering if it would truly help with the pain like the kid desperately wanted ( _and needed_ ).

He wasn't terribly knowledgeable about this sort of thing, but if the needles had been stabbed deep into his body in the right spots, what Luffy needed was a good surgeon. Someone who could repair the damaged nerves and alleviate the pain he was constantly experiencing.

After a few more minutes of soaking, Luffy moved, uncurling so he could smile tiredly at Jimbei.

"Thank you, for staying with me."

"It's no problem." Jimbei replied, flashing his best toothy grin (though it was difficult when his mind was filled with fury on behalf of the small child before him), "We're friends, right?" Luffy giggled a little at that, some brightness returning to his eyes.

"Shishishi, yeah!"

Not long after that, the boy fell asleep against him, snoring softly. Jimbei placed a hand over his fluffy ears and cradled him close, tears in his own eyes now. To think they lived in a world where someone as young as Luffy had to live with such a thing! The boy in his arms was so innocent and didn't deserve any of it.

'…and I, a Warlord…' He mused, 'Do I have the right to comfort him when I am under the authority of the very people who hurt him?'

Staying his own tears and emotions, Jimbei stood up, dripping water all over the floor. Though the clothes were wrinkled now, he needed to get Luffy dry and properly bandaged.

"Need some help?" Startled at the sudden voice, he turned around and met the sharp eye of Izo, impeccably dressed as always. The man's eyes moved to Luffy and then back to Jimbei, sympathy clear. "I can go get a set of pajamas for him."

"Yes, thank you." Before Izo could leave, Jimbei added, "And perhaps Marco, if he's awake." The kimono clad pirate nodded, leaving him alone with Luffy once again. While he waited for Izo to return, hopefully with Marco, Jimbei wrapped the boy snuggly in a fluffy towel and worked to dry him off, making sure to be careful with the new scratches.

A few minutes later, Izo and Marco appeared with clothes and a first-aid kit in hand.

"What happened, yoi?" Marco whispered, taking Luffy's arm and examining it closely.

"He accidently injured himself trying to clean his arm." Jimbei explained, hoping it was as he said… _accidental_ , "I apologize, though I was right there, I didn't-"

"It's okay, not your fault." Izo put in as Marco dabbed at the wound with a cotton ball. Surrounded by everyone talking, Luffy woke up, eyes blinking slowly as he recognized those around him.

"Hi darling…" Izo cooed, brushing the boy's hair back from his forehead, "What have I told you about being nice to your body, hmmm?" Jimbei's thoughts immediately went to the child clutching his tail earlier, almost twisting it, but managing to stop himself. So, harming himself wasn't completely abnormal.

"Sorry…" He replied, drooping and pulling the towel tighter around him. Jimbei felt sorrow build up inside him as Luffy's ears fell much lower than they normally sat. "I-It just happened…but Jimbei helped me."

"Oh, he did?" Marco asked, flashing a smile to the Warlord as he wrapped the arm in a bandage. Luffy nodded and his tail came up and began to sway a little.

"Yeah, we're friends now."

The two commanders smirked at Jimbei, making him cough awkwardly. They found this situation somewhat amusing. While Izo helped get Luffy dressed, Marco pulled him aside, giving him a moment to dry off and put his cloak back on.

"Thank you for looking after him, yoi." Marco whispered, receiving a grunt from Jimbei, "Did he…say anything? We've been trying to help him heal over the past few months, and he's improved greatly, but we know there are things he's not telling us."

Jimbei closed his eyes, not sure if Luffy would appreciate him relaying the truth to Marco, but it needed to be said. When he finished with his synopsis, the blonde's normally half-lidded eyes blew wide.

"He's been in pain this whole time, yoi!?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't told anyone…"

Marco grit his teeth, not in anger, but in frustration. Jimbei understood how he must feel. He was the ship's doctor and had no idea one of his crewmates was suffering. Before the pirate could continue, Luffy trotted over, looking a lot better than he had before. Now wearing long black pants and a matching black t-shirt with Whitebeard's mark on the back, the boy looked like the fun-loving child he'd met at the party once again.

The straw-hat on his head finished the look, complete with a genuine smile that stretched between Luffy's cheeks.

"Ne, ne Jimbei, guess what? I think the water helped some!"

"It did?"

"Yeah, the aches are not so bad now!"

After a few minutes of chattering about how much he had enjoyed the bath and hanging out with Jimbei, it was clear the kid had tired himself out. Crying was exhausting. Luffy stretched his arms up and pulled himself onto Jimbei's back, making himself comfortable. Izo chuckled behind his hand and motioned with his head for him to follow, probably back to the kid's room.

Hefting the light boy higher on his back, Jimbei and the commanders left the room, dimming the lights as they left.

* * *

Luffy yawned, ready to go sleep with his brothers. He hadn't meant to hurt himself, but sometimes the pain got really intense and he just _needed_ to make it go away. He'd kept it to himself for so long, not wanting to add yet another burden to the list. Right now, with Ace's birthday approaching, his big brother was more important.

The boy could hear Jimbei whispering with Marco and Izo, but he didn't care to listen. All things considered, he'd had a great time with his new fishman friend and had made his decision. He'd felt it almost immediately upon meeting the Warlord, a connection.

Luffy wanted Jimbei to join his crew.

Though he didn't have one yet and it would take a while to return to Fishman Island, he wanted the kind and wise fishman by his side.

Smiling at the thought, he snuggled down into the fishman's cloak, prepared to fall back into the abyss of sleep, until something tugged at his consciousness. It felt…incredibly _sad_. Looking up to try and locate where it was coming from, his eyes fell onto the tall tower he could see out a window they passed.

Was someone up there?

Too tired to probe further, Luffy closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:**_ After quite a while, here's Chapter 28! We get to focus on Ace and Jimbei bonding this time ;) ENJOY!

To too addicted to fiction: Luffy is soooo cute! Totally agree XD So glad you're enjoying the story!

To Greer123: You're very welcome and I am doing well, thank you!

To Madeline Leicht: I definitely enjoy tugging on heart strings lol *coughs* Look forward to this chapter...XD

To ryyaikki: Haha I'm glad you're enjoying my story! But hey, re-reading a story isn't such a bad problem to have ;) *shrugs*, but in all seriousness, I'll do my very best to update as often as I can!

To Samster7241: Aren't they though? I love them. Thank you for the review!

To Son of Whitebeard: Gotta love Katakuri as a mentor/papa, definitely my favorite creation. Thanks for the review!

To Hebihime: I'm glad you were able to catch up on those chapters with Whitebeard and the crew! I posted them all at once so it may have confused ya ;) Thank you so much for your compliments and long live Jimbei, indeed!

To fluffypuppies: Aw I'm so happy you liked it! My heart definitely melted writing it lol. The Master of Fluff huh...I like it XD Special moments like that make me so happy and are awesome to write. As always, thank you for the review and I'll see you next time!

To Kira494: Aw shucks, you're making me blush XD It always makes me happy to hear a reader loves my stories! Thank you so much for the review!

To yukino76: You're very welcome!

To clipboardfox22: Jimbei really is so underappreciated and needs more love :) Thank you for reviewing!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Fluff/angst**

 **\- Naked pirates**

 **\- Another bath scene (because I can)**

 **\- Lu being cute**

 _ **So many reviews! Ya'll are awesome :)**_

* * *

Ace woke up with a headache, likely a repercussion of too much partying the night before. Groaning, he rolled over and pulled Luffy into his arms, burying his face in the younger's fragrant smelling hair.

Fragrant?

Blinking in confusion, Ace pushed himself up onto one arm to stare down at his baby brother. Luffy was wearing pajamas and seemed fine, if a bit… _fresher_. Had someone taken him to bathe after the party ended? And, now that he thought about it, how had they ended up back in their guest room?

"Oi…Sabo, wake up." He whispered, reaching across Luffy to shake the blonde. Much like himself, Sabo still wore the clothes he'd fallen asleep in. Both of them could use a bath.

"…five more minutes."

Ace huffed when Sabo brushed him off and rolled over. Honestly, sometimes he could be just as bad as Lu-

He froze when something caught his attention. Luffy, in an attempt to be closer to his warmth, had snuggled up and the sleeve on his right arm slid down a bit, exposing what appeared to be a bandage. A new one. Had his little brother been injured while they were asleep!?

"Sabo, wake up _right now_!" This time, Ace used a bit of his fire to make sure Sabo woke up. The other yelped and patted his shoulder where the flame had appeared, glaring at him before he saw the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He pointed at Luffy's arm and gently pulled the fabric back so they could get a better look at it. Sabo frowned and quickly maneuvered the still sleeping cat-boy into his lap. While Luffy absently chewed on the blonde's shirt, the brothers examined the bandage closely.

"Should we take it off?"

"No, we don't know what it's for." Sabo replied quietly, "This looks like Marco's work…hopefully he can shed some light on what happened."

Their fretting was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." The blonde called, doing his best to stay quiet and still so they wouldn't wake Luffy up. Izo slipped inside, a fond smile blooming on his face as he approached them.

"Good morning, dears. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you-"

"What the hell happened to Lu!?" Ace hissed, interrupting Sabo and pointing at the bandage. Izo huffed and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Luffy accidently injured himself while bathing with Jimbei." While Sabo questioned Izo about the Warlord and what happened after they'd fallen asleep, Ace focused on Lu. Injured himself? The kid was made of rubber! He was notoriously difficult to hurt…but he knew better than to assume he was immune to damage.

Luffy bore too many scars, most that would be with him for the rest of his life.

"Healing water?" Sabo questioned, bringing a hand up to run fingers through their baby brother's hair, "I can see why that would be appealing to Lu, but to trust Jimbei so much after just meeting him…"

Before Ace could give his two-cents about the situation, Luffy stirred in Sabo's arms. Izo chuckled warmly when the boy yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Luffy."

"'Morning…Izzy…" The cat-boy slurred, ears twitching slightly. He smiled up at Sabo before reaching out, wanting a hug from Ace. The freckled teen took him into his arms immediately and ruffled his hair, making the bed-head worse.

"Hey Lu, how are you feeling? Izo said you took a bath with Jimbei?"

Luffy blinked up at him for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin, sleepiness obvious with his delayed reactions.

"Yeah! Jimbei helped me feel better! He's my friend now." Ace couldn't argue with that…when the kid decided someone was his friend, that was that. Still, he didn't like the idea of his little brother becoming close with a Warlord of all people.

They worked for the Government…for _them_.

"Well, now that you're all awake," Izo said, drawing their attention, "The palace's chefs and Thatch have whipped up breakfast for us, something a little…lighter, considering how much we ate last night. If you're up for it, would you three care to join us?"

"Food!" Luffy cheered, scrambling off the bed to stand excitedly in front of Izo, "Let's go!"

"Hold on, Lu." Sabo put in, moving to stand behind the jittery kid, "We should change into more appropriate clothing first…and maybe wash up a little, Ace and I don't smell terribly pleasant."

* * *

After gathering up clean clothes, the brothers followed Izo to the baths set aside for the visiting Whitebeards. According to Luffy, it was a different place from where he'd been with Jimbei the night before. It was much larger, and already occupied by some familiar pirates, if the boisterous laughter was anything to go by.

"Some of the others are also utilizing these facilities." Izo told them at the entrance, addressing Lu specifically with his second statement, "I believe Jimbei is in there talking with Pops." Luffy immediately lit up and rushed inside, shoving his change of clothes into Sabo's arms before they could stop him.

"…he really likes Jimbei." Sabo murmured, slight concern in his eyes. Ace, for his part, scowled at the thought. He still didn't trust the fishman.

"He is a man of honor." Izo stated firmly, "Though he is a Warlord now, Jimbei has long been a friend of Pops, and his crew by default. Perhaps you should take some time to get to know him?"

Ace snorted but considered it. Luffy was a notoriously good judge of character…hopefully, he wasn't being tricked or something. If he found out Jimbei had less than honorable intentions with his baby brother, he'd kill him.

With that, Izo left them to get cleaned up, saying he needed to go make sure Thatch was staying out of trouble. When Sabo and Ace entered the bathing area, they were met with an abundance of naked pirate bodies. None of them seemed to mind the public display, but they were no doubt used to it by now.

The trio of brothers almost always got to bathe just the three of them since Luffy was generally nervous around water and the more obscure crew members they weren't terribly close to.

Which makes the fact that he just barged in without a second thought all the stranger.

"Ah, come join us, my sons!" Whitebeard bellowed from the deepest end of the pool, "After the banquet, we could all use a good soak!" Ace's eyes immediately went to the massive captain's right, to Jimbei, who was sitting just next to the pool. The fishman was still clothed and didn't appear to have any intention of bathing with them.

Luffy was currently making himself comfortable against the Warlord's chest while talking animatedly to Haruta about something, the commander propping himself up against the smooth edge of the bath and smiling at the boy's rambling.

"If it's all right…I suppose we will." Sabo replied, nudging Ace back to reality. His gaze asked the unspoken question: 'Are you okay with this?' To which he answered, yes. There was no way he was leaving Luffy alone next to a fairly deep pool of water. But he was a devil fruit eater as well…and he didn't want to show weakness in front of so many people.

"You two okay, yoi?" Marco asked, coming over to them when they didn't move. The commander looked to have already bathed and was thankfully dressed. He took in Ace's awkward shuffling in an instant. "Follow me, you can change over here."

As they walked around the pool, Ace caught Marco shooting firm glances to some of the crewmembers. Before he could question him, many of the lower ranking pirates got up and vacated the bath. He imagined that by the time they were ready to get in the water, only commanders and Whitebeard would be left.

"Oh, Ace, Sabo!" Luffy chirped, waving at them, "Are you gonna get in?"

"Yeah, just give us a second, Lu." Sabo replied, smile dimming slightly when Jimbei steadied the squirming boy with a hand around his waist. It seems Ace wasn't the only one fully uncomfortable with the whole situation.

They both slipped behind a sheet and removed their clothes, taking towels from Marco who stood guard on the other side. Now naked except for the towel, Ace took a deep breath. He was slowly becoming used to the fact that he didn't have to hide his back anymore. The tattoo completely covered his brand, granting him a sense of freedom that became more and more real each day.

Sabo, for his part, always undressed at a seemingly casual pace, never rushing. To most, it would seem that he was simply careful, but Ace knew there was a different reason. The burns that ran down the left side of his body, though healed, left unnatural tightness in their wake that required diligent stretching, especially in the morning.

Frankly, it was amazing he was as agile as he was, given the restraint of his own injuries.

"Ready?" Ace whispered, watching Sabo's face closely. He was frowning in concentration as he straightened up, taking a moment to stretch his left arm across his body.

"Yeah…I'm good."

When they emerged from behind the screen, as expected, there were far fewer people there. It made Ace relax and release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He didn't want to get in the deepest end of the pool with Whitebeard, but he also wanted to be close to Lu…

"Ne, ne, Jimbei, let's go over here!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping up and dragging the fishman down to the shallow end. Leave it to his baby brother to read the situation instantly. Though he could be really dense, the kid has his moments.

Sabo stepped into the pool first, seating himself in a place where the water barely came up to his lower abdomen. Ace followed him, making sure he was within arm's reach just in case. The commanders still in the pool smiled and called 'good morning' to them while they settled.

Jimbei, now seated on their end of the bath, chided Luffy softly when he reached out to try and touch the water. Ace couldn't stop himself from scowling at the sight, rubbing soap over his chest harshly. Seeing someone that wasn't family or a Whitebeard (who'd worked very hard to gain their trust) hold Lu and act like…like _that_ , made his stomach turn.

"Did you boys enjoy the party last night?" Whitebeard asked before taking a drink from his cup (which was probably filled with alcohol).

"Yes, thank you." Sabo replied, flashing a smile, "It was wonderful to learn so much about this unique culture."

"Gurarara, indeed!" The pirate laughed, turning to Ace, "…and you, my son?"

"It was fine." He responded curtly, eyes never leaving Luffy. What was it about the fishman that made the kid trust him so much? Ace's gaze left the Warlord when Marco appeared and settled himself next to the larger creature, reaching over to ruffle Luffy's hair. "Hey Lu, how's your arm?"

"It's good! Just tingles a little now." Ace watched Jimbei's response to his question closely. The fishman frowned and appeared almost _sorrowful_ before returning to a more neutral expression.

"Ace, yoi." Marco put in, drawing his attention. The commander had a slight frown on his face and motioned to the fishman. "Jimbei had nothing to do with Luffy's injury."

"It's all right, Marco." Jimbei said calmly, closing his eyes briefly before meeting Ace's gaze, "They have every right to be suspicious of me. Please know this, if nothing else…I could never hurt Luffy, or any child for that matter."

The Warlord bowed his head.

"However, it was still under my watch that Luffy was injured and I sincerely ask for your forgiveness."

Ace wasn't sure how to respond. He turned to Sabo who appeared just as surprised. In the male's lap, Luffy twisted around, a concerned and distressed look on his face.

"J-Jimbei you don't have to apologize, it was my-"

When the fishman didn't move from his bowed position, the cat-boy turned his attention to Ace and Sabo, eyes big and wet with the start of tears. The freckled teen spluttered, trying to soothe the boy. He'd never wanted to upset his little brother-

"You are forgiven." Sabo put in, silencing everyone except for Luffy's quiet sniffles. The blonde closed one eye and smirked. "If Luffy likes you, then there is no reason for us not to trust you. Honestly, it's us who should be apologizing for our behavior."

Luffy's eyes lit up and his tail swayed behind him happily when Jimbei finally lifted his head.

"Thank you. I shall do my very best to live up to your expectations as Luffy's… _friend_." It seemed like the fishman felt a little awkward saying that out loud, but it made the boy leaning against him absolutely beam.

* * *

Ace slipped out of the room quietly after getting rid of the unpleasant stench that clung to his body after the party. Sabo assured him that he would look after Luffy, and frankly, he needed some space.

Pulling his hat low, Ace walked out onto a balcony and leaned on the railing to look out over the Fishman Island. There weren't very many places available to them as they couldn't breathe under water, but thankfully they'd opened up a good portion of the palace in anticipation of their arrival.

The freckled teen bit the inside of his cheek. Despite everyone's assurances, he just couldn't feel comfortable around Jimbei…a fact that made him feel incredibly guilty. He hadn't seen or learned anything about the Warlord that was suspect in any way, and yet…

'I'm better than this!' Ace thought, knocking his hat onto his back and tousling his still damp locks, 'Marco, Lu, the others…they all trust him, so why can't I!?'

Someone clearing their throat behind him drew him out of hi tumultuous thoughts. Surprisingly, it was Jimbei. The fishman looked determined and was alone, Luffy nowhere in sight.

"May I join you?"

"Y-Yeah…sure." Ace replied, turning to look over the balcony again. The fishman quietly sat on his haunches next to him, towering over his body even seated. "Where's Lu?"

"With your brother." Jimbei answered calmly, flicking his gaze over to him, "Ace-san…I understand your reluctance to trust me."

"Oh yeah?" He sneered, "What could you possibly understand about me? About Lu?"

Jimbei took a deep breath before replying.

"…as slaves, you bore witness to the darkness of this world. It consumes your thoughts daily, tortures you at night, and holds you back from the incredible joy of freedom right before your eyes." Ace froze, eyes narrowing.

"You don't know _anything_ , so shut up-"

"I've witnessed it firsthand, Ace-san." Jimbei interrupted, turning his body towards him and never losing his calm (if sorrowful) expression, "I used to travel on a ship with a crew of many ex-slaves, including our captain. He worked so hard to overcome his hatred, but wasn't able to let it go, even in the end. It consumed him."

Ace bit his lip and turned away.

"…I don't blame him."

Jimbei huffed and looked out over the beauty of the island under the sea.

"I have no right to say these things when I did not experience it myself, but sometimes joy can be found in the little things. Though it may feel impossible to let go of that hatred, don't let it smother you…or your family." He then smiled thinly, "Forgive me for bringing up bad memories. Why don't we change the subject? Perhaps you could tell me about Sabo and Luffy? The boy has told me quite a few stories, many I simply cannot believe."

Ace hummed, relaxing a bit.

"Where to begin…"

They talked for a while about their home island, Luffy's antics, and their time aboard Whitebeard's ship. The fishman's deep baritone laugh made Ace crack a smile and the more he talked to him, the less guarded he felt. He could see now why Lu liked the Warlord so much. Jimbei was honest, sincere, and wise.

He barely recalled their conversation at the party as alcohol and food muddled his memory, so it was like meeting him for the first time. Throughout their talk, Jimbei glanced to his back, where the tattoo was, similar to how he had looked at Lu's scar.

"Jimbei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your old captain…did he cover _it_ as well?" The fishman furrowed his brow and looked down.

"Yes…with the mark of the Sun." Ace's eyes immediately moved to the Sun on Jimbei's chest, "Everyone on the crew received the mark to make it impossible to distinguish between ex-slave and pirate."

Ace examined the fishman, now understanding why his and Lu's marks sparked such emotion in him. Every time he saw them, he was reminded of his late captain…the fishman who'd died holding onto his hatred.

"Were you close?"

"We were brothers in all but blood." Jimbei explained, making Ace's stomach drop, "It pained me to see him suffer so…alone and trapped within his own mind. And to see you two, suffering the same pain Tiger did…"

The fishman worked to hold back his tears, twisting something in Ace's gut. He wiped at his eyes before speaking again.

"Forgive me, you have no need for sympathy-"

"N-No…it's okay." Ace found himself saying, "I can see where you're coming from." Besides, in his mind, it was _empathy_ more than it was sympathy.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, comfortable with each other's presence. Ace glanced over to the fishman, who was smiling fondly at the view.

"…sorry." He whispered, drawing the male's surprised gaze, "I shouldn't have pried…or been rude to you." Ace then moved away from the railing and bowed at the waist. Jimbei motioned for him to raise his head, a bright smile adorning his face.

"It's no problem, Ace-san. For what it's worth, I'm simply pleased to have met you three…and am beyond grateful you're alive. To survive such an experience takes strength."

That statement hit him hard. Before he could stop himself, tears streamed down his face and he fell onto his knees. Ace could hear Jimbei saying something to him, but all he wanted to do was cry. Yet again, someone other than his precious brothers wanted him to _live_.

The list was growing longer than he'd ever imagined.

As he sobbed, Jimbei rested a large hand on his head, letting him know that he was there, which meant more than he knew.

* * *

Jimbei stayed still as the young human in front of him released his pent-up emotions. Ace came across as someone who was very head strong and fiery, the type to fight anyone who looked at him (or his family) wrong.

And now here he was, on the ground, letting the tears flow. It was healthy, though he wasn't sure what he said that set him off. The fishman huffed and mused on the question that immediately popped into his mind.

'…why do I keep making kids cry?'


End file.
